The Tragic Flaw
by jumpernumbernine
Summary: James and Lily Potter gave their lives for their son, Harry. Laying down their lives for their son sprouted from their love. A love which blossomed their Seventh Year at Hogwarts. This fic goes through the progressive relationship of Lily and James. DONE.
1. The Year Begins

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

**A/N: This is my first story, please read and review.**

**Chapter One: The Year Begins**

James Potter took a deep breath as he caught sight of the glamorous steam engine in front of him. He embraced the moment. It would be the last time he ever got on that train like this, at the beginning of the year. He sighed, put his hands in his jeans. Then he smiled. This was his seventh and final year at Hogwarts, he had been made Head Boy, and he had a pretty good idea who was his partner.

"Ouch!" howled James as a sharp jabbing pain sprang into his side. Sirius Black was poking him with his unusually sharp elbows.

"Oy Prongs, snap out if it, Mr. Head Boy sir. You've said good-bye to your parents…let's go get a good compartment." his best friend, the dashingly handsome Padfoot stated.

James shook his head and rubbed his side. "Damn it, Padfoot, this is the last time we'll do this. Hogwarts has been like a second home."

Sirius rolled his bright blue eyes. "Mate, it's been _the_ home for me, you don't think I'm sad about this? I'm just looking on the bright side. It's seventh year, for Merlin's sake. We're legal, we're handsome, and we're going to have more fun this year then every before." Sirius grinned and began to drag his trunk onto the train. "Well at least I am, fun is restricted when you're Head Boy."

James sighed and started to lug his trunk onto the train, as he turned to take a glance at the platform he saw a pretty girl with red hair and bright green eyes, she smiled. No, not at him, but at a girl he knew was her best friend. He felt his knees go weak and that peculiar flip-flopping in his stomach and he gulped.

Sirius saw his friend and rolled his eyes, unknowingly causing several girls to melt. "Prongs, you're hopeless. Get on the train already."

"I'm coming." James mumbled and he began to search for an empty compartment with Sirius.

Once they found a vacant one near the back of the train, James sat down and let out a long, dramatic sigh.

"Oh Prongsie, please get over her already." egged Sirius, taking a seat across from him.

James muttered something quietly and sat up. "She's going to hate the fact that I'm Head Boy."

Sirius just grinned. "Well, she'll have to get used to it. Please Jamie boy, use this as an advantage, I mean, you'll get to spend loads of time with her."

James grinned but shrugged all the same. "I'll get to spend loads of time with her, true. But how fun will that be if she's glaring at me all the time and threatening to hex me into oblivion?"

"Good point." grinned Sirius, remembering the countless times James had been on the receiving end of the wrath of Lily Evans. "Just declare a truce, Prongs, state that this year you'll behave yourself and ask her to start completely new. Forget the past."

"That's a brilliant idea, Padfoot." came a voice from the entry of the compartment.

"I thought so too, Moony." came another, squeaky voice.

James and Sirius grinned, the remaining Marauders had arrived.

**

* * *

**

"Have a good summer, Lily?" asked Allison Prewitt, one of Lily's friends and a fellow Gryffindor.

Lily embraced her blonde, blue-eyed friend and smiled. "It was wonderful, my family and I took a trip to Paris, and it was absolutely beautiful."

Allison grinned. "I'm assuming Petunia didn't go."

Lily's face glowed even more. "Well that's why it was so pleasant. Do you really expect Petunia to enjoy anything with culture or intelligence?"

"I wasn't counting on it." replied Allison as they boarded the Hogwarts Express for the last time.

"She's alright and happy though, she spent the time with her fiancé and his family. I'm sure she was dreadfully delighted to spend time with people she strives to be just like."

Allison laughed as they reached an empty compartment at the end of the train. "Overweight ignoramuses?"

"Something like that." replied Lily as she closed the compartment door.

"Why are you shutting the door, it sends an uninviting message." asked Allison as she pulled her hair into a pony tail.

"I don't want Potter spotting me and fancying himself a chat. I want to start off this year without being hit on or being asked out shamelessly."

A mischievously smile played on Allison's lips as she thought of James Potter, a handsome boy that was dying to date Lily. Allison opened up the compartment door and stuck her blonde head out.

"Don't!" shouted Lily, sensing Allison's intentions. Allison slammed the door shut, still grinning.

"You wouldn't think I would do that, really, do you?" she smirked.

Lily sneered. "I wouldn't put it past you, Prewitt." She grinned as something occurred to her. "Guess what!"

Allison, taken aback by Lily's change of moods took a few safety steps backwards. "What?"

"I'm Head Girl." she replied. Allison smiled but raised an eyebrow.

"I know that, you wrote me over the summer."

"Yes…but if Potter even thinks of trying anything on me I can put him in detention!" Lily smiled brightly. "I'm going to make him pay."

"Now, Lily, don't start abusing your privilege." came a strong, smooth masculine voice that belonged to the tall, dark haired Jacob Oakes who was Allison's boyfriend.

"I don't think Dumbledore would approve of that at all." added Ellie, the beautiful younger sister of Jacob and had been taken under the wing by Lily when she was sorted into Gryffindor, apart from her older brother.

"Not one bit." agreed Jacob, smiling as he teased Lily and wrapped his girlfriend in a close hug.

Lily rolled her eyes. "I won't abuse my privilege by punishing Potter, he gets himself into trouble, I don't need to set him up for it." She sighed. "Although I wouldn't mind keeping him in detention for the entire year."

"Speaking of these privileges, don't you need to be in the Heads compartment in the front?" asked Allison as the train took off.

Lily nodded. "I guess I need to meet the Head Boy and conduct the prefect meeting. But after that I'll be back here." answered Lily, changing into her robes and putting on a professional look.

She pinned her Head Girl badge neatly onto her robes and smiled. "See you later."

"Have fun." they replied as she left.

Lily walked the corridors of the train she headed up to her reserved compartment. She took a deep breath, being Head Girl was something she had aspired to be since first year. She had achieved her goal through hard work and discipline.

She stopped in front of the compartment door with the gold letters "Head Compartment" inscribed on the door. She pushed it open to see none other then James Potter sitting, somehow, quietly in the corner.

"Potter, first of all this is the Heads Compartment, and second of all, no, I will not go out with you." she stated.

James grinned and stood up. "First of all Lily, I am quite aware of what compartment this is, and second of all, get over yourself." he replied, pointing to the shiny badge on his chest.

Lily didn't know what she was more speechless about, the fact that James Potter was Head Boy or the fact that he, the most arrogant prick in the entire school, had just told her to get over herself.

"What?" she cried, with her cheeks turning slightly red.

"I said get over yourself, Evans, I mean really." he grinned.

She sent her emerald daggers to his head. "How are you Head Boy? Is Dumbledore off his rocker?"

James shrugged. "I hope so."

Lily glared at him. "What is your problem?" she yelled.

"I wasn't aware that I had one." he replied cheekily. He took a look at her beginning to loose it,and he knew he was just asking to be jinxed but he didn't care. She had no right to be this upset with him over something he couldn't control. And it's not like he was Snape or anything.

"UGH!" stammered Lily. "Well let's go. We have a prefects meeting to conduct."

"Right-O" replied James as he opened the door of the luxurious compartment. "Ladies first."

Lily glared at his stupid charming smile and walked through the door, not without kicking him in the shins first.

**

* * *

**

"You reckon she's killed him yet?" asked Sirius as they sat among Allison, Jacob, and Ellie, not without Remus and Peter.

"Oh she won't kill him." stated Ellie. "She might hex him so that he has no manhood left, but she won't kill him, anyways, there's nothing she can do about Dumbledore's decision."

Sirius bit into a chocolate frog. "She's a real nutter though."

"No she isn't "cried Allison and Ellie in Lily's defense.

Sirius, Remus and Peter glanced at each other, each with secret smiles.

"Oh really, please, we beg to differ." replied Sirius.

"IF James Potter wasn't such a conceited, womanizing, shameless prick in front of her all the time maybe she wouldn't have a reason to go nuts at him all the time." retorted Allison.

"He can't help it." replied Remus reasonably. "Half the time he thinks he's impressing her, and the other half of the time he's too nervous to do anything right."

"Ha, James Potter, nervous?" laughed Allison. "That'll be the day."

"He is around her. He's so hopeless when it comes to her." stated Remus.

"Look, we all agree that they would be cute together, but when they do nothing but argue I see no way that that is even possible." answered Ellie.

"James doesn't argue." said Peter, as he grabbed for Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans.

"Only when Lily starts it." added Sirius.

The girls just sighed.

**

* * *

**

Lily Evans was livid. She had just finished conducting the prefect meeting with Potter, and although it had only lasted a grand total of fifteen minutes, the time with him had driven her completely mad.

"Evans, the meetings over, you don't have to stand up there looking like McGonagall." came James Potter's voice from the door.

Lily's face twitched with anger, although she did gather herself and head to the exit. "And you don't have to follow me around like a lost puppy."

As the words escaped her lips, she saw James's eyes flash with anger. Expecting an outburst or an insult of some kind, she prepared herself to snap back at him. To her surprise, he gave her a slight smile and turned to leave, shutting the door behind him.

Lily wrenched the door back open. "Ugh! He is so impossible!"

She reached her compartment and was somewhat disappointed to see her friends in the company of the Marauders. For she knew it would only be a few minutes before Potter showed up, realizing where his friends were.

Lily took a seat next to Sirius, who was smoking.

"How'd the meeting go?" asked Ellie wearily.

Lily glared. "James Potter is Head Boy."

"We know." said the girls in unison. Lily glared at them again.

"Well how do you think the meeting went? I was surprised his ego could get through the door!"

Ellie and Allison exchanged glances, and Jacob stroked Allison's hand.

"Lily you're going to have to deal with him, besides, he's not that bad." replied Allison.

Lily looked like she was about to remark, but a wave of smoke came floating towards her.

"Sirius put that out! You can't smoke on the train!" Lily stared angrily at him. He only grinned. "Not to mention it's against school rules!"

Sirius took another drag and blew out a few smoke rings. "Oh Lily flower, it's _so_ relaxing."

Lily folded her arms in resignation, and a knock came to the door. Without waiting for a response, James Potter strutted through the compartment and took a seat across from Sirius.

"Oy, Padfoot, put that out. It's disgusting and bad for you." coughed James, waving the smoke out of his face.

Sirius smiled and put his cigarette out. A sputtering noise came from his side.

"What is it, Lily?" grinned Sirius.

Lily only shoved him. "So Allison, did you hear about the new line of pads coming out?"

Allison nearly choked on her pumpkin pasty. "Wh-aat?" she caught a glimpse of Lily before understanding. "Er…I mean, no, Lily, please, tell me ALL about them."

"Well I'd say it's about time for us to get going." interjected Sirius as he stood up hastily. "Right guys?"

James, Remus, and Peter nodded and stood up as well.

"We'll see you lovely ladies…and Oakes… later." cooed Sirius as the left the compartment, not without sending a sympathetic look towards Jacob, who looked like he would rather be leaving, but his hand intertwined with Allison's, could not.

As they left Allison and Ellie burst into a fit of giggles.

"What was that about?" cried Ellie.

"I had to get them to leave some how. I didn't want to spend the entire train ride with stupid Potter." responded Lily, looking smug. "And don't worry, Jacob, we really aren't going to have a discussion about pads." added Lily, noticing Jacob's uneasy composure.

Jacob look relieved and a smile spread across his face. "Good."

"He really isn't that bad." insisted Ellie through a bubble of laughter.

"Then why don't you date him." replied Lily, rummaging around the compartment.

Ellie raised an eyebrow. "I already have. Remember? Last year, for about three weeks, I know you remember, Lily, you said something awful about him almost everyday for the entire time I was with him."

Jacob's dark eyebrows went up. "You dated Potter?" he stated, almost appalled.

Lily raised an eyebrow, of course she remembered, Potter hadn't asked her out once those glorious three weeks. "Well if he's such a nice guy how come it wasn't for longer?" Lily winced on the inside, having resorted to such childish banter.

"What did he do to you? I swear if he did anything—" Jacob was cut off.

Ellie scoffed. "Because, Lily--Jake, we just didn't work. He was nice the entire time! He didn't cheat, he didn't lie, and he treated me great. We just didn't work." She took a breath. "And besides, we both know that I was just a distraction from you, honestly."

Lily groaned, and Ellie realized Lily hadn't been listening to her.

"Those boys took all of the chocolate frogs!"

The two remaining girls sighed. It was going to be a long year.


	2. The Proposal

_Some things I'd change but it's too late  
I'd take the past and make it straight  
Even though it's complicated  
We've got time to start again  
I don't know if you can hear me_

I'm sorry for the things I've said  
But some thoughts just won't leave my head  
Even though it's complicated  
We've got time to start again  
I don't know if you can hear me

"**Start Again" by Teenage Fanclub**

**Chapter Two: The Proposal**

Lily Evans entered the Gryffindor common room with her group of friends, laughing and carrying around in a way that isn't atypical for teenage girls. They were excitedly talking about the new year ahead of them, as they had just come from the Welcoming Feast. Lily's friendly chatter immediately ceased when she caught James Potter just staring at her.

Why did he have to do that? Just having his eyes pore into her made her irritable. Mostly because she didn't know what he was thinking, or imagining. Without much warning, he came walking towards her, stopping his conversation with Remus short.

"Er, Lily, are you ready to go meet Professor Dumbledore? He said he wanted to meet with us after the Feast." he started, putting his hands through his hair, whether it was from being nervous or smooth, Lily couldn't tell. She decided it annoyed her either way.

"Yes, you didn't have to wait for me Potter, I can get to Dumbledore's office just fine." she snapped.

James's eyes had that peculiar flash she recognized from the train.

"So I take it you've been to it before?" he replied, calmly.

Lily glared at him. "No, I have never had a reason to be sent there. Unlike _some people_ I could mention."

James sighed. "I hadn't thought you'd ever been…I was just going to make sure you knew how to get there." And with his words, he put a hand in his pocket, waved good bye to the Marauders, and went through the portrait hole.

"Lily, why on earth did you do that?" Allison practically shrieked.

A sigh escaped her. "I don't know."

"Well you don't know where Professor Dumbledore's office is, do you?" she asked, a questioning look in her eyes, as far as she knew Lily had never been sent there.

Lily shook her head. "No, but I'll manage."

"Lily are you mad? You can't be late for your first meeting! What if you get lost?" asked Ellie, wondering how Lily could ever be so careless.

Lily glared; she knew she was being immature for turning down Potter's help, especially when she needed it. "It was either that or walk with Potter the entire time!"

The girls looked at Lily with exasperation.

"Fine, I'm going!" she replied.

Lily stormed through the portrait hole. She turned her head to look for any sign of Potter. No sign. She was screwed.

She decided to take a left. After a few minutes of walking aimlessly down the corridors, Lily checked her watch. It was almost seven, the time that Dumbledore wanted to meet them.

"Shit!" swore Lily in frustration. This was impossible. Why did she have to be so stubborn?

"Excuse me, Miss?" came a male voice from her side. Lily jumped back from fright and looked around. No one was there.

"Miss? Up here!" came the voice again.

Lily looked up the wall and spotted an old warlock dressed in gaudy, bright robes.

Stupid magical paintings and their constant gibberish.

"Yes?" inquired Lily.

"Are you lost?" he asked, with a friendly tone.

It clicked. This old warlock probably knew the entire way around the Hogwarts school.

"Yes, yes, actually. I need to get to the Headmaster's Office." asked Lily quickly as the minutes clicked closer to seven.

"Oh! Well, I believe I can remember that. Go down the next flight of stairs you come across, make a left, go straight, make a right the first time you come to a turn, and another right just after that. The password is 'Chocolate Frog' tell it to the gargoyle.' he replied, kindly.

Lily beamed at him. "Oh thank you so much!"

She rushed down the first staircase she came across.

"You're wel—" The aged warlock sighed. "Youth these days, always in a rush, always busy. Never have time for a chat…"

Lily gave the password to the gargoyle and rushed up the spiral stairs to reach Professor Dumbledore's office. She knocked.

"Come in Miss Evans." came the voice of Professor Dumbledore.

Lily opened the door to see James sitting comfortably in a purple squishy chair, Professor Dumbledore pointed her to the wooden one beside him.

"James took the liberty to change his to something a bit more comfortable, feel free if you'd like to do the same."

Lily smiled at the Headmaster. "Thanks" Lily realized that she was out of breath from the sprinting she had done and took a second to catch it.

"Would you like me to do it for you, Lily?" asked James.

"No Potter." she snapped. She realized Professor Dumbledore was watching them and forced herself to smile at him. "No thank-you, _James_, I think I can manage on my own."

"You're welcome, Lily." replied James in a sickly sweet voice.

She gave a nervous smile to the Headmaster and flicked her wand and a lime green lawn chair emerged. She had never been that good at Transfiguration.

Dumbledore and James both gave her a questioning look, but she just smiled and sat down.

"Reminds me of the beach." she laughed nervously.

"Ah, one does enjoy the beach." smiled Dumbledore as he folded his hands together. "Now let's get down to business."

James and Lily watched intently.

"The Deputy Headmistress and I have chosen you as the Heads for this year. We both believe you will be able to collaborate and work nicely together."

Lily tried to hold in a laugh of disbelief, it didn't go unnoticed by the Headmaster.

"This year, Miss Evans, Mr. Potter, it is important to set aside differences and do what it is best for the school. Cooperation is important in the real world, and it is vital to learn to get along with people you tend to disagree with."

Lily and James nodded.

"Now, as Heads, you have some new responsibilities, and privileges. I trust that you won't abuse them." With this, Dumbledore gave the smallest of looks to James. James blushed slightly and continued to listen.

"You can take points, give points, and give detentions. You are to monitor the prefects and to lead the prefect meetings, you must also set up patrol schedules. As Heads, you are expected to patrol together."

Lily tried her best to suppress the groan that was threatening to escape. Things just kept getting worse.

"You are also to organize some Hogsmeade events and school events, in order to keep the school together and in good spirits. These are trying times we are facing, with Voldemort on the rampage and his support gaining. It is important to have the school work together. It is expected that you are to organize a few school functions; the holidays or events are up to you to decided and organize. The prefects are at your disposal."

James and Lily grew solemn at the word of Voldemort, but neither shuddered.

"Yes Professor, we'll be happy too." replied James in an eager tone.

Dumbledore smiled at his enthusiasm.

"Yes, well that's the basics that I have for you to follow and organize as of now." Dumbledore smiled as he handed them each a folder containing stacks of papers.

"These are all the school rules and regulations, I'm giving them to you for reference."

Lily and James robotically nodded again.

"Now, there are a few privileges granted to the Heads. You will have extended curfews, access to the restricted section in the library, and the most prized, Heads Quarters complete with a bath, and a Heads common room, where you can organize your activities and find a place for solace if need be." Professor Dumbledore smiled.

"Oh thank you so much, Professor." grinned Lily, so there was some good things coming out of this, even if she did have to share it with Potter.

"Yes, thank you, Professor Dumbledore. I'm sure Lily and I will find them all handy. NEWTs classes are sure to be a handful." thanked James conversationally.

"Ah, they are a bit tough, but you two are bright, you'll be able to manage. I have faith in you.," responded Professor Dumbledore.

"Thanks." replied James almost sheepishly.

"You are welcome, Mr. Potter, Miss Evans, now I believe that's all. Professor McGonagall will meet with you once a month, you will meet with me whenever I feel it necessary, and the prefects meet once a month, you set the date." Professor Dumbledore shifted his half moon sunglasses up as they slid down his nose. "Oh and Mr. Potter, will you show Miss Evans the Heads Quarters? If I remember correctly I believe you stumbled on them one night. I usually would, but there is some business I must attend to. The password is "hippogriff". Lily felt an inward groan rumble through out her body as James grinned at her.

"I'd be glad to, Headmaster."

With that, the Headmaster dismissed them and she found herself outside his office with James Potter at her side.

"So I see you made it to the meeting. I'm glad you knew the way. No trouble at all?" inquired James, who had the sneaking suspicion that she had.

"No I didn't!" retorted Lily, her cheeks blazing red.

"Really? I was hoping the whole out of breath, disheveled-looking state you arrived in was from running." he grinned at her.

"What? James Potter! How dare you imply such…such behavior that I would never be caught dead doing!" she scowled.

James nudged her, and he laughed. _He was actually laughing at her_. Lily felt her rage spread through out her body.

"Oh, lighten up Lily, I was only kidding. Come on, I know you don't do things like that." he smiled gently. Lily didn't know whether to reply with some prudish comment or to thank him. She just started to walk more briskly and to try and leave him behind her.

She'd have no such luck as loosing James Potter.

"Look Lily, I know I haven't exactly been the nicest guy in our time at Hogwarts." started James, as he began to steer them to the Heads Quarters.

Lily stopped dead in her tracks. Was James Potter, the king of arrogance, humbling himself in front of her? She had to hear this.

James stopped with her, taking it as a sign to continue.

"And let's admit it Lily, you haven't been exactly the nicest person when it comes to me."

_So much for being humble_, thought Lily as her rage flickered.

"Only because you are a complete arse when it comes to me, Potter!" retorted Lily.

James grinned. "Oh I know, but you could be a little more patient." James saw that he was only angering her and decided to stop his teasing. "It's just, this year were going to have to work a lot together, and I just wanted to know if we could maybe, be friends?"

Lily felt her rage come to a boiling point.

"NO." she replied, like it was the most ridiculous thing in the entire world to suggest.

James tried to hide the look of surprise from his face. He thought Lily would have at least tried to make things work.

"Why not?" he asked, his own temper growing.

"Because, Potter. You can't just get up and be friends one day! After six years of hatred, you can't just drop everything and decide to be friends! You have to know people that you're friends with, and even people that don't hate each other have to know each other before they become friends! You don't know me! You can't even comprehend knowing me!"

James couldn't take Lily's infuriating antics any longer.

"Look, EVANS!" The sound of her last name again, something he had stopped doing seriously at the end of last year, turned her around. "You always have to pretend to be so high and mighty and above everyone else! Well you have to know your friends, but you have to know your enemies too, and Lily, you don't even know me! Yet you hate me. Oh it's alright for you to go around, judging people without knowing them, but when other people do it, it's suddenly all wrong! You say I don't know you? Well do you know _anything_ about me?"

Lily's hair flared around her red face, giving her the frightening appearance of being on fire.

"Know you Potter? What more is there to know? You are a rich, egotistical spoiled brat that never has to work for anything! Good grades, talents, and girls just come flocking to your feet like you're some sort of god! The only reason you're even interested in me is because I won't flock to you! I can't stand how you make me feel, and I can't stand that you're Head Boy. I can't stand that you will go through out life with everything handed to you! You make me sick!" she ranted.

James's face was white with anger. "Well obviously, _Evans_, you don't know me very well!"

Lily let out a cry of rage. "And you don't know me!"

As they stood in the corridor, they heard the approaching feet behind them and a swish of a cloak.

"Potter." came a cold, sniveling voice behind the two very heated teenagers.

James knew exactly who that voice belonged to, and he was no mood to deal with him. He turned around briskly.

"Snape." greeted James, his eyes narrowed. Lily found herself turning around as well.

"Oh, Mudblood, couldn't see you there behind Potter."

Lily, a good couple of meters away from James could feel his heart beat pick up and his anger surge higher, if Lily hadn't been used to the fact that Snape and others had been calling her such things for years, she might have been enraged as well.

"I wasn't aware your vision was impaired." retorted Lily, surprised at her own sarcasm.

Snape sneered. "Well all of can't wear those _adorable _glasses Potter does."

Lily might have laughed, if that comment had come from anyone else at any other time. However, she was furious and talking to Severus Snape, and didn't find it very funny at all.

"What are you doing down here, Snivellus? Don't you have some sort of Death Eater party to go to?" intervened James.

A glare crossed Snape's greasy face, but an ugly smile took its place. "The Headmaster wanted to see me. Now if you don't mind, I'm running late." Snape pushed through the two of them with some air of importance and it took all of James's self-control to stop himself for tripping him. If James had bothered to compare notes with Lily just then, he would have realized she was feeling the same way, although her composure gave off nothing.

"Come on, I'll show you the Heads Quarters." was all James said as he began to lead the way again.

Lily would have liked to comment that what headmaster would give the head boy position to a boy that already knew of the secret heads quarters, but given their encounter with Snape, decided against it.

James led her down paths she hadn't been before, and after a few minutes of fast paced, silent walking, they reached an elaborate painting of beautiful nymphs.

James yawned. "Hippogriff."

They walked in together, and James gave Lily time to absorb the common room's rich colors.

The common room was about the size of the Gryffindor common room, with the same gold and burgundy coloring and mahogany tables. There were two writing desks with squashy chairs, a elaborate fire place, and a few decorative paintings all along the walls.

"This is beautiful." gasped Lily. "And just for two people!"

James grinned at Lily the way he always did, her astonishment took away the little anger he had held towards her from their previous argument. When Lily spoke, he found he didn't really care that she didn't know him, as long as she was saying nice things.

"I'll show you your room." offered James, who led Lily to a broad oak door with "Head Girl, Lily Evans" scrawled in gold letters.

James smiled as she opened up the door to her room, and decided to go find his.

Lily gasped as she saw her room. It had many of the same features as her room in Surrey, with frilly lace curtains lining the windows, a white feather bed spread and lavender sheets. A few dolls stowed away in the corner. Stuffed animals lay astray on her bed, and she could not help but feel the warm fuzzy feeling that stuffed animals bring to a girl. There were also the affects of her teenage side that lingered in her room, a record player and an assortment of records in the corner, books she enjoyed rereading over the summer but could never manage to bring to Hogwarts, even her pine dresser was there, with pictures of her family and friends, Muggle and magical, and a picture of her cat, Walter.

She wondered briefly what James's room looked like.

James, stood in his room looking around it. He wasn't as surprised as Lily had been to see the relics of his bedroom from his house in the English countryside, he knew the house elves were clever.

But he was stunned by the overall personal effect that seemed to linger in the room…almost like he had arranged everything himself. His comforter was a rich red, and his sheets were cream colored. He had a lone, beat up teddy bear with eyes and an ear missing lying on his bed. James smiled as he saw the old bear, one he had received at birth and had always wanted to bring to Hogwarts, but he had valued his pride more than his comfort, and had never had the great Gryffindor courage to bring it. He glanced around and saw his dresser, which was lined with an array of pictures of family and the Marauders, he had one of Lily in the drawer of his nightstand. A toy chest stood at the foot of his bed, and without looking in it, he knew it contained an array of old prank tools he and Sirius had found particularly amusing over the long holidays at his place. Various posters of the English Quidditch team lined his walls as well. He took a deep breath, and wondered what Lily Evans's room looked like and although he knew it was ludicrous, if she had a picture of him tucked away somewhere.


	3. The Unknown Agreement

_  
I was out on the radio starting to change  
Somewhere out in America, it's starting to rain  
Could you tell me the things you remember about me  
and have you seen me lately?_

"**Have You Seen Me Lately?" by Counting Crows**

**Chapter Three: The Unknown Agreement**

James Potter awoke the next morning at approximately 5:45. Not being able to go back to sleep, he decided he could go for a jog and clear his head for the day. So he pulled on some running shorts and a sweatshirt over his tee shirt and headed down to the common room to put on his trainers.

There, he saw none other then Lily Evans, reading by the fire as the sun rose up, letting in orange light from the windows. James, remembering their argument from the night before—and that they hadn't yet made up or had a real conversation--- was cautious as at her presence, and took a seat opposite of her.

"Good morning." greeted James as he put on a trainer.

Lily, who was absorbed in some novel that James couldn't see the title for, jumped up, just realizing someone was in the room with her.

Noticing who it was, she continued to read. "Morning."

"What are you reading?" asked James conversationally.

Lily barely took her eyes off the page as she turned it. "It's a Muggle book, you wouldn't know of it."

James grinned; his mother was a peculiar bibliophile and had had James read a variety of books growing up. "Try me."

Lily looked up at James, who was still grinning. She sighed.

"It's _The Secret Garden_." replied Lily, rather unwillingly.

James stood up now that his shoes were fastened and tried to remember the book he read as a child. "Isn't that a children's book?"

Lily glared at him with her lips pursed. "It's a wonderful book, Potter, but I suppose you wouldn't know a good book if it kicked you in that big head of yours."

"I never said there was anything wrong with it. I just fancied you reading some French classic like _Les Miserables_ or _The Count of Monte Cristo_."

With his words, James left to go on his run.

"He is such a prat!" she exclaimed once James had left the room. She threw her book onto the opposite couch and put her head in her hands. She couldn't help that James's words from the previous night came echoing back to her.

"_Well obviously, Evans, you don't know me very well!"_

Did she know him as well as she thought she did?

Lily shook the strange twinge developing in the pit of her stomach and decided to go get dressed, not without grabbing her novel from its place on the sofa.

* * *

"This is NEWT level Transfiguration. I expect everyone to pay attention, take notes, do their homework, and I expect nothing less then Excellent work." droned Professor McGonagall with her typical seventh year NEWT class first day speech.

James was barely paying attention, he didn't really need to. He could receive an Outstanding in this class with his eyes closed.

The warm air made it easy to drift off to sleep, and between staring at the back of Lily's head and looking out the window he began to drift off to sleep.

"Now class, our first topic of the year is to transfigure a toad into a Cheshire cat."

James awoke abruptly. The last thing he needed was McGonagall catching him asleep on the first day of school. He was Head Boy, after all.

"I understand that this is somewhat of a review for some of you." her eye lingered on James and Sirius. "But I insist that you take it seriously."

Sirius yawned dramatically and with a swish of his wand he had transfigured his toad into a purring Cheshire cat. James grinned and changed the color of the cat from an orange to a bright green. Pretty soon, the cat was a rainbow of colors and McGonagall was towering over them dangerously.

"I said to take this seriously, Mr. Potter, Mr. Black." McGonagall's voice menacingly stern.

"Oh but we are, Professor." grinned Sirius. "We just wanted to make our cat a little more…decorative. Everyone's cat was orange."

McGonagall's frown almost faltered as she left the boys alone, resigning herself from a further argument.

James and Sirius shared a grin and James turned towards Lily, who he was able to see was having some difficulty.

He knew that Transfiguration wasn't her best subject and that it took her a lot of studying and practice to achieve the marks he got in the class with no effort.

James sucked in his breath and walked over to the table in the front of the class, where Lily and Allison were sitting.

"I know we've already gotten credit, Allison, because McGonagall saw when _you_ transfigured it. But I've got to get it." insisted Lily. Allison knew better then to argue.

"Alright." sighed Allison.

James grinned as Lily swished her wand in concentration, not realizing he was in front of her.

"Oy, Lily, care for some help?" James asked, in a polite manner.

He didn't expect Lily to glare at him quite like that.

"No Potter, I'll get it myself." snapped Lily. "Just because you can do everything without trying doesn't mean the rest of us can."

James shrugged. "You're swishing your wand wrong."

Lily stopped her wand movement in mid air. "_What_?"

"I said you're doing more of a flicking movement, like you do for charms--you need to relax and try to swish more."

James extended his hand to reach for hers in order to pull her hand into the right motion. Lily pulled away.

"I can do it myself."

"Well prove it then."

"Alright."

Lily took her wand in her hand and did a smooth swish with her wand while pronouncing the incantation. The toad changed into a furry, gray Cheshire cat.

Lily stared at James with a triumphant look.

"Well all the other cats came out orange." replied James. "But I like yours better."

He grinned at Lily and Allison and left to return to his table.

Lily huffed. "See, Al, this is exactly why I don't like him!"

"Because he showers you with compliments? Or is it because of his much needed advice?"

Lily lowered her eyes dangerously. "Because he is an arrogant show off."

"Oh, right." replied Allison, rolling her eyes.

This went ignored by Lily and she focused on Professor McGonagall, who was telling them to change their cats back.

"Oh great." huffed Lily, looking at her purring cat. "I just got it like this."

* * *

James Potter walked the corridors that followed to the Heads Quarters, it was after regular curfew, but as a Head and a seventh year, he had an extended one, and he used it to his advantage as he returned from flying out in the Quidditch pitch. As he rounded the corner, he ran into none other than Allison Prewitt, Lily's best friend.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Allison." apologized James. "I wasn't really looking where I was going."

Allison brushed her robes off and smiled. "I was hoping to find you anyways. I guess this is better then Lily finding me trying to get you out of the Heads Quarters." laughed Allison. James raised an eyebrow.

"I had a good reason made up to be there if she found me, too." she smiled. James grinned, but his eyes remained questioning.

"What did you want me for?"

Allison stopped her laughing and focused on James. "I wanted to talk to you about Lily."

"What about her?" asked James, excited at having a conversation about Lily with the second best thing then actually having Lily there herself, her best friend.

"It's more about today." added Allison on a second thought. "In Transfiguration."

James nodded. "Yeah? What about it?"

"You can't just…try and help her like that. She doesn't like it."

James looked appalled at the mere suggestion of never offering to help Lily in a time of need. "But she was flicking her wand wrong, it would have taken ages for her to figure it out if no one had told her!"

Allison smiled weakly. "That's just it, James. Lily likes figuring out things herself. She doesn't like to be helped, she wants to prove she's just as good as the purebloods, she wants to prove she's better, and it doesn't help her confidence at all when someone like you offers her help."

James almost laughed. "Someone _like_ me, Prewitt? I think it's just me."

Allison shook her blonde head. "No, someone like you…pureblooded."

Realization came over James. "You mean I shouldn't offer her anymore help?" James asked incredulously.

Allison nodded.

"But what if she really needs it? You know she's stubborn!"

"If she really needs it, she'll ask you for help. Honestly, James. You claim to be in love with her. Do you even know her?"

Any trace of a smile left James's face at that question.

Allison gave a reassuring smile and waved goodbye, leaving James standing in the empty corridor.

He continued his way, his broom slung over his shoulder, thinking to himself.

Did he really know Lily Evans? He knew she beautiful, intelligent, and kind-- but did he really know her? He always bragged to the Marauders that he did, he knew when she would come to breakfast, what she would eat, that she chewed the end of her quill when writing essays, that she loved watching Quidditch but hated heights, but James decided, he did not know her in the right way. He knew her no more then in a stalker-esque way, he had no experience of what it was to be in her presence. Then again, Lily made sure he did not have that knowledge.

As the portrait hole swung open and James found himself in the common room, where Lily was intently working on Transfiguration homework, James decided he could only do one thing: apologize.

He walked up to her, in a loud manner, hoping she would look up from her work. She did not, however, so James plopped down on the couch beside her. He knew that she knew that he knew she was ignoring him, and he could feel the tension glowing from her.

"Good evening." James greeted, in what he hoped was a pleasant tone.

Lily, still not looking up for her work, replied. "Evening. Where have you been so late?"

James grinned…was she starting a conversation? No—he decided, she was inquiring why he was out and what he was doing. She probably thought he was hexing first years.

"I was out flying a bit, stressful day, it always relaxes me." James answered. He looked down at Lily's work, she was recopying notes from Transfiguration that day, the theory behind animal transfiguration to be exact. "What are you working on?"

Lily's red head lifted up, she looked at him, studied him. Perhaps studying if he was sincere.

"I'm studying what we did today in Transfiguration." Without waiting for his response, but wondering when James was going to leave, she looked down at her paper.

"What do you want?"

James almost smiled, last year…just a few months ago, he would have asked for a date. He knew better now.

"I actually wanted to talk to you, er, about Transfiguration today."

Lily looked up from her parchment, and she forced her green eyes to look at him.

"What about it?"

"I wanted to apologize."

Lily was almost stunned—if James hadn't started off a conversation just like this before their argument yesterday, she would have been completely shocked.

James took no sign as a sign to continue. "Yes, I wanted to apologize for assuming you needed help." James breathed. "At least, my help."

Lily raised an eyebrow. "It's alright, it ended up working anyways. No big deal."

James laughed. Lily didn't seem to know what was so funny. "No big deal? Lily you nearly went into convulsions at the thought of me offering help. That means there was something wrong with it—and after much deliberating, I've figured you out—this part of you—out. I was wrong to offer. I am sorry."

Lily couldn't help but stare at him now. She wanted desperately to ask what he had figured out about her, but she couldn't because that would show interest in an conversation with James Potter. And she did not want that.

James, done with his apology, figured it was the best time to leave, before she could decide to be mad at him, at least.

"Good night, Lily."

"Good night, James."

Lily was somewhat shocked at James's behavior that night, and had decided right then that she was going to find out all about James Potter, because she couldn't go on loathing him without knowing why, and right now, she just didn't know.

James was elated that Lily---the mystery of Lily--- had just called him by his given name. She had never done that before without being practically forced to or without 'Potter' on the ending. He decided right then that he would have to get to know—really get to know---a girl that could make his head spin like it was at that moment.


	4. Not Enemies and a Third Apology

**A/N: I've already written many chapters to this story, so updates will be frequent—as long as my internet isn't being stupid. your reviews and suggestions are still welcome!**

**Chapter Four: Not Enemies and a Third Apology**

Two weeks had passed since that night in the common room, and Lily could put it off no longer. They had to meet and plan Hogsmeade and Halloween, Professor McGonagall and Dumbledore would start asking about their progress, and Lily was stressing, they had none. Actually talking to James is what had been the problem, she decided. In the last two weeks, he had been around her more often, but had said nothing to her. He sat with his Marauders and her friends at breakfast, lunch, and dinner. He would talk to Allison, Ellie, and even Jacob, but would not say much more then different variations of 'hello' or 'goodbye' to her. She could catch him staring at her every once in a while, but when she looked at him he would turn his head. She wouldn't let anyone know that it was getting to her—except Allison, who had picked up on it after a few days.

"How am I supposed to ask him to meet with me to plan when he won't even speak to me? It's like I don't exist!" complained Lily as they made their way out of Advanced Muggle Studies and to lunch.

Allison smiled. "Isn't that just what you always wanted?"

Lily's cheeks flustered. "Don't get me wrong—it's nice that he leaves me alone, but for Merlin's sake, we work together, we have to get things done!"

"Oh well there's your problem." came the voice of Remus Lupin, who must have heard their conversation, as he was trailing only a few feet behind them. The other Marauders had found the class a complete waste of time and saw no use in taking it.

"What do you mean?" inquired Lily.

Remus gave her a weak smile. "It seems to me a couple of weeks ago you told James that you couldn't just 'be friends'. You told him that you couldn't get along after the years of animosity."

Allison looked at her incredulously, Lily had told her of that incident, but Lily had made it sound more as if James was being the one who wouldn't get along.

"Darn it!" cried Lily. "I guess I'll have to talk to him after lunch. We have to get our duties done! I don't want McGonagall to think we are being immature."

"But you are!" giggled Allison.

Lily shot her a glare as they reached the Great Hall.

Half way through her meal, she decided to ask James for a word after lunch. If she didn't do it now, she might put it off even longer.

"Potter, er, I mean, James." greeted Lily, she had tried to call him James more often now that she was attempting to get to know him a little more, but a lapse in greeting occurred often.

James, who was shoveling potatoes in his mouth and laughing with Sirius, stopped in mid swallow as he heard Lily calling his name. He smiled. His first name.

Sirius rolled his eyes as he watched James finish swallowing, and then turn his attention towards Lily.

"Yes, Lily?"

"Can I have a word with you after lunch?"

James nodded, and turned back to Sirius, it wasn't till he was sure Lily couldn't see his head turned around that he beamed.

"What does the wench want?" asked Sirius, who insisted on calling Lily things like wench every once in a while in hopes of mild discouragement towards James to quit his pursuit. It hadn't worked in four years, and it surely wasn't about to start now, so Sirius wasn't surprised to see James throw a quick glare at him before answering.

"She wants a word." he whispered.

"Oh well let's just throw a party. Moony, Wormtail, you hear? You're invited." replied Sirius sarcastically. Remus grinned and Peter laughed heartily before choking on a potato and being assisted by Remus in dislodging it.

"Oh sod off.," replied James, rather light heartedly.

Once James had seen Lily was done eating, as she ate at a slower, daintier pace than he did, he asked her if she was ready.

Lily nodded and took a sip of pumpkin juice before gathering her bag and saying goodbye to Allison and Ellie.

Lily led him to just outside the Great Hall.

"You wanted a word, Lily?" he asked.

Lily nodded. "Look, I owe you an apology."

James grinned. "You're apologizing to me? Well isn't this just a turn around."

Lily shot him a look that clearly said 'don't try me, Potter'.

"I wanted to say that I'm sorry for snapping at you after our meeting with Dumbledore---you're right. We do need to put aside our differences and work together."

After a few seconds of analyzing Lily's words James extended his hand.

"Friends?"

Lily took his hand and looked him in the eyes. "Not enemies."

James gave a weak smile as they shook hands and Lily quickly let go.

"We need to get together and work." prodded James. "I've come up with several ideas of my own, but we really need to collaborate."

A small smile crossed Lily's lips, and James's heart fluttered. "Yes, we really need to. We meet with McGonagall in a week. How about tomorrow night?"

James grinned. "Sure"

* * *

"Prongs, I can honestly say that I don't understand you." started Sirius as they lounged in the Gryffindor common room, playing Wizard's chess before James's meeting with Lily.

"What do you mean?" asked James as he took one of Sirius's pawns.

"He's talking about your infatuation with Evans." replied Peter from the couch, where Remus was helping him study.

"See, even Wormtail figured it out!" laughed Sirius as he corned James's king into check.

James rolled his eyes. "If you don't get it by now, then there's really nothing I can do to make you understand."

"Prongs, she practically hates you!" exclaimed Sirius.

James moved his king to safety. "No she doesn't. And besides, before this year, I'd been nothing but an arse to her, she didn't really have a reason to not hate me."

Sirius sighed. "Alls I'm saying is, there are plenty of girls, and I know you're set on Lily, but look around Prongs. Plenty of girls would like to date you. Probably more then just a butterbeer and a kiss on the cheek type of dating, too." Sirius gave him a cheesy wink.

James moved his queen so that it cornered Sirius's king. "Check."

Sirius moved a different piece and went on talking. "But she doesn't like you. I'm saying this as your friend, Prongs, Remus and I have talked about it, and we think if she hasn't come around by now, then you might as well move on."

James, elated that Sirius had ignored the dangerous position his king was in, moved his queen and knocked Sirius's king of the board. "She's coming around this year. Check mate!"

Sirius pouted. "That's not fair, I was preoccupied!"

James shrugged. "Shouldn't have been trying to talk me out of liking Lily." James checked his watch. "I've got to go meet her."

"Fine. But when you come back, we are through!" squealed Sirius, throwing the chessboard to the side and giving very unrealistic sobs.

James rolled his eyes, picked up his bag, and went to meet Lily in the library, the place she insisted on meeting.

He reached the library five minutes before the time agreed upon, and found Lily in the back of the library, in a section where no other students were.

She smiled when she saw James. James beamed back at her; she must be having a good day. James took a seat across from her and pulled out parchment and a quill with ink.

"Ready?" asked James.

Lily pulled out her planner and some extra parchment and nodded. "Yes."

"So would you like to discuss when the Hogsmeade trips should begin?" asked Lily.

James nodded. "Usually they start in October."

"When classes and everything are in routine." added Lily in agreement.

"How about the first weekend in October?" James rubbed his chin in concentration and then moved his hand dangerously close to his hair. He seemed to think better then to put his hand through it, as he knew how Lily absolutely hated it. "Quidditch practice starts that week."

At first, Lily thought it an off-the-wall comment, and then she understood. "Yes, and everyone needs to be able to get their supplies."

James grinned. "Exactly."

After a few hours, James and Lily were able to plan the attentive Hogsmeade dates through Christmas time, and were able to get started on the details for the Halloween banquet. Lily had suggested a costume contest, and James had eagerly obliged and had come up with the details.

As Lily closed her notebook and put it in her bag, a large yawn escaped her, she covered her mouth with her dainty hand and smiled. James stretched and returned the smile.

"Long night?" grinned James. Lily nodded.

"Yes, before this I had been trying to figure out that Transfiguration assignment, but to no avail."

James smiled slightly. He wondered if he should ask her if she needed help, but he remembered Allison's precautions.

As they left the library, James deliberated within his mind. As they came to the portrait, a tactic struck James.

"I have some homework left to do too—Charms." started James. Maybe he could get her to help him, since she loved Charms so much.

Lily raised an eyebrow. "Really? I didn't know you did homework." Lily grinned at him mischievously as James started to retort. James caught on that she was kidding.

"Well, you can't get this position doing nothing, can you?"

"I always figured you jinxed some Ravenclaw to do it for you." replied Lily, in the same mischievous manner.

James gave her a lopsided grin. "I wouldn't do that. I only hexed Slytherins, remember? And they aren't exactly good at homework."

Lily's eyes narrowed. "You didn't need to go off hexing everyone like that—just because you could."

James sensed her darkening mood and his flags went up. "Look, Lily. I know I wasn't the greatest guy in the world. And I promise that I had other reasons for hexing people—not just because I could." He wanted to say that he only hexed people when she was around, hoping to impress her. It never did work, and he couldn't exactly blurt that out to her.

Lily's eyebrow went up, and for a minute she wanted to ask what his reasoning he had, but one of the nymphs on the painting began asking them if they were just going to stand there all night, she'd like to sleep. James mumbled the password and walked in, heading to the table in the room where his bag was and getting to work. Lily followed him to her desk, where her work was scattered across the table.

"You really are doing your homework.," stated Lily, in some sort of amazement.

"And you really do need help in Transfiguration." noted James, looking at her desk, where her notes cluttered.

Lily grimaced at him. "I don't need help—I can do it on my own, I just need to figure it out—myself."

James looked at her. "When are you going to stop being so stubborn and accept help? Everybody needs help every occasionally, Lily. No one will think any less of you for taking a hand every now and then."

Lily studied him for a moment. He really had been paying close attention to her. "I'm sure the Slytherins would."

James looked aghast. "And since when did those filthy little buggers matter? They're trash; you don't need to pay any mind to them."

"Oh James, their opinions do matter!" retorted Lily. "They're the ones with the connections, the ones that are going to weasel their way into power, they're the once that are going to manipulate people into believing what they think is right!"

"Well they shouldn't!" argued James. "One day they'll be gone and people won't give a damn what fraction of your blood is magical!"

"One day, maybe!" replied Lily, her temper subsiding somewhat as she thought. "But right now they are the ones that are gaining power, the ones that are manipulating their ways through society. So for right now, at least, I have to prove myself. Maybe one day I won't have to."

"You don't _have_ to! Do you really think that they will respect you once you've finally "proved" yourself? No-because Lily, you've already proved yourself capable! You're Head Girl, for Merlin's sake. You are one of the brightest witches in Hogwarts—hell; I'd say the magical world. You're amazing, and if they couldn't see that before you became Head Girl, and they can't see it now, they're _never _going to see it! They are prejudice!"

Lily looked like she had been slapped.

James calmed down a bit. "I'm sorry, it just gets me so—"

"Don't apologize, you're right." replied Lily, still appearing somewhat dazed by James's words. "But still—I'd just like to do things myself. It's just who I am."

"I know." replied James in a calm tone. "I know how stubborn you are—I admire it. You don't fold. In the words of my father, it shows good character." James smiled weakly at her, before gathering his things and heading to his room.

"If you need any help—feel free to knock." added James as he walked to his room.

Lily nodded, and tried to get back to her work. However, she couldn't concentrate. She couldn't stop thinking about James, because right then—he seemed like a different person, but a good different. Moreover, although she thought it was different-- new, she knew it must have always been there. She had just never witnessed it first hand.

Still, she never knocked on his door.

* * *

**chikichiki: thanks for reviewing! I've always wanted a Cheshire cat too, but I'll settle for my calico.**

**A/N: Everyone please review!**


	5. Everything Falls Apart

**A/N: I'm updating again today, seeing as I don't think I'll be able to tommorow. I'll be busy with senior pictures--what fun. please read and review! **

_I got my wings, I'm free to go as I please.  
Yeah, I got my wings now nothing really pleases me _

'till everything falls apart  
then I get to try to put it back together  
yeah, it falls apart you can count on that  
you can count on  
bad, bad weather again.

"**Everything Falls Apart" by Dog's Eye View**

**Chapter Five: Everything Falls Apart **

The next morning, Lily sat with Allison and Ellie at breakfast, not saying much.

"Lily, are you alright?" asked Allison, aware that she had had a meeting with James Potter last night.

Lily nodded and took a sip of her juice. "Just tired."

"Yeah right." replied Ellie. "Something's wrong, you're just not telling us."

Lily put down her toast. "Nothing is wrong. It's just, last night I realized."

Allison and Ellie exchanged looks.

"Realized what, exactly?" prodded Allison.

A sigh escaped Lily's lips. "I've just realized that I don't have to be perfect, and that… I don't have to prove myself by being a complete standoff."

"Oh." replied Allison and Ellie together, perfectly used to Lily's perfectionist attitude.

"Does this have anything to do with your meeting with James last night?" questioned Allison.

Lily concentrated on her oatmeal, stirring around the sticky bits. "I suppose so…he sort of pointed it out to me."

Ellie looked hard at Lily. "You know you don't have to listen to him, Lily. You never have before."

"But he's right. I don't have to try and be so stubborn and prude all the time." retorted Lily.

"If that's what you think is best for you, go ahead." finished Allison, before Jacob came to greet her. "I think I'll take a stroll with Jake, I'll see you in class."

Ellie and Lily exchanged looks and burst into giggles, they knew that Allison and Jacob's strolls usually led to snogging in some old classroom.

"They are so disgusting." stated Ellie, taking a sip of her tea.

"Tell me about it." agreed Lily. "If I ever have a relationship where I'm that disgusting, please, tell me."

"With who?" laughed Ellie. "James?"

Lily scrunched her nose. "Ew, no. More like Emerson."

"Burton?" asked Ellie. "Seventh year, Hufflepuff?"

Lily's eyes became slightly glazed. "He's so…beautiful!"

Ellie laughed. "He is pretty cute, wavy blonde hair, caramel eyes…" Ellie trailed off as a group of boys approached where Lily and Ellie sat. Lily rolled her eyes at Ellie as one of them sat down next to her.

"Good morning, ladies." greeted Sirius, taking an uneaten piece of toast from Lily's plate. Lily scoffed.

"There's a whole plateful right there, is it really necessary for you to take mine?"

"Sofy." mumbled Sirius, crumbs on his chin. "Wanf it back?" He gave the rest of the toast back to her, but Lily shoved it back at him.

"You can have it." replied Lily, rather annoyed. She noticed that Remus had taken a seat beside Ellie, James beside Remus, and that when Remus had taken a seat, Ellie's face had blushed every so slightly.

Lily didn't have much time to think on it, however, for Peter had taken the other side of her and had started to eat in a loud, grotesque manner.

"I think I'm going to go to the library…I have some things I can finish before Potions." interrupted Lily, determined to get away from Peter and Sirius's disgusting eating habits. "Care to go with me, El?"

Ellie shook her head. " I think I'll have a bit more to eat." Lily noticed her empty plate, and shrugged.

"Um, Lily, wait. I want to talk to you." came the voice of James Potter. Lily tried to hold back a groan and nodded.

"Alright."

James followed her out of the Great Hall. Once outside in the empty corridor, James pulled her aside.

"Look, I want to apologize for last night—I feel terrible for upsetting you."

Lily looked into his hazel eyes. They were sincere.

"No…don't feel terrible. You are right…it's just, I've never had it put so bluntly to me before."

James grimaced. "I know I'm sorry, for being so rude."

Lily shook her head. "No, it needed to be said that way, James. I needed to come to realization." She looked at James's shocked face. "I needed it. Please, don't apologize."

"I want to be your friend, Lily." replied James, the words coming out of his mouth before he could stop them. He mentally hit himself.

Lily sighed. "Well, I imagine, we could become friends. Let's try not arguing every five minutes first, though."

James looked away and nodded, he turned to her, looked into her green eyes that had always captivated him so, and smiled. "I better go get some breakfast. Sirius is liable to eat to the point that the House Elves stop replenishing the food."

Lily grinned. "Alright. I've got to go to the library."

"Bye." waved James. Lily turned around and gave an awkward wave towards James.

* * *

That afternoon, after classes had ended and before dinner, James and the Marauders walked the corridors, on the way to the kitchens. Sirius had proclaimed that he was simply famished and couldn't wait until dinner, for he might perish, and then how would the female population of Hogwarts survive, with out the handsome, charming, Sirius Black?

James, who had been a little hungry, had agreed to go, along with Peter and Remus.

Before they could reach the fruit bowl painting, however, they saw none other then Severus Snape walking towards them.

Sirius grinned mischievously and looked at James, and before James could even think to stop him, Sirius had his wand out.

"Good afternoon, Snivellus!" Sirius smiled.

"Padfoot, don't!" started James, but it was to late, Snape had his wand out and was ready for a duel.

"Oh hello, blood traitor." replied Snape, in his slimy voice.

James looked at Sirius frantically, who he could tell was thinking of what curse to use. "Please, Padfoot, don't! Remember what Dumbledore said, remember!"

"Oh don't worry about me, Potter." retorted Snape, pulling a greasy strand of hair from his face. "I can take care of myself." Snape's wand went up and he muttered a curse James didn't recognize, and before he could pull out his wand and deflect it, Sirius had shielded it and muttered a different jinx. Snape deflected it, and the duel between Sirius and Snape had begun.

James looked pleadingly at Remus and Peter. "Help me! We can't just let them go at it! Remember Dumbledore's warnings?"

Remus nodded and pulled out his wand. James followed him. "You get Padfoot, I'll take Snape."

"Alright. _Expelliarmus_!" shouted Remus, and Sirius wand came soaring towards him. A confused Sirius looked at Remus.

James ignored them and pointed his wand at Snape. "_Expelliarmus_!"

Snape's wand zoomed into James's hand. Just as he heard the pitter patter of feet coming down from the hall. He turned. Lily.

James's face brightened. "Lily! Just who we needed!" Lily however, wasn't looking as pleased, and came glaring at James.

Snape sneered as he saw Lily coming towards them. "Leave me alone, Potter."

James looked at him in a puzzled expression. "What?"

"POTTER! LEAVE HIM ALONE!" exclaimed Lily, her face red with anger.

"What? I wasn't---" sputtered James, understanding what she thought was probably going on. He laughed. "No, no it isn't—"

"Stop it, Potter! Merlin, I thought you had grown up a bit!" shouted Lily. Her red face and hair giving her the distinct illusion of being on fire.

"I wasn't doing anything!" argued James.

He saw Lily's eyes travel to the two wands in his hand. "Oh I disarmed him, but only because it was necessary!"

Lily wasn't believing him.

"Give him back his wand."

James looked at her aghast, and handed Snape's wand back to him, dumbly.

Remus handed Sirius's wand back to him, as well. "Now look, Lily, we were just…"

Lily turned her head around to face Remus. "Don't you start! You're supposed to be the sensible, responsible one, Remus!" she snapped. Remus shut up.

Lily glared once more at James. "Give me one reason not to report you to Dumbledore!"

"Because Snivellus is next in line for Head Boy!" remarked Sirius.

James glared at him and fiddled with his wand in his hand. "Because it's not what it looks like, and reporting me would be absolutely ludicrous before understanding what I was doing!"

Lily narrowed her eyes at him. "I don't see what more there is to understand. You were behaving like you always do."

With her words, she stormed off leaving the Marauders with Snape.

James glared at Snape. "Get out of here!"

Snape sneered. "I see no reason to leave."

James pulled out his wand dangerously. "You want there to be a reason?" replied James through gritted teeth, shaking. He was furious.

Snape brushed off his clothes and smiled before walking away.

"Ten points from Slytherin. Twenty from Gryffindor." stated James.

Sirius looked at James as if he was mad. "Prongs, you just took points from Gryffindor!"

James glared at Sirius. "I know!"

Sirius was taken aback. He had only been on the receiving end of James's rage once before.

"Well why did you take twenty from Gryffindor and only ten from Slytherin?"

"Because you didn't listen to me when I told you to stop!" sputtered James.

Sirius looked at James uneasily, and his eyes darted to Remus and Peter, who were looking just as uneasy.

"I'm sorry, but come on." Sirius tried to laugh. "It's _Snivellus_!"

The glare didn't leave James's face. "You didn't even listen when I reminded you of what Dumbledore had said to us! You know we aren't supposed to mess with him anymore!"

"It's just an old habit, come on Prongs." replied Sirius. "You can't tell me you didn't want to hex Snape into the next realm."

"It's not whether I wanted to or not, it's that I didn't!" argued James.

Sirius tried to play off James's anger, and smiled. "Prongs, let's just go get something to eat."

"No." answered James. "I'm not hungry anymore."

James stormed off in the same direction Lily had gone, and left Remus, Peter, and Sirius to do whatever they pleased.

"What do you think is eating him?" asked Peter, who through the whole ordeal had coward behind Remus and said nothing.

Sirius glared at him, and Remus just shook his head.

"You are in trouble now, Padfoot."

"Sod off, Moony." Sirius tickled the pear. "He'll get over it." Sirius stormed into the kitchens.

Remus looked at Peter. He knew James wasn't just going to get over it, because the last time he had been that angry, he hadn't spoken to Sirius for a month—and the last time he could have been expelled.

* * *

**chikichiki- thanks for the review!**


	6. Revelations

**Chapter Six: Revelations**

In the next week, Hogwarts had noticed quite a change in some of the seventh year Gryffindors. The Marauders relationship seemed strained, and over what no one could figure.

James refused to be anywhere near Sirius, no matter what Sirius did to please him. Remus and Peter were left with trying to figure out what to do to fix the strained ties, and who to sit with at meals, because James would sit on the opposite end of the table, chatting with whoever would be sitting there, as long as Sirius wasn't one of the students sitting down with him.

Lily's friends had noticed a change in Lily as well. Where as the rest of the school saw it as no big deal as Lily being cold to James Potter, Allison and Ellie were worried, the relationship between Lily and James had been improving, and now it was like the end of sixth year.

"Lily, what happened?" tried Allison, for what seemed the millionth time that week.

"Nothing 'happened'. Potter was just being himself again." replied Lily, as she lounged in the Gryffindor common room, in the company of Allison, Ellie, and a few other Gryffindors.

Ellie and Allison exchanged a look. James being himself was never good.

"What did he do?" tried Ellie.

"He was just being himself, that's it!" retorted Lily, pulling herself off the couch. "I have to go get some of my things from my room before the meeting with McGonagall."

Allison and Ellie nodded. "Alright."

Lily turned to leave, just as Remus and Peter entered the common room.

She pushed through the two and continued along her way.

Ellie eyed Remus. "Remus can we ask you something?"

A faint blush crossed Remus's face, he had been finding himself more and more attracted to Ellie in the past few weeks, and couldn't help but do anything she asked.

"Sure."

"What happened between Lily and James and Sirius?"

Remus let out a sigh and rubbed his neck with his hand. He took a seat next to Ellie on the couch.

"Last week, Sirius decided to start something with Snape."

Ellie and Allison nodded. This would explain everything.

* * *

Lily gathered her notebook with her notes that she had made with James regarding their head duties. When she walked through the common room she shared with James, she noticed James lying on the couch.

"Aren't you coming to the meeting?" asked Lily in a cold voice.

James sat up and raised an eyebrow. "I was going to spend my time packing, actually." James stared at her expressionlessly, and lay back down. "Anyways, we don't have to be down there for another fifteen minutes."

Lily scoffed. Truthfully, she wasn't planning on reporting him just yet, the idea of sharing living quarters with Snape made her sick. But she didn't want to make him think that she was going to let things slide, either.

"Whatever, Potter."

James sat up. "You know, you never do listen."

"And either do you." retorted Lily. "You don't pay attention to anyone's needs but yours!"

"That's not true, and you know it!" argued James, standing up to face her.

Lily rolled her eyes. "I don't have time for this."

James looked into her eyes and blocked her from leaving. "You are going to hear me out. You are going to listen before you go fibbing to McGonagall."

Lily huffed. "Reporting you abusing your powers would not be fibbing!"

"I was not abusing my powers! I was trying to stop Sirius from hexing Snape!" retorted James. He let out a breath and threw up his hands. "You know what Evans. If you aren't going to believe me, you're not going to believe me. I give up. See you in McGonagall's office."

James exited, and left Lily to follow behind him.

"We still don't have to be there for another ten minutes." mumbled Lily.

"Talking to yourself is the first sign of insanity." replied a portrait of an old woman knitting.

Lily glared at the painting before following James to McGonagall's office.

* * *

"Good evening. Mr. Potter, Ms. Evans." greeted Professor McGonagall from her chair behind her oak desk. "Please take a seat." She motioned to the chairs which they were standing beside.

James pulled out a chair for Lily and motioned for her to sit down. Lily obliged with a quick glare at James, who had taken the seat beside her.

McGonagall waited for them to situate themselves.

"How has your first three weeks been?" she asked, poised.

"It's been great, Professor." replied Lily. James nodded in agreement. "No problems."

Professor McGonagall smiled. "Good. Have you scheduled everything?"

Lily nodded while she pulled out the plans she and James had made. "We have a masquerade ball planned for Halloween, a costume contest will be involved with that." Lily found another piece of parchment and handed it to McGonagall. "And that's the Hogsmeade dates till Christmas."

Professor McGonagall nodded. "Alright, it looked like you have everything in order." She took her long, fine fingers and shuffled the stack of parchment. "What about your patrol schedule?"

Lily's expression…the mouth agape, eyes wide…showed she had completely forgotten about the schedule. "Patrol schedule, professor?"

Professor McGonagall nodded diligently. "Yes, do you have it? Patrol shifts start this week. The professors always take the first few weeks, it lets the students get settled, but you knew that Ms. Evans."

Lily did indeed know that prefects began patrolling the last week of September, she had been prefect for two years. She had completely forgotten about actually making the schedule.

"Ms. Evans?" asked McGonagall. "Do you have the schedule?"

Lily was almost at tears. How could she have forgotten? She had messed up her first meeting as Head with her Head of House. What if they took her badge?

She heard a throat clear beside her.

"Professor, I believe the schedule you ask for is with me, I forgot Lily had given it to me to review."

McGonagall took the schedule and looked it over before handing it back to James. "It looks good, nice work."

Lily tried to catch James's eye. He was avoiding her.

James pushed the papers back at McGonagall. "No Professor, that is your copy, I took the liberty of making copies for Evans and myself. We will pass them out at the prefect meeting."

Professor McGonagall smiled curtly at James. "Thank you, Mr. Potter, Ms. Evans. Now, I believe that is all I have to discuss with you. Remember to meet with the prefects this week to give them the orders for Halloween and Hogsmeade. So unless you have anything to add or comment on, feel free to leave."

James nodded and stood up to leave. "Good night, Professor."

Lily stood as well and smiled apologetically at the Deputy Headmistress. "Thank you, Professor. Have a good night!"

McGonagall smiled at the two. "Good night."

Once outside, Lily pulled James aside by grabbing his hand, as he had started walking at a fast pace as soon as they were out the door, and Lily knew she couldn't keep up with his long legs.

"What is it?" asked James.

"Don't play dumb with me." snapped Lily. "Where did you get that schedule from?"

James sighed and folded his arms. "I made it."

"And you didn't tell me!" huffed Lily. "Are you trying to make me look bad?"

James gave her a penetrating look. "I think you're doing that plenty on your own."

Lily was about to remark when she took a deep breath. "Ok, James. I'm sorry. When did you make it?" Her eyes were closed and she spoke in an even tone, trying very hard not to get even more upset with herself or James.

James studied her for a moment. "Before you snapped at me-- the first time. I had just finished."

Lily nodded. "I'm sorry for snapping at you." she took a breath. "Could I have a copy of the schedule?"

James forced the schedule into her hand. "You aren't sorry for snapping at me. You're sorry you forgot to do the schedule, and you're even sorrier I remembered." His voice ached with hurt, bitterness, and resentment. He turned on his heel to leave. Lily felt stung.

How had things gotten this bad between them? This was worse than last year, because last year it was Lily being cold and James showering affection. Now they were both as cold as ice.

_If James could have just refrained from being a bullying prat, he just might be a friend._ Thought Lily. _But he couldn't. He just had to pick fights with Snape. Why did he have to be such a prat?_

As she reached the portrait hole that would let her into the Heads common room, she spotted Sirius Black pacing outside the entry. It didn't surprise her that he knew the location of the hidden quarters, it surprised her that he didn't know the password, and that James hadn't let him in.

"Black, what are you doing?" asked Lily, in a tone harsher than she intended.

Sirius looked up her in distaste. "This is all your fault, Evans." he spat.

Lily looked him in the eyes. "What do you mean, 'all my fault'!"

Sirius glared at her. "If you would just watch your temper and quit assuming things, this wouldn't be happening!" He spat. He looked at her with pure hatred.

"_What_ wouldn't be happening, Black?" Lily narrowed her eyes. "Me hating Potter?"

Sirius let out a barking laughter. "You don't hate him, Evans. _You love him_." he looked Lily in the eyes. "Forget it. Just get James out here."

"I'm not talking to him at the moment." replied Lily shrewdly, trying to take in Sirius's last comment. She didn't _love_ James Potter. She didn't _hate_ him either, but love? No.

Sirius balled up his fist and punched air. "Damn it, Lily! Just get over it and tell him to bloody get out here before I go in there and beat the bloody pulp out of you and him!"

Lily shot a glare at Sirius before muttering the password and walking into the common room. James was not there.

"Darn it." Lily muttered while looking back at the portrait hole and then to James's door. She sucked in a breath and went to knock.

She knocked three times and no response from James.

Taking a deep breath, she pounded on the door. "James!"

She heard him groan and shuffle around his room before the door swung open.

"What is it?" he asked, not looking her in the eyes.

"Sirius is outside, he wants to talk to you." she stated. "He says he'll come in here himself if you don't."

James let out a breath. "Fine."

Lily nodded and James brushed past her to go talk to Sirius.

She took this opportunity to glance in his room. It was fairly messy, like any teenage boy's room, and array of junk scattered on the floor. She started to venture inside when she heard shouts. Startled, she jumped back and hurried toward the portrait hole, where the shouts got louder.

James and Sirius.

"Bloody hell, Prongs, forgive me already!" yelled Sirius.

"This isn't about forgiving you for ruining any hopes of friendship with Lily, Padfoot!" shouted back James.

Lily sucked in a breath. Was this about her?

"Oh really, Prongs. Then enlighten me. What is it about?" retorted Sirius sarcastically.

She could hear James slam his fist on the wall beside him. "Damn it, it's about you never listening! It's about how you only care about yourself! Why did you mess with him, Padfoot? I told you not to!"

"You know that's not true!" replied Sirius, coldly. "You're starting to sound just like her."

She heard James give out a long sigh. "You never respect any rules."

"Oh and you're one to lecture me about rules, James? I suppose that's alright for you, now that you're Head Boy. Everything your parents want now, aren't you!"

"Shut up! You know I didn't want this position, and I bloody don't give a shit about what my parents want from me!" yelled James. "I know I was a prat! I know I broke rules, it isn't about that! It's about drawing a line! It's about growing up a little!" James pounded the wall again, and he spoke, loudly, but in a calm tone. "I'm sorry, Padfoot. I didn't mean to, to…appear so prude. But you have to understand." James's voice was pleading. "We need to draw a line. When it comes to Snape we can't just hex him anymore! You know why!" exclaimed James desperately.

"I'm sorry for starting something with him." started Sirius, his voice equally pleading. "But you know why I feel the need to hex him."

"Other than the fact that he's greasy git." James gave a weak laugh that Lily could barely hear.

"Yes, other than the obvious." replied Sirius, his voice back to normal, a joking tone in it. "I'm sorry Prongs. But despite what you say, I still think most of your anger is because of what Lily now thinks of you."

"How can it not be?" retorted James.

"Why don't you explain it to her?" asked Sirius.

"She doesn't listen."

"Make her listen." replied Sirius.

"No, if she wants to know, she'll have to listen willingly. I'm not proving myself to her anymore."

Both of their voices quieted down, and Lily could only assume they either had started to whisper or had gone off on some expedition.

She tried to take in all of the conversation. So this was about her. About last week when she told off James? She sighed. She might have been wrong, but it sure looked like James was starting something. _He had Snape's wand_.

Lily decided to ask James as soon as he got back, so she placed herself delicately on the sofa and waited.

* * *

**passionflower24- thanks for the review! I was trying to write Lily as completely standoffish when it came to James. Maybe I overdid it. Don't worry—she becomes sweeter soon, promise.**

**KatrinaRayne- thanks very very much for the review, keep reading!**

**jess squared- i'm sorry about you're cat. I've had my calico for eight years, I don't know what I'd do if I lost her. Anyways, thanks for the review!**

**chikichiki- once again, thanks for reviewing!**

**Please read and review everyone! Thanks.**


	7. Coming Back Together

**A/N: I am going to try and update two chapters a day. Mainly because I want this part of the fic—seventh year-- on this site by the time HBP comes out, and as I am expecting fifty chapters for their seventh year, updating twice a day seems logical. That said, please read and review, because as always, your reviews and suggestions are valued!**

**Chapter Seven: Coming Back Together**

James Potter entered the Heads common room a little after three in the morning. He, Sirius, Remus, and Peter had gone to Hogsmeade as a late night expedition, now that he and Sirius had settled some things, not everything, but they were talking now. To his surprise, he found red hair splayed across the sofa and the quiet figure of Lily Evans sleeping.

James walked to wear she slept. She looked so beautiful and peaceful in her sleep. Her red hair was tossed in different directions, her red lips curved into a slight smile. Her fair skin was lighted by the firelight. James had to use all of his self-control to keep from kissing her, and just as he was reaching over to try to lift her to bed, she stirred. James jumped back and watched in horror.

Lily stretched and then her eyes began to open. "James?" she blinked. "Is that you?"

James shuffled where he stood. "Er, yes, I was just going to wake you up."

Lily yawned. "Whattimeisit?"

"A little after three." replied James.

Lily stood up and stretched, sleeping on the couch was stiffening. Suddenly, she remembered why she was waiting here.

"I'm just going to go to bed." James yawned. "Now that I know you'll get to your bed alright."

"Wait, James. I need to talk to you." started Lily.

James looked her in the eyes, they were sincere, and pleading. "Right now?" he yawned. "It can't wait till we've both had some sleep?"

Lily shook her head. "No."

James nodded and stretched once more before sitting down on the chair opposite of the couch Lily had just gotten up from.

"I want to hear you out." started Lily, her eyes closed, not wanting to see James's expression. "About last week. I'm starting to think I didn't give you a fair chance."

James almost laughed. Starting to think? Nevertheless, he nodded. "Alright."

Lily sat down across from James and looked at him attentively.

James took a breath. "When you came in. Padfoo—Sirius, Remus, Peter and I, had been on our way to the kitchens when we stumbled across Snape." James watched Lily's face as she listened.

"Kitchens?" she asked. "You know the way to the kitchens?"

James nodded. "Yes, found it second year." He replied dismissively before letting out a sigh of reminiscence." Anyways, Snape was walking by, and Sirius, decides to start something."

"Why?" asked Lily. "Snape hadn't done anything."

James chuckled, unnerving Lily. "Snape _exists_, he exists as a shrewd, dark arts obsessed evil twit. And Sirius hates that."

"You can't just pick on someone because they exist!" exclaimed Lily.

"You don't understand, Lily." retorted James. "Snape isn't innocent, he makes comments to Sirius about his family situation. He especially likes to remark about Regulus and how he is going to be a great little Death Eater." James grimaced. "Sirius has his reasons."

Lily nodded, she knew the Black family was a dark family, and she knew Sirius was different.

"Anyways. Sirius tries to start something. I tell him to stop; he just grins because he doesn't think I'm being serious." James shrugged. "He doesn't think I take the Head Boy position seriously. He continues to mess with Snape, provoke him, and Snape responds. Remus and I, we know Sirius can't bully Snape because of certain…er…events that happened last year. So we decide to stop them and take their wands. Remus takes Sirius's, and just as you conveniently show up, I'm taking Snape's. And being the wanker he is, he decides to make it look like I was dueling him unfairly."

Lily nodded, and then gave a quiet smile. "What if I don't believe you?"

"You don't believe me?" exclaimed James with frustration. "Hell, Lily, if you don't believe me I just don't bloody care anymore!"

Lily laughed. "No, James I, I believe you…and I'm sorry. But you have to understand, I've had this image of you being an arrogant, bullying toerag for so long, and I was just beginning to see beyond that when I saw you doing something…or rather thought I saw…that you would have done last year." she laughed again. James took a breath, God she had a beautiful laugh." A part of me wanted to believe that so I could make an excuse for not being your friend."

James nodded. "I know I wasn't the best person." He looked down. "I'm sorry. Can we please be friends, Lily?" he pleaded.

A smile curved on Lily's lips. "We can try."

James was elated. He hadn't felt this happy since they had won the Quidditch Cup his second year and the first and most precious of his career.

"Alright, trying is all I ask." replied James, not showing his explosive excitement, but looking happy nevertheless.

Lily yawned. "I think I'm going to go to bed." She stood up and smiled. "Thanks for letting me listen, James."

James nodded. "Well thanks for wanting to listen. You know how hard it is to get you to understand when you're mind is set?" He smiled. "You are too stubborn for your own good."

"Hopefully it will come in handy." she replied. "Good night, James."

* * *

The next morning, James took a bold move and sat down right next to Lily, who was seated beside Allison and across from Ellie.

Lily, remembering their talk that previous night, acknowledged him with a smile and a good morning. Ellie and Allison, not yet having heard Lily's story of their make up, looked at each other in shock. Lily sent them a warning look and went back to buttering her toast.

"So where are the other guys?" asked Ellie, trying to make conversation.

James swallowed. "I'm guessing their beds. They sleep in until the last possible minute and come crashing down here ten minutes before classes start."

Ellie raised an eyebrow. "Even Remus? He always seemed so…prompt and studious."

"Oh he is, but he loves his sleep." replied James nonchalantly, before pouring syrup on his pancakes.

"So what are you doing down here so early?" asked Allison.

James looked at her and smiled. "Well I wanted to dine with you beautiful ladies." He sent a wink to Lily, who sent a sharp jab of her elbow to his side, yet almost playfully. James dramatically clutched his side. "And plus, if I don't get down here before Sirius there won't be any pancakes left."

The girls nodded their heads in agreement, Sirius's eating habits were part of the reason they got down to breakfast so early, after third year they had decided they were either going to starve or lose sleep. They settled for the latter.

"James, do you want to hold the prefect meeting Sunday night?" asked Lily. "That way we can give them the patrolling schedule before the week starts."

James nodded. "Yes. We're patrolling late Tuesday and early Thursday this week."

"I know." replied Lily. "Qudditch doesn't start till the next week, right?"

James looked at her excitedly. "Yes! Ten Days!" James smiled. "We need a beater, and a new chaser. I'm sure we'll find some great talent."

"Whoa, James. Slow down a bit, you're going to choke." cautioned Ellie in a grin.

Lily giggled, her friends looked at her. Lily never _giggled_. "I hope we have a good team this year."

"I do too!" replied James, like an excited little boy, Lily giggled again.

"Er, say, I think I left some things in the dorm, books and stuff." started Allison. "Say, Ellie, Lily, I think I need help getting them." Allison shot a look at Lily and she stopped giggling, but James plunged into more details about the latest broom and all the gadgets it came with and how he wanted one _so_ bad. He was still talking extremely fast, and almost jumping out of his seat.

Ellie and Lily excused themselves and followed Allison out of the Great Hall. Once out of James's sight, Allison turned on Lily.

"What is with _you_ this morning?" she asked, blonde hair flying.

"What ever do you mean?" replied Lily, knowing exactly what her friend meant, but choosing to ignore it.

Allison looked at Ellie and then to Lily. "I _mean_ James sitting beside you, I _mean_ you actually conversing with him, and I_ mean_ you flirting!"

"I was not flirting!" retorted Lily, color rising in her cheeks.

"You were giggling." replied Ellie.

"I was _laughing_. Because James was being so… funny." defended Lily lamely.

"Right. What happened to him being 'the same as last year'." asked Allison, she, who knew the whole story of James's actions was surprised Lily had listened to him.

"I, was…wrong. He explained it to me, and I felt…guilty, and I agreed to be his friend." explained Lily.

"You're being his friend out of guilt?" asked Ellie abashed.

Lily danced on the balls of her feet. "Sort of, I mean, I feel guilty for never giving him a chance as a friend, and the whole incident sort of proved how ridiculous I was being, and I felt …bad, so I agreed to be friends."

Allison and Ellie nodded, Lily's stomach growled.

"If you don't mind I think I'll get back to breakfast…I'm rather hungry." Lily excused herself.

Allison turned to Ellie once Lily was out of hearing distance. "Do you think she's finally realizing her feelings for James?"

"Well she's always had them. I wouldn't be surprised." answered Ellie. "Do you think we should go get your books so it doesn't look completely obvious that we were talking about him?"

Allison nodded. "Yeah, I kind of need them, I didn't finish that Muggle Studies essay."

"I think Jacob was looking for you this morning, too." added Ellie.

"Oh really? Well lets stop by the Ravenclaw table first, then." replied Allison excitedly.

Ellie shook her brown head. "No thanks, I don't really like seeing my brother snogging." Ellie gave a mischievous grin. "I'll go get your Muggle Studies book."

Allison nodded. "Alright, see you at lunch."

* * *

That afternoon the entire school seemed to be alive. It was a fairly warm, sunny day, probably one of the last till Spring.

Lily and James decided to go ahead and post about the prefect meeting and the first Hogsmeade date, so that's why they could be found strolling the nearly vacant halls, while all of their classmates and friends lounged outside in the departing warm autumn breeze.

"We just have Slytherin left." remarked Lily, in disgust.

"Want me to go in?" asked James.

"No, I'll be fine, besides, you got to do Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw, I can't make it look like I'm giving you all the dirty work." joked Lily.

"So you save the dirtiest for yourself?" laughed James. "Alright, Lily, but when you get out of the dungeon make sure you take a good shower. We don't want that serpent stink up in our common room."

"Oh don't worry, I plan on burning these robes." answered Lily, and for any casual observer they would have thought she was completely serious. James however, had been a observer of intimate sorts, not a stalker, he argued, and he could tell she was just joking.

They approached the dark, cold dungeons of the Slytherin house with dread. They hated being down there, but they needed to make their posts.

"Why don't we both go in?" offered James.

"They hate you." replied Lily matter-of-factly.

James laughed. "I'm sure they don't consider you the best company either."

Lily wrinkled her nose. "Maybe not. Alright, we'll go together."

James inwardly cheered. He hated the idea of letting Lily go into the Slytherin common room where there were bound to be Slytherins, all by herself.

Just as they were reciting the default password the Heads and teachers were all given, three boys walked out. One, James recognized as Severus Snape. The other, who had the same perfect black hair and reserved handsome, aristocratic features as his best friend had to be Regulus Black. The third James could only recognize as Marlon Malfoy, with his sleek blonde hair and cold gray eyes. Marlon was a fifth year, and the younger brother of Lucius Malfoy, who had graduated from Hogwarts in James and Lily's second year.

"Hello, Potter, Mudblood." greeted Malfoy.

James felt his blood boil, his pulses quicken, and his face turn red.

"Ooh, sensitive are we, about your ickle Mudblood girlfriend?" asked Malfoy.

"Don't call her that!" snapped James, he felt Lily at his side. He turned to her, she had a bored but threatening expression on her face.

"What, Mudblood? Or girlfriend?" asked Malfoy, grinning. "Have you managed to shag her yet, Potter?" Marlon took the time to read James's hateful expression. "No, I doubt you have, one of the little things you've not managed to do at this school, I suppose."

"Malfoy" replied James through gritted teeth. "If you say one more word, I will hex you until the only thing left is your wand. And then I'll snap that!"

"Ooh, testy today, Potter?" laughed Malfoy.

"Thirty points from Slytherin." came the cool voice of an angry Lily. One James knew too well. "And if you three don't get to where you were headed immediately, I will take more!"

"Aye, Aye, Captain Mud." saluted Malfoy before snickering and motioning for Snape and Regulus to follow him. "Oh and Potter." Malfoy turned around. "Visit your auntie for me."

"Fifty points from Slytherin!" cried James, whose face was a peculiar shade of white at the neck and red at the ears and cheeks.

James took a chance and cast a look at Lily, who had several blotches of red forming on her face, but other than that looked perfectly collected.

They walked through, made the posts, and quickly got out.

"Are you alright?" asked James, as Lily still hadn't said anything.

"I'm fine." replied Lily, in a abnormally high voice.

James didn't believe her. "You know, you'd make a good Auror. They are trained not to show any emotion." conversed James.

Lily looked at him, he could tell that she was hurt and her confidence was wounded.

"I cannot _stand _them." she stated.

"Either can I" agreed James.

She breathed in heavily. "It just gets so hard. I think…I think that was the last straw."

They stopped in the hallway, and Lily burst into tears.

"Oh Lily, don't cry, they aren't worth your tears." soothed James. "That's what they'd want from you."

Lily just stood still as a statute, silent tears streaming down her cheeks. James did the only thing he could think of; he pulled her into a hug.

Her arms relaxed as she returned the embrace, crying onto his shoulder.

And for once, she didn't try to run away.

* * *

**chikichiki and hpgirl7777 and all previous reviewers: thanks for your reviews!**


	8. Hugs, Collisions, and Records

**A/N: Please read and review!**

**Chapter Eight: Hugs, Collisions, and Records**

When James had first wrapped his arms around her, Lily tensed. She had to fight what seemed natural instinct-- to run away. But after a few seconds, she realized how calm his embrace was, how soothing, and how secure his arms around her were.

They stood there for a few minutes, and then Lily pulled away. Wiping the tears from her eyes and sniffling.

"Please don't tell anyone about this." she started, her voice shaky.

James nodded, although he could still feel the wet tears on his shoulder. "Don't worry. I won't tell anyone you were that close to me." he gave her a wink and attempted to chuckle. But neither of them felt much like laughing.

"It's not that." she interrupted, and then stopped herself. "Well I mean it sort of is. I…I just don't want people to know I broke down after a little name calling."

James studied her for a second while they continued to walk. "Lily, nobody can stand constant ridicule for years and not break down once in a while." Lily gave him a weak smile. "And anyways, on my break down meter, that was like a two."

Lily laughed a bubbly, tearful laugh. "On a scale of what?" she asked, resorting to the comfortable playful tone that all of their conversations seemed to take after they felt uneasy or vulnerable.

They walked for a few more seconds before James answered. "Thirty-three."

"How many break downs have you seen?" giggled Lily.

"Enough to know yours was puny." replied James in a tone that was trying to be playful, but Lily could tell there was some dark underlying meaning, and decided to change the subject.

"Do you want to go out to the grounds? I think that's where our friends are likely to be."

James shook his head. "I was going to go work on some homework. This weekend I'm going to be busy arranging plays for Quidditch…don't want to start the season off behind."

Lily smiled, determined not to let her disappointment show. "I'm going to go ahead, then. As long as Allison and Jacob aren't being too mushy."

"There's always Ellie to hang out with." replied James with a smile.

To his surprise, Lily made an exasperated face. "Between the two of us, I think she has a crush on Remus. She's going to be all over him until he realizes it."

"I think Remus likes her too." replied James. "Although it'll be hell getting it out of him. "

They shared a quiet laugh before James waved goodbye and went to find his way to his room.

Lily watched him walk away before -- with no reason apparent to her -- she let out a long sigh before she went out to the grounds.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

James reached his room in a few minutes and went to lie on his bed. He let out a sigh before rummaging through his bed stand and picking out a picture.

In it, was a beautiful woman in her early thirties, with black hair that rivaled James's, except for the fact that it was neat, she possessed very thin, fine facial features. Beside her was a man of the same age, with light brown hair and a small mustache, and between them stood two children, one, a young boy with features that indicated clearly that he was the man's son, and the second a girl in her mid teens, with the same black hair her mother possessed and clear blue eyes. The picture was of James's aunt, uncle, and two cousins. All but his uncle and female cousin were dead; they lived in France. His uncle, Darrel Delmore, was a Muggle, but his surviving cousin possessed magical ability and attended the French school of witchcraft and wizardry, Beauxbatons.

Marlon Malfoy's taunt had stung him worse than he had thought.

He glanced at the picture for a couple of minutes before sighing and putting it away.

His aunt and younger cousin had been killed by Death Eaters two years ago, Darrel and Charlotte were out of the house getting groceries. The deaths had been particularly hard on Darrel, who broke down and had to be put in a mental institution temporarily. Charlotte had stayed with her Uncle Edward, James's father, and his family. Darrel had recovered after nine months, and sent for Charlotte, and from what James could tell, they were starting to be happy again.

James studied the hard wood floor for a few minutes before looking for his bag. What he had told Lily wasn't a complete lie, he did have homework to do. As he pulled out his Charms book he thought of her and how well their relationship had recovered in that day. A part of him realized that Lily must have thought either he was innocent all along, or that she felt guilty to forget the whole thing so easily.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lily had found her friends outside enjoying what was likely to be the last warm day until Spring, Jacob and Allison were talking affectionately under a shady tree, Ellie was talking to one of her sixth year friends, and looking over at Remus, Sirius, and Peter every five seconds. Sirius was trying to talk to a pretty blonde fifth year, but Peter was distracting him, as every few seconds he would shoot bubbles out of his ears, nose, and mouth, Remus, she noticed, was trying hard to do a counter jinx for it. She decided she might as well go and help.

"Good afternoon, boys." she greeted as she pulled out her wand. Remus acknowledged her with a smile, Peter with a bubble, and Sirius ignored her and went on talking to the blonde girl.

"Remus, that's one of the bubble charms. Counter jinxing won't work. You need to use a charm."

Remus nodded and thought for a second before applying a charm. Peter's bubbling instantly stopped with one last gigantic bubble out of his mouth. It popped and he smiled happily.

"Thanks, Lily." he started. "I've been blowing bubbles for hours."

One glance at Remus and Lily knew it was true.

"Who did it to you?" asked Lily.

"We think one of the Slytherins." answered Remus. "We saw them laughing awfully hard at least. We don't really know."

"Of course it was a Slytherin." scoffed Peter. "They always hex me."

"Yes, but they usually use something darker than bubbles, and they usually claim what they've done." argued Remus. "And we didn't even see them do it."

"Whatever." dismissed Peter. "As long as I'm not bubbling over anymore." He smiled weakly and pulled a sandwich out of his pocket. He offered some to Lily.

Lily shook her head. "No thanks…dinner is in an hour."

He then offered some to Remus, who turned it away as well. Remus looked closely at it. "Didn't they have tuna fish sandwiches for lunch _Tuesday_?"

Peter nodded and continued to eat. Remus looked at Lily in disgust.

Lily laughed. "I'm going to go say hello to Ellie…want to come with me?"

Remus nodded a little more excitedly then he intended he tried to play it off by pointing at Peter. "Anything to get away from him."

Peter stopped eating, glared at Remus, sat down on the grass where Sirius was standing, and continued to eat.

Ellie, Lily noticed, stopped talking immediately as she saw Lily and Remus approaching. Her dark eyes darted from Lily to Remus, where they stayed for a second longer, before she waved them over.

"Hello, Lily, Remus." she started.

"Hey, what have you been up to?" greeted Lily, Remus stood silently beside her.

"Oh you know, just talking…we were just talking about when the first Hogsmeade trip will be." she tried. "Any guesses, Miss Head Girl?"

"Next weekend." replied Lily. "We just posted it."

"Oh great!" exclaimed Ellie excitedly. "I don't know _what_ I'm going to do."

Lily stole a look at Remus. Was he stupid? Did he realize what Ellie was hinting?

"What are you planning on doing, _Remus_?" elbowed Lily.

"Oh, um." he started. "Probably…um, I think Sirius was saying how we needed supplies…so I guess we'll be, um, getting them." he stammered before looking at the ground. "I'm going to go see how Peter is doing…make sure he didn't get sick off those sandwiches…" He looked back up, grinned at Lily and avoided Ellie's gaze, before walking _backwards_ to where Peter sat.

"What is his problem!" retorted Lily in exasperation.

Ellie laughed. "I think he's nervous." She looked around before focusing back on Lily. "Maybe he'll get some nerves before next Saturday."

Lily nodded, although she doubted it. "Maybe." Lily looked at her watch. "I think I'm going to go up and get some work done before dinner. See you."

Ellie waved Lily off and went to separate Allison and Jacob.

As Lily walked across the grounds, her mind mentally scheduling what she had to do that afternoon before dinner, she felt her body collide with something hard, solid, and human. Being smaller than the person she ran into, she tumbled down onto the ground.

"Excuse you." muttered the student in front of her, who Lily recognized as Emerson Burton, a Hufflepuff seventh year.

He looked down at Lily with his shiny blond hair glowing in the sun, his tan skin reflecting every light particle, and his yellowish brown eyes piercing into her.

"Oh, I am so sorry. Lily. I didn't know it was you." he apologized before offering a hand. Lily blushed and took it.

"No, no, I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking or looking where I was going." she replied. He was looking at her the way most people looked at a meal after being starved for days. It was beginning to make her uncomfortable.

He grinned, showing perfect white teeth. He stretched his hand out and reached for her hair. Lily looked at him with her mouth agape. His smile broadened as he pulled a leaf from her hair.

"I must get going." started Lily. "I'll see you later."

"We have Arthimancy together Monday." replied Emerson. "I'll see you then."

"Okay." waved Lily. "See you."

Lily walked away hurriedly. What had just happened there? As far as she knew, Emerson didn't even know she existed. Well of course, he did, she thought. He had to; she was Head Girl. But he had never acknowledged that they knew each other. Merlin he was beautiful, somewhat of a sleaze. Nevertheless, beautiful.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Once in the security of her bedroom, she threw her shoes off and went to her bookshelf and looked through her records. Finding her favorite Grateful Dead album (_American Beauty_), she placed it on her record player and began to rummage through her books.

Once in her 'homework zone', as Allison called Lily's trance of studying, Lily could not be disturbed.

That's why she screamed when a hard tap was felt on her shoulder.

She yelped, turned around and faced her disrupter, James Potter. Who was looking somewhere in between terrified and highly amused.

"Merlin, James!" she exclaimed. "You scared the living daylights out of me!"

James looked at her bashfully. "Sorry. I knocked several times, but, you…um…didn't answer."

"People usually don't answer when they're busy." snapped Lily before she could help herself. She clamped her hand over her mouth and looked at James apologetically. "Sorry."

"It's perfectly okay. I'm sorry I disturbed you." He peered over at her cluttered desk. "Working on that Transfiguration essay?"

Lily looked at her work and the ink on her hands. "Yes…well trying." She gave a weak laugh.

James smiled and walked over and picked up her blotchy parchment and began to read. Lily snatched it from him.

James looked at her questioningly.

"I don't like other people reading my work…I always feel so stupid writing, because I use words I'd never use in everyday speech..." She glanced at James, who was just looking at her, with out any apparent emotion. "Anyways, I'm almost done." She slid it in a folder and stood up.

"I'm assuming you had a reason to come in here?" she asked.

James nodded. "Yeah…I was going to say that it was an hour past dinner time. I missed it too…homework."

Lily looked at her watch. "Oh my. The last time I looked at the clock it was only five." She smiled at James. "I suppose we deserve it. Doing homework on a Friday."

James laughed and looked around her room. "What's that you're listening to?"

"Grateful Dead." replied Lily without missing a beat. "American Muggle band. Brilliant musicians."

"Oh, yes. I do believe I've heard the name once or twice." he responded and walked over to look at her records.

"Do you have all of these at home as well?" he asked, fingering his way through her Grateful Dead, John Lennon, Bob Dylan, Van Morrison, and Janis Joplin albums.

Lily nodded. "Yes, well most of them. I don't have my own record player though, my sister does…but yikes, her music is terrible. And she never lets me borrow it. I usually have to steal it when she's visiting her fiancé. Don't know what I'm going to do when she finally gets married and takes all her things." Feeling that she had revealed too much information, she stopped there and went to clean up her desk.

"What does she listen to?" asked James.

Lily shuddered. "ABBA."

"No way!" retorted James, obviously appalled.

Lily raised an eyebrow. "You don't know the Dead but you know ABBA?"

James nodded. "Of course, they are wizards and witches after all."

"No way!" scoffed Lily.

"Yes way!" argued James with amusement. "I mean come on, they try to cover themselves by wearing Muggle clothes. Look what they pick. For Merlin's sake who would choose white spandex suits in their right mind?"

Lily laughed. "It all makes perfect sense."

James nodded. "Yes it all does." he started for the door. "I'm going to go to dinner. Are you coming?"

Lily nodded. "Yeah, in a while. I have to finish up some stuff here."

James glanced at her and nodded before leaving her alone, wishing she would realize he had been waiting for her.

**chikichiki, Kaolacancan, CaptainOats+PrincessSparkle and all previous reviewers: Thanks for your reviews!**

**Remember to Review!**


	9. Of Emerson and Bad Planning

**A/N: Please read and _review_!**

**Chapter Nine: Of Emerson and Bad Planning**

The weekend had flown by, with the only big event being the prefect meeting. Needless to say, it had been a fairly relaxing weekend. The prefect meeting had gone smoothly, the prefects, even the Slytherins, although they had objections to the Head Boy and Girl, wanted to have a great Halloween celebration and were very eager and helpful for the most part. Lily and James had been able to give each group a list of things that needed to be done by Halloween and to remind them of their patrolling schedules.

Next thing Lily knew, it was Monday morning and she was taking her seat in Arthimancy, when she felt a soft tap on her shoulder. She turned around to see Emerson grinning madly at her. Lily couldn't help but feel butterflies in her stomach when she saw him standing there, wanting to talk to her.

"Good morning." he smiled. "Long time no see."

Lily smiled back. "Yeah, and this time we're at the same level."

This indeed, was nearly true, as Lily stood at about 5'6, and Emerson couldn't have been more than an inch or two taller than her.

He grinned again. "Is anyone sitting there?" he asked, pointing to the seat beside her, which Lily had reserved for Allison as usual, and who happened to be approaching the desk at the same time.

"Well Allison usually sits with me." she replied, before the words were out of her mouth, however, Emerson had pulled out the chair and was taking a seat.

"There's always time for change." he smiled at her again and leaned back in his chair. "Anyways, doesn't she have a boyfriend to sit with?"

"He takes Herbology this period." retorted Lily.

"Herbology? Merlin, I dropped that the first chance I had. Where are you going to get in life taking care of plants?" he laughed, unnerving Lily.

"He wants to develop new potions and such after he graduates. He has to take it." she answered, almost surprising herself with her cold tone.

"Oh, I guess it is alright." he studied Lily for a moment. "I didn't mean anything by it, you know."

Lily gave him a smile before sending a look to Allison, clearly expressing that she needed to find another seat. To her annoyance, Allison looked at Emerson, then back at Lily, giving her a wink before she took a seat with James, who had been separated from the only other Marauder in the class, Remus, in the first week of school for no apparent reason. Lily had a gnawing suspicion that it was because together they could produce answers faster then Professor Harcourt, an old wizard that was slightly slow with calculations.

Emerson tried to scribble meaningless notes to Lily, who would reply once or twice before telling him that she needed to pay attention. He would just smile and go to work for a few minutes before attempting one-sided conversation again. It would have really bugged Lily, if he hadn't been so gorgeous. His hair was absolutely perfect, if he turned his head, it would swish but fall right back into place. Caramel colored eyes would wink at her every so often, and she couldn't help but respond with a grin.

At the end of class, Allison quickly pushed her way towards Lily and dragged her by her side while they walked to their next class, Advanced Potions, Lily's second least favorite class, if only because they always seemed to have it with the Slytherins.

"What is going on with you and Emerson?" asked Allison, in a harsh but excited whisper.

Lily turned a light shade of red, "I don't think anything…we just ran into each other on Friday and he's decided to be friendly."

"_Decided to be friendly_?" asked Allison, in an unbelieving tone. "The bloke practically stole my seat in order to sit next to you! I had to sit next to James, who by the way, didn't seem too happy with the new seating arrangements, either."

Lily stopped in step. James had noticed? Of course he had. "What did he say?" she asked.

"Nothing really, except asking why I was sitting next to him instead of you, and after I explained that… he didn't seem too happy. He had this horrible sour look on his face." replied Allison, picking up the pace as they walked through the corridors, they had to go all the way to the dungeons, after all.

"What did you tell him?" asked Lily in a voice she hoped wasn't frantic.

"Just that Emerson wanted to sit with you. That's all I could make from it, at least." answered Allison. "Besides, why do you care what he thinks?"

Lily took a short breath. Did she care what James thought? She shook the thought from her head. "I don't, it's just you know how he gets kind of…weird when I am even interested in a guy."

Allison nodded, recalling the few incidents in previous years with the disastrous events which always seemed to follow Lily's boyfriends. They always seemed to fall victim to a Marauder prank.

"Is that what Emerson is, then?" asked Allison. "An interest?" she perked her eyebrows up in question as they entered the classroom.

Lily took her seat next to Allison before replying. "Not really. I mean, he is very nice looking." She thought of him for a second. "Very, very nice looking. But he's somewhat bothersome."

Allison pulled out her quills. "How?"

The tall, poised professor cleared his throat at the front of the room.

"The bell has rung."

Professor Jareb was a middle-aged wizard with a shiny baldhead that had started teaching Hogwarts Lily's third year. He was known to be deaf, strict, and boring.

"Please pull out your texts and turn to page one-twenty-three. Not one-twenty-two, not one-twenty-four, one-twenty-three. Read the chapter and then follow the instructions on the board. Once you are done with your potion, place it in a flask and turn it in. You have the period."

Lily looked at Allison and groaned, this was going to be dreadful. Whenever Professor Jareb gave assignments like this there was always some sort of hidden precaution that if they hadn't found in the dull, old text, would devastate their potion.

She felt someone staring at her. She turned around and looked towards the back. James Potter was staring at her. Green eyes caught hazel ones, and they both turned away. Allison thumbed the pages effortlessly, mumbling to herself.

"Okay, since we're both horrible at potions, I have no clue how this is going to turn out." Allison huffed. "And the chapter is twelve pages long."

Lily smiled. "You prepare the ingredients, I'll read." Allison grinned back at her. They had long established the habit of dividing the workload; otherwise, it was liable to take them the entire period to form a faulty potion.

Halfway through Lily's reading and Allison's ingredient making (she was grading mandrake roots) Lily felt the same feeling as if she was being watched again.

This time, she didn't have to turn around and see who it was.

"James is staring at you." stated Allison nonchalantly as she continued grading. Lily didn't look up from her reading.

"I know, I can feel him." she turned the page. "He hasn't so obviously stared at me since fifth year. After I sent that hex at him…what was it again?"

"The Eye-Boggling hex. His eyes were OUT of his sockets. That was _so_ gross." answered Allison as she shuddered in disgust. "Not to mention rather harsh. But he was rather annoying, I suppose."

At the back of the classroom, James was struck in his side by Sirius.

"Mate, will you quit staring! We have this horrible potion to do." whispered Sirius, somewhat loudly.

James broke his gaze and smiled. "Sirius Black worried about his grades? Ha."

"I'm not worried about my grades. You know I'm excellent in Potions." argued Sirius arrogantly. "I'm worried about Evans sending that eye-boggling hex at you again. You remember that?"

James shuddered. "How can I forget? With my eyes on the floor I saw up Snape's nose. You don't forget a site like that. Grease everywhere." he replied coldly.

Sirius laughed and slapped James on his back. "What's up with you?" Sirius was excellent at noticing James's mood swings and when something was really bothering him, no doubt due to the seven years of best friendship.

James sighed. "I think Emerson Burton may like Lily…he was sitting with her last period, and he seemed awfully friendly with her."

"That scum-bag Hufflepuff? Merlin, Prongs, she'll _never_ date him. He is everything she thought you were! If she dates him she'll be contradicting all the rejection she's given you."

James nodded somewhat unconvinced. "I know, Padfoot, but the thing is…she didn't tell him off or anything…she smiled at him. I think she might like him too."

"Hell, she smiles at me, and I know she'd slap me if I ever touched her." answered Sirius. "Smiling means nothing."

"If you say so." replied James uneasily. "I hope so."

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Black. You are chit-chatting, am I right in assuming your potions are done?" came the irritated tone of Professor Jareb.

James sighed. Here came his detention. Before he could respond however, Sirius replied in a loud tone, holding up a full flask.

"Of course, Professor Jareb. We wouldn't even _think_ of talking in your class without the assignment being done first." answered Sirius, with a mock sincere tone and a charming grin.

The class giggled as Professor Jareb came and snatched the potion from Sirius, which he had enough time to label as both his and James's.

To his surprise, James caught Lily laughing as well, and when he caught her eye, she smiled at him. A true, genuine, amused smile. He felt a warm sensation travel through his body and his stomach do that all familiar flip-flop. He grinned back at her and then turned to Sirius.

"How did you manage to do that?"

Sirius grinned. "I told you I was excellent at Potions."

James just shook his head. "I think I'm going to ask Lily if she wants to meet for Head duties someday this week. That way I can maybe figure out what's going on with her and that Emerson bloke."

"That's a good idea." replied Sirius. "But aren't you already patrolling with her tomorrow night and Thursday? I doubt she'll see the sense in meeting."

James shrugged. "I don't know what to do then. If you have any better ideas, please let me know." he replied shrewdly. He pulled out a notebook and began drawing Quidditch plays.

Sirius grinned at the Quidditch book his best friend always kept with him. Quidditch started today, that was enough to keep James's spirits high _if_ anything did happen between Lily and Emerson.

At lunch that day, the Marauders, by orders from James, sat close to Allison, Lily, and Ellie. Remus, particularly embarrassed about how things had gone with him and Ellie that Friday sat as far away from her as possible, which meant sitting hidden beside Peter.

James and Sirius took seats across from the girls, and Sirius immediately proceeded to pile his plate with as much of the food around him as possible. The girls watched on with disgust as it formed a huge multi-colored blob on his plate and he began to dig in.

James just shook his head and grinned at Lily.

"So this is why we avoided sitting with you boys for so long." smirked Lily. James smiled back at her.

"Yes, I'm sorry to say Sirius's mother never managed to teach him any etiquette."

Sirius took a large gulp of pumpkin juice and swallowed. "She was too busy trying to teach me about conquering the world … to bad she didn't realize manners would take me farther in life."

The group laughed, and was surprised when a group of boys appeared behind Lily, Allison, and Ellie.

James immediately stopped laughing as he saw the ringleader. Emerson Burton, and he was grinning like a fool.

"Did we miss the joke?" he smiled and touched Lily's shoulder delicately. James was glad to see she was surprised at this gesture, and didn't look all that thrilled to be interrupted.

"That's not the only thing you're missing." answered Sirius. Everyone burst into laughter, except, to James's dismay, Lily. Instead, she seemed to be fighting back a smile, but maybe it was a rude comment to shout at Sirius. James couldn't tell.

Emerson chuckled. "Good one, Black. Always one for jokes."

Sirius muttered something under his breath, which sounded incredibly like,' I wasn't joking.'

"Anyways." Emerson continued, ignoring the Marauders. "I just wanted to stop by and say hello to Lily."

James had to restrain from making a rude remark, and just nodded.

Lily turned and smiled at Emerson. "Hello, then."

"Hi." he replied with a broad grin. "I just wanted to apologize if I distracted you from your work in class today. I know how distracting I can be."

"Oh you weren't distracting me. A few notes during class aren't enough to get me off task." she replied.

Emerson grinned. "That's not what I meant as being distracting."

Lily couldn't help it. She blushed and looked at her friends in horror. Was he suggesting that HE _himself _was the distraction?

"Oh." she breathed. "_You_ weren't distracting me." she ended with a finality in her voice.

James wanted to throw up. If Lily was attracted to Emerson, he just didn't know if he could go on any longer. He decided to intervene.

"So, Burton, who's your Quidditch captain this year?" Quidditch. It was the only thing he could think of.

Emerson turned his attention to James and smiled cockily. "I am."

James forced a polite smile. "Congratulations. Are you ready for try-outs?"

"Thank-you, Potter. I really did plan on getting it last year, but that Diggory prick was a Seventh year, so, you know how it goes." Burton looked at James for a second. "Oh _wait_, you wouldn't."

James raised an eyebrow. Was Emerson jealous that James had been captain his fifth and sixth year as well?

"Well I hope you have an excellent turn out for your try-outs." replied James, with the only statement he could come up with.

"You too." replied Emerson. He touched Lily's shoulder again. "I better head back over to my table, the food is calling." He grinned again and left, with his two friends trailing behind him.

Lily turned back around to face the group, her face a tint of red.

"So I don't know where he came from." she attempted to laugh, but finding nothing really all that funny, and the fact that no one joined in, made it an attempt only.

James cleared his throat. "Hey, um, Lily, could we meet on Wednesday to look at some Head stuff?"

Lily nodded. "Sure. What did you have in mind?"

"Well I think I want to see how we can talk about Halloween a bit more, and stuff." tried James.

"Alright, we can brush up the details a bit." she replied, with a smile. "I better go though, I wanted to stop by the library before Charms. See you." She nudged Allison and Ellie and they waved good-bye to the boys and followed Lily out of the Great Hall.

Sirius looked at James. "Well that was just great planning, Prongs."

James sighed. "I couldn't think of anything better to do. Like I said, if anyone has any ideas, the suggestion box is open."

"Why don't you try asking her out?" came the unexpected words of Remus, who looked sullen.

"Do you think she would say yes? We haven't been on friendly terms for very long." replied James with wonder. "I don't think she would be ready."

"No, Prongs, Moony is right. If you don't jump on the stick soon, Burton might get to her first. Then it could be forever until you got the chance." stated Sirius with a certain wisdom.

James thought for a moment and then took a deep breath. "Alright. I'll do it."

"When?" squeaked Peter with question.

"Thursday." breathed James. "After patrol duty."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What is going on with you and Emerson Burton?" whispered Ellie rather loudly once they reached the library.

Lily shrugged. "I wasn't aware anything was going on…he just started being all…around me today."

Allison just shook her blonde head. "It's obvious he likes you."

"I know." groaned Lily. "Obvious to everyone." She looked at her friends sheepishly. "Do you think James noticed?"

Ellie laughed. "How could he not? Did you see the look he gave Burton when he touched you?"

"And why do you think he asked you about meeting on Wednesday?" replied Allison. "He's feeling threatened."

"There's nothing for him to be threatened over! There's nothing going on between us!" answered Lily in frustration.

"Who, you and Emerson or you and James?" asked Ellie, with a grin on her face.

Lily looked at them in shock. "Both! I'm not involved with anyone. James has no reason to be upset." she argued.

"Technically." responded Allison. "Yes. But everyone knows how he feels about you, Lily. He's going to be upset."

Lily huffed. "Fine."

The bell rang to let everyone know it was time to get back to classes.

"We better get to Charms." suggested Allison.

"I'll catch up with you." replied Lily. "I wanted to get a book from the library real quick."

Allison nodded. "Alright." she looked at Ellie. "I'll walk with you to Transfiguration."

"Ok." Ellie replied.

Once they were out of the library, Ellie nudged Allison.

"Do you think?" she started, but Allison cut her off almost immediately.

"Oh yes. I think so."

The girls smiled to each other before heading off to classes.

**chikichiki: thanks for the review, I got part of the abba idea from my brother---he was hanging records around his room in an attempt to decorate it, he had Grateful Dead, Led Zepplin, Jethro Tull, Bob Marley….and an abba one. and I walked in and looked at him and I was like—do you know what abba is? Evidently, he didn't think it was disco. And I guess that memory played a bit into the writing of that chapter.**

**Snail-sama: Thanks for the review. One of my goals for this story was to write it more like I thought it happened, so thanks.**

**to all previous reviewers, much thanks!**


	10. Getting Nerves and Breaking Glass

**Chapter Ten: Getting Nerves and Breaking Glass**

James ran as fast as he could through the corridors leading up to the Heads Dorm, broom in tow. He had lost track of time at try-outs, and as a result it was nearly nine o'clock. The time he was supposed to patrol with Lily.

He reached the portrait swearing, he wasn't going to have time for a shower, and he smelled horrible, a mix of rain, grass, sweat, and blood. He entered the common room to see Lily reading patiently on the sofa, she looked up at him as he entered and smiled.

"Ready?" he asked dropping his broom on one of the squishy chairs.

She closed her book and placed it delicately on the coffee table and stood, she took a look at James, with his Quidditch practice robes on, his hair was damp, there was mud on his face, and grass stains all over his trouser legs and boots.

"I think the real question is, are you?" she laughed.

James smiled. "I lost track of time. Besides, I kind of have to be ready, it's five till nine, and we are supposed to relieve Jacob and Remus."

"I know." replied Lily, leading the way out of the common room. "If you're sure you're going to be comfortable walking around for three hours in soggy, dirty robes, let's go."

"Don't forget horribly smelly." added James as he followed her out.

Lily laughed her beautiful laugh and James smiled, patrolling couldn't be uncomfortable when he had it with Lily.

Once they officially started their patrol, and after they had said good-bye to Jacob and Remus, James felt the need to start a conversation.

"So who patrols after we get done, I mean, we're the late shift and we're only out here till midnight." he started.

Lily smiled as they walked. "I guess you wouldn't know, as you weren't a prefect."

"Merlin, Lily. Not this topic _again_. We can only establish the fact that I wasn't a prefect and ponder the idiocy of making me Head Boy a hundred and one times." he replied on edge, the topic making him a little nervy. He wasn't all that confident in his placement, and any questioning just made him antsy.

"Oh I didn't mean it like that." retorted Lily, seeing her mistake. "You've been a great Head Boy." She smiled. "Not too many other guys could put up with me as much as you could, James."

James had to fight the urge to ask if Emerson could ever be as patient as him, and he won. "Do you really mean that?" he smiled.

"Sure, you've been fantastic." she assured him, not quite sure to which part of her previous statement, but decided it fit with both.

They shared a silent smile and she finally spoke up.

"To answer your question, the ghosts patrol, and there's always a painting looking out that has a painting in Professor Dumbledore's office. He always knows what's going on."

James looked around. "It kind of makes me feel like we're being watched." he replied, smiling eerily.

Lily laughed. "Oh at Hogwarts, I'm pretty sure we're always being watched."

"Not everywhere." answered James sincerely. Lily raised an eyebrow.

"You mean to tell me you know a place where Dumbledore has no spies?" she asked, pulling a red strand of hair behind her ear.

James nodded. "I can name ten off the top of my head."

Lily's mouth dropped in amazement. He grinned.

"Do you really think that the Marauders would be as careless as to not find a few places where we could get our work done?"

Lily nodded in understanding. Of course. The Marauders always knew how to get around any precaution Dumbledore set up.

"I'll have to show you sometime." started James, he shot a glance at her to read her reaction. She was smiling. "But about half of them Remus deemed not safe enough to go to on a regular basis."

"Oh, Potter, if you're going to take me on a tour of the school, you're taking me to the dangerous places!" she laughed with excitement. "I live my life on edge." she smiled.

"Alright, Evans. Tomorrow night. I'll give you danger." James promised with a small laugh, but Lily could tell he was being sincere.

"It's a date." she replied without really thinking about how it would sound once it left her head and lips.

James smiled nonchalantly and they continued to walk.

* * *

"Alright, Moony, what the hell is eating you?" interrogated Sirius, as he, Remus, and Peter played a silent game of Exploding Snap.

Remus had been sullen and rather moody for the last week, and it was finally getting to Sirius.

Remus let out a long, exaggerated sigh, carelessly tossing a card onto the growing stack. Peter watched on edge, the last three times they had exploded piles of ash on to him, and him only. He was starting to think Sirius had jinxed them, as he laughed hysterically each time.

Just then, Allison and Ellie walked by, Ellie glanced at Remus, made eye contact and turned her head. Remus's face was red.

"Merlin." whispered Sirius. "You've got girl problems!"

Peter looked at Remus in shock, and then chuckled nervously.

Remus's eyebrows raised and he sat back in his chair.

"I guess you could say that."

"With Ellie?" Sirius questioned. "Because Allison's taken. Allison! Oh love triangle! Drama Drama Drama!" rambled Sirius excitedly.

Remus shook his head. "No, Ellie."

Sirius grinned devilishly. "She's a babe, Remus. So what's the problem? Hovering older brother?"

The flashed look that crossed Remus's face at that instant made Sirius realize he hadn't even _thought_ of that yet.

"Don't worry, Moony. I'm sure he'd approve of you. You and James are like the perfect boyfriends to bring home." Sirius grinned. "I threaten most parents. It must be my wicked good looks."

Remus rolled his eyes.

"We still haven't solved your problem---which is?" Sirius asked again.

"I like Ellie---I really do. And I know she likes me, too. It's just, I probably shouldn't get too close to anyone, being who I am." answered Remus, the last phrase filled with a depressing resentment.

Sirius just shook his head. "No, Moony. I'm going to give you James worthy-advice on this, because it's true." He looked at his friend sincerely. "Ellie is a great girl, she's friends with Lily, for Merlin's sake. Just give it a try. Don't worry about getting close till there's something there."

Remus considered Sirius's words.

"And what if I do get close?" he questioned.

Sirius looked at him like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "She'll understand, Moony."

"Well I guess it's worth a shot." stated Remus uneasily. "I'll ask her to Hogsmeade this weekend."

"There you go, Moony, ol' boy." he hit Remus on the back. "I'll have a date too."

"Who?" asked Peter.

Sirius licked his lips. "Grace Melbourne. Seventh year Ravenclaw."

"I suppose I'll need a date, then." started Peter. "I'd hate to be the odd man out… again."

Remus looked at Peter with shock. Peter rarely took initiative in finding dates. "Well good luck with that."

Peter smiled, and was about to say something when Sirius interrupted.

"James doesn't have a date. If it doesn't work out you two could always hang out."

Peter nodded. "Yeah, I guess so. He really should get over her."

Knowing exactly who "her" was, the boys nodded.

"But he's in love. There's no getting over it." remarked Remus before getting out of his seat.

"Where are you going?" asked Peter.

Remus turned and motioned towards where Allison and Ellie sat by the fire.

Peter nodded and Sirius gave Remus a thumbs up.

Remus smiled and sucked in a breath and went to where Ellie sat beside Allison, engaged in rampant conversation. Remus casually made himself noticed by picking up a book on the coffee table in front of the girls. Ellie looked up and smiled, as did Allison.

_Now, Remus. Do it now._ "Hey, er…Ellie, could I have a word with you?" he asked, hoping he didn't sound too nervous.

Ellie nodded and started to stand when Allison stopped her. "I'll go, I wanted to sneak a visit to Jacob before I went to bed." She smiled peevishly at Ellie and then looked at Remus. "You realize you have a third year divination book in your hand, right?"

Remus looked down. Indeed, he did have _Unfogging the Future_, in his hands. He grinned, embarrassed. "Oh well, you know, I never really learned anything in that class in the first place. Sirius's hair gel made the pattern of a bowler hat today when it came out of the tube. I was hoping to find answers." Allison and Ellie both giggled and Remus grinned bashfully, glad he was able to use his rare humor to get him out of an embarrassing situation.

Allison continued her way, and the seat beside Ellie was now vacant. Remus sat down and let out a breath.

Ellie looked up at him expectantly, and he remembered he was supposed to have something to say to her.

"Um…er…Ellie, I was wondering." he started, keeping his eyes on the book and talking quietly.

"Yes?" she inquired, and from her voice Remus could tell she was smiling.

_Now or never_.

"If I could take you to Hogsmeade this weekend? Would that be alright with you? I mean, if it's not that's okay, I understand if you already have plans." he asked in one breath, talking very fast. He turned to look at her and to read her expression.

She was smiling. That beautiful smile of hers, her dark hair was loosely falling out of the bun that kept it back, and she looked completely thrilled.

"Of course, Remus. I'd love to go with you." she replied.

Remus beamed as he looked at her. "Good. I'll meet you after breakfast on Saturday?"

"Sure."

Remus shuffled in his seat nervously. "Well, I think I'm going to go do some studying. See you later."

He was five feet away when he heard his name being called. Ellie. He turned around to face her.

"Yes?"

She had the divination book in her hands. "You forgot your book."

Remus smiled as he took it. "Oh thanks."

"Well, good night." she waved as Remus continued walking towards the boys' dorms.

* * *

The next night, James waited in the Heads Common room patiently. His feet bounced in front of him as he sat on the comfy chair and he slapped his hands on his knees. It was five till eight, he was to meet Lily at exactly eight o'clock to take her to one of the rooms to get a few of their head duties done. Then he promised to show her the odds and ends to the castle she had never explored. He had with him his bag, which contained an invisibility cloak, the Marauders map, a roll of parchment, several ink bottles, and a set of fine quills.

James checked his watch again. Three minutes. He smiled to himself. Lily had referred to this as a _date_. He knew it wasn't, it was nothing more than head duties and a tour, he kept telling himself. But it was fun to imagine it as a date…holding hands with Lily, letting him kiss her neck and cheek affectionately as they walked down the halls. Lily holding on to him when she got scared, kissing in the moonlight.

"James?"

He snapped out of his slight daydream. The distortion of reality. Lily stood in front of him, with a polite smile and a bag slung around her shoulder.

"Lily." he stood up and brushed off his robes, as if looking for something to do. "Ready?"

She nodded, looked at him peculiarly before shaking her head and leading the way.

"So where are we headed to?" she asked brightly, still leading the way. James sprinted a few steps to catch up with her.

"The best room in the entire castle." he glanced at her and lead he way through an array of staircases and corridors before reaching a particular one and stopping abruptly.

"Ok." he whispered. "We need to walk by here at least three times, thinking hard about finding a place to work in private."

Lily nodded and bit her bottom lip in concentration. James smiled at this notion, and she grinned.

"What?"

James turned his attention to in front of him. "Nothing."

They walked by three times when the familiar door swung open. James beamed and held the door open unnecessarily for Lily, as she pointed out as she was walking through with a grin. It indeed, was unnecessary, magic held the door open.

"I was being gentlemanly." he tried.

The small argument was forgotten as Lily gasped at the room in amazement.

James stood back impressed as well; you really could use this room for anything.

A cherry oak table was in the middle of the room, with two matching chairs side by side. Books about Hogwarts, holidays, planning parties, and party decorations lined the many bookshelves.

"This is amazing!" she cried. "This room does what ever you need, right?"

James nodded, wondering how she caught on so quickly.

As if reading his mind she offered an explanation. "I have read about these. I had no clue Hogwarts had one!"

James played with several books on carving jack o lanterns. "Most people don't."

"And just how did you find it?" she asked almost playfully as she took a seat. James copied her by taking the second chair beside her.

He began pulling out his parchment and quills. "Sirius, Peter, Remus and I accidentally fell into it one night. Peter had left the cloak somewhere and Mrs. Norris was chasing us. It turned into a lounge for us."

"I see." she replied as she began taking her things out as well. "What cloak?"

James looked at her with a mischievous grin. "You'll find that out once it's after hours and our tour begins."

Lily giggled. "Alright. Let's get started then. What was it you wanted to work on?"

James cleared his throat. He had come up with several things he and Lily could work on tonight.

"Well, to start, I thought we could start our report for this month. You know, the one we turn into Professor McGonagall at the end of the month. "

Lily nodded in agreement. "Alright, I'd hate to procrastinate it." She shot James a small smile. _He looked so…handsome._

"So, what sort of problems have we run into?" James started, quill poised and ready.

Lily bit her quill as she thought. "Mmm…well there's the fact that Peeves has been misguiding first years all over the castle. They're lucky to get to class on time twice a week."

James wrote her words down, and looked up, ready for more.

"Moaning Myrtle has been exploding the toilets again. Anyone that tries to go to use the lavatory is soaked."

James chuckled as he scribed.

"How do you know Myrtle?" inquired Lily. "She's in the girls toilet."

James smiled. "She takes trips down to the showers by the Quidditch field occasionally." Lily laughed.

"It's always so awkward to realize you've been being watched by a ghost."

Lily laughed _hard_. James pretended to be offended. "And just how would _you_ like it if the Bloody Baron found a way through the tubes to watch you shower?"

Instead of responding, Lily just laughed, and James laughed with her.

The next two hours were spent brushing up on the Halloween banquet and contest, finishing the report, and just talking.

"Alright. It's officially after hours." James smiled as he checked his watch, ten after ten. "And we're done."

"Time to explore!" exclaimed Lily, putting her stuff away. Deep down, she felt confused about being this excited about spending this much time…alone…with James. But what scared her, was that she wanted to. She was realizing that he wasn't the big bad guy she thought he was. It frightened her and thrilled her at the same time.

Her excitement energized James, he hurriedly put his things away and pulled out his most treasured two objects, the cloak and the map.

Lily looked at him oddly when he showed her the old bit of parchment.

"Now." James started as they approached the door. "Before we go, you have to take the Marauder's oath."

Lily giggled. "As long as it doesn't involve signing anything in blood."

"But that's the fun part." joked James.

"Is this the oath given to all of the Marauder's guests?" asked Lily.

James grinned. "I don't know, I don't know that there has been any."

James looked at Lily intensely for a moment before looking away, she caught his eye and inwardly her stomach flip-flopped. _Oh God. What am I feeling?_

"Just promise not to repeat anything you see, hear, do, smell, or taste tonight to anyone else." spoke James, breaking the moment of awkward silence.

Lily scrunched her nose. "Smell, taste? Where are you taking me, James Potter?"

James wiggled his eyebrows. "Just promise."

"I promise." agreed Lily.

"Alright, now the fun begins!" exclaimed James. He pulled up his shiny invisibility cloak.

"What is _that_?" gasped Lily in amazement reaching her fingers over the smooth silvery material.

"This is an invisibility cloak." explained James proudly. He held up the cloak wide and high enough for both of them to get under. "Come on." he urged.

Lily looked at him curiously, thinking it over, and then followed him under the cloak.

She let out a slight squeal of excitement as she realized that she indeed was invisible. James sucked in his breath as he pulled the cloak tight over them and there bodies came to a closer proximity.

_She smells so good, like flowers mixed with cinnamon_, thought James.

"Okay. Now this map." James pointed to the map with his wand and mumbled something Lily couldn't comprehend, but she guessed it must have been some sort of password as scrawling began flowing over the old, faded parchment. "Will show us where to go, or rather, where not to go."

Lily stared at it in fascination as she saw the two dots labeled "James Potter" and "Lily Evans.". As they began to walk, the dots moved. "That's us, and _this_ is Hogwarts."

James chuckled. "Well aren't you a bright one." Lily rolled her eyes and continued to watch the map with fascination.

They took several turns down corridors and several stairways, and Lily had to hold in all her questions for fear of getting on James's nerves, and for getting caught. She had never done anything this _risky_.

As they reached an old classroom with a statue of a witch with one eye, James paused and whispered the password.

"_Dissendium_."

Lily jumped as a hidden passageway began opening up, she backed straight into James, who caught her by surprise. They laughed and James propped her back awkwardly. James lit his wand and led the way down the tunnel.

About fifteen minutes later, Lily's legs were exhausted and she was surprised to hear the sound of breaking glass. The fact that James's face was now tense and alert, and that he had stopped asking her how she was holding up every five seconds told her that this was not part of the scheduled tour. James held her back.

"I'm going to go a little ahead and see what—who it is." he whispered.

Lily opened her mouth to protest, but James put his hand over her mouth. "Don't give me your stubborn independent routine right now. Merlin knows you can look after yourself. I know. Just let me go first." fought James impatiently. Lily decided to cut her protest short and to let him go ahead, because the crashing of glass was becoming louder and louder.

"Just stay right here. I'll be right back." waved James as he crept forward.

Lily swore mentally. Not because she was left behind, that would have been understandable. She could understand that. It would have been her character. She was worried because she was worried for James. She was fearful for him. _God_, thought Lily. _When did I start to care about James Potter?_

After a few minutes she heard the clashing of glass stop and soft words being spoken.

"Lily! Can you come here?" she heard James call, and the panic in his voice made her alert as she sprinted the way down to the depths of the pathway.

In front of her stood a stricken James holding up a cut up Sirius, who had a broken glass bottle of firewhiskey in his hand, he raised his arm to throw it, but James caught it.

"Padfoot. Stop!" he cried. "What's the matter?"

Sirius stopped and his gray eyes caught James's hazel ones. His speech was slurred and alcoholic. "She said no, Prongsss. _No_."

* * *

**piperHalliwellCharmed: I think the next couple of chapters should have some drama, so I hope you're not disappointed.**

**chikichiki and all previous reviewers—thanks for reviewing!**

**as always, please remember to review!**


	11. Alcoholic Conversations and Hogsmeade Wo

**A/N: Sorry i didn't update alll weekend, but I went out of town with my dad to my grandparents for fathers day. I brought a disc to update my files on...but my dad accidentally broke their computer. So sorry. Please review!**

**Chapter Eleven: Alcoholic Conversations and Hogsmeade Woes**

It was going against every intuition her body held, but Lily supposed it was her compassion that allowed James to usher an obviously drunk and shattered Sirius back to their Heads Quarters. At least that is what she kept telling herself.

James laid a babbling Sirius on the couch.

"She said no, Jamesie. No…" Sirius continued to babble. "Tis 'mazing."

James just shook his head and went to find a potions book that would tell him how to create a hangover potion.

"Don't do _that_!" exclaimed Lily as Sirius stuck a finger in his mouth and attempted to rub the blood off one of his drier cuts. Sirius looked at her as if he just realized her.

Lily waited until James returned with a cauldron and potion making supplies that she went to her room.

James obviously hadn't expected her to return, as he had a surprised expression across his face when she returned with a box of her own.

"What's that?" he asked.

Lily knelt down across from Sirius and opened the box. "It's Muggle, but it's the only way I know how to treat cuts. And you can't just let him lick his wounds like some sort of dog."

For some unapparent reason, Sirius laughed hard at Lily's last statement. "Like a dog, Prongsss did you hear her? I'm a dog! I ammm a dog!"

"Shut up, Padfoot." replied James casually.

"Ooo--kay, o---kay, o---kay." continued Sirius. He immediately became sullen and disheartened once again.

"Well at least he's quiet now." whispered James, so that only Lily could hear. "Poor guy."

James began throwing ingredients together. "Bully I wasn't ever that great at potions. Sirius is excellent at it though."

"Sirius is intoxicated." replied Lily as she opened a bottle of peroxide. "Now, Sirius, this is going to sting a bit."

Sirius acknowledged her with an array of words Lily couldn't make out.

Lily started on the cuts on his right hand by pulling out a few shreds of broken glass and dabbing peroxide soaked cotton balls on his wounds.

"Bloody fucking hell, woman!" shouted Sirius as he pulled back his hand. He looked at Lily. "_Ow_!"

Lily pursed her lips together. "Now Sirius, I told you it would sting. Stop being such a baby." She reached for his hand again but Sirius pulled back.

"Padfoot." James looked at Sirius threateningly, and then laughed. "Quit."

Sirius pouted indignantly and gave Lily his hand reproachfully. He was quiet as Lily worked now, but he bit his bottom lip as Lily dabbed more peroxide and started on his other hand.

James watched Lily in admiration; she truly was amazing. She could do anything, anywhere, anytime. How many other Head Girls would help an incompetent Head Boy's drunken friend with cuts he had obtained by throwing bottles of firewhiskey and then continue after he swore colorfully? Not many.

"Try talking to him." Lily said as she worked and James waited for his potion to simmer. "It will take his mind off the pain." James nodded in agreement and pulled a chair up beside the couch.

"Padfoot, what happened?" tried James. Sirius let out a breath and turned towards James.

"She said no. Grace said _no_." he pouted.

James nodded, completely understanding, Lily was still baffled, but she didn't want to appear nosy, or interested in anything to do with Sirius and James, so she stayed quiet.

"Well you were bound to get rejected sometime, Padfoot." James gave him a sympathetic smile. "It happens to the best of us."

"Just because Lily won't snog you senseless doesn't mean I need to be rejected once in a while."

"Ow, Christ's sake, woman!" Sirius swore. James was blushing as they turned to look at Lily, who was back to work.

"Sorry." she stated. "But you could at least talk like I'm here."

"Sorry." mumbled Sirius. "Besides, it wasn't the fact that she… didn't want to Hogsmeade with me. It wasss her reasoning."

James raised an eyebrow. This should be interesting.

"Who _wouldn't_ want to go to Hogsmeade with me? I'm devilishly handsome and I'm a great date." Sirius continued before hiccoughing.

Lily erupted in laughter and James had to try his hardest to suppress a chuckle.

Sirius narrowed his eyes at Lily. "What?"

Lily shook her head as she pulled out a roll of white bandages. "Well Sirius, I can see why Grace said no. Grace Melbourne, right?"

Sirius and James nodded, and Lily felt the need to continue. "Well she's not exactly the type you go for, Sirius. And I mean that in the best possible way."

"What do you mean, she's bloody gorgeous!" argued Sirius.

"Grace is the seventh year prefect for Ravenclaw. She has brains, she has sense, and obviously those things are keeping her from giving you a chance."

"Ouch. My ego is listening, Lily." muttered Sirius, who appeared to be sobering up quickly, James always knew he had a high alcohol tolerance.

"Well maybe that's not it." tried Lily, feeling somewhat guilty. "What exactly did she say?"

Sirius let out a sigh, and belched magnificently. "That I was an egotistical jackass that only wanted her for _one thing_ and that what was the point? I would just get bored and move on after I got what I wanted."

Lily and James exchanged a look. So it was her sense that kept her from dating Sirius.

"Well, Sirius. Obviously she doesn't trust you or feel comfortable with you. And she is right, you know. You go from girl to girl so fast that it would scare anyone away." explained Lily as she started to bandage one of Sirius hands.

"But I really like her and bloody hell I have a headache." Sirius complained. "I do want her to go out with me."

"She's not going to want to until she knows that she actually means something to you, and that you aren't going to just…love and leave."

Sirus let out a groan. "Dammit. That's hard."

"Love is hard. You have to work at it." answered Lily.

James who had been quiet as Lily talked got up and poured the ready potion into a glass and handed it to Sirius, who promptly swallowed it.

"I think you're right, Lily. But if you're so good at understanding love, why is that you're not dating James? _He lovesss you_."

Lily blushed a bold shade of magenta.

James took the cup from Sirius. "You're drunk Padfoot."

Before Sirius or Lily could respond, Sirius passed out promptly.

To avoid the awkwardness of the present situation. Lily gathered her things as quickly as she could.

"I'm going to bed." she stated. "Good night."

James nodded. "Thanks for helping me, Lily. I don't know what I would have done with out you. Where did you learn to bandage like that?"

Lily smiled nervously. "My father is a doctor. A Muggle form of a healer."

James nodded. "Good night, oh, and Lily. We'll have to tour some other time."

Lily bobbed her head in agreement. "Good night, James."

* * *

The next morning, James woke up bright and early, ready for a run to clear his mind. The entire night James had spent his dreams baffled. What was going on between him and Lily, if anything? A part of him told him there wasn't anything, nothing had happened, she hadn't professed her undying love for him. But the hopeful, dreaming part of him said that she was feeling something, the way she looked at him, the way she moved around him—like she was always thinking her actions and words towards him over so that she didn't give away what she was thinking—or feeling. James liked to let himself think that that was it, but the years of failing to win her over were raw, vivid reminders in the back of his mind that told him to think this over sensibly. He needed to run.

He got dressed and pulled his bright blue trainers on before heading out to the common room. An unbelievable noise was coming from the common room—a noise he knew all too well. Sirius was snoring.

He glanced at his now sober best friend, whose black hair was an array of bed head, his legs were slung over the couch in an uncomfortable manner, and he clutched a blanket, one with the initials LCE embroidered in a fancy script.

_Lily must have thrown a blanket on him last night_, thought James.

Deciding that Sirius could be on his own for half an hour, James left for his run.

Approximately twenty minutes after James left, Lily woke, tired, but feeling the need to get up anyways. Her clock told her that it was only a little after six.

Remembering that Sirius and James were likely to be in the common room, Lily grabbed her red velvet robe to cover her somewhat revealing white night gown, she tied it and tip toed out of her room into the common room, to see Sirius tangled in the blanket her grandmother had made her on the sofa by the fire.

Deciding that she might as well get a shower, as James was probably still in bed, and Sirius looked like a train had hit him, Lily hurried to the bathroom and started a hot shower—she would have time to clear her head before her day started. It had plagued her all night, trying to organize her feelings…for James. Lately they had formed a great friendship, and she enjoyed working with him…she had a good time. But she couldn't help but feel as if she was holding back or protecting herself from feeling something more.

Twenty minutes later, Lily emerged from the bathroom, feeling clean and refreshed, but nonetheless clearer on anything she was feeling. She decided that it was just her getting used to being friends with James, even though something else kept eating at her.

Lily, lost in her train of thought walked through the common room, wasn't aware of the fact that she was in the presence of an awake Sirius and James. She jumped when she realized she was being watched.

"James, Sirius." she yelped, very aware of the fact that her robe was in the bathroom, and although her nightgown wasn't indecent, she felt horribly exposed and self-conscious.

"Morning." mumbled Sirius rubbing his head.

James, sensing Lily's uncomfort, spoke up. "I'm going to go walk Sirius back to his dorm."

He stood up, waiting for Sirius to follow him. Sirius held up a finger to James and stretched groggily. "Wait, I want to thank Evans."

He stood up, however sleepily, and walked over to Lily, oblivious to her awkwardness. Without warning, he leaned in close and gave her a giant bear hug. Lily not knowing what exactly to do, just wrapped her arms lightly around Sirius and patted him awkwardly.

"I just wanted to thank you for taking care of me, and apologize for anything I may have said or done. I know I can be a real arse when intoxicated."

Lily stood back, completely confused at this Sirius—caring, apologetic, non-arrogant Sirius…serious, sincere Sirius. "It's nothing, Sirius, I was happy to help, good luck with Grace."

Sirius gave her a genuine smile, one that could melt the heart of any foolish girl, and followed James out the portrait hole.

* * *

Lily sat at the lunch table, sitting between Allison and Ellie, who were talking about their plans for Hogsmeade on Saturday. Lily took a sip of her pumpkin juice, she knew their conversation would only last till the boys arrived, but it made her feel out of place anyways.

"Have Remus take you to Madam Puddifoot's!" suggested Allison.

"Ew, no. Remus isn't mushy, and either am I." replied Ellie, disgusted at the thoughts of floating hearts and cupids.

"It's not mushy, it's romantic--" argued Allison. Her tirade was cut short as the boys approached.

"Hi, Lily." waved Sirius, who sat down across from Lily and beside James. Remus took a chance and seated himself by Ellie, leaving Peter to sit on the other side of Sirius and away from conversation.

"Hey, Sirius." greeted Lily with a smile. "And James and Peter and Remus."

The boys grinned at her as they began to pile food on their plates at a rapid pace.

Towards the end of her meal, Lily felt a familiar tap on her shoulder. She turned around to see Emerson smiling broadly at her. He had insisted on talking to her between classes and sending her notes in class. Lily was starting to find it irritating, but just when she thought she'd tell him off, he'd give her that bright white smile and run a hand through his hair.

"Hullo." he smiled.

Before Lily could exchange a greeting, he started talking again.

"I was wondering if I could have a word with you?" he asked pleasantly, casting a quick glance at Sirius. "If you don't mind."

Lily took her napkin from her lap and placed it on the table. "Of course not."

As she followed Emerson, Allison and Ellie exchanged a look.

Sirius watched them walk away. "Five galleons says Lily comes back with a date."

James shot Sirius a look of detest and hit him in the arm.

Ellie and Allison sighed. "We're rooting for you, James…but I think Lily's lost."

James nodded emotionless. _If she had a date he didn't know what he'd do. He'd have to start all over again, he'd be crushed. _

Lily returned, her appearance giving nothing away, and she avoided everyone's eyes as she took her seat back, offering nothing.

Sirius waited about five seconds before taking control of the situation.

"What did Burton want?" he asked gruffly.

Lily looked at Sirius for a moment before spearing left over broccoli stem with her fork. James noticed that she always left the stem, no matter how delicately she cut the head from the stem, she always tried to make sure no one saw her being so picky over a vegetable. James smiled as she speared it again and pushed it into the mustard she always had on the side of her plate when eating broccoli.

"It's really none of your business." replied Lily curtly. She dropped her fork and let it clank on her plate before she got up. "I'm going to class."

It took approximately five seconds for Ellie and Allison to expectantly follow after her.

Sirius shook his head. "And to think, I was going to make her an honorary Marauder."

James took a gulp of his pumpkin juice depressingly.

"He asked her to Hogsmeade. I just know it." he stated.

"I wonder what she said?" questioned Peter.

Remus glanced toward the Hufflepuff table, Burton wasn't looking particularly depressed or elated.

* * *

"What did he ask you?" interrogated Allison as she and Ellie caught up with Lily.

Lily continued to walk away from her friends.

"Lily Christine Evans, you will answer me!" shouted Allison.

Lily turned abruptly at the sound of her whole name. "He asked me to go to Hogsmeade with him."

Ellie muttered under her breath, "I knew it."

Allison ignored Ellie. "What did you say?"

"I told him I didn't know. That'd I'd think about it!" she replied, her temper rising. "And I don't know why. I don't know why I couldn't have just said no…or yes. It would make things so much easier!" her voice cracked and she broke into tears.

Allison immediately took control and pulled Lily into a comforting hug, while Ellie stood back for a second, shocked. She then ran to her friend's aid and hugged her as well.

"Lily don't freak out about this—I mean, even if you do say yes, it's just a date. Not a life time commitment." Ellie tried soothing Lily, this caused her to sob even more.

Lily wiped away the tears that began running down her cheeks as her mascara came down with them. "That's not it, and yet—yet it is, at the same time."

* * *

**thanks to all reviewers, I would mention you personally, but it's late and I'm tired and I'm trying to get three chapters up. So please, excuse me this once.**


	12. Set Back

**A/N: Trying to make up and updating more tonight. Please continue to review!**

**Chapter Twelve: Set Back**

Lily shut the door to her dorm room after a long evening spent patrolling. It was only nine o'clock—she and James had the early shift, and yet she was completely exhausted and emotionally drained. That evening with James, walking the empty corridors, breaking up couples in broom closets, sending first years back to bed—would have been so much more bearable if James hadn't been silent. She knew that he knew something was up, and it was bothering her. She knew he didn't know the whole story—she had made Allison and Ellie promise not to say a word, and as far she knew Emerson wouldn't brag about not being accepted right away.

She let herself fall onto her bed and felt the tiredness flow out of her body. In minutes, she was fast asleep, letting her thoughts and worries evaporate into her dreams.

It was at four a.m. that she woke up, gasping. She knew---she knew now what she was feeling and it scared her.

_She liked James_.

How it happened she didn't know—as to when it first happened she was just as lost, but she knew that now she understood why she had been feeling so mixed up. Lily swore, breathing in and out. She couldn't let this happen. It wasn't fair. It wasn't fair for Sirius, Allison, Ellie, the student body, and _James_ to be right. _All along_. They couldn't know. Why did everybody constantly act as if they knew her? She wasn't going to let them be right. She had to stop it before it got out of control, and she knew just how.

* * *

Only slightly aware of her tired appearance, and the small bags that were forming under her tired eyes, Lily marched over to the Hufflepuff table, where Emerson Burton sat talking and eating breakfast with his friends.

Emerson saw her coming and excused himself and went to meet her.

"Have you thought it over?" he asked expectantly.

Lily nodded. "Yes—I'd love to go to Hogsmeade with you."

Emerson beamed at her and nodded. "Alright then. Saturday, we'll meet after breakfast and we'll go and have a wonderful time." He smiled confidently.

Lily forced a pleasant form to her face and she smiled back. "Alright, see you then." She waved and headed over to where the Gryffindor seventh-years gawked at her.

James dropped his toast and looked glumly into his coffee.

_She had said yes, and there was **nothing **he could do._

* * *

James lay on the hard wood floor of the Gryffindor Seventh year boys' dorm.

He lay in his sodden and wet Quidditch robes in a depressed haze, firewhiskey bottle in his hand with Remus, Sirius, and Peter staring worriedly at him, unsure of what to say to make their lovesick friend feel better.

He felt sick, not just because of the tense and exhilarating practice he had put his team through that afternoon, or that fact that he had consumed three-fourths a bottle of firewhiskey by himself, but because he felt lost and empty. As if he had lost the biggest Quidditch match of his entire life in front of everyone he had ever cared about.

"Prongs, don't let this get you down. It's not like she's getting married to Emerson." reasoned Remus. "It probably won't last very long, he's a complete arse with a reputation that could rival Padfoot's."

This only made James take another swig. "That's just it. Why would she do a thing like say yes to that scumbag! I've changed, for her I changed! She _knows_ that!"

"Love is hard. You have to work at it." offered Sirius.

James stood up wobbly, pointing a finger angrily at Sirius. "Don't you dare quote her! Padfoot don't!"

Sirius rubbed his chin. "Is that where I heard that? It sure is true…" With a glance at James he shut up. "Dumb filthy wench. She has no right to treat you like this, Prongs."

James let out a sob. "But she is…and I still love her…I still love her. I think maybe, she might love me too."

"Nobody that loves you would do this to you, Prongs." offered Peter, sharing his rare wisdom.

"She's pretty twisted. She might." argued Sirius. " A twisted, mental wench—that can fix cuts in a splendid way—but a filthy slag all the same!"

James just let out a breath and collapsed onto a bed that used to be his.

Sirius jumped up excitedly. "That's it, Prongs! We'll get dates. Don't you worry, mate. You'll have a hot date, we both will!"

James started to protest but passed out in his drunken haze.

* * *

Saturday morning came too fast for James as he fell out of bed. Sirius was still snoring away, as was Peter. Remus was up bright and early and had already showered and gotten dressed. James suspected it was because out of nerves and excitement in anticipation of his date with Ellie. James smiled tiredly at Remus as he brushed his hair in the mirror. James stood up and went to go to the shower.

His severe sadness had somewhat subsided, and his heartbreak had numbed a little. James wasn't going to have a bad day today, despite events. Sirius had a plan.

Sirius had gotten them dates, Madeline Foster, a beautiful Gryffindor sixth year that was a little senseless but gorgeous, so Sirius had no problem with her. Her friend, Dinah Perks, same year from Hufflepuff, was pretty as well, with bright, wavy blonde hair, light greenish blue eyes, and a figure to die for. She was to be James's date. If Sirius had his way, the dates he had picked out would distract James from Lily long enough for him to have fun. And if they didn't work, they would go Quidditch supply shopping. Quidditch could always brighten James's day.

* * *

Lily turned off her alarm with her wand as soon as it started blaring an incessant beeping. She yawned, stretched, and got out of bed. Before taking her things to the shower, she checked herself in the mirror.

Why was she doing this? Sure, Emerson was attractive—and she was attracted to him. But why did she have the sneaking guilty feeling at the pit of her stomach? She had to do this, she _couldn't_ like James. She sighed and headed for the showers.

* * *

After breakfast, Lily met Emerson and they headed towards the village of Hogsmeade.

"I was thinking we could go to Honeydukes first." suggested Emerson, blonde hair rustling through the breeze, he smiled at Lily, and she returned the smile, because Emerson Burton had a way of making her forget where she was or what she was thinking, and she liked that.

"That sounds lovely."

* * *

Sirius led James to the entry of Hogsmeade and stopped.

"Why are we stopping?" asked James, still in a bitter mood.

Sirius smiled and pulled out a cigarette while he waited he politely offered one to James, who turned him down, and lit up.

"Those things will bloody kill you, Padfoot." he remarked, disgusted. Sirius shrugged as he blew out smoke.

He caught site of a girl with curly chocolate- brown hair flowing down her shoulders and her friend, James's date, with wavy blonde hair.

"Here they are." answered Sirius as they approached.

James turned around to see two beautiful girls walking towards them. Madeline Foster and Dinah Perks.

James glared at Sirius. "I told you I didn't want to go on a date."

Sirius smirked at his best friend. "No you didn't."

James opened his mouth to argue, but was stopped as Sirius greeted their dates.

"Good morning, lovely ladies." he greeted as he kissed Madeline's hand, making her blush.

James rolled his eyes at his friend.

"This is James, as I'm sure you know." introduced Sirius to Dinah.

James smiled and waved. "Good morning."

Dinah, smiled warmly. "Good morning."

"So what do you have planned, Sirius?" asked Madeline, with a sweet tone in her voice.

Sirius smiled at her. "Anything you'd like, love."

* * *

"I can't believe she's actually going on a date with Emerson Burton." stated Jacob Oakes as he and Allison walked the streets of Hogsmeade, window shopping. He was currently holding a few of Allison's bags, and listening to her rant about Lily's love life.

Allison sighed. "Believe it. And the thing is, I think it's only because she is scared of getting close to James."

Jacob nodded, paying more attention to Allison than anything she said. "But still—Burton. He's a sleaze. Doesn't Lily know that?"

Allison smiled and kissed Jacob spontaneously. "Well, she might know it deep down. But you have to admit, Emerson is beautiful. He could delude the most sensible minds with his looks."

Jacob raised an eyebrow. "I hope not yours." he smiled as a blush formed on Allison's cheeks.

"Oh course not. I like you're dark features much better, love." She kissed him again. "And I'm sure Emerson can't kiss anything like you."

Jacob smiled and kissed her again. "Don't try to find out, _love_."

Allison grinned. "I won't."

* * *

James sat with Dinah across from Sirius and Madeline in a booth at Madam Puddifoot's. James was inwardly groaning. The lacy, frilly, sappy décor of the café disgusted him and it had taken all of his self-control to let Madeline and Dinah drag him and Sirius there after they had window-shopped at a few fashion outlets.

"I really liked that ruby dress robe." chatted Dinah, mindlessly, to the only person that was really listening, Madeline.

"Yes it was simply lovely." replied Madeline.

"I really would like the hot chocolate with whipped cream." Dinah spoke up as she looked through the menu.

James stared at the menu, not really comprehending anything. This was going horribly. He couldn't get a word in—but he didn't really want to. Dinah had no interesting conversation topics for him to join in on, either.

Suddenly, James felt a hand on his leg. Startled, he looked towards Dinah, who was smiling innocently and motioning to the waitress.

"He'd like a hot chocolate with whipped cream as well." she ordered, sweetly.

James glanced at Sirius. Dinah had just gotten his attention to order, but hadn't given him the chance to. Sirius sensing his friend's agitation, gave him an apologetic look.

Just then, a certain red-head caught his attention, walking in Madam Puddifoot's, guided by none other than Emerson Burton. At the site of Lily, James stomach flip-flopped, but when he saw Burton, his stomach stopped mid flip and he felt angry.

"Well Sirius and I are going to go tour the village." explained Madeline as she reached for Sirius hand and led him toward the café exit.

Sirius threw James a _very_ apologetic look and shrugged.

James looked down into his hot chocolate depressingly, and was not even perturbed when a manicured finger dipped into his hot chocolate and took the whipped cream off the top.

James looked up at Dinah as she put the finger into her mouth and slid it out, looking at James very seductively. If James hadn't been sitting down, he may have fallen, for that look gave him a specific weakness of the knees, and he felt a surge of desire.

He leant in and kissed her deeply, letting her hands travel down his chest.

* * *

"I thought you'd like chocolate to start off the morning." stated Emerson as he held a open the door to Madam Puddifoot's open for a giddy Lily.

"Yes, it was an excellent idea." she smiled as he led her to a seat.

And then she saw him, on a date—a double date with Sirius and girls she knew Sirius must have picked out. They were exactly his type—superficial, forward, and beautiful.

She felt a slight pang of jealousy, but with one glance at James she could tell he wasn't enjoying himself. And as demonic as it was, it pleased her to see him not having a good time. Not because she wanted to see him suffer, but because if he had been having a good time, she didn't know what she would have done—or felt.

The waitress came and handed them the menus.

She smiled politely. "Thank-you."

As she sat down, she glanced at James's table again. Sirius was leaving with Madeline, leaving James alone with Dinah in a dark booth. James looked sullen.

"I think we'll get hot chocolate." conversed Emerson as he eyed the menu. "Definitely hot chocolate."

Lily felt someone bump into her chair.

"Oh, excuse me, Lily." came the voice of Sirius Black. "I didn't see you and Burton there."

Lily gritted her teeth. "I'm sure you didn't, Sirius. You're _excused_."

Sirius smiled sweetly at the two of them before shooting a glare at Lily and following Madeline, who had not waited for him, out the door.

"What is that bloke's problem?" scoffed Emerson. "A right arrogant arse if you ask me."

"He's not that bad." defended Lily, for a reason she didn't quite know.

As Emerson waved for the waitress to come and take their orders, Lily helplessly glanced back at James's table. She had to hold her mouth to keep her jaw from dropping.

Dinah Perks had just stuck her finger in James's hot chocolate, taking the whipped cream with it. She had put it delicately in her mouth and watched James with batted eye lashes as she pulled it out again. James had immediately begun snogging her.

"So we'll have two hot chocolates with whipped cream." ordered Emerson, oblivious to where Lily's attention was.

Lily looked up at the waitress. "Actually-- no whipped cream for me, please."

The waitress nodded as she scribbled Lily's order down.

Lily felt awkward as she noticed that almost everyone in the café were couples—snogging. She felt increasingly out of place as Emerson looked at her expectantly.

_Time for conversation_.

"So, is Hufflepuff's team looking good this year?" she tried.

Emerson smiled. "I'd say we're looking pretty talented. But I won't divulge any secerets, I don't want you tipping off Potter." He laughed at his petty joke.

Lily glanced at the table James and his date were currently preoccupied in. She turned back to Emerson.

"Don't worry."

* * *

Dinah went in for another kiss and James pulled away. He only looked at her for a second, before looking away.

"This is all wrong." he announced as he slid out of the booth, thanking God that he had insisted on sitting on the outside.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a galleon and placed it on the table.

"I'm sorry." he mumbled. Dinah was looking into her hot chocolate. "I have to go."

With is words, James hurriedly walked out of the café, not without shooting a swift gaze at a certain red head.

* * *

James rushed as casually but yet as quickly as possible out of Madam Puddifoot's, shoving his hands into his pockets and walking the student-packed streets of Hogsmeade, looking at the ground.

He found a stone to kick along the path and let out a sigh.

He needed a drink. Not a light butterbeer—he couldn't go to The Three Broomsticks and see all the happy couples and friends. So his heavy feet trailed him to the only other bar he and the Marauders ever ventured in.

James sat down in The Hogs Head with his cloak drawn up, hoping that no one that could have connections with Dumbledore or his parents were lingering around.

"What can I get you?" a dirty, grisly bar tender asked as he wiped a glass with a dirty rag.

James looked at the man for a second, before answering. "Three shots of firewhiskey, please."

The man looked at him skeptically. "You a student?"

"He's with me." came a very familiar voice.

The bartender nodded before going to fetch the drinks. James turned to see his best friend looking at him with a sullen expression to rival his own.

"I'm guessing your date went about as well as mine." greeted James.

Sirius nodded as he took a sip of his drink—a thick blue substance James had never seen.

"Yeah…I saw Grace." Sirius took another gulp. "She saw me walking around town with Madeline and gave me this look." he emptied the glass and looked at James. "She looked at me like she hated me."

James gave his friend a consoling pat on the back, before turning his attention to the shots laid before him.

"It's okay, Padfoot." he downed a shot. "At least she's very clear about how she feels about you."

Sirius and James burst into a fit of alcoholic laughter before becoming depressed and sullen and leaving the Hog's Head.

* * *

**Thanks to Snail-same, Lily Evans 4 life, and chikichiki for reviewing chapter ten! (yes, i decided to find your names and thank you, because I felt guilty for not doing so last chapter, and it's really the reviewers that matter, isn't it?) Yes, I've sucked up now. please review!**


	13. Coming to Terms and Moving Too Fast

**A/N: Yes! Another chapter update! Show me your appreciation and review!**

**Chapter Thirteen: Coming to Terms and Moving to Fast**

"Thanks for coming to say good night." Lily smiled at Emerson. "It was completely unnecessary, but very thoughtful."

Emerson smiled his ten-carat smile. "I missed you. And besides, every time I see you it's like I've won the Quidditch World Cup."

Lily laughed, and Emerson leaned in and kissed her longingly for what seemed like minutes. Finally, they broke apart.

"Good night, Emerson." whispered Lily as she turned to go through the portrait.

"'Night, Lily." he waved before turning to head back to Hufflepuff tower.

Lily walked through the portrait into the Heads Common room, where James lay spread out on the floor by the fire, doing homework.

"Good night, James." Lily called as she headed to her room, she slowed her tracks down as it became apparent that James was not going to respond. She turned around sharply.

Lily had had enough of being ignored.

She stormed up to James, who determinedly continued to work as if no one was towering above him.

"Listen, _Potter_." she snapped. "I know you don't exactly…approve…of me dating Emerson, but…darn it, James. It's been a week! You can't go on ignoring me like this! I can't help it if I'm attracted to Emerson, I can't help it if I have a good time with him, and I can't help it if he asked me out!" She paused as she noticed that he had stopped scribbling notes. "But, James, I do like him. You can't hate me for dating him. You can't pretend that I don't exist just because I like him!"

James, not looking at her, replied. "I don't see why I can't ignore you. You did it oh so well to me for the better part of our Hogwarts careers."

Lily stomped her foot on the ground, making James's parchment unravel. "Because! We have to work _together_, James!"

James gathered his work together and shoved it into his bag, before standing up.

"I've got to go."

Lily let out a sarcastic laugh. "Right, James. Just keep on ignoring me! Keep being a jealous little prat!"

James turned towards her. "_I'm not jealous_." he replied through gritted teeth.

"I have a hard time believing that!" retorted Lily before she stormed off to her original destination.

* * *

"You are jealous, mate." stated Sirius as he, James, Peter, and Remus lay around in the Room of Requirement the next night.

James groaned. "I know, but how can I not be? I love her and she's off with some bloke."

"Well you can't let her see that you're jealous. That's a big turn-off for girls." said Remus.

Sirius raised an eyebrow. "When did you become such an expert on girls and turn-ons, Moony?"

Remus blushed slightly. "Since I've had a girlfriend."

"It's only been a week." replied Sirius skeptically. "You are already calling her your girlfriend?"

"A week or not, his relationship with Ellie is more stable than any you or I have had." reasoned James glumly.

Remus smiled reassuringly at James. "You'll get Lily in the end, Prongs."

James huffed and leaned back in his chair, pulling his arms behind his head. "I don't see that happening."

"Look, mate, you have to be her friend during this," explained Remus. "If you don't… all the progress you've made this year won't mean anything, you'll be right where you left off."

"Yeah, and it will prove her right." agreed Peter.

The remaining boys looked questioningly at Peter.

"He'll be a prat. If he's going to be an arse to her he'll be a prat, and she'll be right," explained Peter with an uncharacteristic exasperated tone.

"Merlin, even Peter has girl-wisdom now. What have we come to?" laughed Sirius.

"I have a girl." offered Peter, somewhat bashfully and uneasily.

"Really?" exclaimed James, with surprise and excitement. "And just when were you planning on telling us about the bird?"

Peter smiled sheepishly. "Well I wasn't sure it was anything till yesterday."

"Who is it?" asked Remus.

"Claire Frost." Peter answered confidently.

"Hey, she's a sixth year Hufflepuff. Pretty nice, Wormtail." congratulated James, as cheerfully as he could giving the circumstances.

"Merlin, now the world really is bloody mad. Moony and Wormtail have girlfriends and Prongs and I are dateless."

* * *

Later that night James sat in front of the fire drawing out Quidditch plays, when he heard Lily discreetly as she could, ruffle by.

"Where you going?" he asked casually, praying that it wasn't off to see Emerson.

Lily looked surprised at seeing him there. "Off to the owlry."

James closed his playbook. "Oh really? I need to bring a letter by there myself. Mind if I join you?"

Lily looked at him unresponsively, perhaps still shocked that he was talking to her—actually having a conversation, when he hadn't so much said a hello to her all week.

James ran to his room and came back with a envelope sealed with a red wax seal that appeared to have a delicately scripted "P" with a coat of armor behind it.

"Alright, shall we?." started James as he followed Lily out of the portrait hole.

Halfway to the owlry, Lily had enough of James's meaningless babble, he was carrying on like nothing had happened between the two of them, when it was just yesterday that he insisted on not speaking to her.

Lily stopped and faced him, her eyes glowing menacingly.

"James, what are you playing at?" she demanded, arms folded, clutching the letter tightly.

James stopped in mid-sentence, and his brilliant smile faded as he pulled his arms down by his side and faced Lily.

"I am trying to make things right. I wasn't right to act how I did, ok?"

Lily's eyes lost their fierce glow as she took in his words and she sighed. "I see. Do you even have a letter to send, or is this just a scheme to try and get an apology through?"

Her tone was not bitter, angry, or annoyed—just tired.

"No, I'm afraid I inherited my father's memory and that I've forgotten Taffy's birthday." he answered casually, starting to walk.

As he had hoped, Lily started walking again and followed his conversation. "Who's Taffy?"

James smiled. "My house-elf. Or one of them at least, she's taken care of me since I was little."

Lily nodded in understanding. "How old is she turning?"

James shrugged. "I'm not quite sure, my mother always told me never to ask a woman her age, she's got to be in her fifties at least, though—fairly young for a house-elf."

Lily smiled. "Well aren't you just polite."

James glanced at her for a moment before asking, "So, who's you're letter to? Or is it confidential?"

Lily smirked at him. "It's a letter to my parents…my father mostly, I've been having horrible tooth-aches, I believe my wisdom teeth are coming in."

James made a face of disgust. "Bummer. I had Madam Promfrey dissolve mine with a potion last year, why don't you try that?"

Lily sighed. "My father is a doctor…as long as he can he's going to make sure I do things the Muggle way. He's not sure about healing…and his best friend is a dentist."

James nodded. "What's a dentist?"

"A Muggle doctor for the teeth. Wretched profession, really." she answered with a grimace.

"So is this a huge, painful operation with lots of blood and drugs?" asked James with a sarcastic tone and an expression Lily knew so well—one with false concern, humor, but never letting a grin spread across his face.

"Oh yes, I'm sure, because that's what dentists do." Lily answered in her own humor, with an earnest look that wiped over her fine features.

"Dreadful bastards, aren't they? I'll have to meet one." James replied with such sincerity that Lily could honestly see James trying to go get his teeth cleaned.

The image brought Lily to a fit of giggles, and pretty soon James had joined in on the laughter.

They reached the owlry in laughter, which stopped short when they saw who was in the owl-populated room.

Hazel Hodges, a girl that had been one of Lily's other roommates for the better part of six years, a pretty girl with a slim figure, that had a knack for lying and making up elaborate stories, the kind of girl that had people believe she was a ditz, yet was actually brilliant. Lily and Allison couldn't stand her. Hazel, who's name fit her well, her hazel eyes, brown-hair with multi-colored streaks through it, was currently snogging Samuel Stebbins, and from the looks of it, they weren't stopping soon—and from what Lily could tell, didn't even realize they were there.

James cleared his throat loudly, and Sam and Hazel snapped out of their daze.

"You know, there's the Astronomy Tower for that." stated James, who Lily could tell was biting his cheeks to keep his laughter ebbed.

Sam had blushed three shades darker, while Hazel held her dignity and narrowed her eyes at James and Lily.

"Well you aren't exactly looking innocent yourselves."

James and Lily glanced at each other.

"Really, Hazel? Because as far as I can tell, we both have letters…we are in the owlry…Merlin, _that_ looks suspicious. See the truth is, James and I we're planning on snogging each other senseless, but you two have affectively ruined the mood." replied Lily, slightly annoyed, severely sarcastic.

Hazel narrowed her eyes at Lily again. "That's what I thought." With her words she literally dragged Stebbins out of the owlry behind her and left James and Lily to themselves.

James just shook his head. "Merlin, Lily, I believe my humor has rubbed off on you."

Lily smirked. "Or mine has rubbed off on you."

"Oh, no! We're friends." replied James playfully gasping.

Lily smiled. "I guess we are."

* * *

"Check mate." exclaimed Ellie as she and Remus played Wizard's chess.

Remus just smiled and held his hand to his chest. "Oh, I've been beaten." he stated over-dramatically.

"Oy, everyone, Moony's been beat at chess!" exclaimed Sirius, with a wicked grin on his face.

Remus shrugged and whispered to Ellie, "Ever since I beat him fifth year he's been advertising every time I lose."

Ellie giggled as she sat across from Remus in the Gryffindor Common room on the Thursday night.

James, Sirius, and Peter were currently playing Exploding Snap.

After his turn, James turned to Ellie. "Where's Allison and Lily?"

Ellie gave him a sympathetic smile. "Off with Jacob and Emerson."

James sighed. "Oh."

Ellie walked over and sat next to James. "Look, James, I know this is hard for you…but if it makes you feel better, none of us really approve of their relationship. Even Jacob says Emerson is a flake."

This however, did not improve James's mood. "I don't understand why the bloody hell she's going out with him if he's not the best guy in the entire world, because for the last few years I've had the distinct impression that she only went out with the best blokes."

"I don't know…honestly, no one really does…we have our suspicions but…as far as she has told us, she really does like him…she finds him attractive." explained a sympathetic Ellie.

James looked just a sullen and continued playing cards.

"I bet it's because his hair falls perfectly." commented Sirius. "Or is it his beautiful teeth?"

James just shot him a glare.

"I thought you and Lily we're on friendly terms again…at least that's what she says." stated Ellie.

"She talks about me?" exclaimed James with excitement in his hazel eyes.

Ellie laughed. "She said you were talking again so you could get work done. Don't get too excited."

James let out a sigh. "Sure, we're on friendly terms. But I just thought she would ditch Burton by now."

Ellie laughed again, and James glared at her with annoyance. Ellie playfully hit him. "She hasn't even been dating him two weeks, she doesn't know she doesn't like him yet."

Sirius and James just shook their heads. "Girls are too confusing."

"_Girls_ are confusing? Have you looked at your _chromosomes_ lately?" retorted Ellie. "Do you know how hard it is to tell how guys actually feel about you?"

Ellie looked at Remus and caught his eye. "No offense, Remus. But honestly. It is almost impossible to tell if guys are really interested or if they're just being friendly. And if they are being friendly and are interested in you, are they in to you for you? Or do they just want a physical relationship? Guys are ten times harder to figure out then girls."

James and Sirius looked appalled. Sirius shook his head in disbelief. "I have never let my affections for a girl gone unknown."

"We've noticed." replied Ellie. "And lets see…the girls you have dated—if you can call it dating, you have just had physical relationships…girls think you just want them for their bodies."

"That's not true." argued Sirius. "Girls are more complicated anyways, half the time they act like they want it…and then they pull something like…emotions in to it. And that just screws everything up. You can never tell what they want or when they want it."

James, Peter, and Remus just sighed. This argument was going to take a while…and nothing was going to be solved.

* * *

"Can't I see the inside of your palace this once?" begged Emerson, with a puppy dog look that softened all of Lily's restrictions.

"You can't, Professor Dumbledore would know." debated Lily softly as Emerson played with her hair outside of the portrait hole.

"C'mon, Lily, you know you want to show me." He smiled. "I'll show you mine, but I'm sure its nothing compared to your common room."

Lily argued with her conscious for a few moments before deciding. "James is either at practice or with his friends…you can come in, just for a look…and then you're out. Promise?"

Emerson smiled brilliantly. "I promise, love."

A faint blush passed over Lily's cheeks. "You're going to have to cover your ears, I have to say the password."

"But of course." he agreed, clasping his hands over his ears with a charming grin.

Lily shook her head with a smile as she muttered the password and prayed James wasn't inside.

Emerson followed Lily in, and she heard him gasp. "This is amazing! It's almost as nice as my house."

Lily smiled politely while Emerson jumped on to the comfortable couch in front of the fire.

"Ok, we better get out of here…I don't know when James will be back."

Emerson layed out on the couch. "Oh come on Lily, loosen up. It's not like James hasn't had his girls and friends in here."

Lily narrowed her eyes for a flash of a second, before putting on a smile as Emerson used his charming smile—there was something magical about his smile that made her forget she was upset. "James hasn't had anyone up here." she argued lamely.

"That you know of." finished Emerson. "Come sit with me."

She took a seat beside him and leaned her head on his shoulder. He began massaging her neck and Lily smiled exhaustedly.

"That feels good…I've had such a long day."

Emerson kissed her neck and whispered. "Just forget about it." His mouth slowly moved closer to hers and he began to kiss her energetically and Lily responded.

He kissed her mouth and down her cheek to her neck and his hand started to crawl under Lily's blouse. She immediately tensed as she felt his cold hands in a place they _shouldn't_ be.

"Just relax." he whispered, eyes closed.

Lily pulled away. "You've got to leave, Emerson."

He withdrew his hands and looked at her reluctantly and then grinned. "Alright. Have a good night."

His lips found Lily's again for a brief good night kiss and he was gone.

Lily sat on the couch staring through the portrait hole minutes after Emerson was gone. They hadn't been dating two weeks, and he was moving too fast. She shivered as she thought of his touch and got up, smoothing her blouse and heading off the bed.

* * *

**Please review, I would like to know what you think about these chapters. Thank you.**


	14. Halloween Part I

**A/N: In this chapter and next, there will be a refrence to F. Scott Fitzgerald's The Great Gatsby. For all of you that don't know what it's about, it's about this guy Jay Gatsby, who is desperately in love with the old family rich Daisy Buchanan, who is married toher womanizing, abusive husband, Tom. Tom isn't physically abusive to her--just his mistress. Anyway, to make a long story short, Jay and Daisy used to be in love before WW1, she wouldn't marry him because he was poor. He comes back five years later, newly rich wanting to win her over. they have an affair. Tom finds out about it and tips of his mistress's husband who thinks Jay is the manhis wifeishaving an affair with, and he goes and kills Jay. It's a great book and well written, like everything F. Scott Fitzgerald writes. (btw, he's related to Francis Scott Key, who wrote the Star Spangled Banner) SO that might be a little much into the whole story, but I hope it explains enough.**

**Chapter Fourteen: Halloween Part I**

"I hate Halloween."

James looked at his friend sympathetically. "No you don't, Moony. You hate _this_ Halloween."

"It just figures that this one lands on the full moon." he replied gravely, who was beginning to look a little pale in anticipation of that night.

Sirius gave his werewolf friend a pat on the back. "Cheer up, mate. You'll be able to see her off, I bet she's wearing some nice, pleasurable outfit that you'll get to see her in for five minutes before she heads off to dance in front of loads of blokes all night."

"But what will I give her as my excuse for leaving early?" questioned Remus, worry written all over his face as he ignored Sirius.

"Just tell her you're a werewolf." offered Peter, who at the face Remus gave him quickly quieted.

"Tell her that you've got to go off and see you're sick mother, she knows you usually do that. You've asked Dumbledore to take you later because it's Halloween." suggested James.

Remus smiled sullenly. "That will have to do."

"If it makes you feel any better." started Sirius with a devilish grin. "James doesn't have a date."

Remus shook his head and smiled soberly. "Why should James's misery make me feel better? You're mental."

"And you feel better." huffed Sirius.

"Well at least I'm not taking some slag because I couldn't get the girl I want." muttered James _almost_ inaudibly.

Sirius shot an unusual glare at him, but gave him a cheeky smile. "I can accept rejection and move on, because I don't love her."

"Right, mate. Keep telling yourself that." retorted James quickly before looking around the messy dorm room. "I better go back to the Heads Quarters…I've got to get my costume together."

"Who are you going as?" tried Peter, who was putting on some of James's old Quidditch robes.

James smiled at him slyly. "It's a surprise, you're not supposed to tell who you are at the Masquerade ball."

"But you know I'm going as a professional Quidditch player." replied Peter in a whiny voice.

"Because you were thick enough to let everyone know you needed robes." answered Sirius as he put on a tie-dyed t-shirt.

James just shook his head as he left his friends alone.

* * *

James rummaged through his clothes, because the truth was, he couldn't tell Peter who he was going as because he didn't know.

"Head boy and I can't even plan to participate." mumbled James as he threw several outfits to try on the floor. The truth was, he hadn't put a costume together because every time he thought of it, he thought of Lily, and who she was going with, and he felt sick.

He took a look at his current costume arrangement on the floor and groaned.

If he wore that people would think he was going as bloody Elton John.

Just then, he heard a knock at his door.

"Come on in." he stated trying to throw his clothes back together.

Lily smiled as she walked in; she took one look at the costume on the floor and giggled.

"Elton John?"

James glared at her and she shut up pretty quickly.

"Are you having costume difficulty?" she asked politely.

"No, not at all, I wanted to go as a flaming piano player." replied James sarcastically.

Lily smiled and thought for a moment. "Why don't you go as Aladdin?"

James raised his eyebrow as he thought. "Why Aladdin?"

Lily smiled sweetly. "A diamond in the rough."

She blushed slightly before she turned.

"Wait, Lily." James started. "Did you need something?"

Lily didn't even turn around. "I had a feeling you were having difficulty. See you tonight." she left him and James smiled as he tried to get together a peasant-Arab outfit.

* * *

Forty minutes later, James found himself sitting at the Gryffindor table that he had charmed to growl like a lion for the occasion, as the Slytherin table hissed, Hufflepuff's made a scary noise James could only assume was a badger, and Ravenclaw's cawed. He sat by himself, for everyone was up and dancing. Even Peter, who had brought Claire Frost, was dancing. Sick of sitting by himself, he made his way over to the punch bowl.

After getting his drink, he turned away and looked at the elaborate decorations he and Lily had managed to put together. He smiled as everyone seemed to enjoy them.

As his eyes scanned the room, he gasped.

Lily and Emerson were entering the Great Hall, and she looked beautiful.

She was dressed in a champagne colored loosely cut dress, it looked like an American flapper dress from the 1920's. Her hair was bobbed—magic, James hoped, although she looked beautiful, he rather liked her long locks. She had a daisy delicately placed in her hair and she looked absolutely wonderful. Emerson, also dressed in a 1920's theme, wore champagne colored pants and a bright colored button up shirt, splashed with bright red. He wore a champagne colored blazer matching his pants and a hat placed on the side of his head. James wanted to laugh at his appearance, but he and Lily _did_ look good together.

Deciding to make conversation, James walked over, holding out punch to the both of them.

Lily smiled as she saw him. "I see you are Aladdin."

James nodded as he tugged his shabby vest and pulled up his pants, sweats pulled to his belly button and rolled just under his knees.

"I see you and Emerson are from the 1920's." replied James. "But any particular character?"

"I'm Daisy Buchanan. From The Great Gatsby. I just finished reading the book and ran out of ideas."

James smiled. "Well you look beautiful." James nodded at Emerson.

"So are you Jay or Tom?"

Emerson studied James for a minute. "I'm the Gatsby fellow."

"So Jay." replied James. "Doesn't he die horribly in the end?"

"Care to dance, Lily?" interjected Emerson.

"I'd love to." replied Lily as Emerson grabbed her hand and led her to the dance floor. Lily gave James a smile before turning her attention to Emerson.

James let out a sigh before checking the clock. 8:00. He could leave now and have some free time before meeting Sirius and Peter.

"Hel—low." came the musical voice of Kirsten Jefferson, a tall, thin blonde girl that used to be a roommate of Lily. James knew of her, her oozing charm and flirtatious manner turned him off from her and he had never really paid attention to her. Not to say that Sirius hadn't.

James gave her a polite smile. "Hi."

"Here with anyone?" she asked, twirling her brown hair with her index finger.

"Not exactly. What about you?" he asked averting his eyes to the door.

"Same." she smiled.

"Really?" asked James with little interest.

"Find it hard to believe?" she giggly laughed. "I do too."

Without knowing what was happening, James wound up on the dance floor tangled up in Kirsten.

* * *

Lily sat at the Hufflepuff table as Emerson went to get her a drink, as she waited her eyes traveled to James.

She felt her stomach flip-flop as she saw his toned chest through the shabby vest he was wearing. She felt herself blush as someone tapped her shoulder.

"And just who are you staring at?" asked Ellie.

Lily blushed and smiled at her friend. "No one. Where's Remus?"

Ellie frowned. "He's at his sick mother's."

Lily nodded sympathetically. "I'm sorry, you look nice though."

Ellie smiled as she took a seat beside Lily. "Remus was supposed to be Dumbledore."

"How cute!" Lily exclaimed and then seeing the disappointment on her friend's face quieted. "It would have been. You as McGonagall and him as Dumbledore."

"Yeah, it was one of my more creative moments." she smiled as she pointed. "I think Emerson is heading back over here."

Lily looked, but Emerson isn't what she saw. James was dancing incredibly close to Kirsten Jefferson. Her mouth dropped in shock and it wasn't until Ellie poked her, hard, that she turned back to her friend.

"Your punch is coming. I'm going to go find Allison, if she's not snogging my brother. See you later."

Lily nodded. "In a couple of hours I'll tell Emerson that we're going to hang out and we'll find something fun to do."

Ellie smiled slightly. "You'd cut a date short for your lonesome friend?"

"But of course." replied Lily as Emerson approached, handing her a punch.

"Good night." Ellie waved as she picked out Allison on the dance floor.

* * *

"I'm going to go now." shouted James over the loud music as Kirsten continued to hold on to him tightly.

She pouted. "I'm sorry I'm not a very good dancer."

James almost laughed. "No it's not that, I just have to go. You're a very good dancer." He pulled away and pointed at a tall boy with dark brown hair. "Why don't you go dance with him?"

Kirsten smiled at him in a teasing way and kissed him on the cheek. "Good night."

James nodded and went to tell Sirius he was leaving.

Before he could reach his friend however, he felt someone tap him on the shoulder.

He turned around to see Lily, still beautiful in her flapper dress and bobbed hair, smiling at him.

"Don't forget that we patrol a late-late, holiday shift tonight." She grinned.

James slapped his forehead. "Bloody hell, really?"

Lily nodded slowly, she hadn't really thought he would forget. "You don't have plans, do you?"

"Well, actually…"drifted James uneasily through their conversation.

Lily frowned. "Look, James, it's fine if you're going to go meet that girl, just be on time for patrolling. Meet me at 1."

She turned to leave James, but he stopped her by grabbing her arm.

"What girl? I'm not meeting any girl. I have something else planned, it's really important, just trust me." James pleaded.

Lily's face relaxed. "Oh." she considered his words. "I'll patrol the first hour by myself, but you better meet me by two."

James nodded. "Yes of course. Thank you so much. I promise it's important."

"It better be." replied Lily flatly.

"Have you seen Sirius?" asked James.

Lily gazed around the room. "Yes, he's over in the corner with a tie-dye shirt, dread-locks and really beat up jeans. "But he looks sort of busy."

James gazed over to where Lily was looking and saw his best friend snogging another hippie-clad girl, and he didn't look like he was stopping any time soon.

"Bastard." mumbled James. "Well if he isn't occupied in a few minutes and you happen to run into him, could you tell him I've already left?"

Lily nodded. "Yeah. You know, it's no wonder Grace doesn't like him."

James smiled. "I know. But he won't change for anyone, so I guess he'll never have her."

"He's not much like you, then." muttered Lily quietly.

James caught her eye and blushed slightly. "Yes well, it hasn't worked for me yet, has it? I'd say Sirius was right." He smiled and waved. "I've really got to go. Bye, Daisy."

Lily watched him walk away and tried to ignore feeling guilty and confused by James Potter. She had to find Emerson; he probably wanted to dance again, or more realistically, she thought. He probably wanted to go snog somewhere.

* * *

**Lily Evans 4 life: I'll try to add some more drama, but I don't like unrealistic amounts of drama…I like to think that these characters in my story are in touch enough with what's going on outside of the castle walls to not really get too carried away with what's going on within them, still, I'll try to add more drama.**

**chikichiki: Yes, Emerson is a creepy guy…that's exactly how I wanted him! lol. I picture him as the kind of guy your dad would love because he can put on a polite, well mannered show and he knows what he wants out of life. He's the kind of guy your mother wouldn't want you dating because female intuition tells her he's a creep. lol.**

**CaptainOats+PrincessSparkle: Oh there might be some Emerson ass kicking…you'll just have to wait and see.**

**hpgirl7777: yes you all are very lucky! thanks for the review!**

**Christina Marie15: thanks for the review!**

**please review! Thank you!**


	15. Halloween Part II

**A/N: This chapter is dedicated to Thomas the Hairy-Chested Lifegaurd, who seems to only find the need to apply pool rules to my friends. If anyone has any assholes they'd like me to dedicate a chapter to leave it in the review. If not, I'm sure I can find plenty more assholes on my own.**

**Chapter Fifteen: Halloween Part II**

"Come on Wormtail, we're going to be late." begged James as he forced Peter down the Hogwarts grounds as it began to pour.

"We won't miss it; he hasn't seen the full moon yet. It's been cloudy." retorted Peter, as he scampered ahead to the Whomping Willow.

"Besides, he's not the bloke that's deserting us early." added Sirius glumly.

James shot a warning look to Sirius. "Look, I didn't know I was going to have to patrol. I did the best I could."

Peter transformed himself and ran to the great, wild tree. Sirius pulled James aside.

"Mate, we've never done this without one of us. I don't know if I'll be able to contain Moony for too long with only Wormtail for help." whispered Sirius urgently.

"It will be ok, for the first couple of hours I'll beat up on him by myself. Get him worn out, and then we'll bring him back together to the Shrieking Shack before I leave, that way you can watch him." replied James with concern. "Everything will be fine."

"It better be." answered Sirius. "Let's go."

* * *

James trudged back along the soggy Hogwarts grounds, physically sore and tired. Remus had given him quite a time, as James tried desperately to take all of his big blows so that Sirius could survive the last morning hours. He checked his watch, ten till two. He sighed as he pulled out his map. Lily was walking around the North Tower. He closed the map and put a water-repellent charm on it before wrapping it in the invisibility cloak and hiding it in the bushes for Sirius and Peter to use through the castle.

He walked through the dark, towering entrance of Hogwarts and began to sprint to the North Tower, leaving a trail of wet mud behind him that Filch was sure to despise.

James stopped to catch his breath after a few minutes and looked around to make sure he was going the right way. He turned and began running again.

It was around the next turn that he slipped and fell, sliding across the cold floor and hitting his head on a door to a classroom.

"Shit." he swore rubbing his head slightly as he pulled himself up.

As he stood up and brushed off his muddy hands he heard a giggle emerge from the dark classroom.

James held his head by the door, listening for any movement. Another giggle sounded through the room. James sighed. Another snogging couple. He might as well begin his patrolling now. He pulled out his wand and pushed the door open.

"Oh, Emerson." the girl giggled.

James flicked lights on with his wand and turned his head to the couple in the corner.

Emerson was standing with his arms wrapped around something—he could only assume it was a girl—Lily.

"Merlin, Emerson, Lily, can't you get a room that I won't have to be in later?" muttered James through gritted teeth as he looked away.

"Lily?" he heard the girl ask.

"No one." Emerson murmured.

James could barely believe what he was hearing.

"What the bloody hell is your problem, Burton?" shouted James, startling the couple out of seclusion.

Emerson, startled, looked up at James with a shocked expression before smiling.

"Hello, Potter." he pulled at the collar of his shirt. "Mind not telling Lily about this?"

James was seeing red as he surged towards Emerson.

"Yes, I mind." he sputtered. "What the hell are you doing? Lily is perfect, she doesn't deserve this!"

Emerson put on his cheeky smile and put an arm around James, which was very peculiar as James was at least five inches taller than Emerson.

"Look, Potter. Lily is a nice girl, pretty, smart, and well-mannered. She's the kind of girl I'd like to bring home to my parents…but."

"But what?" interrupted James. "She not sleazy enough for you?" James glared at Emerson and then at Kirsten.

Emerson laughed with an annoyed air and began to talk to James in a tone one would use to explain something simple to a slow child. "Potter, Lily is a perfect girl, but, she's not…into too much showing of affection, if you know what I mean." He winked at James and seeing that he wasn't winning him over, took a different approach. "Look, guys do this all the time. I'm trusting you not to tell."

James threw off Emerson's arm and looked at him with disgust. "You're mad. Of course I'm going to tell Lily."

Emerson raised an eyebrow. "Try it, I doubt she'll believe you. She'll think you're being a jealous little boy, that's what you are to her, Potter. A love-sick little boy that can't tell when he isn't wanted. That's why she's dating me, and not you."

James had barely heard the last words that left Emerson's mouth before his fist met Emerson's nose, crunching what he hoped was bone.

Kirsten shrieked.

Emerson clutched his nose as it began to shoot blood out of both nostrils.

"You really should have dressed as Tom tonight, Burton." muttered James before leaving.

As he left the classroom James began to sprint. Lily had to know about this. As he approached the North Tower he found Lily walking by herself down the empty hall with her wand out in front of her, yawning as she placed a strand of her hair, which was down to it's normal length now, behind her ear.

"Lily." greeted James as he rushed towards her.

Lily looked at him before her emerald eyes shot a glare. "You're late!" she muttered.

James checked his watch. It was ten after two. Damn Burton.

"Look, Lily, I'm sorry, I just…"

"I don't want to hear it James. I don't know what was so bloody important that you had to be an hour late, but Merlin, why can't you be on time! Patrolling is one of your duties!" she snapped.

James sighed. "I started out to be on time but I slipped and fell and hit my head and Lily! I ran I into Emerson."

"What?" asked Lily, her anger subsiding towards her curiosity.

"Yes I saw Burton… and Lily, he was snogging another girl! Kirsten Jefferson!" exclaimed James.

Lily mouth tightened and her eyes shimmered, and James knew she was livid. "You must have hit your head pretty hard, Potter."

James frowned. "You…you don't believe me?" he asked quietly.

Lily looked at him. "You've successfully damaged the few relationships I've had at Hogwarts, James, I see no reason to believe you. Besides, if anyone was snogging Kirsten it was you, I _saw_ how you were dancing with her."

James threw up his hands in disbelief. "Bloody hell, Evans. I swear I'm not making this up! You have to believe me! _Why don't you believe me_?"

"You're jealous, James. Just a jealous little boy trying anything to get me to go out with you! I don't want to, Potter. Merlin, just leave me alone!" she shrieked as she burst into tears.

James expression froze. "Fine. I'll leave you alone. I'll never mess with you again, Evans. If that's what you want. But I am telling the truth, I was just trying to look out for you."

"I don't need anyone to look after me." remarked Lily coldly before turning away. "Let's do separate patrols tonight."

"Fine with me." replied James just as coldly. "If you see Emerson tell him to ice his broken nose, I doubt if he's smart enough to figure that out by himself."

* * *

Lily turned the corner as tears poured down her cheeks.

Was James telling the truth? Could she trust him? Would Emerson really cheat on her? She let out a sob as she rounded another corner, blindly and not really knowing where she was going.

She knew the answers to all of those questions, deep down, the truth was that she could trust James with her life, and that is more than she could say for Emerson.

And then the sound of flirtatious laughter rang throughout the empty, dark corridor. She set forth with determination and followed the gay sound through the hall until she found where it was erupting from.

She burst through the door, surprising the previously occupied couple.

"Emerson?" Lily called through the dark, a sob escaping her mouth.

"No Lily, it's Jacob." came the deep voice of Jacob Oakes.

It was soon greeted by the higher, effeminate voice of her best friend. "And Allison… we were just going."

"What are you two doing out at this hour?" questioned Lily, half relieved, and half confused.

She wiped the hot tears from her cheeks and lit the room.

"We we're just checking out the scenery. You know, Hogwarts at Halloween…and at night." tried Jacob.

Lily nodded and sighed. "Go on back, Jacob…I need to talk to Allison."

Jacob smiled and gave a quick good-bye kiss to his girlfriend before waving to Lily and heading out the door.

Lily and Allison soon followed him, but they went on Lily's patrolling route rather than to Ravenclaw's common room.

"So where is James? Aren't you patrolling together?" asked Allison.

Lily huffed.

"So that's what you needed to talk about." she stated. "Well what's he done this time?"

"He was late for patrolling, he claimed Emerson was cheating on me, and he supposedly broke Emerson's nose." muttered Lily in a quick, sad tone.

Allison gasped. "All of that in one night?"

"From what he says it was in a matter of minutes." Lily replied quietly. "I don't believe him about Emerson, though. He's tried ruining all of the other relationships I had…I _can't_ believe him."

Allison interlaced her arm with Lily's as they walked. "Can't or _won't_?"

Lily shook her head. "He sent threatening notes to Eric, spread gross rumors about Jacob, and now he's saying Emerson's cheating on me. I can't believe him this time."

Allison shook her head as Lily referred to the time she and Jacob had briefly dated in fifth year. "But with Eric and Jacob it was different. James was being immature, and although he might be jealous of Emerson, he's grown up enough and accepted your relationship enough that he wouldn't just pull that out of thin air."

"It's not true." replied Lily stubbornly.

* * *

Lily entered the Head Common room at six in the morning, her patrol had ended at half past five, but she had walked Allison to the Gryffindor Tower.

She kicked off her shoes by the entrance and let out a great yawn before stretching and falling into her bed for a few hours rest.

In a few minutes, Lily had successfully closed her eyes long enough that she was almost considered asleep… and of course that is when James Potter could be heard, crashing on the floor and swearing.

Alerted, Lily grabbed her robe and rushed to the common room, only to see James getting himself slowly off the floor from where he apparently fell flat on his face, after tripping on, what else, her shoes.

Lily gave him a sympathetic smile. "I'm sorry." she said tiredly.

James, startled by her presence, nodded. "Yeah well, I'm starting to get used to tripping. I've been doing it a lot lately."

"James." she started, tired mentally and physically. "Please just drop it. I'll forget the whole thing and we can continue being friends, just please—"she yawned. "Drop it."

James saw that he wasn't going to get her to admit that she was being a stubborn prude, but that wasn't going to stop him for what he had to say.

"I'll drop it, Lily. But only because I see it's pointless to get any further with you tonight, this morning…whenever. But when you see what an arse Emerson is, you can't treat me like a jealous little boy anymore, alright?"

Lily nodded, taking in his words slowly. "Alright, we'll just forget it…I'm going to bed now."

"Me too." muttered James

* * *

"Breakfast has got to be the best meal of the day." started Ellie, in a bright, cheerful mood that comes easy to those who are well rested on a Sunday morning. Out of her friends, however, Ellie was the only one that seemed to have gotten anywhere near the proper amount of sleep the previous night.

"I hate breakfast…I could be sleeping, but no, some damn fool had to create a meal at the butt crack of dawn so we would be forced to get up and eat, and we're probably putting on weight, too." retorted Allison in a groggy, half asleep voice.

Lily nodded in agreement before tiredly taking a sip of her orange juice.

"Where did I get such great morning people as friends?" replied Ellie with just a hint of sarcasm.

"Sod off." mumbled Allison.

"Now watch your language, deary." laughed Ellie.

"I am so tired." complained Lily, holding her head. "And I have a headache."

"It's all that thinking about a certain Head Boy." tested Ellie.

Lily glared at her well-rested friend. "You are feeling very brave this morning, aren't you?"

"Not as brave as Emerson." muttered Allison.

Lily looked up at the sound of her boyfriend's name and looked towards the Hufflepuff table, where Emerson was leaving and clearly heading towards her.

Lily held her breath as he approached, walking swiftly and holding his nose in a peculiar way.

He greeted her with a kiss and Lily had to hold in a giggle as his blonde stubble tickled her upper lip.

"Good morning, beautiful." he smiled. "How was patrolling last night?"

Lily smiled. "Dull and uneventful, what did you do after I left you last night?"

"Went back to the common room, and then out to play Quidditch with the guys." Emerson grinned, showing his perfect teeth.

Lily nodded, so far his story was good…and believable.

"Do you think you would mind going to the hospital wing with me?" he asked. "I sort of had a collision with one of the guys last night and I think I broke my nose, I want Madam Rider to fix it before it goes too crooked. And I'm kind of scared of the old girl." he winked.

Lily nodded. "Sure, just let me finish my orange juice."

Once she had drained her glass of its contents, Lily took Emerson's hand and walked with him out of the Great Hall, where they were lucky enough to run into a tired-looking James Potter.

"Hello Emerson, Lily. How are you doing this morning?" he greeted.

"We're fine, Potter."snapped Emerson. "Now if you don't mind, me and _my girlfriend_ must get to the hospital wing."

"My girlfriend and I." James corrected cheekily before turning over to Lily. "Are you alright, Lily, did you have a fall or anything?" asked James, looking Lily over in a manner that Lily found amusing to an extent.

"No, James, I'm fine, Emerson broke his nose in a Quidditch accident last night and I'm going with him to the hospital wing." Lily answered.

James peered at Emerson and looked closely at his nose. "Is that right, Burton? That is what they are calling it these days? Well I hope everything… straightens out for you. Goodbye."

James left them and walked over to where Sirius and Peter were downing massive amounts of coffee.

"You look cheery this morning." greeted Sirius.

James smiled and took a danish.

"I broke Emerson Burton's nose."

* * *

**bananaslugg: Oh yes, Emerson is quite the bastard. Thanks for reviewing!**

**gila-manatee-queen: You're too kind. Thanks for the review!**

**anofeelings: Thanks for reviewing, keep reading!**

**Snail-sama: I appreciate your review…and keep reading!**

**hpgirl7777: Yes, F. Scott Fitzgerald is one of my favorite authors, even though I've only read _The Great Gatsby_ and his short story _Bernice Bobs Her Hair_, or something along the lines of that title. He has such a beautiful way with words. I plan to read several of his books over the summer.**

**chikichiki- once again, thanks for the review…Emerson will just get creepier! lol.**

**Theresa-Thou-I-Love: Thanks for reviewing and continue to read!**

**The hit counter finally started working on my stats site last night, and I'm surprised that out of the many hits I get only a few special people choose to review. So readers, remember, it's never to late to review:) So please do so. Now.**


	16. On Breaking Up and Broken Noses

**A/N: So apparently I am the only person that deals with assholes, as no one left any they knew of in their reviews. I am jealous of your easy, asshole free life. Anyways, this chapter is dedicated to Logan. The biggest asshole I know. Please read and review!**

**Chapter Sixteen: On Breaking Up and Broken Noses**

"Are you sure no one will mind me being in here?" asked Lily as she held Emerson's hand.

"No one will mind, I promise, Hufflepuff is a lot less catty than Slytherin or Gryffindor." replied Emerson, smiling as they walked through the common room, which was surprisingly empty—rare for a Friday night.

"You just compared Slytherin and Gryffindor, you're walking on thin ice, buddy." joked Lily as she took a seat next to Emerson.

"Thanks for the warning." he smiled before kissing her on the mouth. Lily responded with another set of kisses but the quiet, serene setting of the room shocked her. The Gryffindor common room would never be this empty, or quiet. "Where is everybody?" she asked.

"Well the third through seventh years are outside having an Exploding Snap tournament. They have to go outside because of the many cards…a single explosion covers the entire place with ash and soot and the house elves started to complain, so. The first and second years are more than likely sleeping, studying, or out trying to feel rebellious by sneaking around Filch with muddy trainers on." explained Emerson like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I see." replied Lily. "You set this up, didn't you?"

Emerson smiled. "Well I got to see your common room…I thought you could see mine."

Lily smiled and kissed him playfully. "Well it's slightly larger."

Emerson laughed before kissing Lily with a fiery passion that surprised her.

He kissed her again and again, each one more passionate then the next. Soon, Emerson had moved himself on top of Lily, and his hands began to wander up her blouse. Lily continued to kiss him back, but as his hands traveled farther up, she pulled away.

Out of breath and surprised that it had stopped so suddenly, Emerson looked at Lily.

"Is something wrong?"

Lily pulled a strand of loose hair behind her ear and smiled politely.

"Emerson, I'm just not ready to go this fast…I'm sorry. But I've only been dating you for a month, and that's not nearly long enough…to be moving like this, don't you think?"

Emerson coughed and smiled reluctantly. "If that's what you want Lily."

He checked his watch as casually possible. "Well I better get you back…I have a big Quidditch match in the morning, against Gryffindor."

Lily smiled excitedly. "I know, I'll be there."

"I assume you would object to sitting on the Hufflepuff side?"

"You assume correctly."

Emerson smiled as he stood up. "Let's go."

* * *

There was no feeling better than the feeling of being on a Quidditch field first thing in the morning, according to James Potter. The smell of the dewy, damp grass, the suspense and excitement oozing from the stands, the tension between the two teams flowing carelessly through the morning air. James took a deep breath as Madam Hooch called the captains to the center.

"Shake hands." she ordered.

James held out his hand and clenched his jaw tight to avoid saying anything that would eject him from the game before it even started. He was going to find it very hard to stay civil through out the entire match. Emerson was smiling broadly at him as they shook hands.

"Good luck, Potter, you're going to need it." he muttered viscously.

James glared. "How's the nose, Burton? I hope you aren't bludger shy today."

"Don't worry, by the end of the match, you'll be the only one scared of bludgers." Emerson laughed as they let go of each other's hands and he swung his beater's bat casually at his side.

James took his stance as the whistle was blown and the balls were released.

* * *

"So who are you cheering for, Evans?" asked Sirius as he, Peter, and Remus took a seat next to Ellie, Allison, Lily, and Jacob.

Lily's green eyes pierced Sirius. "Who do you think, Black? Surely you know I have more loyalty to Gryffindor than that."

Sirius gave her his cheesy grin. "Just checking, love."

"It looks like James and Emerson are going to bloody kill each other." remarked Remus as they watched the captains shake hands.

"I do hope James doesn't do anything stupid." mumbled Lily under her breath.

Allison eyed her friend with curiosity. "I would hope more that Emerson didn't. He's the one with the beater's bat."

"Yes, but James is more notorious for being a complete fool." answered Lily.

"BLOODY HELL" came the announcer's voice, interrupting Allison and Lily's conversation. "Sorry McGonagall, but you saw how illegal that was!"

"Where is James?" asked Sirius, who was looking urgently around the pitch.

Peter pointed to the ground. "Down there, bloody hell, where did that come from?"

"Even McGonagall is peeved. It has to be illegal." remarked Remus. "They're pausing the game!"

"I wish I had been paying attention!" cried Lily. "Did anyone see what happened?"

Jacob held out a pair of binoculars out to Lily, who looked at him with confusion. "I don't need to see now, thanks."

Jacob laughed. "They're Omnioculars. They record the game, just press this button." he showed her a bronze dial. "And you can go back and see what happened."

Lily smiled and viewed the Omnioculars as her friends waited in suspense.

As Lily watched, her jaw dropped. Although it had been utter confusion to see what happened on the pitch at the time, it was quite clear to Lily what had happened.

Two beaters, Emerson and Charles Sanford, were seen flying by James, two teaming him and each taking a swing at James's head, each hitting James's skull. Lily scanned the image again, not to be morbid, but to see what had been going on to distract the audience from such a blatant foul.

"Penalty awarded to Gryffindor." came the announcer's voice. "Bloody deserve it. Sorry, McGonagall, but honestly."

Professor McGonagall looked just as perturbed as ever, peering down onto the pitch.

James was slowly being carried off the field in a stretcher that Professor Dumbledore was carefully guiding.

"Merlin." gasped Lily.

"Bloody Burton will rot in hell for this." muttered Sirius viciously. Sirius suddenly got up, picking up Peter as well.

"You're not going to fight him now, are you Padfoot?" squeaked Peter.

Sirius shook his head. "I'm going to see Prongs, I assumed you'd be tailing me."

Peter nodded and scurried to follow a hasty Sirius.

Remus let go of Ellie's hand. "I'm going to go too."

"Me too." added Lily, standing up.

"Aren't you going to wait for your lovely boyfriend?" snapped Remus, who was as angry as Lily had ever seen him, as Remus was usually even-tempered and polite.

Lily frowned. "James is the one who's hurt, Remus. I'm going to see him."

"Well we're not going to be left behind." interrupted Allison. "We're all going, we're all James's friends."

"Fine. It will only annoy Madam Rider, but fine." replied Remus as he took Ellie's hand and led the way.

Lily took one last look at the pitch, where the penalty was about to be taken by George Spinnet, a fifth year Gryffindor chaser. Lily saw Emerson, looking smug and domineering. Lily looked at him with the Omnioculars, and any desire or attraction she had once seen in him had vanished. With his shining hair, teeth, and Quidditch robes, all he looked like was a bully.

* * *

"I'm sorry, Mr. Black, but I simply cannot allow all of you in here to see Mr. Potter." ruled the head nurse, Madam Rider. "Mr. Potter is suffering from a severe concussion, and shouldn't be bothered."

"But Clara." tried Sirius with his winning smile. "It's James, you know he'd want us to be there. And you look lovely today."

A faint blush covered her fleshy cheeks. "Fine, but only two people, and for only five minutes. Decide who will come in and the rest of you will wait out here and come back tomorrow, when Mr. Potter is sure to be feeling better."

"I'm going." decided Sirius. "And Lily."

Peter began to open his mouth to protest but any attempt to argue was lost from him as Sirius shot him a glare.

"Alright, follow me please."

Sirius pulled Lily aside before following the nurse. "Look, Evans, you're coming only because I know James would want you to, and that I know you're probably feeling terrible about this right now, because I believe you truly love James. However, I do not forgive you for this, or your choice in boyfriends."

Lily who was surprised enough to be chosen by Sirius, who she clearly thought resented her, nodded. "Fair enough."

"Are you coming or not?" asked Madam Rider.

"Coming, Clara." cooed Sirius in a sickly flirtatious voice. "Just warning Ms.Evans here about the sanitary precautions."

"Make sure you wash your hands, Ms. Evans." she replied, leading Lily and Sirius to a sink before showing them where James was laying.

Sirius took the seat by James's bed, so Lily had no choice but to stand and look down at James, who had several swollen lumps around his face along with black bruises and cuts. His nose was severely broken along the bridge. He looked horrible, his glasses were laying on the bed stand, broken along the nose piece. Lily burst into tears, startling Sirius.

"Merlin, I know he looks horrible, but it's not so bad that you have to cry." replied Sirius in a quiet voice that was threatening to loose it's steadiness.

"It's all my fault, if I had just believed him about Emerson the other night, and broken things off with him, he wouldn't be like this." she sobbed.

Sirius looked at Lily for a moment, his eyes were full of sadness and concern.

"If you had broken up with that git because of something James had said he would have gotten him a lot worse than this, I imagine."

Lily blew her nose and then lent down to kiss James's forehead. "I'm so sorry." she whispered.

They were soon greeted by a feisty Madam Rider, who was eager to usher them out. "The boy needs to be healed. I have a set of potions to give him and I have to set his nose. You two better leave, and tell your friends not to come back till tomorrow, you hear me?"

"Yes ma'm," replied Sirius before giving the unconscious James a pat on the shoulder. "You'll be alright, Prongs."

Lily sent him one more sympathetic look before following Sirius.

Once out of the Hospital Wing, Lily and Sirius were greeted by their friends, and surprisingly enough, Emerson.

"Is the match over?" asked Peter, trying to make conversation as his friends glared at the intruder and watched as Lily just stared at him.

"Yes it's over." muttered Emerson. "We lost, that's one fine Seeker you have."

"You." snapped Lily.

Emerson rushed over towards her and attempted to give her a hug. "Lily, I'm so sorry, love. It was an accident, I didn't mean to."

"I wasn't aware James's head looked like a bludger." spat Lily, pushing Emerson off her. "Get off me."

"You don't really think I did it on purpose do you, Lily?" He smiled his winning smile. "Of course you don't. You're just confused…I forgive you, Lily. It's just a mistake."

Lily glared at her boyfriend, mouth agape. "How dare you! I saw it Emerson, you and Sanford beat James on the head, the bludger wasn't in sight!"

Allison, Ellie, Jacob, Remus, Peter, and Sirius watched the argument in suspense.

"You saw wrong." stated Emerson simply. He attempted to kiss Lily's neck.

"Get off me!" shrieked Lily. "We are through, Emerson! I _can't_ go out with someone that cruel! Just get away from me!"

Emerson backed away from Lily, his face was red, and any passerby could tell that he was furious. No one just simply broke up with Emerson Burton.

"You believed bloody Potter, didn't you! I knew the bastard would tell." he shouted, throwing his arms out in anger.

"I didn't believe him at first, but now I most certainly do!" retorted Lily, whispering despite her rage.

"No one just breaks up with me, Lily!" argued Emerson. "You're just upset!"

"Really? Then what do you call this?" she shouted. "You are a horrible boyfriend, I'm breaking up with you!"

**WHAM.**

Lily barely realized what had happened. She felt dizzy as she clutched her nose, which was spurting blood. She looked up at Emerson, who was frozen with shock.

Before anyone could say or do anything, Emerson sprinted off, leaving Lily to her friends, ironically by the Hospital Wing.

"Oh my God. Oh my God." whispered Allison, tears streaming down her cheeks. She and Ellie rushed to Lily, calming her down while Jacob and Sirius went to get Madam Rider.

Lily tried to give a weak smile before fainting in the arms of Ellie.

* * *

**Theresa-Thou-I-Love, bananaslugg, Galasriniel, and Snail-Sama: Thanks for the reviews! Keep reading!**

**Lily Evans 4 Life- Well we might have to wait a bit for the real Emerson ass kicking to begin. And by waiting, I do mean a while. So don't get too impatient and assume James has better things to do.**

**hpgirl7777: I plan on reading This Side of Paradise and The Last Tycoon! Thanks for the review and the book recommendation.**

**chikichiki: Yes, you can use a hit counter. I'm hating it because it shows me how many people are reading my story and not reviewing. So if you non-reviewers are reading this—please review. Thanks. Anyways, I appreciate your review as always. Keep reading.**


	17. Unexpected Patients and Hospital Visits

**A/N: I am utterly surprised that absolutely no one is an Emerson fan. Kidding, he's hatable, and that's how I wanted him. lol. anyways, I thought I'd just go out right and say it, as nearly everyone that reviewed wanted to beat Emerson into a bloody pulp. He will not be tortured horribly by this event---yet. I promise it will come up later. Just be patient! Alright, that said. We have two lucky assholes to dedicate this chapter to. First, Jonathon, an asshole that reminds us that occasionally they come with endearing qualities. But even those get old, and turn them into super-assholes. Second, to Casey, who is a mean asshole that deserves painful torture akin to the kind Emerson deserves! Now that that's out of the way, please read, and as always, please review.**

**Chapter Seventeen: Unexpected Patients and Hospital Visits**

The whiteness of the hospital wing always shocked James Potter, especially when he woke up in the bright early morning, the smell of antiseptic potion mixed with something James only ever smelled in the hospital wing.

He looked around the room, but found it dizzying and out of focus. He reached for his broken glasses and attempted to hold them up to his face so that he could have a look around the room.

A big, billowy white figure stood in front of him, surprising him into dropping what was left of his glasses.

"I suppose we'll need to mend those." stated Madam Rider as she picked up the fragments. "How are you feeling this morning, Mr. Potter?"

James rubbed his eyes in an attempt to see. "I feel alright, a little dizzy and groggy. But I feel okay."

"Nothing a little rest won't take care of then." She poured James a thick emerald potion. "Just take this, dear."

James scrunched his nose. "That's not anything that's going to make me fall asleep and never wake up, is it?"

Madam Rider gave James a stern look. "It is for the dizziness and grogginess you were speaking of, you've suffered a severe concussion, and I think it might help. Now after you've rested a while, I'll bring in the many tokens of concern sent by fans or friends, there was just too many to leave them all in here. And maybe by tomorrow your team and friends will be able to come and see you."

James smiled brightly and drank the potion, it dribbled down his throat slowly, and the thick substance made him gag. When he had finished, the nurse was gone, leaving him to the emptiness of his room.

"Now Ms. Evans, you've lost a lot of blood and suffered a traumatizing event. You need to just lie back and rest, and drink this."

Ms. Evans? Lily. James began to panic. Why was Lily just the curtain next to him? What traumatizing event had she suffered? He barely remembered why he was here, but he was pretty sure Quidditch brawls wouldn't involve Lily.

"How is James?" he heard her ask, in a tired, weak, sedated voice.

"Mr. Potter is recovering, as you should be."

"I'm suffering from a broken nose, James's head was broken. There's a difference in recovery. How is he? Is he awake yet?"

Perhaps due to just being frustrated with the situation, or perhaps in an effort to bring ease to Lily, Madam Rider pulled back the white curtain separating the two hospital cubicles.

"See for yourself. Now the two of you, no detailed conversation… you both need rest." with her words she walked away.

James and Lily could do nothing but stare at each other, Lily in surprise, James in wonder.

"How are you?" Lily asked, her lips trembling, and she was threatening to cry.

"I'm fine, I'll be fine, I've taken some horrible potions. Real wretched ones. My mother always says the more terrible they are usually means they work better, so I should be up and running in a few hours." James smiled and Lily let out a small laugh.

"I was so scared, and so sorry." whispered Lily. "Emerson just…beat your head in."

"So that's why I have a headache." replied James, rubbing his head. "Right charming boyfriend you have there."

Lily frowned. "Ex-boyfriend."

James could barely contain his utter happiness and excitement. Sure he was in the hospital and suffering from possible brain damage, but Lily was single and in the bed beside him!

"And, are you sad about that?" asked James uncertainly.

"No." she stated. "I broke it off with him shortly after I saw you…and I guess you can say he broke it off with me too." she attempted to laugh but only ended up clutching her nose in pain.

James jaw dropped. "He did that?" James could barely manage the words, anger was building up in him and the strong desire to hex Emerson into a million pieces was apparent.

Lily smiled slightly. "Well no one breaks up with Emerson Burton, according to him." Lily studied James for a second. "Don't be too furious James, and don't try to kill him either. I just want to forget him. I want to forget me and Emerson Burton ever happened."

Although inside he was burning, he remained cool like Lily had asked and he smiled. "Well you can try."

Lily smiled back at him and she turned to look at the ceiling. "James, I think that might have been the worst relationship I've ever been in."

"Well of course. He cheated on you and ended up being abusive." replied James.

"It's not that. Well it is. He did all that, we've broken up and still, I feel like I've lost nothing. I'm not too hurt that he cheated on me, although I'd like to know why. And I don't really think he meant to hit me, so I can't be terribly angry with him. I just don't like him as a person anymore, it's just his characteristics, so I'd just like to forget him. There was no love in our relationship."

They were quiet for a few minutes and a sudden tiredness swept over James.

"Bloody hell. Clara swore she wouldn't give me any sleeping potion. I hate this stuff." He smiled at Lily. "You might not be here when I wake up, so good night."

"I'll be here." Lily replied, but not until the potion had taken it's affect on James and he was completely passed out.

* * *

"Did you hear, Emerson Burton broke up with Lily Evans..."

"I heard she was a right prude."

"Boys like that should never go for those brainy chicks."

"Yeah, he broke up with her and then she ran into a wall and broke her nose due to shock."

As Ellie, Allison, and Lily made their way to the Great Hall for lunch the next day the typical casual gossip surrounded them. This time however, it was about Lily and made it all the more painful to hear.

"Now that last one we walked by the most ludicrous. Why the hell would you walk into a wall?" asked Ellie, shaking her head.

Lily just looked at the ground. It had been like this all morning, and she wasn't liking all the things that were flowing around, as the only part that seemed to be right about any of them was that she and Emerson had broken up and she had broken her nose.

"What I don't understand." started Allison as they walked to the Gryffindor Table. "Is how there was six of us not including Lily, and one of Emerson, and yet it's his lone version that gets spread around the entire school."

Ellie sighed. "Well he probably went and told everyone as soon as it happened. He wouldn't want bad rumors being spread about him, after all."

"He's a git." mumbled Lily as she took her seat.

"Who, Peter?" interrupted Sirius. Lily shot Sirius a glare and let out an exasperated sigh.

"Guess not." Sirius smiled annoyingly at her anyways. "Anyways I have some news that might brighten your day. That wench is going to let us all see James this afternoon, and he should be released tomorrow."

Lily smiled brightly. "That's excellent. He shouldn't be missing too many of his classes anyhow."

Sirius rolled his eyes. "Yeah, that's the real reason you're excited about James coming back."

A slight blush formed at Lily's cheeks. "James and I are just friends. Friends. We probably always will be."

"Well you're probably right. You might need to add 'with benefits' to that though." retorted Sirius cheekily.

Lily flicked a carrot at Sirius. "Prat."

* * *

The group of Marauders, Lily, Ellie, Allison, and Jacob all swiftly moved from their last classes of the day and rushed to see James in the hospital wing.

A broad smiling James, who was propped up by some pillows, greeted them while reading a Quidditch supply magazine, he was surrounded by an array of sweets, gadgets, books, magazines, and flowers.

"Well Prongs has a few admirers." Sirius said as he rummaged through the piles of sweets.

James smiled. "Check out the cards, some of them are right funny."

Peter picked up a gigantic card that was full of pink and red hearts and opened it.

"To James Potter, I hope you feel better and don't worry, you're still the Quidditch star of my heart." Peter started to laugh as everyone else joined in.

"Jamsie, I thought you were the Quidditch star of my heart!" squealed Sirius in a shrill, girlish voice.

The others continued to giggle, but when they received a threatening look from Madam Rider they immediately quieted, still looking around with laughter in their eyes.

"So how are you doing?" asked Lily.

James looked up at her for a moment, looked her over with a quick glance and smiled. "I'm fine, how's your nose doing?"

"It's better, I think." she answered.

"That's good." replied James. A silence followed where each person was anticipating someone else to speak again.

"Who ended up winning the match?" asked James as he played with the hem of the hospital sheets.

The Gryffindors beamed brightly.

"We did, of course." said Remus. "We caught the Snitch five minutes after you were taken away."

James nodded. "How's my broom…I sort of fell off it, and it went flying."

"Well." started Sirius. "It needs some work, but nothing that Quidditch repair kit you have can't fix."

James sighed. "I lost it over the summer, guess I'll be going on a trip to Quality Quidditch Supplies tomorrow."

Remus shook his head. "There is no way you are…" He took a look at the puzzled expressions on Allison, Ellie, and Jacob's faces. "Professor McGonagall would never let you."

"Oh right. We have a Hogsmeade trip coming up this weekend though, don't we Lily?" he asked.

Lily nodded. "I posted the notes around the towers yesterday."

"Even Slytherin?" James asked, eyes brightly shining as he talked to Lily. When they had a conversation, he felt like she was the only person in the entire world and that only she could see him.

"Of course." smiled Lily. "Don't worry about anything, James. You just get better."

"Or what?" teased James.

She put on a stern, McGonagall-like face. "I'll report you to Dumbledore for abusing powers." Lily hadn't realized it, but all eyes except James's were staring at her in shock.

James laughed however, and Lily began to giggle, soon everyone else joined in, somewhat confused.

"Is that laughter I hear?" came Madam Rider's domineering voice. "You all need to leave Mr. Potter alone now, he needs his rest and he'll be back with all you trouble makers shortly."

The group looked at each other and shrugged.

"Guess we better be going." started Jacob. "See you around, Potter, don't strain yourself."

"Is anyone taking notes for me?" asked James. "I know Sirius probably is."

Sirius let out a bark of laughter before giving James a pat on the head. "Right mate, Remus and Lily have you covered."

"What about NEWT Astronomy, they aren't taking that." James replied. "You have that class with me."

"I still have no clue why you took that." wondered Remus aloud.

"Because of the constellation Sirius, of course." insisted Sirius.

"Not you. We know you're self-centered, I was wondering about Prongs." replied Remus with a smile.

"Like I said, the constellation Sirius." Sirius insisted again.

"I didn't have anything else to take." informed James. "You all better go, Rider keeps sticking her head in here, and I don't want her to give me a shot or anything." James laughed.

One by one they followed each other out, but to James's surprise Lily waited, telling the other to go ahead.

She approached his bed with an uneasy, yet gracious air.

"James, I just want to tell you again how sorry I am, I should have listened to you, I—I feel like this is all my fault." she burst into tears, shocking James. "This is all my fault and I am so sorry."

She looked away, peering out the window, biting her bottom lip, crying silent tears. She felt James softly touch her hand, he caressed the top of her hand with his thumb until she looked at him. Their eyes met and James smiled lightly.

"Lily, you cannot feel bad about this, I won't allow it. It isn't all your fault, Burton is an arse, you can't control that. You are so amazing, and gracious, and kind, and wonderful, you had nothing to do with how I ended up here. We are captains of Quidditch teams, you can't expect us to get along, and admittedly, you can't get us to get along seeing as we are both in love with the same girl." James paused, but remained looking into the depths of Lily's eyes. "Don't feel guilty, Lily, not in times like these. With all that's going on in the world, with Voldemort rising—little things like this are nothing."

He gave her his bright, reassuring smile and Lily could not help but smile—however faintly—back.

"Madam Rider is coming." whispered Lily, in a quiet voice. "I better go…get well James. I miss you."

James nodded. "Those gargoyles are pretty scary at night aren't they?"

Lily broke into a watery laugh and turned to leave, knowing that James knew she wasn't just talking about the frightening décor of the Heads Common room that always seemed a little less terrifying when with company.

* * *

**Lily Evans 4 Life, Carbon Monoxide, iluvDuckies29, hpgirl7777, lilhottchik08, the-girl-named-kittie, Galasriniel, Snail-Sama, Prongs is mine, bananasluggand starlight1234: Thanks for reviewing and continue to read!**

**chikichiki: Thanks, I greatly appreciate my loyal fans:)**

**taiora-itis: well seeing as this is chapter 17, and it isn't Christmas yet…I'm expecting around 50 chapters. I plan to update more as I have more time. Maybe twice a day! **


	18. Dreadful News and Surprising Talents

**A/N: Enjoy! This chapter is dedicated to the asshole that posted on that Counting Crows was just an "okay band". You have seriously offended me, buddy. They are one of the best bands out there, but I'm going to stop now because I could write _chapters_ about their greatness. Anyhoo, please read and review!**

**Chapter Eighteen: Dreadful News and Surprising Talents**

"I love November." said Ellie one morning the following week as she, Lily, Allison and the Marauders sat down to breakfast.

Lily just shook her head, ready for Ellie's usually seasonal rant.

"There's no leaves on the trees, the first snowfall is just a day away." she went on, ignoring that fact that Lily and Allison were mimicking her speech to the amusement of the Marauders.

"And the temperature is dropping and you can see people walking around the grounds wearing matching cloaks and mittens and hats. And, oh! It's just so thrilling. Everyone is in the anticipation of Christmas and the holidays and sleeping in…"

"It does sound lovely." agreed Remus. "But that fact is that it's pouring down cold rain, Christmas isn't for another month and a half, and we won't get a chance to sleep in for ages."

Ellie rolled her eyes at her boyfriend, nevertheless grinning. "Someone has their negative knickers on."

The group laughed as a flock of owls swooped overhead, carrying out the task of delivering mail.

To her surprise, a brown barn owl dropped down and dropped a letter on Lily's unfinished breakfast.

Picking it up quickly, she tore it open and read it, her eyes quickly scanning the contents. James watched her eyes as they went through emotions of astonishment, excitement, happiness, and disappointment before a large snowy owl dropped a letter on his plate as well. Sighing as he saw the Potter seal, he tore it open without much effort and began to read.

"This is just dreadful." proclaimed Lily. "The appointment to get my wisdom teeth removed is December 29th. I'm going to be too loopy and sedated to do anything for New Years!"

Sirius looked at her with amusement. "How much are the tickets? I'd love to see you in any state of sedateness."

Lily gave him a quick glare, the ice between them hadn't particularly melted yet since the incident, but it was thawing.

James looked up. "You've got dreadful news, too?"

Lily nodded with a slight smile. "Tell me yours, I need to feel better."

James chuckled. "Just the usual from my Dad…" James put on a stern look and slid his glasses down to his nose before parting his head to his side. He looked truly ridiculous and Lily as well as everyone else, began to giggle. 'Son, you're seventeen, getting ready to graduate. You are a Potter, for Merlin's sake. You need to establish a career path. You can't be a child forever, it's time to grow up. Now, I know some people that would love to see you become an Auror, like your old man.'" James slid his glasses back up and fixed his hair and smiled. "And then he'll go on about how if I don't establish myself soon, I'll end up like Dumbledore's brother."

"Well that does make me feel slightly better. At least mine isn't about the inevitable future." replied Lily.

James smiled just for her. "I'm glad my misery brings you joy."

Knowing he was kidding, Lily smiled. "It always has, Potter."

* * *

"I need to ask you a terribly gigantic favor." started Lily later that evening, breaking the silence she and James had been working under for the last hour, making out lists of new patrol duties and the usually paper work they crammed in before the meeting with McGonagall.

James looked up diligently from his parchment, smiling in a teasing way. "And what might that be?"

Lily let out a breath. "I wanted to know if it was alright with you---that you wouldn't tell or complain— if I had the girls over for a slumber party." Lily said this all very fast, and James was grinning at her nervousness. "We would do it in the dorm…but with Kirsten and Hazel being there…" she drifted on.

James shuffled the papers in front of him. Never, not once in all his memory, had Lily Evans asked a favor from him. "Complain about girls sleeping in the room across from mine, doing all sorts of girlish things, and the occasional pillow fight?" James moved his eyebrows suggestively and grinned.

Lily threw a quill at him. "Prat. Quit kidding, I'm being serious." she tried, although James's smile was usually contagious and now she felt herself grinning as well.

"It's fine. Just don't invite me to get a make-over or anything. In fact, just to be safe, the night of your little sleep over…which is?"

"This Saturday."

"Right, Saturday night I'll spend the night in the seventh year's boy dorms." James shuddered. "Girls and their make-overs."

Lily shook her head. "Is there a story behind that?"

"Of course." James smiled as he checked his watch. "We'd better get going, McGonagall will kill us if we're late."

"Yes, and I need to ask her permission as well." stated Lily as she picked up her things.

James stared at her dumbfounded. "You're joking. Please tell me you are joking."

"About what?" asked Lily.

"About asking permission to have a sleep over." replied James, still in shock.

"Well Dumbledore said not to have anyone in here, and I don't want to deliberately defy him." explained Lily, failing to see James aghast expression.

"Lily, it's a sleep over. Come on, be a little rebellious." he winked. "Don't ask."

"What if I get caught? They're liable to take my badge away." replied Lily, beginning to get edgy.

"Believe me, if there was any way I thought this would result in your badge being taken away, I wouldn't suggest it." James said. "Let down your hair a little, Lily, you'll never know how much more fun _not_ telling is."

Lily sighed. "I don't know…we better go."

* * *

"Alright, another month has gone by and you two have continued to do your job well." complimented Professor McGonagall, in her stern manner behind her desk, with James and Lily sitting in front of her.

"Thank you, Professor." replied Lily and James in unison. They smiled bashfully at themselves.

"Is there anything we should get a start on planning?" asked Lily, keen to let the awkward moment pass by.

Professor McGonagall shook her head. "The next thing I'd like you to plan is the graduation ball, and that isn't for months. The Professors usually like handling Christmas." Professor McGonagall gave a small smile. "It's tradition."

"We understand." replied Lily.

"We wouldn't want to break tradition." added James, with a small smile.

"Yes of course." Professor McGonagall had retained her quick, brisk manner. "Your prefect meeting is Wednesday night, don't forget. Professor Dumbledore would also like to meet with you after that meeting."

Lily and James nodded.

"We are done here, then." she continued. "Good night."

As the door to McGonagall's office closed behind them, James smiled at Lily.

"Congratulations."

"For what?" she asked.

"For being rebellious." James smiled.

Lily's eyes glittered. "Oh, tosh. How do you know that I'm not going to ask Dumbledore on Wednesday?"

"You aren't." James decided. "Admit it, Lily. A part of you, not the Head Girl part, wants to rebel and break the rules just once."

Lily smiled. "I've broken rules before."

James's jaw dropped. "When?"

"Well Allison and Ellie and I have had our own little adventures after curfew."

"Really?"

Lily gave him an unusually mischievous look, one that excited James and gave him a thrill to know that Lily had it in her to be dangerous. "Well Marauders aren't the only ones that know how to sneak around and have fun."

"We do it best, though." replied James.

"Prat."

* * *

"Those fifth year prefects certainly are snotty little blighters." conversed James to Lily as they reached the Headmaster's office after the Prefect meeting Wednesday night.

"Which ones?" asked Lily as she tried to remember the password.

"You know…the ones from Slytherin." explained James. "Pumpkin Pasty."

Lily looked at James agast as the spiral staircase appeared and they started to walk up.

"I think you don't like them just because they are Slytherin." replied Lily.

James smiled as he followed her, "Yes, I suppose that has something to do with it."

Even from behind, James could see Lily shake her head. "You just can't not like someone because they are Slytherin…not all Slytherins want to grow up and be a Death Eater."

James let out a laugh. "Just look at Snape, Lily!"

Lily raised her eyebrows to James as she turned around once reaching where the Headmaster's office door came in front of them.

"Snape is just a little confused. He needs some guidance…"

James sniggered again. "Serious guidance, Lily. All Slytherins need serious guidance."

Lily shook her head and exasperatedly knocked on the door.

James stuck out his tongue at her, deciding he had won their minor spat.

"Mr. Potter, Ms. Evans, glad to see you." came the caring voice of Professor Dumbledore.

James and Lily took their seats respectively and gave the Headmaster their greetings.

"I just wanted to personally tell you two how proud I am of how you two have been putting aside differences and really doing an excellent job this year before the others got here."

Lily and James looked at each other, thinking the same thing. Others?

"I enjoyed Halloween particularly." added Dumbledore before a knock came to the door.

"Please come in."

To the utter shock of Lily and James, Snape and Sirius came strolling through the door, neither looking to fond of the other.

"Ah here they are, right on time." greeted Dumbledore.

"You said 9:05." replied Snape, with a cold, slightly irritated voice.

"Indeed I did, Mr. Snape. Please, take a seat, I assure you the seats are comfortable."

Snape took a seat, pulling a greasy lock of hair behind his ear.

Sirius sat next to James looking at Snape with intense dislike.

"Now that everyone is here." stated Dumbledore. "I don't see any need to hold the suspense."

His eyes twinkled from each student as he smiled. "You have perhaps noticed that I can do magic without a wand, yes?"

The four nodded dumbly, wondering where this was going.

"Right. I've been watching you four from the very start of your education at Hogwarts, and it has become apparent to me that you four possess a high magical quality and maturity that most wizards and witches don't develop until they are in their thirties."

Lily was very confused now and she looked at James, who looked at Sirius, who stared blankly at Dumbledore.

"What you are saying is that we can do magic without wands?" he tried.

"No, what he is saying is that we possess the quality to learn how." retorted Snape.

Sirius glared at Snape.

"You are both right." interrupted Dumbledore. "Ms. Evans, your eyes…they are intense and full of magic and perfect for work with charms. Mr. Potter, you have grace and agility, and your magical ability is impressive, letting you use your hands to perform spells. While Mr. Black and Mr. Snape both have brilliant magical ability making them perfect for doing magic by thinking."

Besides the group of teenagers being thoroughly shocked at this information, Snape and Sirius looked absolutely disgusted that they possessed the same magical ability.

"Now with years of training and practice you could all develop every area of magic, like anyone else. But your natural quality is allowing me to make the decision to have you train with that particular attribute for the rest of the year."

Lily spoke up. "Excuse me, Professor. But how long have you known this about us…and why just us?"

Dumbledore smiled. "Ah. I have known since the beginning of your education. And it isn't just you four…there are others that when they reach their seventh year will meet with me, there have been others in past years, and there are others in your year, but only you four truly present a magical maturity that will allow me to teach you."

"So you will be teaching us, then?" questioned James eagerly, all of this information was exciting him.

"Alas, no. Professor Flitwick will instruct Ms. Evans, Professor McGonagall will instruct you, and Mr. Black and Mr. Snape will be under Professor Jareb." Professor Dumbledore gazed at a clock on the wall—that James could only assume was a clock, with its many hands and ticking. "Now, I have some rather boring, pressing matters to attend to, I will provide you with more information later. If you will please excuse me."

Professor Dumbledore rose from his chair behind the gadget- filled desk and left the office, leaving Lily, Sirius, James, and Snape to sit and wonder what to do next.

Snape waited a few moments before shifting uncomfortably in his chair and leaving.

Sirius looked to James. "So I have a keen mind, after all."

He let out his barking laughter and James smiled. "I suppose so, your mother will be disappointed."

"I suppose she will be." pondered Sirius. "Let's go."

James and Sirius got up and James turned to Lily. "Are you coming, or are you going to ask him about the slumber party?" he teased.

Lily smiled and stood up. "No…no…I'm going to rebel…just this once. And I was just taking this all in…you know, it's a lot to take in."

"Not really." replied Sirius. "Think we can go to the kitchens? I'm starving."

James jabbed Sirius with his elbow. "Yeah, it is all pretty amazing…I mean, I can do magic with my hands!"

Lily laughed as she followed them down the winding staircase.

* * *

**chikichiki, CarbonMonoxide, Lily Evans 4 Life, Snail-Sama, PaintedBlack: Thanks for the reviews, keep reading and keep reviewing!**


	19. The Lessons Begin

**A/N: Alright so here's another chapter! I think I'll update a little later today, we'll see. This chapter is dedicated to Michael E., the asshole that has winded up in military school and jail. yay! Anyways, please read and REVIEW! Thank-you!**

**Chapter Nineteen: The Lessons Begin**

Lily walked into the Heads Common room, tired from a long Friday full of double Potions, double Transfiguration, and Muggle Studies. The rumors that were still present from her and Emerson's break-up weren't exactly helping either, and more than ever she just wanted a nap. She dropped her bag in her room and changed into some more comfortable clothes, a slightly large t-shirt and a pair of sweats. She turned on her record player, put on a Grateful Dead album and lay down on her bed.

She stared up at the ceiling and then looked at the white fluffy covers around her and yawned. Everyone else was sure to be at dinner, but she wasn't hungry, and anyways, she had a terrible headache and a yearning to be left alone.

She was still taking in the news Professor Dumbledore had given her, James, Snape, and Sirius the other night. It pleased her to know that what she considered her best feature somehow possessed magical quality. She had taken to looking to a mirror whenever there was one around just to study the intensity of the green pools, hoping to discover where the sight ended and magic began. No magical quality had been seen yet, as she had seen her eyes her entire life and had grown accustomed to just seeing them as eyes.

Tiredness overwhelmed her as she continued to think and stare at the ceiling, and pretty soon she was sleeping soundly.

She slept for a couple of hours before a voice shook her from her sleep.

"Er…Lily." she heard James's voice as he knocked. Hearing no reply, James opened the door and looked in.

Lily looked up from her bed. "Oh, hello James…I must have fallen asleep…I was so tired.' she yawned.

"I'm sorry to wake you…the light was on…and your music was playing…and I just thought you were studying hard or something, I don't know." he muttered uncomfortably. "I'll go."

He turned to leave but Lily's words stopped him. "No, wait, James. It's fine…I probably needed to get up anyways. Um, did you want…or need anything?"

James shuffled in his place by the door, he looked at her and couldn't help but think of how beautiful she looked in sweats and her hair all sleep-meddled. "I was just concerned, you weren't at supper."

"I wasn't hungry." answered Lily in a quick beat. "And I had this horrible headache."

James nodded. "Okay…are you, er…feeling better now?"

Lily looked at him for a moment, studying his facial expressions…he truly did care for her. "Yes, I'm fine now, just needed some rest."

"Alright then. I'll leave you alone." he replied.

As he closed the door, Lily let out a long breath she hadn't been aware she was holding. She shook her head clear and went to take a shower.

After cleaning up, Lily brought her homework out to the common room, where she was surprised to see James steadily working with a tray full of peanut butter sandwiches in front of him, a plate of biscuits, and a pitcher of milk accompanied with two glasses.

She took her seat, and James looked up he motioned to the food. "I figured you'd be hungry by now so I went and visited the house elves."

Lily smiled. "You didn't have to do that."

James shrugged. "I know, but you were going to be hungry, and my mum says that food usually makes headaches go away…and of course there's milk for calcium." He grinned. "My mum used to always make me drink my milk."

Lily smiled back. "Thank you so much. I am a little…famished."

"It was nothing." replied James, starting to work again. "But you are welcome."

* * *

"James, is this for me?" asked Lily.

James let out a pleasant laugh. "Well of course it is, do I have another wife to give it to?"

Lily smiled happily and put the diamond necklace on. "But James, can we really afford this?"

"For you, love, I'll afford anything." he replied helping her fasten it in the back.

Lily turned around to face him, and kissed him on the mouth. "I love you."

James was awoken by a tapping at his window. He groggily rubbed his eyes and checked the clock. It read that it was almost half past five. James let out a groan and clumsily got up to open the window, where a barn owl burst into his room, dropped a piece of parchment, and flew back out. Sleepily, James closed his window and went to read what ever was dropped off.

It was a handwriting he knew well…Professor Dumbledore's.

_Your first session is this morning, nine a.m. Meet in Professor McGonagall's office. _

There was no signature, but one wasn't really necessary. James crumpled the paper and fell back in to bed, only slightly aware that three other people were getting letters almost exactly like his at that same time.

XX

Lily caught James on their way out of their dorm as they went down for an early Saturday breakfast.

"Why didn't he just wait for the ruddy owl post." muttered James, who was still slightly bitter about being waken up from his dream.

"Well, we'd probably get loads of questions, and I don't think Dumbledore wants anyone to know." replied Lily, matter-of fact.

"I suppose you're right." agreed James. "Sirius is going to be a mess. He hates being woken up…let alone at five in the morning on a Saturday."

"I hope they aren't all going to be like this." added Lily. "First thing Saturday morning."

* * *

"I don't want to do this." muttered Sirius as they rose from the breakfast table. "Spend an indefinite amount of time with Snape and Professor Jareb, possibly the worst potions master _ever_."

"But you'll be able to use your mind for magic." enthused Lily excitedly. "Just see what the good of it will be in the long run."

Sirius rolled his eyes and then looked at James. "Tell her how mad it is to expect anyone to get through this alive."

James broke into a grin and patted Sirius on the back. "You'll make it, Padfoot. Just picture Snape turned upside down with his knickers showing."

Sirius and James began to laugh crudely as they recalled the incident in fifth year. Lily raised her eyebrows, lips pursed together.

James grinned at her. "Oh, come off it, Lily. It was a joke…we were fifteen."

Lily just shook her head and continued walking.

"Guess this is where I leave you, Prongs." stated Sirius as he peered down the stairwell that led to the dungeons. "Wish me luck."

"You'll be fine." reassured James. "I better go apologize for being an arse."

Sirius snickered. "You're not even dating her and yet you're whipped. I don't understand you, Prongs."

James shrugged and smiled. "She's just so…amazing. See you."

* * *

"Now Ms. Evans." came the voice of tiny Professor Flitwick, the charms teacher. "I know with your mind this shouldn't be difficult at all."

Lily smiled at her favorite professor of her favorite class. "Thank you, Professor. I am so excited to be working with you."

Professor Flitwick smiled broadly and handed Lily a small textbook. "This is some background information I would like you to read on it before hand, and knowing you Ms. Evans, you would like to read it."

"You know me too well." smiled Lily, taking the book.

"After you have that read, we can start going through the basic steps. Professor Dumbledore thinks it best to have you start using your power in Charms, as it will come easiest for you, you can get a feel for it. Then I believe we may hand you over to Professor McGonagall."

Lily grimaced, Transfiguration was her least favorite subject, and Professor Flitwick knew it.

He gave a light laugh. "I used to feel the same way Ms. Evans, but unfortunately, Transfiguration is a highly needed skill, it comes handy in Charms as well, and is a necessity for certain careers." Professor Flitwick studied her for a moment. "Have you decided on a career yet, Ms. Evans? Last I checked you were still up in the air, so to speak."

Lily smiled politely. "Well, I thought of working for the ministry. I think I'd either like to work in law or maybe diplomatic work, magical cooperation."

Professor Flitwick nodded. "Yes, you'd be excellent there, although I see no immediate use for Charms." he laughed lightly. "If you ever need a recommendation, I will be more than happy to give you one."

"Thank-you, Professor." smiled Lily. "I will more than likely take you up on that."

Professor Flitwick, still smiling, let out a sigh. "Well you have your reading material, I will send an owl for our next meeting, it will more than likely be in about two weeks, so don't read too quickly."

Lily smiled. "I'll just read it twice."

They shared a laugh before Lily left, feeling happier and less-stressed than she had in a few days.

* * *

"Now, Mr. Potter." came the strict voice of Professor McGonagall as James took a seat in the empty classroom. "This is a serious study, and I am making time in my schedule to tutor you in it. So I will have no jokes or pranks or anything that wastes time. I want the utter most maturity and you must do all the work I ask, other wise I will inform Professor Dumbledore and these sessions will end. Do you understand me?"

James nodded and gave her a smile. "I will do my best."

"I don't know if that will be good enough." replied Professor McGonagall, shaking her head.

James smiled again. "It will be, I promise."

"Alright then, Mr. Potter." said McGonagall as she handed him a textbook. "Here is your reading…I highly recommend having it read before our next meeting. I will know if you haven't touched it."

James took the book, flipped through it for a moment and nodded. "Alright, Professor."

"Now, Professor Dumbledore has asked me to ask you if you have decided on a career yet. When we last had a career meeting you talked of being an Auror, a diplomat, and—" she rolled her eyes. "A professional Quidditch player."

James smiled and shrugged. "I haven't deicded. Quidditch is looking the best right now."

Professor McGonagall sighed and shook her head.

"Do you not think I'll make an excellent professional?" asked James, in false seriousness. "Don't think I haven't noticed the scouts out there."

"Mr. Potter, I think you could make an excellent professional Quidditch player. But we have to be serious, and I hope I'm not inflating your ego by saying this—you are a brilliant student, and you know that. You are one of the brightest Transfiguration students I have ever had, and I think you would be more useful spending your time and life in another career."

"So you're another vote for Auror, eh?" replied James. "I'll have to tell my father, he'll be quite pleased."

The look on Professor McGonagall's face told James she was loosing her patience. "Applications for the Auror Academy are due at the end of March, Mr. Potter. I would seriously consider it."

"Yes, Professor, I will consider it." James replied.

Professor McGonagall nodded. "Alright then. We are done for now. Expect an owl in the next two weeks telling you the time and date for our next meeting."

"As long as it isn't arriving at five in the morning." remarked James as he took the book in his arms and turned to go.

"We'll see." was all Professor McGonagall had to say.

* * *

"Mr. Black, you are late." came the cold, harsh voice of Professor Jareb. He was their Potions master, a tall balding man, with absolutely no sense of humor, and no tolerance for Marauders.

Sirius checked the clock on the wall. It was two minutes past nine, and of course Snape was already sitting promptly at his desk, parchment out and quill poised to start scribbling at any moment.

Sirius sighed. "I'm sorry, Professor. It won't happen again."

"Well I certainly hope not, because I have no tolerance for tardiness, and another tardy will result in no more of my time wasted with you, do you understand?"

Sirius smiled sarcastically. "Why of course I do."

Snape glared at him as he took a seat as far away from Snape as possible.

Professor Jareb handed them two textbooks to read. "Read these, page to page. If you haven't I will know and it will result in you know longer wasting my time, understand?"

"Yes, sir, Professor." came the sniveling of Snape.

"Yes, sir, right on it." mocked Sirius. "I'll read it tonight, just like Severus, here."

Professor Jareb and Snape shot Sirius a glare before the professor began to speak again.

"We will be going into our minds to study magic, we will start with Occlumency, so make sure you have read so you have the proper background material on it."

"Yes sir." replied Snape, his eyes showing his utter excitement.

Sirius groaned. "Of course."

Professor Jareb nodded and checked his watch before sighing. "Now the Headmaster has asked me to ask you about your future careers. Have you decided?"

Snape shrugged.

Sirius smirked at him. "I'm going to be an Auror."

Professir Jareb sneered. "I wish you much luck getting accepted into the Academy, then."

Snape gave a hoarse laugh.

Sirius's face darkened with anger. "Oh, Snivellus, you're laughing now, but you won't be so happy when I'm cursing you through that Death Eater mask you've been dying to try on." he muttered angrily so only Snape could hear.

Snape looked fiercely at him. "Right, Black…have fun killing Regulus."

Sirius pushed back his chair and pulled out his wand, ready to fight.

Professor Jareb stopped the small argument with a cough.

"Mr. Snape, do you mean to tell me that you have no plans for a career?"

Snape shifted uncomfortably in his chair.

"Oh he has plans alright." mumbled Sirius.

Snape glared at him yet again before speaking. "I'd like to be teacher."

"Ah yes, Potions, I assume." glowed Professor Jareb.

"No, Defense Against the Dark Arts." he replied.

Professor Jareb looked insulted. "You are excellent in Potions, however…you aren't likely to become a Professor right after completing school, think of a career to get started in."

Snape nodded.

"You two are dismissed, expect an owl in two weeks stating our next meeting."

"I'll look forward to it." grumbled Sirius.

Professor Jareb gave a sharp look to Sirius before he left the two boys alone.

"Going to teach Defense of the Dark Arts, eh?" asked Sirius. "Of course you would know all about defense because you know all about attacking, right?" Sirius laughed his barking laugh. "I have a better chance at becoming an Auror than you do at teaching that course, Snivellus."

Snape snickered. "That's what you think, Black. I'll tell Regulus hello for you."

"You do that." replied Sirius coldly. "Tell him what a dimwitted twit you are as well."

Snape laughed icily and left Sirius to follow him out of the classroom before parting down their very different paths.

* * *

**Thanks to chikichiki, CarbonMonoxide, and hpgirl7777 for their reviews!**

**Everyone please keep reading, and please keep or START REVIEWING. teehee. thanks.**


	20. Love and Slumber Parties

**A/N: Yes! Another chapter up today! Woo! Anyhoo, this chapter is dedicated to the asshole that invented yellow lights. thos tricky bastards caused my accident today. Sigh, i was rearended and now i'm very sore, and I'm still updating again today. Now that's dedication! Hee. You should all feel sorry for me and review..ow! my neck..**

**.As always, please read and review. And may I suggest listening to "Good Time" by Counting Crows while reading the last bit of this chapter. I find it very fitting.**

**Chapter Twenty: Love and Slumber Parties**

"Where did you get all of this Honeydukes chocolate and butterbeer from anyways?" asked Ellie between mouthfuls of chocolate.

Lily lay down a card. "You've been eating it for nearly an hour and you are just now asking?" she laughed.

Allison looked at Lily curiously. "Where _did_ you get it from?"

Lily blushed slightly. "James brought it…he knew I was having a sleep over here, and he was getting some stuff for the guys tonight…and well he just brought me some."

"He sure is nice." mumbled Allison. "Are you sure you aren't dating him?"

Lily rolled her eyes. "It's your turn."

Ellie giggled, making the other two girls look at her.

"What?" asked Allison.

"Sorry, chocolate always makes me giddy." she explained.

"She has a match." muttered Lily to Allison. "She always gets excited when she has a good match. I bet she has four aces."

Sure enough, as Ellie's turn came around she lay down a set of four aces.

Allison groaned. "I _hate_ Rummy."

Lily laughed. "Only because you're rotten at it."

"So?" she asked. "I'm not very good at Muggle card games, magical ones are so much better."

"Except you usually end up either covered completely in soot or you end up missing a vital body part." laughed Lily.

"It adds excitement." defended Allison folding her cards on the floor of Lily's room. "All card playing is boring and old maidish…let's stop."

"Okay, but you better have thought of something else to do." agreed Lily, folding her cards as well.

Ellie groaned. "You two always do that when I'm winning."

"Yes, it's a well thought out scheme we have, you are never going to win at anything." teased Allison, collecting the cards into a deck. "At least Muggle cards get cleaned up quietly."

"You're being won over after all." laughed Lily.

Allison rolled her eyes before popping another caramel into her mouth. "Okay, I have some ideas….we could do tarot cards…palm reading…tea leaves…"

Allison was cut off with Ellie's complaints. "No, just because you're brilliant at Divination doesn't mean me and Lily want to suffer through it…we suffered enough with that crazy old bat, Professor Garner."

"She's old enough to retire…I doubt there is any Inner-eye in her at all." agreed Lily.

"Of course there is!" defended Allison. "And I don't like Divination that much…but it is rather fascinating if you do it right."

Lily and Ellie rolled their eyes.

"Okay you can read our palms, but don't expect the favor returned." resorted Lily, holding out her hand to Allison.

Allison smiled excitedly and grasped Lily's hand. She studied it for a moment and traced the lines of Lily's hand with her pointer finger, tickling Lily.

After a few minutes she looked at Lily happily. "Alright." she pointed to a line on Lily's hand. "You will have a long life…you're career is undeterminable…and you will have many pretty babies with James Potter!"

Allison squealed excitedly and Ellie burst into laughter. Lily pulled her hand away and stuck out her tongue.

"Now I know Divination is a wooly subject if you're seeing _that_." she replied harshly.

Allison and Ellie continued to giggle. Lily shook her head and grabbed a chocolate frog.

"Yes, eat the chocolate lover boy has provided for you." giggled Ellie.

Lily made a face and continued to rip the chocolate frog open.

"What exactly is going on between you?" asked Allison, slowly resuming a serious poise.

Lily shrugged. "Nothing, he's just a friend and we have Head Duties together."

"That brings you chocolate for a slumber party he allowed you to have." added Allison.

Lily threw the wrapper at the wastebasket, missing completely. "We are just friends."

"How long before the wedding, do you think, Allison?" asked Ellie teasingly.

"Oh, I'd say by the end of this year at least." replied Allison, just as teasingly.

"I can't date James." defended Lily, in complete earnestness. "It's just not right."

Ellie and Allison exchanged looks, as the conversation began to take a turn to actual seriousness.

"Why not?" asked Allison. "You can't tell us you don't like him, that you're not attracted to him…that you aren't perfect for each other."

Lily let out a long sigh. "I just can't…I can't explain it…just drop it, alright?"

Ellie and Allison shared a nod.

"Let's read Ellie's palm now!" tried Allison, as the mood began to revert right back to utter silliness.

"No!" squealed Ellie, bursting onto carefree giggles as she rolled back and knocked over her butterbeer.

* * *

"Thanks for the firewhiskey, mate." said Sirius before belching loudly. "You still haven't mentioned the occasion."

James shrugged. "Lily was having a slumber party tonight and I decided to have a guys night here."

Sirius looked at James like he was completely mad. "There's a group of hot girls in cute little pajamas, probably having pillow fights…sharing girly secrets…in the same dorm as you, and you're here with us."

James nodded. "Sounds about right."

"Are _you_ mad? You're absolutely raving!" exploded Sirius.

James shrugged. "Have you ever been in a girls sleep-over…they do make-overs to guys! And besides, two of the girls in there are taken, and its Lily…she'd be completely berserk if she caught me spying or anything."

Remus nodded in agreement. "I think you made the right choice."

Sirius shook his head. "Someone needs to get their priorities straight."

"Next time they need a model for a makeover I'll be sure to drop your name, then." replied James.

Deciding to change the subject, Peter spoke up. "So what do you guys want to do tonight?"

"We haven't had a good prank in a while." suggested Sirius, James's supposed insanity forgotten. "People will think that the Maruaders have completely vanished."

"Or grown up." muttered Remus quietly so only James could hear.

James smiled in quiet agreement as they listened to Sirius give off ideas.

"When's the next Hufflepuff match, Prongs?" he asked.

James raised an eyebrow. "Are you going to prank Burton? Lily would skin me alive if I let you…she's all about wanting to forget him."

Sirius shook his head. "No, Prongs, I simply wanted to go to the match and see if Tina Birch is as good a Chaser as they say she is." he smiled devishly at James.

James laughed. "Right, mate. It's the first weekend in March, they're playing Ravenclaw."

Sirius smiled, before gracefully changing the subject.

"Let's get Snivellus…you should have seen him this morning."

"When did you see him this morning?" asked Peter, as he and Remus were both oblivious to Sirius and James's whereabouts that morning.

Sirius cast a glance to James who slightly nodded. If this was supposed to be a secret, he knew he could trust it with Remus and Peter.

"Prongs, Lily, Snivellus, and I." started Sirius. "Have been picked by Dumbledore to do a little extra classes, so to speak. Prongs has to be tutored by McGonagall, Lily by Flitwick, and I get the joy of spending my free time with Snivellus and Professor Jareb."

Remus raised an eyebrow. "What kind of extra classes?"

James started to speak. "Like doing magic without wands sort of classes…no one is really supposed to know that we are taking it…but we can trust you guys. Everyone can do magic without wands, Dumbledore has just sort of selected us to take some advanced courses…he's been watching us, or something."

Remus nodded his head somewhat numbly, his slight ego had been hurt at the idea that Snape could get an advanced class before him. Did Dumbledore not trust him? Sirius and James? They were the biggest troublemakers Hogwarts had ever seen…at least James had reformed, but not until this year. Remus gave a small smile and Peter clapped idiotically.

"It's a waste of time." went on Sirius. "To be paired with Snape…his stupid comments." Sirius was slowly building up with anger. "_You'll never be an Auror, Black. I'll tell Regulus hello for you_…"

James and Remus exchanged a look. Sirius's career and relationship with his brother were too of the most sensitive areas to address him with since he ran away from home.

"He's just trying to get a rise out of you." consoled James. "He'll end up dead in a year or so, I bet Voldemort will personally kill him for being a useless prat."

Sirius gave a gruesome laugh and shook his head. "He wants to be a Defense _Against_ the Dark Arts professor."

James couldn't help but laugh. "Against? Who's he trying to fool? Dumbledore will never buy that."

Sirius nodded. "That's what I told him."

"At least he has hope for a career." mumbled Remus, who had slowly grown sullen over the course of their conversation.

James, Peter, and Sirius looked at Remus sympathetically. Being a werewolf would certainly count against Remus in the future, and there was nothing they or he could do about it.

"It'll be okay, mate. Dumbledore won't let you be unemployable. He'll find something for you, he'll put in a good word." tried James.

Remus just shook his head. "Not a million of Dumbledore's words would make anyone want to hire someone as dangerous and evil as me."

"Now don't go talking like that." started Sirius. "You are going to be just fine, Moony. Don't worry."

Peter jumped up from where he had been sitting on his bed. "Let's go down to Three Broomsticks or Hog's Head. I think we could all use a good drink."

James nodded, sitting up himself. "Excellent idea, Wormtail. We should all get out of here."

* * *

It was Thursday evening, and James and Lily were making a late patrol shift around Hogwarts castle.

"So Quidditch practice was good tonight?" asked Lily as she smelled the grass from the Quidditch field coming from James's dirty robes. He had to have made a mad dash from the pitch to have been there on time.

"Yeah, we're looking fairly good." smiled James as they walked. "We're looking excellent, Ravenclaw shouldn't be a problem when we play them in February."

"That's good." conversed Lily, yawning slowly, it was nearing twelve and their shift was almost over.

"So your sleep over was alright?" asked James.

Lily nodded. "Yes it was fine, and you're right, it certainly was more exciting that Dumbledore didn't know."

James laughed as he studied the side of Lily's face. She was so beautiful, her red hair had been put up in a loose bun so that several loose strands rebelled around her face. Her few, light freckles dotted her face just under her eyes…her emerald, almond eyes…

"James?"

James was shaken out of his daze. "Yes?"

Lily laughed. "I was trying to thank-you for the Honeydukes and butterbeer and you weren't saying anything…are you sure you're alright?"

James smiled. "Yes…I'm fine, and you're welcome."

Lily nodded, still studying him curiously. "What were you thinking about?"

James stopped walking abruptly as he raced for an answer to her question, and Lily stopped as well.

"I was thinking about…I was thinking…Lily, what…what would you say if I asked you out?"

Lily's eyes were lit up in shock, her mouth dropped slightly open, but she closed it quickly.

"Um, James…I…I don't think so." she answered, although she felt a horrible jolt on her insides while doing it.

James looked down at his shoes, suddenly finding his laces fascinating. "Oh…why? I mean…I thought things were going alright between us…and you know I love you."

Lily looked at him sympathetically. "I…I know you do, James…and that's why I can't date you."

James raised his eyebrows and looked directly at her. "Forgive me if I don't think that's a good enough reason."

Lily let out a breath. "You wouldn't understand."

"Try me." he replied desperately. "Please, try me, Lily."

They shared a moment where they just looked into each other's eyes before Lily began to speak.

"James you love me, and care about me so much…and I'm not going to try and lie…I like you, I'm attracted to you…but I can't jump into a relationship with you when I know you have this amazing love to offer when I'm not sure that I can return it."

James took her hand. "I don't need you to love me yet…we can start slow, I…I think I have enough love for the both of us for now."

Lily pulled her hand out of his tender touch and looked away. "James…that's not fair to you. I can't let you love me like this…and me not be able to return anything."

James nodded. "I…I guess I understand."

Lily looked at him. "Do you really?"

"Yes…I can wait for you, Lily." he replied. "However long it takes."

Lily shook her head. "I can't ask you to do that James….your seventh year…the rest of your life, waiting around for me…and I can't let you do that. Move on, please…for now."

James also shook his head. "No, Lily. I'm not moving on, because _I know you love me_. All's I am waiting for is your realization."

"How can you know?" asked Lily, quietly, almost in tears.

James tucked a loose strand of her hair behind her hair. "The same way you know that I love you. _You just feel it_."

* * *

**mello80: yes, those darn typos. sorry about them...i proof my chapters a couple of times, then after i post I go and reread them, and by george there's always a few that miss my eyes. Anyhoo, yes, Emerson hasn't made an appearence for quite a while, but assume that it's because he's scared of James, and that he's been spreading rumors about Lily and that he's avoiding Lily and her friends, thus I'm not writing about him much. He shall return, so don't fret. Thanks for reviewing, and please continue to read.**

**stumble till you fall, Lily Evans 4 Life, chikichiki: Thanks for the reviews and continue to read!**


	21. Awkward Tensions Waning and More Lessons

**A/N: Here's another chapter, If I have time today I may update again--because this chapter is my shortest so far, as long as ffnet isn't being stupid. This chapter is dedicated to Bert, the usher at the movie theater, for being an asshole and not allowing people to bring in there own snacks, such as gummy bears, because your movie theaters snacks are way overpriced. They cost more than the movie, Bert. Anyhoo, read the chapter…review the chapter, yadayadayada. **

**Chapter Twenty One: Awkward Tensions Waning and More Lessons**

For the next couple of weeks there was an awkward tension between Lily and James, now that true feelings had been exposed. They rarely talked to each other at mealtimes, they avoided each other as much as possible when in the Heads Quarters or doing homework, and patrol duty had become filled with awkward conversation, with topics like socks and homemade sweaters. Now, it was December, a holiday excitement had taken over the entire castle, and Lily and James were being woken at five in the morning.

"Ruddy owl." moaned James as he let it in, dropping a message on his bed. He closed the window promptly, read the note, which stated when and where his meeting with McGonagall was that day. He groaned as it read seven that morning. Deciding that he could sleep for another hour or so, James decided to go back to sleep.

He was awoken by some loud knocks at his door, and Lily's voice.

"James? James, are you up?" her sweet, concerned voice came through the door.

James rolled over. "Mmph."

"James do you have to meet McGonagall? It's six fifty!"

"Holy shit." swore James, jumping out of bed. "I'm coming…I'm coming."

Approximately one minute later, James appeared outside his door, dressed hastily with hair more outrageous than normal.

Lily couldn't help but giggle at his state.

James shook his head, attempting to get rid of his bed head, which only made things worse.

"You didn't have to wait for me, you know." he murmured and suddenly, he didn't feel the horrible awkward tension that had drifted between them in the past two weeks. Had it finally left them?

Lily shook her head, suddenly feeling less tense than she had around James since _that_ night. "I had to make sure you didn't go back to sleep. It's what my mother always does when Petunia or I sleep in…"

"Sister?" James asked.

"Unfortunately." replied Lily as she checked her watch. "Let's go, we have no time for this conversation."

They hastily walked out of the Heads dorm. James's stomach began to rumble.

"Blimey, I'm famished. Do you think we have time for a detour to the kitchens?"

Lily shook her head and handed him a bagel.

James looked at her lovingly. "Thank you."

"I'll see you." waved Lily. "Charms is down this way."

James waved as he took a bite and started to run to McGonagall's classroom.

* * *

Professor Flitwick was ready for Lily when she came storming in, desperate to be on time.

"Good-morning." he greeted her.

Lily smiled tiredly. "Morning."

"I trust you have read."

"Three times." replied Lily, beaming slightly.

"As expected." remarked Professor Flitwick. "Now, I'll need you to hand me your wand."

Lily nodded and handed over her swishy willow wand, ten and a quarter inches long, that had been so helpful with her charm work.

"What you are going to need to do." stated the Professor. "Clear your head and let out a breath and close your eyes, you're going to have to focus to get this right."

Lily nodded, taking a deep breath and relaxing her muscles.

"Now, listen to me. Just concentrate on your eyes, act like you are trying to stare at something through your eyelids."

Lily did as she was told and a strange sparkling feeling began to pulse through her head and a slight chill past over her eyelids.

"Yes, yes. That's it." encouraged Professor Flitwick. "Do you feel it?"

Lily nodded her head, careful to keep concentration.

"Alright, now I've laid some feathers out on the table in front of you. On the count of three, I want you to open your eyes, concentrate, and say _Windgardium Leviosa_. Got it?"

Lily nodded again, her lips pursed together, poised for the countdown.

"One…Two…three!"

Lily opened her eyes, and spotted a feather. She focused, let out a breath and strained her eyes. "_Wingardium Leviosa_!"

The feather zoomed eye in the air, surprising both her and Professor Flitwick, who was clapping appraisingly and grinning. "Good, good work Ms. Evans! I think you can maybe try and direct it a bit."

Lily moved her eyes across the room, and the feather moved in the direction that her eyes went. She looked up, it zoomed up. She looked down, it drifted down. Left…right it moved as fast as her eyes turned. When she blinked it fluttered. Professor Flitwick was in simple delight as he clapped on, jumping up and down.

"Bravo, Bravo! Well done, Ms. Evans!" he cheered.

Lily beamed and closed her eyes for a moment. The feather gracefully fell to the table.

"Nice work! You are a true talent."

"Thank you. Of course the reading helps." she smiled appreciatively.

"Yes, of course it does. I think that's all we have this morning…just practice with the feather every night, you can move to heavier objects if you'd like, I'm sure you can handle it. There will be another owl for you in the next couple of weeks. After that we won't meet till after the holidays."

Lily nodded. "Thank you for time, Professor."

"Oh the pleasure is all mine! All mine!" he replied.

Lily smiled as she left the classroom, eager to try levitating heavier objects.

* * *

"Barely on time, Mr. Potter. _Barely_." greeted Professor McGonagall, who did not look pleased at James's hastily dressed state. "Just got up, I suppose?"

James bit his lip from saying anything that could stop these lessons. He had read and was eager to try some magic with just his hands.

"Sorry, McGonagall. I slept in after the owl came, I forgot to set an alarm, it won't happen again."

"It won't if you expect these lessons to continue. Now. Have you read?"

James nodded, inwardly thanking Lily for reminding him the other night on one of their awkward patrols.

"Good." she replied handing him a small stack of parchment.

James took the parchment and looked it over as Professor McGonagall took a seat behind her intimidating desk.

"Excuse me, Professor." interrupted James. "What is this?"

Professor McGonagall looked up. "It's a test on the reading material, Mr. Potter."

James nodded, mouth slightly open as he took a seat. He wasn't expecting a test before eight in the morning. He shrugged and pulled out a quill and a bottle of ink, hoping he could answer the questions well enough so that he didn't get kicked out of these sessions.

He finished after forty-five minutes, his hand slightly tender from the detailed answers he had attempted to write.

Professor McGonagall smiled as he handed the papers over to her. "I trust this would deserve an O if it were indeed for a grade?"

James nodded. "Of course, Professor. I told you I read."

Professor McGonagall nodded. "Then you're treating this more seriously than you do my class, Mr. Potter. Think about that. You may go. Expect an owl within two weeks."

James nodded again. "Have a good day."

* * *

"You have both read?" asked Professor Jareb, in an aged, domineering voice Sirius was getting accustomed to.

"Yes, Professor." he replied with Snape closely sniveling behind him.

"Alright then, so you know what Occlumency is? Legilimency?" he asked, irritable.

"Yes, Professor." mumbled Sirius, yawning as the lack of sleep caught up with him.

"I don't believe you, Black." snapped Professor Jareb tapping his fingers annoyingly on the desk Sirius sat it.

Sirius looked up at him defiantly. "Well, I have, _sir_."

Professor Jareb smiled evilly at him, pulling out a packet of parchment. "This is a test. Humor me."

Sirius grudgingly took it and pulled out a quill and a bottle of ink.

He looked over at Snape, who was looking pleased with himself.

"How come Snape doesn't have one?" asked Sirius.

"He has read." replied Professor Jareb. "You may go Mr. Snape."

Sirius stood up. "How do you know he's read, you haven't tested him, have you?" his voice was starting to gradually get louder.

Professor Jareb sneered. "Now, Mr. Black, do not raise your voice. I am likely to boot you out of these extra lessons. Now, I know Mr. Snape has read due to his study habits and how he performs in my class. You, however." he took a breath and sneered again. "Have shown my other wise, and must take a test."

Sirius glared at the Potions master before taking his seat again. He sent Snape an extra glare as he walked out the door and resumed his test.

After twenty minutes of tedious writing, Sirius put down his quill, having finished the examination. Professor Jareb was not in the room. Sirius tore a piece of parchment, scribbled a note and placed the test on his desk, and left the room, eager to get some decent breakfast and go back to bed.

* * *

Of course, they all would have liked to go back to bed, but it was a Thursday morning, and they had no choice but to go to class.

"I'm skiving." grumbled Sirius as they walked slowly away from the breakfast table.

"You can't miss class today." explained James. "We have Potions, Jareb will know you're not sick."

Sirius groaned. "I'll sleep Saturday, then."

"Not a chance." replied Remus. "Saturday is Hogsmeade."

Sirius sighed. "Bloody hell, I haven't picked a date yet."

James, Remus, and Peter shook their heads.

"Padfoot, we have about two weeks till holidays, you don't need a date, we're Christmas shopping." offered Peter excitedly.

"Oooh! Christmas time!" exclaimed Sirius like a giddy little girl.

The Marauders just shook their heads and laughed as Sirius received several odd looks on the way to class.

* * *

**nowthatspink, Galasriniel, hpgirl7777, Logalog5, stumble till you fall, chikichiki: Thanks for the reviews, and keep reading…and consequently, reviewing.**


	22. Hogsmeade and Holiday Shopping

**A/N: ANOTHER UPDATE! YAY. REVIEW! this chapter is dedicated to the asshole who invented collard greens. What were you thinking? If you disagree with me, I'm sorry. I put them in my mouth and have an instant gag reflex. There's a bit more Lily/James interaction in this, so I hope you enjoy. Read. Review.**

**Chapter Twenty-Two: Hogsmeade and Holiday Shopping**

The grounds were covered with snow on that Saturday morning, as third years and above wandered their way to Hogsmeade, jumpy and excited with holiday cheer, as they set out to do their Christmas shopping.

"Now, let's break up for now. We'll meet around one at Three Broomsticks for a butterbeer, alright?" said James to the group of Gryffindors and Jacob.

The group of giddy teenagers nodded, each taking their separate paths on their missions for holiday shopping.

Lily started out, determined to find the perfect gift for each of her friends and family members. She needed gifts for her mum, dad, Petunia, Ellie, Allison, Jacob, Sirius, Remus, Peter, and James. _James_. What could she get James that would express her feelings towards him? What defined their relationship? She decided that she would save James for last, and she walked into the first shop that grabbed her attention—Zonko's, she decided she could get Sirius's and Peter's gift there.

After a few minutes of oddly stumbling around in a store she had barely been in her entire career at Hogwarts, she made a bold move and decided to ask an elderly store clerk.

"Excuse me, sir, I was wondering if I could have some help?" she asked, timidly.

The elderly man nodded. "But o' course, for a pretty lady like y'rself."

Lily blushed. "Thank-you, I appreciate it."

The old man started to walk down one of the many aisles of trouble making items that the Marauders must go mad about.

"The name's Horace, by the way. Now, any part'cular item y' looking fer?" he asked.

"Oh, um, Mr. Horace, I…I don't really know." she replied, embarrassed.

"Oh that's quite 'right. Now, who y' shopping fer, or is that a secr't?" he asked, smiling, showing that he was missing several teeth.

"Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew." she replied, hoping he would know who they were to make the question and search for a gift useful.

"Ah, two from _that_ group." he replied knowingly. "I know just the thing."

He returned from behind a curtain after a few minutes holding two boxes.

"Now Mr. Black loves disruption. These Dr. Filibuster's Fireworks will be prefect for him. It's a new wet-start brand, he'll love them. For the chubby one, give him these." He handed Lily a Wizarding chess set with a wink. "This is a tricky set. If he plays black, he's sure to win every time. It'll give him a confidence boost to beat Mr. Black, Mr. Lupin and of course, Mr. Potter."

Lily smiled, these would be perfect. "Thank you, these are great."

He handed the items over to Lily and she purchased them at the counter, on her way out she happened to run into James, who was smiling mischievously at her.

"I didn't know Head Girls were allowed in here, Ms. Evans." he remarked as he blocked her path.

Lily rolled her eyes. "I've just bought Sirius's and Peter's gifts."

James raised his eyebrows. "Really? What did you get them?"

He reached his hand to look in the bag, but Lily swatted it away. James put on a puppy dog face.

"I can't have you off telling them, it'll ruin the surprise!" exclaimed Lily. "Now please get out of my way, I have more shopping to do?"

"For me?" James asked childishly. Lily rolled her eyes. "Yes, you happen to be on my list."

He moved out of the way for Lily and as she walked through the door, she called out, "Don't get them anything to do with fireworks or chess!"

James smiled and nodded, letting her walk out without any further questioning.

Lily shopped around for another two hours, slowly adding to the number of bags she was carrying. In two hours she had bought Jacob a book about the Quidditch teams of England and Ireland, Allison a bracelet with pink and purple butterflies around it, Ellie a wild blouse with bright colors, Remus she had gotten _Hogwarts, a History_, for her mum she bought a special perfume made from fairy dust, her dad she bought a self-tying bow tie, Petunia she had decided on buying a gift for as soon as she got home, and now she just had James to shop for.

A book would seem too impersonal for the guy that was hopelessly in love with her. However, clothes would seem _too_ personal for a boy she wasn't dating. She was found in a right state, frantically searching for a gift before one o'clock when Ellie ran into her in Zonko's, where Lily had found herself searching in a daze, knowing deep down that she didn't want to get James a joke gift.

"Lily? Are you done with your shopping?" Ellie asked.

Lily shook her head. "Everyone but James. I have no idea what to get him, but nothing here."

Ellie nodded understanding. She led Lily out into the snowy, student-filled road. "Okay. What have you already tried?"

Lily gave a list of failed gifts before explaining. "It's so hard because…I know how he feels about me, and he knows how I feel about him…and he's a friend, that could in the future turn into something more…but maybe not. Maybe just forever friends. I don't want to encourage him if there's nothing there."

Ellie raised her eyebrows, not knowing that Lily had recognized the possibility of a relationship with James Potter. "Well, you could always get him something from Quality Quidditch Supplies."

Lily shook her head. "He must have everything there is about Quidditch already, he's so obsessed. I know he has just about every book on it."

"What about…something Muggle? He might find it fascinating." offered Ellie.

Lily nodded her head. "I think that might have to do. Help me start thinking when we get back."

Ellie nodded. "Let's go meet everyone for a butterbeer."

"That sounds great." Lily chattered in the cold. "I'll probably be dreadfully crowded, though."

"It adds to holiday cheer." replied Ellie optimistically.

So Ellie and Lily made their way through the crowded Three Broomsticks, where Sirius, James, Peter, and Remus had saved them a large booth in the back and had joined a table to the side of the booth, making room for the whole group.

"Happy Christmas, everyone!" cheered Peter as they took their seats, Ellie next to Remus, leaving Lily to sit beside James and across from Peter.

"Christmas isn't for three weeks, Wormtail, calm down." retorted Sirius as he took a swig.

"So is everyone's shopping done?" asked James brightly.

Everyone nodded his or her heads but Lily and Ellie, each replying in unison with "Almost."

"What did you get me?" James teased Lily, knowing very well she wouldn't tell.

"Oh some coal and whatnot." replied Lily before taking sip of his butterbeer.

James watched her as she took a sip. "Hey!" squealed the whole table.

Lily looked around, Jacob and Allison had arrived arm in arm and looking very pleased with themselves.

"You two weren't supposed to shop _together_." stated Ellie. "That was the point of splitting up."

Jacob shrugged. "We just couldn't resist." With his words he embraced Allison in a slow kiss, while the others just shook there heads and turned away.

"And that was my drink!" interjected James to Lily, who just smirked.

"Sorry. Madam Rosmerta hasn't gotten my order yet." replied Lily innocently. "And I was about to die of thirst and cold." she pouted and then laughed lightly, leaving James in daze from her flirtatious behavior.

"What did you get me?" asked James again, with a puppy dog look that made Lily's stomach flip.

"Not till you tell me!" she replied.

"Haven't gotten yours yet." answered James quite honestly, the gift he had in mind couldn't be bought in a magical village.

"Really?" asked Lily. "I didn't know I was hard to shop for."

"You aren't." replied James with a wink. "Now what did you get me?"

"I haven't gotten yours yet either." confessed Lily, smiling all the same.

"I don't believe you." James replied. "Because I know I'm not hard to shop for."

Lily rolled her eyes. "Well I haven't gotten your gift yet, so what ever that means, it just might prove you are hard to shop for."

Lily was suddenly snapped out of her conversation with James, quite literally, as Sirius snapped impatiently in front of them.

"Earth to Lily, James! Rosie here wants an order." called Sirius, Lily blushed as she realized that Madam Rosmerta had been waiting for an order for several minutes and she and James had been watched the entire time.

"I'll have a butterbeer, please." ordered Lily, still blushing.

Madam Rosmerta smiled. "Don't worry, dear. Those two." she motioned to Sirius and James. "Can be quite distracting." As she began to take Ellie, Allison and Jacob's orders, Lily blushed even harder.

As they waited for their butterbeers, none other than Snape, Marlon Malfoy, and Regulus entered searching for a place to sit.

Snape looked up just as they arrived. "Oy, look, if it isn't my favorite brother, and of course there's Snivellus, and Malfoy as usual."

"Don't start anything, Padfoot." cautioned James. "Not here…not now."

"I wasn't planning on it." replied Sirius, carelessly. But I do think I'll go say hello to those lovely ladies over there."

Peter glanced to where Sirius had motioned. "I think they graduated from Hogwarts at least three years ago, Padfoot."

Sirius smiled devilishly. "The older, the better…more experienced, at least."

Sirius jumped out of the booth and headed to where the group of twenty-something girls sat, drinking carelessly and talking about light, girlish topics.

"Oh, Padfoot, there's a lovely experienced lady at the table by the window too." called James as Sirius started to walk. They all looked to the woman by the window, and sure enough, it was an elderly, grandmotherly looking lady who was sipping a mug of hot chocolate.

The group laughed while Sirius shook his head. "Sod off, Potter."

"Likewise." replied James.

Sirius flipped him off delicately before making his way to the table of girls.

James laughed and then took a sip of his butterbeer. "He is such a ladies man."

Ellie raised an eyebrow. "And you aren't?"

James stopped laughing immediately and shook his head. "No. I've never been quite like Sirius."

"Quite like?" asked Lily before giggling.

James, infected with Lily's beautiful laugh began to chuckle as well.

Unbeknownst the them, their table of friends collectively shook their heads. Lily and James were in a world of their own.

And naturally, the Slytherins were there to snap them out of it.

"Hello Potty." greeted Malfoy, a cheeky grin plastered on his face.

James's face immediately hardened as his attention was dragged from Lily to Malfoy, Snape, and Regulus.

"You know, I've never met a fifth year that's so full of himself. Who the hell do you think you are?" he asked, glaring at each one of them.

"Manners, Potty." continued Malfoy. "You know, you really should be taught to respect your superiors."

Lily let out a laugh. Marlon was a good five inches shorter than James, and he wasn't yet shaving with his fair hair.

"There something funny, Mudblood?" sneered Malfoy, knowing he was getting a rise out of the entire table.

Lily smiled sweetly. "Actually—"

Too late—James was out of his seat. "Don't you call her that." he scolded, towering over Malfoy with Snape and Regulus cracking their knuckles behind him.

"Always knew you were her knight in shining armor," continued Malfoy smiling just as broadly. "Always the protector of the pure Lily flower."

James moved in closer, despite the objections from his table of friends. "You know, you better get out of here before Sirius realizes you're bothering us. Because I have limits, he doesn't."

Malfoy snickered boldly. "Black? That blood traitor can't touch us. He would never harm his baby brother."

Regulus and Snape let out harsh laughs.

"Oh he's no brother of mine." greeted Sirius as if on queue, strolling up beside James and eager for a fight.

"You can't hex us." started Snape. "There's teachers near by, and you'll get your badge taken away."

"Oh we won't use wands." replied Sirius through gritted teeth. "We can break each and every one of you with our bare hands."

Without warning, Lily appeared between the two groups, standing in front of James and Sirius.

"Leave us alone. Just go on, and get your butterbeer or whatever it is future Death Eaters drink." Lily stated, rather bravely James thought, standing between two groups of angry teenage boys with no wand.

Malfoy, Snape, and Regulus all snickered gruesomely.

Malfoy looked past her to James. "Need your girlfriend to fight for you know, Potter?"

James looked at him with a laughter in his eyes. "She can take care of you three a lot faster and more effectively then I ever could."

Malfoy clenched his jaw shut before narrowing his eyes at Lily. "I'm not going to fight a girl, or a Mudblood, at that."

They walked away as quietly and more humbly than they had come, and James was shocked to see Lily turn to him with a angry glint in her eyes.

"What?" asked James, quite confused.

"You said yourself I could handle them, why do you always stick up for me, if you know I can take care of myself! Do you not have faith?" she scolded, angry, and drawing more attention to them then the Slytherins had.

James let out a breath. "I have complete faith in you! I just can't let someone insult anyone I care about! It's not in me, Lily. You have to understand that. It has nothing to do with you not being a talented, independent witch. It's me."

To his relief, Lily let out a breath and the anger vanished from her eyes. "If that's really it." She looked at Ellie and Allison. "I'm going to go."

She threw a smile James's way. "I have presents to wrap."

* * *

**Galasriniel, Stumble till you fall, and Snail-Sama,taiora-itis** **: thanks for the reviews and keep reading.**


	23. Good Work and Good Ideas

**A/N: Alright, this chapter is dedicated to Spencer. What an asshole. Now that that's out of the way, please read and review! Thanks!**

**Chapter Twenty-Three: Good Work and Good Ideas**

"Wonderful Ms. Evans! Simply brilliant!" enthused Professor Flitwick at the last session he would be having with Lily until after the holidays.

Lily beamed as she guided the books down with her eyes. "I practiced levitating chairs too, I got them to come up, but it was difficult to direct them."

Professor Flitwick smiled. "Well you've already exceeded my expectations, and believe me, after having you for a student for so long they are high."

"Now, let's try something a little more difficult." started Professor Flitwick with an eagerness Lily found adorable on the tiny old teacher. "This may be a step to fast—" cautioned Professor Flitwick as he produced a line of pillows. "But I think you have what it takes, don't be too discouraged if it doesn't work right away…we might back up to _alhomora_."

"Try to summon the pillows. Make sure your head is clear and that you're focused."

Lily exhaled and relaxed, opened her eyes gradually and focused in on one of the pillows. "_Accio pillow_!"

The pillow zoomed towards Lily and she caught it in mid air. As she expected, Professor Flitwick burst into applause. "Oh bravo, Ms. Evans!"

"Thank you, Professor." replied Lily, somewhat bashfully.

"Oh it's just a pleasure. Let's do that a few more times before we call it quits." he replied excitedly.

Lily nodded and focused again, ready to summon.

* * *

"Alright Mr. Potter, your test scores were satisfactory." said Professor McGonagall, handing James back his paper. She smiled a rare, broad smile. "Perfect in fact." 

James smiled. "I'm taking this seriously, Professor."

"Well now that I know you are." she stated. "We can get to work."

James looked up at her eagerly.

"We'll start out simple…transfiguring needles to matchsticks, and I'll see how you do there." she started, pulling out a fine needle and laying it down in front of James.

"Now, hand me your wand."

James handed over his wand, eleven inches and made of mahogany.

"You are going to focus and relax your muscles. You are trying to get magic through your fingertips, and we've got to try and create the flow before we can get started."

James shook his arms loose and took a deep breath.

"Ready?" asked the professor. "On the count of three, press your finger tips together, be relaxed now."

James nodded and anticipated the countdown.

"One…two…three."

James pushed his fingertips together and concentrated, he felt sudden warmth, and as he opened his eyes, he saw the faintest of glows around his fingers.

"Good, Mr. Potter. Now let's apply it."

James cleared his head and put all of his attention on the needle in front of him, remembering it from his first year.

In a twitch of his fingers, the needle miraculously changed to a matchstick. James smiled confidently.

"Good, good. Do it four more times and then we'll finish up here."

* * *

"Now that I have established that the both of you are acceptable for this course, we can begin." came the dreaded voice of Professor Jareb in the depths of the dungeon he ruled over. Snape and Sirius were sitting at different tables, ready to take notes. 

"Stand up, gentlemen. Ready your wands." he conducted, and watched as the boys stood up, Sirius rather grudgingly.

Without warning, Professor Jareb turned on Sirius. "_Legilimens_!"

Sirius, even with his quick reflexes, was not prepared as frantic images from his memory appeared in front of him.

He was four, his mother was scolding him and giving Regulus a lolly. He was seven, his Aunt Elladora was cutting off a house-elf's head in front of him. Eleven and home for the holidays, his mother beating him for getting into Gryffindor.

Sirius suddenly became aware that Professor Jareb was able to see all these as well. He grew angry, there were few people he trusted enough to let him into his family life—the Marauders exclusively.

Sirius grabbed his wand and threw the first spell he could think of towards Professor Jareb. "_Tarantallegra_!"

As absorbed with Sirius's thoughts as he was Professor Jareb met the jinx unprepared and found himself dancing across the floor, making a complete fool of himself.

Sirius shook his head now that his head was clear of the evils of his childhood.

After a few minutes of reckless movement, Professor Jareb did the counter jinx and stood up straight, glaring at Sirius.

"_Legilimens_!"

Sirius was ready, this time however, and put up a shielding charm, deflecting it so that it hit Snape.

Professor Jareb focused on Snape, and Sirius watched in mild amusement as Snape fought it, his face distorted as unpleasant memories seemed to fill his mind, making him look absolutely pitiful. But Sirius felt no remorse.

Snape finally broke it, left in a sweat, glaring at Sirius, who was smiling cheekily.

"That's enough for you two today. Be prepared for an owl when holidays over." breathed Professor Jareb, looking at Snape with a peculiar expression mixed with something Sirius could only identify as sympathy and confusion.

* * *

"Okay everyone," greeted James at lunch that same day. 

All eyes, that is, Lily's, Remus's, Ellie's, Allison's, Sirius's and Peter's, focused on him.

"I'm inviting you all to my house on Christmas Eve, be there or be a Squib!"

Sirius smiled at his best friend. "Well, I plan on being there all break."

James nodded, even though Sirius had his own place James understood his need to be around a family at Christmas time. "My parents won't mind."

"I suppose they're going to the Ministry party." suggested Remus.

James nodded. "Of course, can't pass up the Ministry Christmas party…any other day they are out stopping evil, but Christmas Eve, it's party time!"

Allison laughed. "I suppose my entire family will be there then, so I can make it."

James turned to Lily. "Do you apparate?"

Lily nodded, although she hadn't much practice, she had gotten her apparition license on her seventeenth birthday in August.

"Can you make it?" he asked, eagerly hoping, he wanted to give Lily her gift then.

"I believe so, my family usually goes to the vigil, but I can go to the five-o'clock service instead."

"Brilliant." James replied, smiling broadly.

"Yes and the rest of us can make it as well, so don't worry." interrupted Ellie, laughing at the sight of Lily and James, who were yet again wrapped in their own little world.

James and Lily blushed hard.

"So I'll expect you all then. Jacob's invited as well." informed James to Ellie and Allison.

"We can all exchange gifts!" squealed Allison in excitement. "Oh I can't wait!"

* * *

"Can I ask you something?" conversed Allison as she, Lily, and Ellie worked on homework in the library. 

Lily chewed on her quill and nodded. "What is going on between you and James?"

Lily stopped chewing abruptly and flipped a page in her Transfiguration book. "Oh, nothing."

Ellie and Allison both scoffed at the same time.

Lily looked up at her two best friends and put down her quill, and let out a breath, she suddenly felt like she was preparing to do magic with her eyes.

"Oh fine." she sat back. "I don't know…we're just nothing, really…just…"

"Fooling around? Flirting shamelessly? Friends with benefits? Lovers?" asked Ellie excitedly.

Lily laughed and shook her head. "No…no, I don't know. Honest. We aren't _doing_ anything…just there's like…something."

Lily frowned as she failed to explain her relationship in even the vaguest details. She honestly didn't know what was going on, she was just so unsure.

"You two are so hopeless. And I don't think either of you realize it." added Allison.

Lily smiled bashfully. "Whatever." she attempted to get back to her work.

"So what are you getting him for Christmas?" asked Ellie. "It's kind of hard if you don't know how you stand, right?"

A wave of uncertainty passed over Lily's pretty features. "I think I'm going to get him some records. Muggle records. A couple Grateful Dead, maybe a Bob Dylan…a Van Morrison…and then an ABBA one, for a joke."

Ellie nodded. "Well those are all very good. I mean, that's the music you like, right? So there's a personal level to it. But it's still a very friend-ish gift."

"Well he's just a friend!" replied Lily. "That's the kind of gift you give friends."

Allison shook her head. "Correction. That's the kind of gift you give friends that you expect to stay just friends with. James has potential!"

Lily sighed. "Well you two come up with something better, and I'll see what I can do!" she replied, on the verge of frustration.

"Well there's always a watch. Or a …I've got it!" whispered Ellie with animation.

Lily looked at her friend expectantly. "What? What have you suddenly thought of that would be the perfect gift that I couldn't have thought of if I thought for a hundred years?"

"A scrap book! Of your years at Hogwarts…show how James has changed…how your relationship has changed. It's perfect! It can be crafty and it will be personal and it's perfect!"

Lily nodded. "Only problem is that I haven't exactly been a fan of James for the last seven years and despite was Sirius says I do not have thousands of photos of him stashed under my bed."

"That won't be a problem." replied Ellie with a grin. "With his millions of fans, I'm sure we can get some donations."

Allison laughed. "I doubt that, those girls are attached to those pictures. They cherish them and place them under their pillows at night."

Ellie smiled mischievously. "We'll just have to get them from them, then."

"We are not stealing James's Christmas present!" whispered Lily in harsh tones.

"Of course not." assured Ellie. "We'll have a contest for the best pictures taken of James…photos will be donated during submission and we'll have a prize for the best photo."

Lily shook her head. "I don't think that will work. I don't want anything to do with it."

"You will. Me and Allison will take care of the pictures."

"We have three days before holidays!" protested Allison, sensibly.

"We'll manage." replied Ellie. "We can do it. Because God help me, if we let you give him a gift that reverts you back to friends and have to put up with this flirty sickness that's wiped over you two for any longer with a chance that it might never get anywhere, I will go mad!"

"Fine. You get the photos. I'll make the album." resigned Lily. Besides, it was really the perfect idea.

* * *

**hpgirl7777, Zippy-Wings, chikichiki, stumble till you fall, and Galasriniel- Thanks for the great reviews. Please keep reading!**

**Lily Evans 4 Life: It is Marlon Malfoy, the little brother of Lucius, (my character). I wanted to have a Malfoy, and Lucius is a bit older than the Maruader- Era, I think, at least. I think I explained Marlon in chapter7 or so. I try to mention that group when it seems logical for them to be around. But thanks, I'll try to give them more cameos.**

**bananaslugg: Yes, Lily's response was a bit on the dumb side, but it's sensible. I know I would be terrified to enter a relationship to a guy I was just warming up to while he's pronouncing his undying love for me. Lily's just scared.**

**Fox Scribe/ Inkish Quill: (I didn't know which name to use) Thanks for such a compliment! I'm glad you like the story, and I hope you continue to read.**


	24. The Holidays Begin

**A/N: Here you go. This chapter is dedicated to Carrot Top, the annoying AT&T guy that drove me nuts. I'm sure he's an asshole. Anyways, please read and review.**

**Chapter Twenty Four: The Holidays Begin**

It was the night before the train left Hogwarts for holidays, and Lily, Ellie, and Allison were sitting in the library, the only place they knew James wouldn't be if he was hanging out with Sirius. They were diligently working before the library closed, and having a good time looking at the many pictures of James.

"I can't believe that many people had photos." stated Lily, still amazed that Ellie's plan had actually worked.

Ellie giggled. "Well, I can't really believe it either. Help me find one bad enough that we don't put it in the album but good enough so we can actually say it won a contest."

Allison held up a photograph of James eating his breakfast, rather sloppily. It looked like it was from second or third year.

"It's called _James, Absorbed, Consumed_.," laughed Allison. "I think it's perfect."

"Good." replied Ellie. "We'll announce the winner once holidays are over."

"Alright, I think I've organized them all into years, but someone will have to come back behind me and check." stated Lily, as she picked up another photo. "Who kept getting the pictures of me and James together? There's like twenty of me turning red and trying to curse him. Then there's another ten of him being slapped by me, and another fifteen of him explaining himself to me."

"Well it happened a lot. Many photo opportunities. And plus, I think Sirius submitted some, and he would have taken pictures of that." answered Ellie as she went behind Lily and checked her, moving a few pictures into different piles occasionally.

"Sirius entered the contest?" asked Allison, baffled, she didn't think Sirius was that thick.

"Oh he tried to, but I explained it to him, swore him to secrecy…and he thought it was a pretty good idea." replied Ellie, reviewing the seventh year pile. "Done."

Lily yawned. "Let's get out of here, Madam Merrick is looking at us strangely."

* * *

The Hogwarts Express pulled into platform nine and three-quarters at a little before six, and the group of Muggle-clad wizards and witches, excited about the upcoming holidays jumped off the train in a hurry.

Lily said good-bye to her friends, promising to see them on Christmas Eve and making them promise to write her.

She spotted her parents, Beverly and Patrick Evans, standing somewhat uncomfortably by Platform ten.

Her mother was a few inches taller than Lily, she was slender, like Lily, and you could tell Lily got her curvaceous figure from her mother. Beverly Evans, however had dark brown hair, hazel eyes, but her fine features resembled that of her younger daughter's. Patrick Evans, on the other hand, was a tall, thickly built man with graying brown hair. He too had hazel eyes, his jaw was sharp, and a stranger could view him as a very threatening man.

"Mum! Dad!" greeted Lily, throwing her arms around her father; crumpling the intimidating impression anyone might have had of him.

"Lily!" her mother greeted, pulling Lily in a hug as well. "You look great."

Lily laughed. "You do too, Mum."

She looked around, ready to hand her father her luggage to put in the trolley he had brought for her, when she noticed the smaller of her two trunks was missing.

"Oh, I've left my trunk on the train." stated Lily, somewhat startled. "Let me go get it real quick."

As she turned around, however, she ran straight into James, who was standing behind her holding her trunk.

He caught her before she fell, with his quick reflexes from Quidditch.

"Sorry to scare you like that." apologized James. "I just noticed your trunk on the train when I went back to get my owl."

"Thank-you." replied Lily, flushed from the events of the last few seconds. She remembered her parents were standing right beside her, and probably looking at her and James oddly.

"Mum, Dad, this is James Potter, he's Head Boy." she introduced. James smiled and shook Mr. and Mrs. Evans hands.

"Nice to meet you." he greeted. The Evans's nodded and smiled politely.

After standing in an awkward silence for a moment, James finally nodded. "We'll I better go, my Mum and Dad are probably wondering what I've gotten myself into. See you, Lily."

Lily smiled and waved. "See you."

She turned to face her parents, bracing herself for any questions.

"He seems nice." stated Mrs. Evans. "Do you have everything, now?"

Lily nodded as her mother guided the way to where they had parked. Her father pushed the trolley and walked alongside her.

"Potter, eh? That name sounds familiar." he conversed.

Lily nodded. "Well, he is the Head Boy." she explained. "I've probably talked about him some in letters."

Her father raised an eyebrow. "No, I think he's the one that sent all those obnoxious owls that one summer."

Lily blushed. Yes, the summer before sixth year, James had sent an owl to Lily almost every day, almost always asking her out.

"Yes…he used to be quite a prat." she explained. "But he's grown up."

"That's good to know." her father replied as they reached their car, a Volkswagen bug.

* * *

As they reached the village of Surrey and started to make their way down Lily's suburban neighborhood, where each house looked the same with their green yards and matching mailboxes, Lily remembered her sister.

"Is Petunia still living at home?" she asked, hopefully, although knowing the answer.

"Petunia is living at home until she's married in June." replied her mother while Patrick Evans steered them into the Evans' driveway.

"Oh." was all Lily could say. "What does she want for Christmas?"

"I imagine things to put in her house, although she's having a shower for that sort of thing." answered her mother.

"Can I borrow the car sometime to go shopping?" she tried, asking her father.

"Sure, but not this evening. We're having Vernon over for dinner." replied her father.

Lily immediately became depressed. Vernon Dursley was one of the most outrageous people she had ever met. Outrageous in the most normal way possible, with his job at a company, his company car, his normal, conservative views. Needless to say, they never saw quite eye to eye.

Lily got out of the car, her father carrying her trunks behind her up the stairs to her room, which she felt that she had never left, seeing as Hogwarts had an exact replica of it.

Except for the record player, thought Lily. It was going to be a hard three days until Christmas Eve, when she could embrace the magical world again.

Before she had even finished unpacking, she heard a tapping on her window.

She reached her window to see James Potter's owl trying to get in. She opened the window and it flew in, dropping a letter in her hands and making itself comfortable on Lily's chair to her desk, sitting on it like a perch.

Lily curiously broke the Potter seal and read the contents.

_Lily,_

_How are you getting settled? I just finished unpacking, presents and such for Christmas. (Still haven't gotten yours so don't ask, ha) and it dawned on me that you don't have my address to apparate to my house. _

_It's number 17, Chevalier Hill._

_See you at seven!_

_Write back if you feel the urge._

_--James _

Lily smiled and tore out a piece of parchment and took out a quill and a bottle of ink, and wrote in her feminine, loopy hand,

_James,_

_I'm almost done unpacking. Thanks for the address, and I'll see you at seven._

_I haven't gotten your present yet either, so ha._

_--Lily_

She tied the letter to the owl's leg and brought it a dish of water. She didn't have any owl treats to offer, but she could provide water.

Dreading that evening, she pulled out the pictures Ellie and Allison had collected of James and his years at Hogwarts, special colorful parchment she had bought for the occasion, colorful ink and quills and a special book to place it all in when she was done.

Just as she was getting started, a knock came to her door.

"Come in." she answered, absorbed in her work.

To her surprise, Petunia stood at her doorway, looking severe and serious.

"Lily, Vernon is coming to dinner tonight."

"So I've been told." replied Lily, carelessly.

Petunia ignored her sister and walked in to her room. "He's coming over. So don't forget, you attend St. Mary's in London."

Lily nodded. "As always."

Before she could turn to leave, Lily stood up and faced her sister.

"I thought marriage was about honesty. Shouldn't Vernon know about me if he's going to be apart of our family?"

Lily had touched a nerve. Petunia pursed her lips and narrowed her eyes. "You and your…abnormalness can wait."

"Whatever." replied Lily nonplussed, "It's your marriage…your life."

"That's right!" snapped Petunia. "And you are going to be as far from it as possible!"

"Well after I graduate we we'll be living in complete different worlds, you'll have your wish." she replied, coldly.

"Thank God!" breathed Petunia before stomping out of Lily's room.

Lily shook her head and continued to work on James's present before dinner.

* * *

"Lily, could you please pass the potatoes." requested Petunia, in an overly polite voice she liked to use after snapping at Lily.

Lily smiled sweetly. "Of course."

She looked at Vernon, who was talking animatedly with her father about his promotion at work and looked desperately at her mother for conversation, but saw that she and Petunia were wrapped up in wedding details.

Taking a long swallow of her milk, she decided to eavesdrop on Mr. Dursley.

"Yes, of course it comes with a great parking spot. I wouldn't have taken it if it hadn't." he laughed heartily, and Lily's father joined in, though less hearty.

Lily decided to act interested. "Where is it that you work, Vernon?"

Vernon Dursley turned his attention to Lily, who he seemed to have just noticed.

"Grunnings. They make drills." he explained.

"But of course." replied Lily. "That sounds very _interesting_."

"It is." replied Vernon, taking a sip of his wine and focusing on Petunia.

"Petunia and I have picked out a house, right here in Surrey."

Lily speared a pea with her fork. _Great. They'll be coming over for Sunday dinner. At least now I know where not to move._ She took another sip of milk as Petunia explained about the special curtains she picked out for the house.

It was going to be a _very_ long three days.

* * *

**Thanks for the reviews, Theresa-Thou-I-Love, bananaslugg, IAMSOAP, CarbonMonoxide, chikichiki, and Zippy-Wings!**

**Everyone please review, and please continue to read.**


	25. Happy Christmas

**A/N: Hello everyone. I can't believe how many comments I got about hating Vernon and how awful he was. I didn't think I made him sound too terrible. lol. But he is wretched, so I don't mind. Sorry for the shortness in chapters, this should please you though. The longest chapter I've posted yet! This chapter is dedicated to my alarm clock, the biggest machine asshole ever. You reviewers, feel free to mention your own asshole, and we can get the dedications rolling! Anyways, read and REVIEW! Thanks!**

**Chapter Twenty Five: Happy Christmas**

Christmas Eve couldn't come soon enough for Lily. She had plenty of time to work on James's present—as Vernon and Petunia and even Vernon's family seemed to spend every waking hour at the Evans house. Lily had shunned herself into her room and had only left the house to finish Christmas shopping—despite Ellie's insisting that records were "friend forever" gifts, Lily couldn't help but buy James some of her favorites, and she managed to get out for the Christmas eve service she had just returned from.

She had debated on what to wear, but decided that casual was more the way to go. She pulled on a pair of jeans and green top before pulling on a cloak and setting out for her fenced in yard, the place she decided would be safest to apparate.

With the presents in a bag, Lily said good-bye to her parents—"Be home by twelve" was all they said, and she apparated to number seventeen Chevalier Hill.

James's house was rather impressive. It stood at least three stories tall from what Lily could tell from standing by the street. It could have been more. There was a large iron gate surrounding the area, which was indeed like the address suggested, a large hill, that seemed to go on for many acres. Lily drew a breath and walked up to the gate, which opened at her arrival. Anxious, she took the stony steps that led to the Potter's front door. She found it somewhat of a relief remembering James's parents wouldn't be there. Meeting parents of James's would have to be something she would need to prepare herself for.

She hadn't even finished swinging the large handle to knock when the door swung open.

James was standing in front of her, and it seemed their days a part had added a whole new way of seeing him. He was indeed tall, as usual, lean, but muscular, as before, his hair was messier than ever, his glasses still covered his hazel eyes, and he still had the same thin, handsome face. Once deciding it was the comfort of being in his own home, Lily let him take her cloak, and followed him to where Sirius, Remus, Peter, and Allison were already waiting.

"Hello, Lily." greeted Remus. "Go ahead and put the presents under the tree." he motioned to a giant Christmas tree, which was elaborately decorated with tinsel and colorful lights.

After placing her presents under the tree, she took a seat on the leather couch beside Allison and Sirius, despite the fact that he was smoking.

James just seemed to have noticed that as well and shook his head before telling Sirius to go to the parlor with it, and telling Sirius cigarettes would kill him.

Sirius shrugged, put it out and began to hum impatiently. "Are Ellie and Jacob coming?"

"Yes, Padfoot." replied Remus, who looked just as anxious at their arrival.

"What did you get Ellie for Christmas?" asked Lily.

Remus smiled. "You'll see."

After another ten minutes of waiting, the fireplace erupted and two soot covered siblings climbed out.

Jacob smiled, showing white teeth through piles of ash. "Hold on, Ellie."

He pulled out his wand and cleaned the ash from the room as well as their clothes.

"Sorry we're a little late." he apologized, taking a seat on the floor by Allison's feet. "Ellie decided to take extra long getting ready, and since she's not of age we couldn't apparate."

Ellie rolled her eyes. "I was only taking extra long because I had to help some idiot wrap his girlfriend's Christmas present, and because I am not of age I had to do it by hand."

The group laughed at the sibling argument, before Peter grew impatient and squealed. "Let's open presents!"

After twenty minutes of furious unwrapping, they were down to the last set of gifts. Lily was already quite pleased with everyone's reactions to her gifts, except for James, who had saved hers for last. Sirius had jumped up excitedly and hugged Lily when he unwrapped the fireworks, claiming they were new on the market and he hadn't even tried one yet. Peter had given her a bashful thank-you and looked highly pleased with his new rigged chess set. Ellie and Allison were equally pleased, and Jacob and Remus thanked her thoroughly for the books. Without much hesitation, James passed out everyone's last gift.

Lily's stomach jolted when she realized she would be unwrapping James's present next. What had he gotten her? And then she remembered James would be opening hers as well…she certainly hoped he liked it and got whatever message wasn't going to send him to a monastery.

Before opening his present, James came and sat by Lily's feet. He was equally anxious about the present exchange and wanted to be able to read Lily's reaction right away.

Lily studied the wrapping, it was a rather large box, and the wrapping was delicate.

She unwrapped it slowly, and it appeared that James took this as a queue to do the same.

Lily's mouth dropped. It was a record player. A real record player for her room. That meant James would have to have been listening the months ago when he had stumbled on her record collection.

"There's another part." whispered James. He was smiling broadly, and Lily noticed he had unwrapped the photo album, which had turned out a lot better than Lily had thought it would. The binding was a dark brown, and the writing was in gold. The pages had been done with the Gryffindor colors, gold and maroon.

Lily smiled at him. "This is already good enough—but okay. There's another part to yours as well." James went under the tree and picked up two gifts, one was the records Lily had given him, and the other was a smaller box.

All eyes were on them now, as everyone had ripped open their presents.

She took her gift lightly and opened the paper. She gasped as she saw what it was. A ring box…she was surprised…and James had really outdone himself.

James was smiling up at her again. "I love the records."

She grinned, green eyes sparkling. "I'm glad."

"Well go on, open it." he urged.

Lily opened the top and gasped. It was beautiful, a white gold ring with a heart in the middle.

She looked at James. "Thank you so much James…but really, this is too much."

James shook his head. "I've been waiting years to buy you a present. It's an Irish wedding ring." he explained. "You turn it one way, so the heart's pointing down." he took the ring out of the box and slid it on her left ring finger. "When your heart isn't taken. And then you turn it the other way, so the heart's up, when it's taken."

Lily smiled as she looked at it delicately. "Thank you so much."

"Likewise." he replied. "I can't wait to listen to ABBA." he laughed and Lily joined in. The others began to laugh as well before Sirius interrupted.

"Well thank you everyone, I hope you found your gifts satisfactory, Lily it took me forever to find that book, by the way. But can we eat?"

Lily laughed. Sirius had bought her _101 Ways to Break the Rules_ _in a Large Magical Castle_.

James looked at Lily for a moment before standing up and putting his new records in the pile of other gifts he had received that evening, he took the album with him.

"Right, Piper and Riva have prepared us a sort of dinner." stated James. "So I hope you all are hungry."

Allison and Ellie pulled Lily away from the group heading for the dining room.

Allison whispered in Lily's ear. "He got you a ring?"

Lily nodded. "Yes…an Irish wedding ring."

Ellie and Allison exchanged a look, before Ellie smiled. "That's really wonderful, Lily."

"I know…and the record player. He must have spent a fortune!" replied Lily, almost worried. "I didn't spend that much at all…"

Allison shook her head. "That doesn't matter…I mean, he'll love that album…how long did you spend on it?"

Lily smiled. "About three days."

"You must have been bored." replied Ellie before she could even think about it.

Lily laughed. "Well…"

"Ladies, are you coming?" asked James as he prepared to close the giant oak doors to the living room.

The girls giggled and nodded, James just shook his head.

"Come on, then."

They rushed forward, but Lily was again pulled away by James.

She looked him in the eyes, his hazel eyes which always sparkled when he was happy.

"Lily, thank you so much for this book. It's wonderful."

"Your welcome…there's some extra pages in the back…to add the rest of this year." she replied.

James grinned. "I noticed."

They stared at each other for a few moments before a crash in the kitchen reminded them that food was waiting, as were their friends.

The "sort of dinner" James had mentioned, was more like a feast, for fifty. Their were holiday puddings, legs of roasted lamb, a gigantic turkey, mashed potatoes, baked potatoes, twice baked potatoes, scalloped potatoes, boiled potatoes, a variety of green vegetables, smashed yams, a roast, three cakes, and four pies.

James pulled out a chair for Lily and took the seat beside her.

After they were fed and watered, James stood up. "Happy Christmas, everyone."

They all took turns wishing each other happy Christmases, in high spirits. Allison and Jacob shared a kiss, as did Remus and Ellie. Peter ate more pie, Sirius belched loudly, and Lily and James just watched it all.

"Anyone up for some Quidditch?" suggested James.

Sirius grinned madly and nodded, Remus quietly said yes, and Jacob enthusiastically agreed.

"Come on, the ladies are welcome too." tried James. "And Peter. Come on, we'll play four on four."

"I'm not very good at flying." replied Lily, but after receiving a pleading look from James, "I will try…if Ellie and Allison play too!"

After being begged, Ellie and Allison finally agreed, and Sirius threatened Peter, so it all worked out.

As they were leaving the table, the doorbell rang.

James's clueless expression told Lily he hadn't been expecting anyone.

"Remus, Sirius, come with me to the door. Peter you want to show Jacob where the brooms and balls are, you guys can get them. We'll be right back."

Once out of hearing distance from the girls, Sirius muttered. "Not expecting anyone, were you?"

James shook his head. "Just keep your wands out."

Cautiously, James unlatched the door, and no amount of training at Hogwarts training could prepare him for what encountered him at the door.

"JAMIE!" came an ear-splitting shriek of James's seventeen-year-old cousin, Charlotte, she threw herself in James arms and gave him a kiss on each cheek.

"Charlotte!" exclaimed James, returning the kisses and putting her down.

"And Sirius, and Remus!" she greeted, giving them each kisses.

"Charlotte, you're earlier than expected." stated James, just as happily.

Nodding her black head. "I know, Daddy wanted to go see someone in London…" she drifted, tilting her head and smiling.

"Where's your bags, I'll set you up in your room." offered James.

"There just out here." she replied.

James flicked his wand and guided them up the winding, elegant stairs to his cousin's room. Leaving Sirius and Remus with Charlotte.

Sirius and Remus looked at each other for a moment.

"Well, I guess we can go introduce you to everyone." suggested Remus.

She pouted. "Did I interrupt something? Oh Merlin, I'm a party crasher!" she giggled wildly.

"Don't be ridiculous." said Sirius. "It's just a few girls, and Peter and Jacob…anyways, the more the merrier." He smiled handsomely.

"Well alright then." replied Charlotte, as she followed the boys into the dining room.

Ellie, Allison, and Lily stood in the kitchen, examining the bracelet Lily had bought Allison and the necklace Jacob had given her, the gold necklace Remus gave Ellie, and the ring James had given Lily.

The guys just shook their heads.

"Girls, this is Charlotte, James's cousin." introduced Sirius. "She's visiting from France."

"Charlotte, that's Ellie, Remus's girlfriend, that's Allison, Jacob's girlfriend—he's out getting brooms. And that is Lily Evans."

Charlotte cast a double glance at Lily. "So you're Lily."

Lily blushed. "Oh, yes."

Jacob, Peter, and James appeared several moments later, Jacob carrying eight broomsticks, and Peter dragging the case that held the balls and bats.

"Do you have a pitch?" asked Lily, in amazement. She didn't know much about Quidditch, but she knew brooms and a ball set must be expensive.

James nodded. "My dad and I built it one summer…we have hoops at least."

"Do we need to get another broom?" asked Jacob, puzzled by the addition of another guest.

"Oh, I'm Charlotte." James's cousin introduced herself, shaking his hand. "You must be Jacob…Allison's boyfriend."

Jacob smiled politely. "Yes, that's right, should I go get you another broom? We could do girls against guys."

She smiled. "Okay! But I'll get it…I know where they are."

She left the group as they headed out to the pitch.

"You're lucky." stated James to Lily. "That she's on your team, she plays Seeker for her team at Beauxbotons. She's brilliant."

Lily smiled. "So we can kick your arse?"

James playfully gasped, mimicking extreme shock. "Why, Lily Evans, what a mouth!"

Lily grinned mischievously. "I daresay you've rubbed off on me, Potter."

"Daresay?" laughed James. "Alright, Evans."

Two and a half hours later, Lily cautiously guided her broom beside James as they flew over the Pitch, still playing hard, neither Charlotte, nor James, who was playing Seeker for the boys, had caught the Snitch.

"Could we please call a truce?" begged Lily, who was not used to being hundreds of feet in the cold, frozen air, flying fast and recklessly for hours on end. "The girls are ready to call it quits."

James raised his eyebrows at her. "Charlotte?"

Lily shrugged. "Well, no. But Ellie and Allison are ready—and majority rules."

"Ha." laughed James. "We play till we catch the Snitch. I'm not going to let Charlotte beat me."

Lily rolled her eyes. "You're too competitive. She's your cousin."

"All the more reason." explained James, hazel eyes scanning the air energetically.

All of a sudden, James spotted his cousin diving for something quick and gold.

"Blasted Evans! You were distracting me!" mumbled James before zooming after his slightly younger cousin.

Lily giggled as she watched James start off.

Charlotte caught the Snitch, James really had had no chance, for as he said, Charlotte was brilliant, fast, and had the same reflexes that James seemed to possess on the pitch.

Everyone gathering in the center, the girls congratulating one another with hugs and laughter, the boys sulking slightly at being defeated by a bunch of girls.

James towered over Lily. "You did that on purpose." he accused pointing at her.

Giving him a sly, cunning look, Lily raised her eyebrows. "Well no one said it was against the rules. And you have to admit that I'm not much good for anything else."

James smiled. "Yes, we can agree to that."

Lily hit James across his head lightly, laughing. "You're not supposed to agree! You're supposed to say, 'why Lily you aren't that terrible' or 'I could give you lessons sometime, if you're that worried about it.'"

James raised his eyebrows. "You want lessons, from me?"

Lily blushed. "Well if you asked I would definitely consider it."

James smiled staring into her eyes. "Lily, you aren't that terrible at Quidditch. If you want, I could give you lessons sometime, that is, if you're that worried about it."

Lily opened her mouth to respond when she overheard Charlotte talking to Sirius.

"It's only five till twelve, what do you want to do now?" she asked, excited after her spectacular win.

"Oh no!" cried Lily. "I've got to be home by twelve!"

The look of pure fright on Lily's face brought James back down from their flirtatious reality.

"Don't worry, you can apparate in seconds." he reassured her.

"But I need to get back to your house, that's where my things are!" cried Lily, checking her watch desperately as she started frantically walking towards James's massive house, which was quite a walk from the pitch.

James pulled Lily back. "Calm down." he tried. "Just go home. I'll get your things and apparate over in a few minutes, just give me your address."

Lily nodded subconsciously. "Alright, that'll have to do. But don't come right away… come in about an hour. That'll give me time to check in with my parents and to make sure they get to sleep."

"Alright, that works." replied James as Lily gave him her address.

"It was nice to see all of you, write, Charlotte, nice to meet you, great catch, James I'll see you in an hour, make sure you come to the backyard. Don't let the neighbors see or hear you, they're Muggles." she stated this all very fast before apparating home.

Once she was gone, Charlotte came up to James.

"So that was Lily Evans?" she asked, playfully teasing her cousin, who blushed.

"Yes." he replied coolly.

"She's as pretty as you described year after year, but I thought she hated you."

James smiled at his cousin. "She did."

"She must be a pretty great girl." replied Charlotte casually as the others started to walk over to them.

"She is." answered James, smiling broadly.

"Anyone up for fireworks?" asked Sirius. "I got some new ones I'm dying to try out."

Peter squealed. "Yes! Please!"

James laughed. "Sirius, don't use all of them, we could use them at school, and I think Lily might actually want to see what she gave you."

Sirius nodded. "I won't use them all, just the really big ones."

They all laughed as they headed back to James's for the fireworks.

* * *

Lily waited impatiently at the back door of her house that led out from the kitchen. She had changed into her nightgown and pulled a warm cloak around her, anticipating any sign of James as she checked her watch. She prayed he wouldn't be loud or careless and catch the attention of her nosy Muggle neighbors. At exactly one o'clock, a loud crack was heard in her back yard. Lily rushed out to her backyard as quietly as possible, thanking God that it was the holidays and that any loud cracking could be mistaken for reckless fireworks.

James was waiting for her, looking around her yard curiously, he had never been in a Muggle village before, well at least this close.

"Thanks for coming, James." greeted Lily as she gripped her robe around her against the cold Christmas weather, the snow wasn't that deep yet, but it was nevertheless chilly and wet.

"It's a pleasure." replied James, smiling. "Want me to carry this in for you?" he motioned to the bag and Lily's cloak.

Lily shook her head. "No, no, I'll take them, I don't want my parents, or worse, my sister, to hear you."

James nodded. "I suppose you're right." he handed over her belongings. "Thanks for coming tonight." he whispered. "Are you going to the New Year's Eve party at Allison's?"

Lily shook her head. "I have my wisdom teeth removed five days from now, or four, technically. I'll be too out of it for my parents to let me out. I get the joys of being at Petunia's New Year's Eve party, here."

James frowned. "Well I'm sorry. I'll write you sometime."

"That would be great." smiled Lily. She chattered. "I better get in. I would hate for Petunia to catch me out here, she'd just love torturing me with that."

James chuckled slightly. "I can take a hint. Good night."

"Good morning." replied Lily, smiling.

She turned to walk back inside, when she heard James again.

"Happy Christmas."

She turned around and smiled at James who was preparing to disapparate. "Happy Christmas."

* * *

**Thanks for the reviews, CarbonMonoxide, Zippy-Wings, PaintedBlank, taiora-itis, MaraudersGirl4404-HJS, IAMSOAP, chikichiki, Snail-Sama, and WhiteCamilla!**


	26. Hearts and other Fluffy Things

**A/N: Why hello again! I am astonished by the amount of new reviewers I have received since last chapter! It's all very much appreciated. Anyhoo, this chapter is dedicated to Johnny, and to stumble till you fall's James Potter. Enjoy this chapter, read, review. Thanks!**

**Chapter Twenty-Six: Hearts and other Fluffy Things**

"You're to stay in your room the entire evening!" Petunia Evans, soon to be Dursley, said to her little sister on New Year's Eve.

"Don't worry." replied Lily, rubbing her puffy, swollen jaw. Today she was going with out her sedatives, in hope she could get a couple of glasses of champagne, and she couldn't mix alcohol with sedatives.

"Mum and Dad are gone this evening, and this is my party with my friends, and they don't know about you!" continued Petunia.

Lily tried to hold in a laugh. The people at the party were not Petunia's friends—they were associates of Vernon's who just happened to bringing their wives.

"Alright, I'll stay in my room, but you have to bring me my pudding." mumbled Lily, heading up the stairs in her nightgown, looking completely different then her sister, who was wearing more make up than necessary, shiny gold earrings, and a red dress she was certain was found in the old maid part of the department store.

"Thank-you!" replied her sister at the bottom of the stairs, sounding more annoyed than appreciating, "They'll be here any minute, so don't you dare poke your nose out till after they've left."

"Don't worry." Lily replied, not looking back at her sister as she headed to the room. She was glad that she didn't have to sit around in a house dress all evening pretending to be interested in golf and tennis and other corporate hobbies.

However, the night ahead of her was sure to be a dull one. Trapped in her room, with a painful mouth, with all of her friends at Allison's family's New Year's Party, Lily sunk into her bed with her copy of _The Lion the Witch and the Wardrobe_ .James was going to be there, wearing dress robes and looking handsome. Lily didn't even try to lie to herself about how she was feeling about James anymore, she was dying to know how handsome he looked tonight, and she sighed, who he might be dancing with.

James had written her twice every day since Christmas, not love letters, but short little notes of what he and Sirius were going to be up to that day, advice on what pranks Lily should pull on Petunia and Vernon when they were being particularly horrible, and just saying hello. They helped to brighten up Lily's day, especially since she hadn't been able to eat solid food for two days.

**

* * *

"Charlotte, are you ready?" called James from outside his cousin's room. He and Sirius had been waiting on her to be ready for the Prewitts' party for twenty minutes.**

"Yes—almost!" she replied through the door in a heavy French accent that seemed to emerge in stressful situations.

James checked his watch. The Prewitts' party was to start at eight, and it was ten after. He walked down the stairs to wait with Sirius, who was wearing a pair of dress robes like James. James's were plain black, with a white vest and bow tie. Sirius was wearing pinstripes with a bright orange cumber button and bow tie.

"She almost ready?" asked Sirius, while eating a roll the house-elves must have provided for him.

James shrugged. "Supposedly."

Sirius nodded understandingly, and chewed on the roll. Five minutes later, Charlotte walked down the stairs, wearing a flowing red gown with her neat black hair up elegantly. Sirius's jaw dropped as he saw her.

"Charlotte, you look amazing!" he commented. "I am definitely dancing with you!"

Charlotte laughed flirtatiously and took Sirius's and James's arms so that she was walking in between them. "Ready?"

"No, I fancied having a five-course meal before we left." mumbled James sarcastically, he wasn't as excited about the evening like he had been before he realized Lily couldn't attend.

"Oh sod off." replied Charlotte lightly before leading them out the door.

The three apparated together and appeared outside the gates of the Prewitt mansion.

Sirius was staring at Charlotte, and James just took a breath while looking at the star spangled sky.

He thought of Lily, and knew what he had to do.

"Go on ahead without me…I've got some things to do." stated James.

Sirius looked at his friend puzzled, but then nodded in understanding. Charlotte shook her head and laughed. "You didn't want to be late."

"What should we tell Allison?" asked Sirius.

"I got sick." replied James. "Tell her I'm sorry, but I just wasn't feeling well."

Sirius nodded and took Charlotte's arm. "Alright, love, let's go."

Charlotte laughed and leaned her head on Sirius's shoulder as they walked up the path.

* * *

After making a detour to his house to gather some things, James found himself in Lily Evans's backyard, lurking around bushes like some sort of burglar. He gazed through the windows, a party was going on, Petunia's party. He needed to get into see Lily, and he, James Potter, ingenious Marauder, could not think of anything other than to try his odds at the front door. Maybe Lily was the door answerer and would be the one to open it.

His finger traced the doorbell for a moment before he took a breath, pressed the warm, lighted button, and waited for someone, hopefully Lily, to answer the door.

He would have no such luck.

A tall, skinny, horse-toothed young woman with blonde hair and an abnormally long neck answered the door. This had to be Petunia Evans, and from what James had heard, he should be horrified right now.

"Hello." James greeted. "I'm James Potter. Is Lily in?"

Petunia's gray-blue eyes narrowly scanned James, and her mouth formed a thoroughly shocked expression.

"You're one of those freaks, aren't you?" she whispered, ushering him down the porch stairs and closing the door carefully behind her.

James studied her for a minute, looking around the house—just in case he had the wrong one.

"Um, I—I go to the same school as her." replied James, gaining confidence and finding this woman insulting to both him and Lily.

"You need to leave, right now. Before I get Vernon!" she snapped.

James was about to respond, but he realized it was useless and turned away, he walked back down the path and started down the road until he heard the front door shut behind Petunia. Making sure she wasn't still out, James headed back to the side of the two story house and tried to guess which window could be Lily's.

After sneaking around the house a couple of times, James's eye caught the frilly white lace curtains of two of the windows, with a light on inside. A giant oak tree with long limbs shaded the area against the moonlight, and James decided to try to climb up.

Several close calls with death later, James was positioned on a branch with a bag under his arm and his wand reaching one of the windows to tap it.

He heard someone stand up excitedly and he heard what he hoped were Lily's feet tip-toeing towards the window.

The pretty redhead opened the window and stuck her head out, gasping as she saw James, stuck rather awkwardly in a tree and wearing the magical equivalent of a Muggle tuxedo.

"James—what are you doing here?" she whispered.

He grinned. "Well I figured you were probably having a dreadful time cooped up here, and I wasn't going to have that great of a time at the Prewitts, so I decided to stop by."

"You're mad!" replied Lily, still in shock. "If my sister sees you, she'll absolutely freak!"

James shrugged. "She already has, I went to the front door at first. And she didn't react _too_ badly."

Lily stared at him in horror. He had faced the wrath of Petunia Evans just to come and see her. There was no way she was going to send him home after that.

"Well, climb up here." she said, motioning for James to climb through the window. "Be careful, and be quiet."

James threw her his bag and began to climb limberly to the roof and to attempt to get through the window.

Once he was inside, Lily realized that she was not wearing the appropriate attire for such an encounter. Her nightgown only had thin straps, came down barely to her knee, and nevertheless she felt entirely revealed, as James had never seen in her such a state.

James seemed to have noticed as well, and was looking around her room oddly and standing uncomfortably by the window, as if he was scared to move any further.

Lily cleared her throat. "What's in the bag?" she held it up to James, who smiled.

"Well there's crackers, Exploding Snap cards, chocolate, butterbeer, glasses, and a change of clothes." James replied.

Lily raised an eyebrow. "Change of clothes?"

James nodded. "Well these dress robes are right buggers really, and I thought maybe this might be a formal occasion, you said your sister was throwing a party…and so I was going to play it safe and not change out of this yet…but er, I realize it's not so formal, up here, and just in case I brought a pair of trousers and a shirt."

Lily nodded. "Oh, well, I don't think I can risk you running out of here to the bathroom, but, how about I'll change in my closet and you change out here?"

"Sounds like it'll have to do." he smiled. "Sorry to barge on you like this, I realize it was rather reckless…"

"Reckless, yes." replied Lily, staring at James's eyes. "But appreciated. I was settling for an evening of reading and going to bed before the year came in."

James shook his head. "Tisk, tisk, tisk. We can't have Head Girls being old maids."

Lily laughed before going to her closet, turning on the light, and just as she tried to shut the door, she had James peeking in, looking around like a curious little boy.

"James!" she cried. "I'm going to change!"

James stepped back out of the closet and nodded, still looking around. "The light…"

Lily realized what James had been interested in, and let out a laugh that made James's heart flutter. "It's electricity, James—honestly you really should have taken Muggle Studies."

James shrugged. "How does electricity work? Is it like lightening?" he asked excitedly.

Lily let out a laugh again. "Sort of, I don't know the specifics, it's rather complicated…all's I know is that you flip a switch which turns on some sort of current that gets you electricity."

James nodded, still quite amazed.

"I'm going to shut the door." Lily stated, pulling the door shut behind her and preceding to change.

James took another look around Lily's room now that he had no one watching him, he'd never really looked at it, he had always been in the room with Lily and therefore had been more observant of her than anything else in a hundred meter radius. The room really did shout Lily, it was neat, slightly girly, slightly intellectual, and just had an orientation that James associated with Lily. After looking around a minute, he decided to get out of his clothes and change, before Lily was done.

Five minutes later, Lily called from the closet, asking if James was done.

"Yes, just a minute." James replied, going to the mirror to check his appearance. He tried pushing his hair down flat a few times, but gave up after the second try. "Ok, I'm presentable." He smiled as her heard Lily's laugh as she walked back into the room, this time with a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt.

James checked her appearance quickly and realized she was wearing the ring he gave her for Christmas, and the heart was still facing downward.

Lily made her way to her shelf. "I haven't put the record player you gave me together yet, I'm not very good with electronics and stuff."

He followed to where she stood and saw the record player on the floor, just outside the box with an array of wires spread out, as if in frustration. James smiled. "Didn't it come with directions?"

The look of slight embarrassment on Lily's face told James that she had overlooked that aspect. He reached into the box and pulled out a thin pamphlet of instructions, in three languages. He opened it up to the English side and studied the diagram for a moment, Lily watched his every movement, and found herself sucking in her breath whenever he got close.

After a few minutes, James looked up with an excited look on his face. "I've got it!"

Lily laughed as she watched James fiddle with the cords and wires and put the record player on the shelf next to her records.

"Alright, let's give it a go." suggested James. "What shall it be?"

Lily stood up and went through her records and after a few seconds pulled out a classic holiday one. James smiled. "Is that an ABBA holiday mix?"

Lily frowned. "Of course not, it's Bing Crosby."

James laughed as he put the needle on the record and it began to spin, a slow, deep melody began to play into the room, and Lily jumped up in excitement. "Whoever said men don't follow directions was completely wrong!"

"Well, I didn't really read the directions…" replied James, laughing. "Sorry to disappoint you."

"I suppose it would be out of character for you to have read them." Lily giggled, suddenly grasping her jaw in pain.

James rushed to her. "Is your jaw still sore? Don't Muggles know how to give medication or drugs or anything? I know this great spell we can try."

Lily shook her head. "They gave me some sedatives, but I didn't know if I was going to have champagne or not tonight, and you can't have alcohol with that medicine."

To her surprise, James laughed. "What, is New Years your one and only time to drink?"

Lily pouted. "Don't make fun of me. My parents only ever let me drink on New Years."

James smiled. "I would never make fun of you. Just ribbing you, is all." He laughed. "I take it you've never been roaring drunk before, then?"

Lily hit James lightly in his right arm. "No, I haven't. But who wants to get roaring drunk anyways, it's not like you remember anything."

"Oh why Lily, that's precisely the point." James replied. "But I can't say that I've gone all out that much, either."

"But you have." countered Lily, watching James as he sat down on her bedroom floor.

James looked at her, as if trying to determine how to answer her. "Well, yes. But not as much as some people, I mean there have been a few times—but I'm not like Sirius."

Lily nodded as she sat down. "I don't have anything against it once in a while, it's all in a good time, but I can't see why people do it regularly."

"Some people just have pain like that." James explained as he took out a deck of Exploding Snap cards. "Up for a game?"

Lily scrunched her nose. "I don't like Exploding Snap…what about Rummy? Do you know how to play Rummy?"

"Yes." James answered, pushing his deck aside. "But why don't you like Exploding Snap?"

She got up to get her cards and made her way back to where she had been sitting. "I had a bad experience."

James looked at her excitingly. "Really? _Do_ tell."

Lily laughed. "I got my eyebrows and bangs completely singed off."

James raised his eyebrows. "Is that why you got rid of your bangs after Easter Break third year?"

"Partly." she replied, surprised that James remembered such a tiny detail from years ago. "I also realized how horrible I looked with them."

"You didn't look horrible." James argued.

"Oh, really?"

"Well, I like your hair better now, but you've always been beautiful." James stated, his neck turning slightly red in the intensity of the moment.

Lily blushed as well and began to deal the cards out.

Twelve games later, and the two were still at it, raising the amount of points to win after every game.

"Let's play to three thousand!" tried James, who had just lost.

Lily pouted. "I've already won eight times James!"

"OK, fine, you win." James held out his hand for Lily's cards. "Loser cleans up, right?"

"You bet."

After getting the cards into a neat stack and shuffling. "Up for a different game?" he asked, throwing a winning smile at Lily, who wouldn't be able to resist.

"Sure, what?" Lily asked, green eyes wild with the excitement of competition.

"Fifty two card pick up!" James replied, throwing the deck of cards around the room in a wild disarray, laughing like a mad person the entire time.

Lily began laughing too as she stood up to see the damage. "James! You've made quite a mess!"

"I'm sorry." James replied, laughing, although it was obvious that he was not at all apologetic.

Lily giggled again, but suddenly stopped.

"Shush! My sister's coming!" she whispered. A look of panic crossed both of their once happy faces.

Lily jumped into her bed and under the covers and James dived under her bed, landing on something soft and furry and received a sharp scratch.

He bit his lip to keep from swearing aloud as he heard Petunia's footsteps inch closer to Lily's bed and a cat rushed out from under Lily's bed.

"How's the party?" asked Lily as her sister handed her a tray of pudding and Jell-O.

Petunia looked around the room. "Fine, what have you been doing?"

Lily looked around her room—it certainly was a mess, especially being that Lily was usually a very neat and organized person. There were cards everywhere, and James's bag lay disheveled and crumpled with some of the contents spilling out to the floor.

"Oh, you know, being stuck in here for so long makes me jumpy and I have to, I don't know—do random things, like throwing a whole deck of cards around the room." she replied, hoping she didn't sound too nervous. Her sister looked at her oddly, and Lily could tell she was having trouble believing her. To prove her point, she lobbed a glob of the gelatin across her room. Petunia didn't seem pleased, but at least she seemed to believe her now.

"See?" Lily laughed and threw some more of the red glop. "It must be the medicine that's making me so _crazy_!"

Petunia had had it, and started backing out of the room, she looked at her younger sister sternly. "You stay up here—I don't want any of your weird habits coming downstairs."

"Alright, I wouldn't want to make you look bad." Lily replied, with just a hint of sarcasm in her voice, she heard James stifle a chuckle and she hit her bed to signal him to stop, which didn't go unnoticed by Petunia, who was once again looking at Lily oddly, inches away from the door.

Lily giggled. "That medicine must give me spasms too!"

Without saying a word, Petunia shut the door and headed back down to the party.

Once the footsteps had completely drifted away, Lily hopped up and looked under her bed, to see James reading a magazine of hers with the light of his wand.

"James!" she started. James grinned and looked at her. "Why hello, Evans. Let me tell you, being under your bed is simply delightful and I've seemed to have assaulted some furry critter."

Lily rolled her eyes. "Oh sod off, she's gone, and that was Walter, my cat."

"Oh, he's a soft fellow. I'm coming out." he replied, although he made no attempt to move. "Your sister should read this article on shoes. Those ones she had on in here made her feet look gigantic."

Lily looked at James with his wand held close to her copy of Witch Weekly, and couldn't help but giggle.

"She has gigantic feet. It has nothing to do with the shoes." Lily replied, laughing.

James pulled himself out from Lily's bed. "I thought that might be it."

"So Walter is your cat?" James asked, as the black and white ball of fur curled himself next to Lily's door and promptly fell asleep. "Why don't you take him to Hogwarts?"

Lily laughed. "Walter has no magical abilities. And besides, they say a cat would rather have a different owner and stay in the same place than move to a new place with the same owner."

James nodded. "I see, I take it you miss him then?"

"Of course I do, I've had him since before Hogwarts when he was just a tiny kitten. I do say he hates it when I'm gone."

"I'm sorry." James said, as he took a look around Lily's room.

"I better help you clean up. I would hate to not be invited back due to my horrible manners." James stated, jokingly, but waving his wand and nevertheless helping with the mess, to the relief of Lily.

Out of habit, Lily checked her watch, and she was stunned to see it was half after twelve. New Years had come and she had missed it, James had made her forget all about the time.

Remembering that her parents were due home from a separate New Years Party at one, Lily walked over to where James was standing.

"You are going to have to leave soon, my parents will be back and my father will want to come in and check on me." Lily started. "I don't think he'd approve of their being a random boy in my room at this hour."

James nodded. "I understand." He shuffled around on the balls of his feet. "Happy New Years, then, Lily."

Lily smiled broadly and helped James gather his things. "Happy New Years, James."

Once at the window, preparing to see James off, Lily felt the sudden urge to do something she had been dying to do for several days.

She reached to her left hand and turned her ring so that it was facing upward. James watched this all very slowly, as if he was hypnotized by it.

Locking eyes, Lily spoke. "I love you, James. You've got my heart."

James stood there, speechless. Lily Evans was saying the very words he had dreamed her saying so many times for so long, and they were in her bedroom, nonetheless, which brought in a whole different array of dreams.

"I love you too, Lily." he finally said. "I always have."

"Good night." Lily smiled, giving James a small kiss on the cheek before he climbed over to the tree.

"No, Lily." James replied, staring directly into her captivating eyes. "Good Morning."

With one final smile, Lily shut her window and closed the blinds, feeling happier than she had ever felt in her entire life.

* * *

**nowthatspink: Yes, it's called a claddagh as well. I have some friends that have them and I want one so bad, but I can't find them anywhere. **

**Borntooslow: You created an account just for my story? Aww! Thanks!**

**Zippy-Wings: Lily doesn't have a car. I mean, she's rarely home as it is and her parents don't see the sense in buying her one. If it makes you feel any better, Petunia doesn't have one either. But it's because she doesn't think women should drive.**

**blufiresprite, dreamergirl86, PaintedBlank, WhiteCamellia, hpgirl7777, monkicraziemprez, stumble till yu fall, IAMSOAP, and Lily Evans 4 Life: Thanks very much for all of the wonderful reviews. Keep reading, as always!**


	27. The Return to Hogwarts

**A/N: Hola. Here's the chapter you've been waiting for. I think. This chapter is dedicated to the asshole that pushed me in the pool, I landed directly on my side, allowing a ton of water to go in my ear. Now I think I have swimmer's ear. Thanks a lot, Roger. Well, anyways. Read the chapter, love the chapter…please, then review…please?**

**Chapter Twenty-Seven: The Return to Hogwarts**

Lily Evans was nervous.

It was the morning they were to board the train back to Hogwarts from the holidays, and she hadn't seen James since she had told him about her love for him. No, she hadn't changed her mind. She meant what she said, and she still wore the ring with the heart upwards, but their notes had been quick and not much revealing in the last few days after New Years, and she didn't know what to expect. "What now?" was the question that kept coming into her head when she packed and thought of James. Were they going out? Not really, she told herself. James hadn't asked her, and she hadn't asked him. Nevertheless, she was nervous, but also excited when she boarded the train, looking for the compartment her friends were crowded in.

She found Ellie, Jacob, Allison, Remus, and Peter right away, but to her disappointment, James hadn't arrived yet.

Taking her seat, it crossed her mind that James might be avoiding her, but knowing James, she shook it off and called it nerves.

Five minutes before the train was due to leave, James and Sirius came bounding in.

"Sirius was running late this morning." James explained as he caught his breath. Sirius shook his head.

"You took forever."

"I took forever? You were the one talking to Charlotte for over half an hour when you should have been getting your things in the car." James replied, smiling teasingly at his friend.

"Sod off, Prongs." Sirius retorted lightly as he took a seat next to Lily.

James also took a seat. "Gladly."

Sirius just shook his head.

The Hogwarts Express blew its whistle and started for the trek back to the castle.

Twenty minutes later, which was filled with explaining the rest of each other's vacation, a knock came to the compartment.

To everyone's surprise, but especially Sirius's, Grace Melbourne stood in the entrance of the compartment.

She smiled weakly as she felt everyone's eyes glaze over her.

"Sirius, could I speak to you for a moment?" she asked timidly.

Sirius nodded and stood up and followed Grace out the door.

The remaining friends looked around at each other in confusion and amazement. James slid over next to Lily and whispered. "What do you think that's about?"

Lily turned to James with a smile on her face. "I don't know, last I knew, Grace still couldn't stand Sirius."

"Sirius likes Grace?" Jacob asked, loudly, clearly overhearing James and Lily's conversation.

James laughed, as well as the rest of the Marauders and Lily.

"Well, he sort of fancies her, yes, but she doesn't exactly think of him highly." James replied, chuckling somewhat.

"Oh no!" Remus exclaimed. "He's caught the James Potter Syndrome."

Everyone turned to Remus for an explanation.

He smiled as he rubbed Ellie's hand. "Becoming smitten with a girl who will never fall for him."

The group, including Lily and James began to laugh.

"I thought that was just called hopeless." Peter replied, followed by another round of laughter.

In the middle of the laughter, Sirius reappeared, looking quite perplexed. He walked over to James and bent down, whispering in his ear.

James stood up. "Excuse us—I'm just going to go talk to Sirius."

Sirius pulled James into one of the empty compartments, shutting the door behind him and running a hand through his short, but still shaggy black hair.

James studied his friend, with a worried look on his face; usually Sirius was pretty easy going and didn't get too stressed out.

"Bloody hell, Prongs." he started. "I don't know what to do."

"About what?" James asked, watching Sirius closely.

Sirius kicked the seat across from him. "About Grace!"

James raised an eyebrow. "I didn't know you were still really, after her. I thought you gave that up."

"I've been trying to talk to her, I…I sent her a Christmas present." Sirius mumbled in confession.

"Really?" James started, somewhat shocked. "Is that what that conversation was about?"

Sirius moved his head somewhere between a shake and a nod. "She said thank-you, and, she said she liked me—a lot, actually. But that she didn't want to date me, because she didn't think of me that way. She started talking to me about someone more her type, Prongs."

James gave Sirius a comforting pat on the back. "I'm sorry, Padfoot."

Sirius shook his head. "Well I don't really care that much, honestly. She wanted me to change, to be more responsible, mature, and sensible. And I don't want that yet. She wasn't worth it, I sort of knew it was a lost cause. But she is just so attractive—you've seen her." Not waiting for James to reply, he continued. "I don't like being rejected, and I thought maybe I could make her reconsider."

"I know exactly what you mean." James replied with full empathy.

"That's not even the confusing part of the situation." Sirius added. "She described her type—and she didn't fully say it, Prongs, but…I think she likes Moony."

James's jaw dropped. "But she knows Remus has a girlfriend."

"I know, I think that's why she didn't say his name. But I think she really, really fancies him. She thinks he's perfect for her." Sirius continued, letting out a sigh. "And I know it's not fair to Ellie or anything, but I think she might be right."

James stared at his best friend in shock. "What do you mean? You see how happy Remus is with Ellie!"

"I know, I know." Sirius quickly replied. "But he can't even be honest with her! He can't tell her what he is! Obviously something's not quite right if he's uncomfortable with being honest!"

"He's scared she'll run off, I mean, how would you feel if you were dating a potentially dangerous beast? He's scared of hurting her!" James retorted just as quickly.

"Don't you think there's something missing if he thinks there's even a chance that she won't accept him?" Sirius countered, staying calm, and trying to reason the situation out.

"Well he is what he is, Padfoot. He knows how he is viewed in society. He has a right to be scared, hell. I would be."

Sirius took a deep breath. "I'm not saying they're wrong for each other. They might be perfect. I'm just saying Grace might be the girl for him. But I like Ellie, and I respect their relationship. I just, don't know what to do."

"About what?" James asked, putting a hand through his hair and messing it up out of habit.

"I should tell Moony." Sirius replied. "He has to know."

James raised an eyebrow. "Don't Padfoot. It will only confuse the relationship, he's happy right now, let him be happy."

Sirius shrugged. "I don't know what I'll do. I think he deserves the right to know."

"Do what you think is best." James replied slowly. "But I'm not going to say anything about it."

"Alright." Sirius concluded. "Let's head back."

"Ok." James agreed, opening the compartment door and heading back to where their friends were.

"So are you all done with your private conversations, now?" asked Ellie, smiling playfully at the two boys.

"Of course." James replied, grinning as he took a seat next to Lily.

Sirius nodded. "I ran into Regulus with his usual rant about mother, after talking to Grace, and I just wanted to talk about it."

As Sirius sat down he caught James's eye and an understanding passed between them.

"I do hope the food trolley comes around soon." stated Peter, unknowingly sending the group into laughter at his usual oblivious behavior and desire for food.

* * *

"I am so glad to be back!" Lily exclaimed as she finished with unpacking and walked into the common room of the Heads' Quarters. James smiled at her from where he was sitting on the couch by the fireplace.

"I didn't think the holidays were too bad this year." he replied, continuing to scrawl on a paper Lily could only assume was Quidditch plays.

Lily took the seat beside him and opened her book. "Well it was better than most, but now that my sister is getting married and all the attention is being focused on her—all the time, being in that house was becoming unbearable."

"I understand." James conversed. "My father and mother were driving me absolutely nutters."

"Are they still on you about a career?" Lily asked earnestly.

James sighed and put down the plays he was working so diligently on. "Of course. That was the main topic of every meal conversation, and my father called me into his study to 'council' me."

He made a face and Lily laughed. "I'm sorry, but I guess we do need to be looking to the future. We only have months left till we're out there."

"Yeah, I know." James replied. "But I want to be able to enjoy these last few months we have, I don't want to think about 'out there', All the evil and darkness that goes on out there, Hogwarts is such a haven."

Lily nodded as she put down her book. "I know exactly what you mean. I want to enjoy my last carefree months here too."

"Lily?" James stated, making sure he had Lily's attention. Her green eyes danced around his face and she smiled brightly.

"James?"

"Will you go out with me?" James asked, a wave of energy passing through his veins as he held his breath.

Lily was still smiling at him.

"I was wondering when you were going to ask." She replied, in her smooth, cheerful voice. "Yes."

James smiled broadly as he let out the breath he had been holding. "Really?"

Lily laughed. "Yes, I'd love to go out with you."

"OK." James said, as his body became relaxed and his heart acceleration slowed. "There's a Hogsmeade date this weekend, we could go get a butterbeer or something."

Lily picked up her book and flipped back to the page she was on. "That sounds great."

"Good" James replied, still in amazement and wonder. He picked up the parchment several plans were drawn on and continued to study them.

They each stared at the work in front of them, although neither was comprehending anything but what had just taken place, with huge contended grins on their faces.

* * *

"You said yes?" asked Allison after breakfast, she, Lily, and Ellie were leaving the Great Hall together on the invite that Lily had some news for them.

"Yes!" Lily replied, excitedly, joyfully.

Ellie gave her red haired friend a hug. "That's great, Lily. I just can't believe it's happening."

"I can't really either." confessed Lily. "I never thought I'd see the day, but, here we are."

"Here we are." repeated Allison, smiling at Lily.

"I've got to get my Transfiguration book, I left it in my room." Lily remembered out loud. "I hate that class."

"At least you have the most brilliant student in the class as your private tutor now." Allison said, laughing.

"Oh, shut up!" Lily laughed. "I've got to go."

"See you in class. You are still sitting beside me, aren't you?" Allison asked. "Of course, I could finally sit with Jacob, now that you have a man friend to sit with."

"I don't know." Lily replied honestly. "We'll just see."

* * *

"Lily Evans said yes to you?" asked Sirius in bewilderment. "Well damn."

"What?" asked James as he danced on the balls of his feet from utter happiness on their way to Transfiguration.

"I owe Moony five galleons." Sirius replied, shrugging. "Oh well."

"You were betting on me?" James asked, shocked, but not too surprised, he _was_ friends with the Marauders.

"Of course." Remus explained. "It was a good bet. If you would get Lily by the end of the year."

"Well I'm glad to see money was made off of this." James smiled. "Oh damn it."

Sirius, Remus, and Peter turned to look at James.

"What?" asked Peter, as he chewed on a piece of toast.

"I forgot my Transfiguration book. Be back in a few minutes. Thank Merlin we were going to be early today."

"You better hurry. McGonagall is always testy after holidays." Remus warned.

"Right." James replied, sprinting back to the Head's Dorms.

* * *

Lily looked around her room, desperately looking for her Transfiguration book.

She found it stowed under her desk. As she looked down, she saw a note left on the floor.

The neat loopy handwriting was one Lily recognized, it was Dumbledore's.

_Meet with your extra curricular instructors Wednesday night, same place, 9:00._

Lily put the note in her pocket after deciding the owl must have dropped it since no one was in.

She checked her watch to see that she had approximately seven minutes to get to Transfiguration. Figuring it would take at least ten if she didn't start sprinting, she began to run, only to collide head on with James as he rushed through the portrait hole.

Laughing, James stood up, and offered Lily a hand. "Sorry, I guess we we're both in a rush."

Lily got up and brushed off her robes. "Yeah, I forgot my Transfiguration book."

James raised an eyebrow. "Really? Me too."

Lily smiled. "Yeah, we've gotten notes from Dumbledore, we have a meeting with our private tutors Wednesday—oh darn. We've got to go. We only have a few minutes to get to class!" Lily panicked, picking up her things, before she could go, James touched her arm to stop her.

"Wait, I'll grab my book—I know a few shortcuts that will have us there in seconds."

Lily reasoned, and as she knew James would have shortcuts, nodded in agreement and decided to wait.

They reached McGonagall's class with two minutes to spare, and there was only one table left.

"Would you like to sit with me?" James offered as they walked through the doorway.

Lily beamed. "It looks like I have no choice."

* * *

**Thanks to BornTooSlow, taiora-itis, chikichiki, Lily Evans 4 Life, hpgirl7777, whitecamellia for reviewing. Please continue to read!**

**Zippy-Wings: It's really alright, thanks for the review and continue to read!**


	28. Kisses and Attacks

**A/N: This chapter is dedicated to the asshole who invented senior projects. If anyone knows what I'm talking about. You understand me completely. It's really a horrible thing, believe me. Anyways, here's the next installment. Enjoy!**

**Chapter Twenty-Eight: Kisses and Attacks**

"I hate Professor Jareb more than Snape." stated Sirius coldly at breakfast that Thursday. James threw his friend a very sympathetic look.

"Don't we all?" Ellie rhetorically asked, having no knowledge of where Sirius's true loathing for the man sprang from. "He's always so uptight and boring, not to mention cruel."

"Yeah." Sirius agreed, remembering that no one but the Marauders and Lily knew what he really meant. "And he just loves Snape, even though I'm better at potions than him. I mean Snape performs worse than I do, and Jareb never gets on him! It's always, 'Mr. Black, that was poor, but I can't say I'm disappointed.' I wish he'd be made to listen to crying mandrakes with no stupid pink ear muffs."

The table looked at Sirius with surprise. His rant had continued for much longer than had been intended.

"Here, Here." James tried, holding up his glass of pumpkin juice to Sirius's and tipping it. "Well said, mate."

A confused set of students began giving cheers around the table, repeating Sirius's last words, and giving each other confused glances.

James burst into laughter and Sirius cracked an unwilling smile.

* * *

"So what are you going to wear tomorrow for the big date?" asked Allison as she and Lily painted Ellie's nails.

"I was just going to where something casual. I haven't really thought about it." Lily replied as she put a coat of enamel on Ellie's left hand.

"You lie!" Ellie exclaimed, laughing as she sent the top of the nail polish flying from Allison's hand.

Allison sent her a warning look. "Hold still!"

"Well, I was thinking about a blue sweater and a pair of jeans, you know, it looks nice and it's casual."

"Make sure you put on some colorized accessories, you wouldn't want to look too blue." Allison suggested as she finished Ellie's hand. "But what you have planned sounds nice."

"Thank you." Lily replied in a light manner. "You're done, Ellie."

"Your turn, Lily!" Ellie exclaimed, jumping up with excitement.

* * *

James exhaled as he stood around his room on Saturday morning. He had gotten up early, showered and shaved, and had dressed in a relaxed shirt and pair of jeans with a cloak to go over once he got outside. He was staring around his room in a mix between nervousness, wonder, and astonishment. The day he had always dreamt about was here, and he wanted to make sure it was perfect.

Fifteen minutes later, he gave up on trying to make his hair lie flat, and was in the common room. He was trying to decide whether or not he should wait for Lily for breakfast. They hadn't really stated when they would meet for their date, and since they lived in the same dorm, it seemed polite to wait for Lily. But what if she had already gone to breakfast? He would wait up there all day and miss going to Hogsmeade and he would stand Lily up and blow the one chance he would ever have with Lily Evans.

In the middle of his mind-boggling rant, Lily appeared from her room, dressed and looking beautiful.

"Er, James?" she asked, as James was pacing by the fireplace and still unaware of her entrance.

"Oh, hi." he replied, startled from his trance. "Good morning, Lily."

She smiled at him and walked over. "Are you ready for breakfast? Or were you in the middle of something?"

James smiled back at her. "Let's go down to breakfast."

After a quick, high-spirited breakfast, Lily and James joined the groups of students, third years and above, of course, that made their way to the village of Hogsmeade.

"So what would you like to do today, Miss Evans?" James courteously asked as they reached the entrance of Hogsmeade and the snowy village lay in front of them.

"I'm not quite sure." Lily stated as they began to look into the windows of the shops. "Have any suggestions?"

"Well." James started, he did indeed, have a date planned out, but thought it only polite to ask Lily first. "How about we go to Honeydukes? That's always a favorite, although often clichéd first date activity."

"I don't care about clichés." Lily replied smiling all the same and grabbing James's hand. "I love chocolate!"

James laughed along with her, and enjoyed the warmness of Lily's hand interlocked with his.

They reached Honeydukes in time to have it packed with students. James guided Lily to the front of the store where the new creations were being displayed.

"Which one would you like to try?" asked the young woman behind the counter. "We have a new one called Chunky Caramel Chocolate Chip. I'd say it was quite a hit."

"Oh that sounds delicious!" exclaimed Lily.

"We'll take two to taste." James told the woman, who eagerly handed them each a piece of the new sweet.

They each took a bite of their own and tasted. James took one look at the look on Lily's face as she ate and smiled.

"We'll take a pound of this, please." requested James, with a grin on his face.

"You didn't have to do that, James." Lily replied, still smiling.

James laughed. "Oh, but I wanted to and I think you wanted me to, too."

* * *

After going around Honeydukes and sampling other treats, and daring each other to try the odd sweets, like cockroach clusters and blood pops (neither was able to take the other up on the dares, although James came awful close to licking a blood pop—if Lily hadn't stopped him he would have continued) the two decided to go around and window shop.

"All of that chocolate made me thirsty." James conversed, as he and Lily looked into the pet store. "Care for going to get a butterbeer?"

Lily smiled. "Sure. The Three Broomsticks?"

James nodded. "No place else."

He and Lily found an unusual nice seat in The Three Broomsticks, as every table was usually crowded with the many students and townspeople gossiping.

Madam Rosmerta came rushing over as soon as she caught a glimpse of James, one of her favorite customers, and a girl she never thought she would see him their with.

"Good afternoon, James." she greeted, smiling at them both. "What can I get you?"

"Hello, Madam Rosmerta, just two butterbeers for us, please." James replied politely.

"Coming right up." she smiled before going off and presumably getting the drinks.

"She seems to like you a lot." Lily said, smiling at James from across the table.

"Yeah, she really likes me and Sirius and Remus and Peter, I think she just gets a kick out of us." James replied. "She's a really nice lady."

"She is." agreed Lily as Madam Rosmerta appeared with their drinks and lay them on the table.

"James, I don't mean to be nosy." she started. "But this is Lily Evans you are sitting with."

James blushed and looked at Lily, who was grinning as she took a sip of butterbeer.

"Well, that's what she said her name was." James replied jokingly.

Madam Rosmerta beamed at them both and put a hand on James's head and ruffled his hair affectionately. "Why didn't you say so earlier. These drinks are on me!"

James laughed. "Thank-you."

"Tosh. No thanks needed." Madam Rosmerta shook her head and then turned her eyes to Lily. "Do you know that he and Sirius used to come in here for drinks, and alls I'd ever here out of James's mouth was how wonderful you were. These drinks are definitely on me."

Before waiting for either of them to respond, she walked off to help another customer.

Lily looked over at James, who was turning red and playing with the back of his neck. Lily giggled.

"Well as long as your affection gets us free drinks."

She and James burst into laughter before downing their free mugs of the warm butterbeer.

* * *

"It's only two o'clock." James stated as he and Lily walked down the street again.

"And I am stuffed." Lily replied while holding on to James's arm. "You realize Madam Rosemerta gave us about a whole pig's worth of ham sandwiches."

James rubbed his belly. "Only one?"

Lily laughed. "Can I show you something?"

James raised an eyebrow but smiled and nodded. "Sure."

"It's this really special place." Lily continued. "I don't think many people know about it."

James highly doubted that he wouldn't know about it. The Marauders had made many a night escapade through the village and as a result had discovered many locations that appeared uninhabited.

He let Lily guide him through streets until they were out of the village and viewing the countryside. She led him pass several barns, farm roads, and fields before leading him up a hill.

"Look." Lily ordered softly .

James looked out from the top of the hill. It truly was amazing, and he doubted he had seen anything with a view quite like this, even if he had stumbled on the area before. You could see the entire Hogsmeade village, and dozens of rolling hills and a few streams and meadows.

"It's prettier in the Spring, with the flowers." Lily stated after standing with James in the silence for a few minutes as they took in their surroundings. "But I like the blankets of snow, too."

"It's beautiful." James replied as he took in a breath. "It's so fresh up here."

"It's really pretty at night, with the lights." Lily added as she continued to look out.

"So that makes two times we'll have to come back." James replied, smiling down at her. "Once in the Spring and once at night."

Lily smiled back up at him. "Well at least twice."

They locked eyes. James stared into the intensity of Lily's green emeralds, and bent his head down, closer to her face—her lips, and he closed his eyes.

The kiss was unlike anything either one of them had ever felt before. It was soft, and warm and sent thousands of sparks through each other's veins. When the kiss ended, they pulled apart; feeling light headed and intoxicated in one another.

"That was amazing." James said looking out to the village again. Lily turned and stood beside him.

"It was." she replied, softly.

"We should head back. It's going to be quite a trek." James stated a few moments later.

"Yeah, it gets dark quickly out here." Lily agreed, following James back the path they had taken.

Upon returning to the much less crowded village, James found that he did not want this day with Lily to end.

"Would you like another butterbeer or hot chocolate or something before we head back?" offered James.

"I'd like that." replied Lily, who, like James did not want the date to end just yet.

They reached The Three Broomsticks to see it even more crowded than before, but instead of students there appeared to be a crowd of regular townspeople, and they didn't look too happy.

James looked at Lily. "I wonder what's going on in there."

"Only one way to find out." Lily replied, with uneasiness etched in her voice. Usually when crowds of magical folks got together these days it was about news or tragic events.

"Madam Rosmerta?" James called to the young bartender.

Madam Rosmerta looked at James with sad eyes, but she jumped up with relief. "James! Lily! Thank Merlin you're alright. What are you two still doing here?"

"What's going on?" James asked.

"They called the Hogwarts students back an hour ago, you really should be heading back, Professor Dumbledore will be so worried." she continued.

"What's going on?" James tried again, in a demanding voice.

"Dear, there was a Death Eater attack here not more than an hour and a half ago. Three villagers are dead." Madam Rosmerta replied, looking horribly sad as her eyes watered and her lips trembled. "Go back to school."

James turned around with a sad expression as he looked at Lily, and by the water gathering in her eyes, James could tell she had heard the news as well.

"We need to get back." she whispered, her lips trembling. James pulled her into a hug, and as he did so, he felt a few tears roll from her eyes to his shoulder.

"It'll be okay." James tried to comfort.

Lily broke away and wiped her eyes. "We've got to get back."

"Let's go." James replied, holding her hand. "I know a few shortcuts."

Fifteen minutes later, he and Lily were in the safety of the Gryffindor Common room. They were immediately bombarded by a hysterical Sirius, Allison, Ellie, Remus, and Peter, all looking as if their worst fears had been obliterated.

"Prongs!" Sirius exclaimed giving him a bear hug. "I was worried!" he broke away quickly and stepped back. "The Death Eaters attacked the village."

James nodded as he looked at Lily, who was being smothered by Allison and Ellie.

"Yeah, we were out on the countryside, and we wanted to stop at The Three Broomsticks for a drink, and we found out and came right here." James replied, unnerved by the whole situation.

"Did you happen to know how many?" Remus asked. "We're killed?"

James sighed. "They said three villagers. But you know these attacks. It's usually more than they actually tell you."

Remus nodded. "I'm glad you guys are alright, we were really worried sick when you two didn't show up when McGonagall and Dumbledore came to gather us."

"We're alright. I'd have to say this would have been one of the best days of my life." James said as he took a seat on the couch, soon to be joined by Lily, who had escaped the smothering of her friends.

"James we were so lucky to be out of Hogsmeade!" Lily said quietly. "I kind of wish we had been there though, we might have been able to do something. Those people are dead, and there will be no justice for them." she continued, and then, much to James's horror, burst into sobs.

As if a natural instinct, James reached his arms over and held her.

* * *

**Much thanks to Lily Evans 4 Life, ZippyWings, MissMrprk, blufiresprite, WhiteCamellia, 2005girl, chikichiki for being WONDERFUL and reviewing!**


	29. Secrets Revealed

**A/N: I'm glad I have so many new reviewers. Yay. Happy Independence Day! If you're not in America you might not care. But if you're from Great Britain… I have a question. I've just always wondered. How do you all feel about USA's independence day? I don't mean anything by it…I just always wondered. Was it like "good riddance" or "Damn, we lost one!" Anyhoo. Read this chapter, I liked it. I hope you do too. No asshole's today. But only because it's 4th of July. By the way, I'm going out of town (unwillingly) the 5th-7th, so a lapse in updates may occur. I'm sorry, but I promise to update double when I get back!**

**Chapter Twenty-Nine: Secrets Revealed**

The next few days passed through Hogwarts like shell shock. Although deaths had been taking place since Voldemort's rise five years ago and no Hogwarts students had even been injured in the attack, most of the students were left feeling unnerved and for the first time, like their lives had been in real danger.

"They still haven't caught those Death Eaters." remarked Lily while reading the Daily Prophet at breakfast Tuesday morning.

James took a sip of his pumpkin juice. "I'm sure some of the Aurors are on it."

Lily shook her head glumly. "There's a shortage of Aurors these days. They can't really spare sending a whole unit out to investigate when they're already behind on tracking Voldemort."

At the sound of Voldemort's name, an onslaught of forks and glasses were dropped and Lily was told to speak quietly. James nudged her as if to tell her she was in the right.

"Aren't they sending out anyone?" asked Remus. "Not the Aurors, but what about Magical Law Enforcement? This happened right near Hogwarts, you know. They have to send somebody."

"It says here." Lily replied. "That the Minister of Magic is unnerved by the present situation, but realizes there is a higher need for Aurors elsewhere (i.e. searching for He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named) and that the Magical Law Enforcement is looking into the case, but hasn't been able to gain evidence involving the case or suspects in the killings."

"Stop reading." interrupted Allison. "You're making me depressed. This is the world we're going into after a couple of months, let's just enjoy our time inside these castle walls."

Lily looked at James who gave her a supportive smile, and she folded the paper and continued eating.

* * *

"How much longer do we have of this patrol?" James asked as they rounded yet another silent, dark, corner with nothing remotely suspicious going on around it.

Lily checked her watch. "An hour."

James let out a groan. "Really?"

Lily nodded her head and laughed. "Want to play a game?"

"What kind of game can you play while walking around deserted castle corridors?" James asked, with a bored tone.

"We tell secrets!" Lily explained excitedly. James, who was holding her hand, could feel the girlish excitement pulsing through her.

"Alright. But you start." James replied, smiling. "And I don't think this is a game, I think it's gossiping."

"It's not gossiping because the secrets are supposed to be told about yourself." Lily retorted, still smiling. "And it's a game when you tell them under water and have the other person try and listen and figure it out, but as we can't exactly go swimming at this hour…"

"Well we could." James replied, excitement dancing in his eyes at the thought of breaking rules, one look at Lily's raised eyebrow told him to not get out his trunks anytime soon. "We can play this way too."

"Alright." Lily said. "I'll go first." She thought for a brief moment then smiled. "I stole a sweet once."

James raised his eyebrow. "I can tell the pressure of keeping that one secret has had a great affect on you."

Lily playfully hit him. "For your information that was a very horrific experience for me. My mum wouldn't buy me this lolly, so I stuck it down my blouse and snuck it out of the store with the clerks looking at me funny, but not suspecting anything, or at least they weren't going to stop me. Before I could eat the candy it had all melted on my skin."

"How old were you? Sixteen, seventeen?" James asked, sarcastically. "I bet you winked at them and they just dropped their jaws and completely overlooked the fact you were shoplifting."

"I was five!" defended Lily, smiling. "And I did wink."

James laughed heartily. "Alright, my turn." He looked at Lily for a moment and grinned. "I'm terrified of Healers."

"Well there goes that career option." Lily replied. "Any reason?"

"Not really." James responded. "I think I might have had a traumatizing visit when I was little. But think about it…they always have cold hands. No matter what they're doing, they could have just washed their hands with hot water and their hands would still be ice, and they would still insist on touching you."

Lily laughed. "How did you ever make it through Hogwarts alive? The number of times you've been to the hospital wing is ridiculous."

"You should have seen me first year." James replied, shuddering at the remembrance. "Madam Rider had to hold me down while giving me a potion. And it's only in the last couple of years that I've felt anything close to comfortable there. Madam Rider is different, I guess."

Lily smiled. "I better not become a Healer then. You'll never hold hands with me again!"

"If you really wanted to be a Healer I would wear mittens." James replied, smiling down at her.

"How sweet of you." Lily grinned. "My turn."

"Well then please, reveal yourself." said James, rubbing Lily's hand with his thumb.

"I want a tattoo!" Lily answered in excitement. "Not a big, gaudy one. But a small one put where not too many people could see it. Like my ankle or something."

"You really want a tattoo?" James asked, aghast that Lily, perfect, sweet, innocent Lily, would want such a…rebellious piece of art printed on to her soft, white skin.

Lily nodded with sincerity. "I always thought they looked so neat. My mum will go completely mad if she knew I wanted one, I could only imagine what she would do if I actually got one. So I suppose I'll have to wait till I'm out of the house."

"If you really want one, Sirius knows some great places. He's gotten a few done." replied James, still somewhat in disbelief that he was giving Lily tattoo referrals.

"Really? I don't think I've ever seen them."

James laughed. "Well I doubt you would have, I don't think they're in places he usually shows off to the public. And I don't mean ankles."

Lily giggled as they continued to walk. "Your turn."

James took a deep breath. "I love you."

"I love you, too. But you have to say something the whole planet doesn't already know." Lily flirtatiously replied.

"I want to be an Auror."

Their stroll came to a complete halt as Lily stopped dead in her tracks.

"Really? I thought you were opposed to that career… because of your father."

James shrugged. "I want to be one, I really do. But---do you remember that conversation, or argument we had the first day of school, after we got out of Dumbledore's office?"

Lily nodded reluctantly, she was trying to forget the days she despised James.

"Well you said that you couldn't stand the fact that I was going to be able to go through life with things just handed to me."

Lily shook her head. "James don't pay attention to what I said, or yelled. I was angry, and I don't mean any of those things, because they aren't true, you work hard."

"It is true." James confessed. "If I apply to the Auror Academy in March, they won't even look at my application. They'll see the name James _Potter_, and they'll send me an acceptance letter."

"Even if your name wasn't Potter, they would have to let you in. You are the most brilliant wizard I've ever seen. You have such amazing raw talent that could never be taught. You're amazing, James, they would be completely foolish not to accept you, with or without your name."

James smiled and bent his neck and gave her a soft, sweet kiss on the lips. "If you think so."

Lily grinned then rolled her eyes. "I think I might have inflated your ego even more."

"It's at a safe level." James replied, grinning. "Don't worry."

They continued to walk until Lily saw a window overlooking the gardens and rushed towards it and looked out.

"What are you looking at?" James asked, bewildered at Lily's interest to look outside, while coming up behind her.

"The stars are always so pretty at Hogwarts." Lily replied, calmly. "Mars is bright tonight."

James laughed. "You sound like a centaur."

Lily turned to him. "How do you know what centaurs sound like?"

"I've run into several. That's all they talk about, the skies, Mars…real beautiful creatures. But never tell them that. And never, never ask for a ride." James shuddered.

Lily smiled and continued to look out the window. "It's a full moon."

"No it isn't. That's tomorrow." James replied without even thinking.

"How do you know? It _looks_ like a full moon to me." Lily replied, pointing to the most certainly full looking moon.

James took her hand and drew out the slight curve in that made the moon slightly less circular. "That part comes in tomorrow."

Lily turned and kissed him on the cheek. "Well aren't you just the smart one. How do you know all of this?"

"I don't take NEWT level Astronomy for nothing." he replied easily. "We've had to do loads of lunar charts."

"I knew I should have taken that class." Lily smiled sarcastically. "I do miss doing those lunar charts."

* * *

"Wormtail you stay under the cloak!" Sirius warned.

As they could no longer all fit under the cloak, James had decided to let Peter wear it on their full moon expeditions at the beginning of the year. He and Sirius were smoother when it came to using the map and hiding from teachers who were out late at night. Peter was just plain clumsy.

"Want to go to Hogsmeade tonight?" Sirius asked. "We could go out to the countryside, I'm in the mood for a late night run."

James smiled as they approached the Whomping Willow and Peter turned into Wormtail and scurried to freeze the tree. "Yeah, we haven't had a good run in a while."

Following Peter, they walked through the dusty, dark pathway that led to the Shrieking Shack where Remus would await them, preparing to transform.

"Why hello, Remus!" Sirius greeted, smiling. "It's a nice night tonight, not a cloud in the sky."

"I wish you weren't so chipper on these evenings." Remus grumbled. "I like the clouds. The moon seems to come out slower. He gazed out the window. "You all better transform."

Sirius and James nodded and quickly transformed into Padfoot and Prongs.

Soon the full moon was out, and Remus began to go through the painful transformation into a werewolf.

* * *

Lily was calmly reading by the fire in the Heads Common room when she heard someone enter through the portrait hole.

"James?" she called. "Are you back already?"

To her surprise, it wasn't James that walked in, but Ellie, and she looked terribly worried.

"Ellie?" she looked up, with a puzzled expression at one of her best friends. "How'd you get in here?"

Ellie walked over and sat down next to Lily. "I remembered the password from the sleepover."

Lily nodded. "Oh yeah." she smirked. "I knew I should have changed it."

Suddenly burst into sobs. Lily shocked, held on to her friend. "What's wrong, Ellie?"

"I can't find Remus anywhere. Is James here?" she sobbed.

Lily smiled. "They're all out…with Sirius and Peter tonight, didn't he tell you?"

Ellie sat back and wiped her eyes. "No, no…he didn't. I just went up to see if he would like to take a late night walk, like we sometimes do…you know."

"It's ok; he's just out with them tonight." Lily consoled.

"Why wouldn't he tell me?" Ellie asked, somewhat rhetorically. "This isn't the first time, it's happened once before…I just figured, you know, that he forgot to tell me he was out with the guys."

"Well maybe he forgot again." Lily tried optimistically.

"Maybe." agreed Ellie. "But I don't think so."

"I don't think Remus would lie to you." Lily replied. "He's always very honest."

Ellie shrugged hopelessly. "I get the feeling that he's hiding something from me. I mean he's always with his sick mother on odd days and he looks kind of sick every once in a while, and he's just real touchy when asked certain questions." She let out a sigh. "He's going to go see his mother tomorrow, early in the morning…so it's not like I'll be able to see him and talk about it."

Lily's green eyes perked up. "Just ask him when he gets back, Ellie. I'm sure he'll be honest with you, and I'm sure it's nothing serious."

Ellie nodded and gave Lily a watery smile. "Well, thanks for listening to me. I better go, I don't want to be out too late past curfew."

"Alright. See you bright and early tomorrow morning." Lily grinned.

She watched Ellie walk out the door and decided that she was going to wait up for James. She had some questions to ask about his whereabouts, and Remus's.

* * *

At five in the morning, James stumbled into the Heads common room, shocked to see his girlfriend, yes Lily Evans was his girlfriend now, awake, sitting on the sofa, reading a book, and looking fairly exhausted.

"Er, Lily?" he greeted as he walked in, yawning.

Lily looked up from her book and yawned as well, she checked her watch. "Good morning."

James looked at her. "Have you been here…up all night?"

"Yes." she replied, giving him a faint smile and yawning.

James frowned. "I told you I was going to be out all night with the guys, you didn't have to wait up for me."

"I wasn't planning on it." Lily replied, calmly, and honestly. "I got a visit from Ellie, James."

James's eyebrows went up and Lily could tell she had his full attention. "What did she want?"

"She went to find Remus for a walk or something and he wasn't there, in the dormitory, and then she came here, and she just has questions. She's worried sick."

James shrugged. "Remus isn't out doing anything she wouldn't approve of, she has nothing to worry about."

Lily raised her eyebrows now. "She doesn't?"

James nodded. "She doesn't have anything to worry about at all."

Lily took a deep breath. "James, Ellie needs to know Remus is a werewolf."

* * *

**Thanks to chikichiki, IAMSOAP, blufiresprite, whitecamellia, jullybean90, 2005girl, Lily Evans 4 Life, X.Little.Black.Cat.X for being fantastic reviewers and loving my story. Hearts to all!**


	30. Animagi Uncovered

**A/N: I'm back! I'll update a couple chapters tonight. I just want to let all my UK reviewers that I sympathize with you all and I hope everyone is as safe as can be. I was worried sick all day, as my best friend's older sister (who I've known since I was 4) is living in London this summer for summer sessions at Oxford… I wasn't able to get up with her family and I was really, really worried as she had just gotten used to riding the tube. I just reached her a few minutes ago...the attacks occurred right outside her flat though, and she's sort of trapped there, seeing as everything around her is closed down. Seeing as I just got off the phone with them...my stomach is still in a knot, a little unnerving, but I knowit's probably nothing to what you folks are feeling.That being said, I hope you find some sort of instant gratification from my story today. I really hope everyone is all right and things get sorted out. Please read and review!**

**Chapter Thirty: Animagi Uncovered**

James looked at Lily in astonishment. How long had she known? Had she told anyone? James smiled to himself. He knew he could trust Lily.

"How long have you, er, known?" James asked, taking a seat beside her.

Lily turned to look at him and smiled sympathetically. "Well, I figured it out tonight…after Ellie came and talked to me. I realize that the nights you say you're out with the guys coincided with the dates Remus was out, and I checked the calendar the last time he was out and I realized it was a full moon then, and how he always looks so sick and bothered." She gave another sympathetic smile. "It's got to be hard for him. Does he _even_ have a sick mother?"

James shook his head, still amazed that Lily had figured it out in a day, where it had taken Sirius, Peter and him over a month, granted they had been second years, but Lily was brilliant nevertheless.

"Well I guess that's good." she replied. "I've just got one more question."

James nodded for her to continue.

"You all are always gone with him, how are you able to… stay with him?" she asked, slowly and carefully.

James smiled. "Well see, we decided to all become werewolves."

"James." Lily responded, with an almost demanding tone.

James took a deep breath. "Sirius, Peter and I…decided to become animagi."

Lily's jaw dropped. "You, and Sirius…and Peter? That's real advanced magic…you, you were able to do it?"

James nodded and grinned. "Well yes, we started researching third year…and we were all able to transform by mid fifth year…it took a while but…we did it and now Remus's transformations aren't as painful, because we can sort of, communicate with him a little better, at least."

Lily was still in disbelief. She was dating an animagus. "And I'm assuming you all are illegal animagi."

James nodded. "Of course, we couldn't exactly get registered at fifteen, could we?"

Lily shook her head, but was smiling all the same. "That's remarkable…to be that devoted to your friends."

"Yeah." was all James replied with. "But they're your friends, you know? What else can you do? You love them, you do what you can to make them happy."

Lily leaned in and gave him a tender kiss, which James in turn responded with deepening it. After a few moments, Lily broke away.

"You have to show me." she replied. "What do you turn into?"

James smiled. "You'll see."

He pulled out his wand and muttered the spell, and before Lily knew it, an elegant white stag stood before her. When she looked at the eyes, she could tell it was James.

"Can you understand me?" she asked as she put her small hand on his nose. James nodded his head and Lily smiled. "You're absolutely beautiful."

James, or rather Prongs, bowed his head to show appreciation. Lily laughed as he began to trot around the common room. After a few minutes he transformed back, smiling.

"So that explains the nicknames." Lily replied as James wrapped his arms around her waist. "You're Prongs, and a stag, Remus is obviously a werewolf…so he's Moony…why is Sirius Padfoot and Peter Wormtail?"

James kissed her nose. "Sirius is a big, black, shaggy dog, a grim, really. Peter is a rat."

"Well that explains a lot." Lily replied, yawning. "What do you think I would be?"

James grinned as he thought. "Either a cat or a dove."

Lily smiled. "Why?"

"Because, a cat is very clever and practical and playful, it tries to act all serious but you know as soon as you dangle a piece of yarn in front of its face it will go nuts."

"So what are you?" Lily asked, smiling playfully. "My yarn?"

James laughed. "Exactly. Now you could be a dove, because they are pure, and sweet, and beautiful."

"But they love to crap on windows." Lily replied, laughing.

James laughed. "I guess there's a flaw in every animal."

Lily smiled and then yawned again, causing James to yawn as well.

"We better go to bed. We have approximately an hour and fifteen minutes to sleep." James suggested as he looked at his watch.

* * *

At breakfast James couldn't help but feel terribly sorry for Ellie. She looked horrible, if not down right depressed. He decided right then and there that he was going to do everything he could to talk Remus into telling her the truth. Meanwhile, he had to explain to Peter, Sirius, and Remus when he got back, that Lily knew their secret.

After kissing Lily good morning on the cheek, he got Sirius's and Peter's attention, which was rather hard to do, as Sirius had fallen asleep and was threatening to fall into his porridge.

"Huh, wha?" Sirius sleepily replied.

"We need to talk after breakfast." James replied, a little more coherently.

"I have some Pepper-Up potion for you all." Lily whispered in James's ear. "It's in my bag."

"You just think of everything, don't you?" James smiled as he took a sip of coffee.

"I try." Lily replied.

Ten minutes later, when Sirius had stopped scarfing down liberal amounts of porridge and waffles, the Marauders, except Moony, met outside of the Great Hall.

"Now what was so bloody important that you had to drag me away from my breakfast?" asked Sirius in his usual post-full-moon-hangover grumpiness.

James sighed and hoped his friends would take it well. "Lily knows about Remus."

"What about him?" yawned Peter, as James and Sirius stared fixedly at him.

"You bloody told her?" muttered Sirius, anxiously.

James shook his head. "No…no…she figured it out."

Sirius breathed a sigh of relief. "Well she won't tell anyone, right?"

"Of course not." replied James defensively.

Sirius shrugged. "Just checking."

James let out another long sigh. "There's more."

Sirius's black eyebrows raised in question. "More?"

"Lily…knows we're animagi. I told her." James looked at the floor with his hands in his pockets, unsure of how disclosing their most precious secret would go over.

"What the bloody hell did you do that for?" Sirius asked sharply. "That's _our_ secret."

"Yeah! We're illegal…and if anyone found out we'd be in Azkaban worthy trouble!" rebuked Peter, uncharacteristically angry.

James looked at them in his most pitiful look he could muster. "She had to know, guys. I love her and it's hard to keep things from her. Relationships are about honesty, and I had to be honest, I'm sorry."

Sirius's violent eyes softened and he patted James on the back. "I don't exactly understand, but I forgive you."

James's eyes brightened and he pulled Sirius into a bear hug, which was quickly released. Peter, however, still looked disgruntled.

Sirius nudged him. "Lighten up, mate. It's not that bad. Lily won't tell a soul."

Peter nodded but said nothing.

"She made us some Pepper-Up potion this morning." James offered as they walked back into the Great Hall.

"I knew I loved that wench for something." Sirius replied, tiredly but happily nevertheless.

* * *

Two days later, Remus had returned. Almost immediately, he was ushered into the Seventh year boys' dorms by James, Sirius, and Peter.

"What's up?" he asked, frantic at what was making his friends act so oddly.

Sirius smiled mischievously and motioned to the bed beside him. "Take a seat, Moony."

Remus shook his head dismissively but sat down anyways.

"So, what's up?" he asked again anxiously.

"Lily knows about you." James said, looking at his friend sympathetically. "I'm sorry, she just figured it out, and don't worry she won't tell anyone, and she doesn't think of you any less."

Remus's face became slack and his face paled. Lily knew what he was? And she wasn't terrified?

"Oh." was all Remus replied, looking at the floor.

"Yeah…and she knows about Sirius, Peter, and me being animagi." he continued. "I had to tell her, I love her…I had to be honest with her…you understand, don't you?"

Remus shrugged. "Not really…I see no need to tell Ellie about my…situation. I forgive you, though, and I trust Lily."

James shook his head. "You've got to tell her, mate. She's getting suspicious. She was worried half to death last full moon and came crying to Lily."

Remus strickened. "She didn't tell her?" he asked, feverishly.

"No…she didn't figure it out till after Ellie left." James replied, gazing at his sickly looking friend.

"James is right, you know." added Sirius in support. "You've got to tell her, if you really love her, tell her."

"I CAN'T!" yelled Remus, standing up. "It would ruin what we have!"

Sirius's eyebrows shot up. "Well what exactly do you have, then? If your relationship isn't the kind where you are honest, there's something wrong with it!" Sirius replied, almost harshly.

"We are honest!" Remus defended, his voice loosing its angry tone as he sat back down. "I just can't tell her _that_, she wouldn't understand. It's better just like this."

"Like I said before, Moony, Ellie will understand. She's a great person, if it's love, she'll understand." Sirius continued, calmly.

"It is love, isn't it?" James asked, concerned.

Remus shrugged. "Yes, I guess it is."

James eyed him, Remus was usually exact, but he supposed Ellie was the exception. "Well, love brings conditional understanding and acceptance. If it's really love, she'll be alright about it."

"What if she's angry that I didn't tell her earlier?" Remus asked, worriedly as he explored the option of coming clean to Ellie. "What if she hates me for that?"

"Then that's how it is." James replied. "People don't like not being trusted. Especially in a loving relationship. Trust and honesty are the biggest things, and it's time you start doing it."

Remus sighed; he was at odds of knowing what to do. Why couldn't things be simple? Why couldn't things just continue as they had been? Things had been perfect.

Slowly, Remus nodded and got up, making his way down the stairs and to the Gryffindor Common room, where he saw Ellie chatting with Allison and Lily. James was right, she had to have been worried. She looked tired, and sick, almost as bad as he did. Ellie saw him at the bottom of the stairs with Sirius, James, and Peter behind him, and came rushing to greet him.

"I've got to talk to you." she stated eying the boys behind Remus. "Alone."

* * *

**Thanks to: May Olivia, jillybean90 (sorry for misspelling last time), The Angel From Your Nightmare, BornTooSlow, chikichiki, MissMrprk, 2005girl, IAMSOAP, hpgirl7777, Zippy-Wings, X.Little.Black.Cat.X, WhiteCamellia, Lily Evans 4 Life for being great, patient reviewers.**


	31. A Lesson in Honesty

**A/N: Listen to Anna Begins by Counting Crows while reading this chapter. It's very fitting. You can listen to it easily at cdzincdotcom…fan fic doesn't let me give sites. so replace the dot with a . I'll try to update again today and get back on track, but I'll see. I'm exhausted. Update tomorrow regardless, promise.**

**Chapter Thirty One: A Lesson in Honesty**

Slowly, Remus led Ellie back up to the boys' dorms. He had never dreaded anything more in his entire life.

Upon entering, Remus motioned for Ellie to go have a seat on his bed.

Ellie shook her head. "I'm fine, thanks."

Remus glanced at her and shrugged. "Well, you wanted a word?"

"I went to your room three nights ago, and no one was in there." she stated, flatly.

Remus nodded. "Me and the guys went out, and then I went to visit my sick mother."

"Oh." replied Ellie, quietly. "That's what Lily said."

"Yeah." Remus replied, anxiously as he studied her, she seemed stressed. "Is something the matter?"

Ellie turned and looked Remus dead in the eye. "You're keeping something from me!"

Remus's jaw dropped and he prepared to defend himself. "No I'm not!"

Ellie's eyes narrowed. "Yes you are! I can see it in the way you act! You always get so nervous about your whereabouts and just explaining simple things, like what's wrong with your mother, for example."

"I told you she has breast cancer!" Remus retorted, his voice growing louder as he became more anxious and angry.

Ellie huffed and stomped her foot. "I'll give you one chance to tell me what's going on Remus! Or—or…we're through! I'm sick of feeling this way; of being worried of…I don't know!" Ellie was crying now, and Remus felt uncertain, his mind was completely blank, he went to hold her and she backed away.

"I…I can't tell you, Ellie, I just can't." he replied, his heart breaking. "It would ruin everything. Please believe me, it's nothing you should be worried about!" Remus's eyes were tearing up now, as he became quieter and sat down on Sirius's bed.

"You can't tell me?" Ellie stated, looking at him, _her_ heart breaking. "I already know."

Remus looked up, his eyes fearful as he attempted to penetrate her mind. "Know what?"

"I know you're a werewolf." she replied, coolly, tears streaming down her cheeks. "It's over Remus."

"What?" he replied, not believing her words. "What do you mean?"

Ellie looked at the floor as she played with her hands nervously. "I mean if you don't trust me with your secret…if you're just going to lie to me, if you feel weird being honest with me, then we just aren't working! I'm sorry! I thought I loved you…I thought you were different." She looked at his face, and stared him down. "I thought what we had was different."

Before Remus could respond, Ellie walked out of the room and back down to the common room, leaving Remus alone.

* * *

James, Sirius, and Peter saw the state Ellie came down the stairs in. Tears streaming down her face and shaking uncontrollably. Allison and Lily ran to meet her and went to the girls' dorms.

James made one glance at Sirius before he darted up the stairs to the boys' dorm, with Sirius and Peter trailing behind him. He burst open the door to see Remus lying face up on Sirius's bed, staring into the ceiling.

"What the hell happened, Moony?" James asked, carefully and quietly. "Ellie looked a mess."

"We broke up." was all Remus offered, sighing heavily, not turning to greet any of his friends.

"What do you mean? She didn't like the fact you were a werewolf?" Sirius asked in disbelief. He really thought Ellie would take it well, she didn't seem prejudice or fearful.

"No…she knew, somehow she knew." Remus muttered. "She didn't like that I wasn't honest with her, she doesn't love me anymore."

"Well it wasn't real love if it was gotten rid of that easily." James replied quickly and confidently.

Remus sighed. "Maybe it wasn't." His voice was flat and depressed sounding, and James, Sirius and Peter exchanged worried glances. They had never seen Remus like this before. Then again, he had never had a serious girlfriend to break up with him before, either.

"Why don't we go down to the Hog's Head and have a drink." Sirius suggested, frantic to get Remus's mind of the situation.

Remus shrugged. "I'd like to wallow, if you don't mind."

Sirius shook his head defiantly. "Men don't wallow, Moony. That's the girl's job. Men go out and get roaring drunk and forget about their problems."

"I don't bloody care." Remus retorted.

Sirius motioned to James, who went and dragged Remus off his bed. "I know you don't want to, mate. But we're going out. It's the best thing. Come on."

Remus knew there was no refusing a determined James, or Sirius for that matter, and glumly followed Peter out the door.

* * *

"Ellie, what happened?" Allison asked as she broke away from a sobbing Ellie.

Ellie sniffled. "Remus and I, we've broken up."

Lily and Allison exchanged a look.

"What?" Lily asked, from what James had told her, Remus was going to confess everything.

"Why?"

"He didn't trust me." she muttered, careful not to reveal Remus's secret. "He doesn't want to be honest with me…well fine! We're through!"

Lily looked at her friend sympathetically; this was going to be tough.

"If Remus really thinks you're going to go off with some bloke, then he's not worth having around." Allison replied, clueless as to what Ellie really meant.

"Yeah." muttered Lily in agreement. "He doesn't deserve you if he's not going to be honest with you."

"I guess." Ellie replied, tears streaming down her cheeks. "I thought we were different, I thought we loved each other."

"Sometimes things don't work out." Allison replied.

Ellie shrugged as she let out another sob. "I don't understand it."

"Well, break-ups can be tricky and hard to understand." Lily replied hastily. "Let's go to the kitchens, I bet the house elves will cook us up something."

"You know where the kitchens are?" Allison asked, shocked. "So that's what it's like to be Head Girl."

Lily tried to laugh. "No…James showed me one night. Come on let's go. It will take your mind off things."

"And make me five hundred pounds in the process. Then _no_ guy will want me!" retorted Ellie before bursting into tears again.

Lily hugged her desperately. "No, no. Just come on, you'll feel better. And I won't let you gain over three hundred pounds, promise."

Ellie tried a watery laugh, but it failed her as Lily led her out of the dorm and down to the kitchens.

* * *

At ten past twelve, Lily Evans returned from the kitchens, leaving only after a somewhat more cheerful Ellie insisted that she needed rest and for Lily and Allison to leave her alone. With nothing left to do, Lily headed back to the Heads Quarters. She, however, was unable to sleep and decided to read by the fire and wait for James, who was more than likely trying to cheer up a depressed and heartbroken Remus.

Just a little over an hour later, James entered the common room, and didn't seem too surprised to see Lily waiting up for him. He smiled tiredly and took the seat beside her on the couch.

"Rough night, huh?" he stated, putting an arm around Lily. Lily put down her book and looked him in the eyes before nodding.

"Yeah, Ellie was a bit of a mess."

James sighed. "Yeah, Remus was pretty bad off, and I think he had a little too much to drink, seeing as Sirius was sober enough to get him into bed."

"Have you been drinking?" Lily asked, curiosity getting the best of her.

James nodded. "Not much, Sirius suggested we take Remus down to Hog's Head…get his mind off things…"

"Poor guy. Why didn't he just tell her the truth when he had the chance?" Lily asked, rhetorically but searching for an answer all the same.

James just shrugged. "I told him to. Sirius told him to. Hell, I think even Peter told him to. I think in the end, he just got scared."

Lily nodded. "Ellie sure isn't taking it well."

"I just wish Remus could have told her the truth. To have trusted her…everything is based on trust." James continued. "He's not taking it well at all, but I suppose in a few days he'll be alright."

"I think Ellie will be too." agreed Lily. "And who knows, maybe they'll be able to work things out." But even as the words left her mouth, Lily felt like there was no hope for them. Ellie had been deeply hurt, after all.

"Maybe." was all James said.

"James lets make a promise." Lily said with eagerness. James looked down at her and into her green eyes.

"What kind of promise?" James asked, a smile breaking at the corners of his mouth.

"That we will always be honest with one another, no matter what." she stated. "I don't want to end up like Ellie and Remus."

James smiled and kissed her lips. "I promise I'll always be honest with you, Lily."

"I promise too." Lily replied, smiling. "Anything you have to get off your chest?" she asked, playfully.

"Well actually." James replied, seriously. "I have nothing. But I do have a question for you, now that we're being honest and everything." James smiled.

"Oh no, I knew I shouldn't have promised anything." Lily remarked sarcastically before becoming serious. "What do you want to know?"

James played with the leather of the couch as he picked his words.

"I know you don't like talking about it." he started, before staring into her eyes. "But why did you ever go out with Emerson? He's everything I used to be, but worse."

Lily took a deep breath before replying. "I…I was in denial. I was going to say no…I really was…but then, I woke up in the middle of the night…and I realized that I liked you, a lot." she took a breath before continuing as James listened attentively. "I…I was scared and confused and I didn't want everyone to be right about me being right for you. About us being able to work as a couple…and when I was with Emerson…he distracted me from you, not all the time…I thought about you a lot…but it was enough. I never loved him, though. I'll never feel for him like I do for you."

She looked at James as she finished, and he nodded before grinning. "Oh, alright, then…it had just always bugged me…not just the fact you were dating someone besides me…but that it was him. Sirius said you would never date him because he was just like all the things you hated about me."

Lily spontaneously kissed James passionately, surprising James, but he responded quickly.

Once they had broken apart, James smiled. "Anything you'd like to ask me?"

Lily thought for a moment, mischief dancing in her eyes. "Yes, there is."

"Well then?" James replied, grinning. "What is it?"

"Why did…you change?" she asked, quietly. "Why all of a sudden did you turn out to be so remarkable…and loving…and perfect?"

James smiled. "You just finally fell for the old Potter Charm, my dear." he replied cheekily. Lily pushed him lightly.

"_Honestly_." she added.

"I love you." James stated, seriously.

"Seriously, James." Lily prodded again, smiling all the same.

"I am being serious." James defended. "I could explain the millions of things that swarmed through my head every time you rejected me, every time you blew up at me, all the factors that played into me deciding to grow up, but when it comes down to it. It's because I love you."

Lily grinned broadly.

"I love you too."

And in the light of the fireplace, they shared one last good night kiss before heading off to bed.

* * *


	32. Quidditch Kisses and Fist Fights

**A/N: Here's the next chapter, enjoy. And here's a question to answer in a review. What music do you all listen too? I'm just curious to see if there's any music style that Harry Potter readers tend to listen to more than the other. I guess it's sort of a poll. I personally like Counting Crows and some others, but you can read that in my profile. Anyways, getting back to the real reason you're here. Read. Review. Thanks.**

**Chapter Thirty-Two: Quidditch Kisses and Fist Fights**

"Potter is back and looking better than ever!" boomed the announcer's voice through the entire Quidditch Pitch. "After a severe head injury, Potter seems to be recovering just fine! Thirty point lead, GRYFFINDOR!"

The Gryffindor stands erupted as James Potter sent the quaffle yet again through one of the three tall hoops.

Lily beamed at her friends as she applauded. That was _her_ _boyfriend_ out there.

"Ravenclaw really is no match for us." stated Allison, grinning broadly, without Jacob. It was understood that they would sit separately when their houses played each other.

"Don't let Jacob in on it." Lily replied, laughing.

"Oh I'm sure he already knows." laughed Allison as Gryffindor scored yet again.

"So what are you doing for James tonight, Lily?" asked Sirius from behind her, grinning like a maniac.

Lily turned around and stared at Sirius. "What do you mean?"

Sirius shrugged. "I just thought he had some incentive for playing this well." He winked before Lily glared at him and quickly sent a tickling charm his way. Sirius immediately bowled over, unable to stop laughing.

"Take—take—take it off!" Sirius shrieked through fits of uncontrollable laughter. After being nudged by Remus she flicked her wand and Sirius calmed down.

"Well I won't bring that up again." huffed Sirius, acting clearly perturbed. "She's a nasty one, Evans is."

Lily made to flick her wand and Sirius regained an innocent composure and continued to watch the game.

"The first goal for Ravenclaw! Thirty to ten, Gryffindor!"

"Come on James!" whispered Lily under her breath as she clutched her cloak and watched the game. Ellie and Allison grinned at one another before turning back to the match.

"That's the fourth goal for Potter tonight! He's unstoppable! And, what's that? Morris has the Snitch! GRYFFINDOR WINS! One ninety to ten!"

The Gryffindor stands exploded with cheers, before everyone collected their belongings.

"Are you going to meet James by the locker room?" asked Allison.

Lily shrugged. "I don't know, we didn't agree on any place."

"Go meet him by the stands and give him a big kiss!" Sirius suggested excitedly from a safe distance behind Remus, who had been apart from the group in order to be as far away from Ellie as possible. They still weren't talking.

Lily rolled her emerald eyes and Ellie nudged her. "You know you want to."

A giant smile played on Lily's mouth and she laughed. "Okay, I'll see you guys back at the tower."

"For the victory party!" Sirius yelled, as fellow Gryffindors cheered behind him. Allison and Ellie grinned at Lily and waved.

Lily made her way down the stands and across the Pitch to the locker rooms. She took a breath and watched the white steam from her mouth frolic in the colder, February air. It was freezing outside, Lily noticed, once you weren't surrounded by jittery, screaming fans drinking hot tea and chocolate. She held her cloak tighter and pulled her burgundy and gold scarf tighter, not caring if it clashed horribly with her hair.

Fifteen minutes later of waiting, and after making heating charms surround her body, James, followed by the rest of the smiling Gryffindor team. Lily smiled, James hadn't seen her yet.

"There's still practice Monday." he stated. A few brave people groaned.

"Come on, Potter, this victory was beautiful." stated Clive Owens, a sixth year beater.

"Yeah." agreed another voice Lily couldn't find the owner of.

James shook his head. "No, we have Slytherin next, and they're going to be no easy win. We need to see the Cup, guys…and girls."

"Yes, see the cup, be the cup, drink from the cup." continued Clive, causing several people to laugh. Lily could see James smile and shake his head.

"Come on all of you, we have a party to crash." he stated, causing the team to jump and cheer as they made their way up the grounds.

"You better wait for me, POTTER!" Lily exclaimed, grinning as she saw James turn around quickly, startled by her presence then smiling as he walked over to her.

"Hey, you." James greeted grabbing Lily's hands and swinging them playfully as they stood in the snow-laden ground.

"Hello." Lily replied, grinning. "Nice moves there, Potter."

James smiled. "Well I thought so."

Lily stood on her tiptoes and gave him a deep kiss as she brought her arms around his neck and let him kiss her back. It began to snow around them, but neither realized it. They broke away after awhile and James looked into Lily's eyes as her long eye-lashes began to catch snow flakes. He smiled down at her and knew this was the best victory of his entire life.

* * *

It was four in the morning when a tired but ever stern McGonagall barged into the Gryffindor common room, successfully breaking up the party.

James and Lily had hid in the corner to avoid the lecture McGonagall could give them, as being Heads, they should have stopped the celebration long before now.

Giggling, Lily emerged from the corner, holding James's hand as he followed behind her once McGonagall had disappeared.

"We better get back to the Quarters." Lily stated, smiling. "McGonagall might kill us if she finds out we were here the entire time."

James chuckled. "Bye, Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot." he waved as they walked out of their former common room.

"How do you think Ellie and Remus managed being apart tonight?" Lily asked once they were on their way.

James shrugged as he held onto Lily's hand. "Remus and Peter seemed to be having a fine time."

"Remus was _lurking_ the entire evening." Lily replied.

James sighed. "He has his way of dealing with things, if lurking is his way; I'm not going to stop it. Ellie looked like she was having an alright time, though."

"She was alright, I think. She laughed with Allison a bit. She even danced twice." Lily remarked. "Still not speaking to him, though. I guess that's her way with dealing."

"I suppose so." James replied as they reached the Heads Quarters.

Lily yawned and smiled at James who was fighting back a yawn as well.

"We better get to bed." James suggested as he let Lily walk through the portrait hole first.

"We better." Lily agreed as the portrait swung closed behind James.

After a moment, a figure with blonde hair and caramel brown eyes turned back around the corner.

* * *

"I love Defense Against the Dark Arts." Lily stated as she, James, Allison, Jacob, Remus, Peter, and Sirius made their way to the NEWT level class.

"As much as Charms?" James asked, smiling as they held hands.

Lily shook her head. "No, it's a different kind of love. I would die if I didn't have Charms class. I wouldn't know how to protect myself without Defense."

"Oh." replied James. "So what category did you put me in?"

Lily grinned playfully, before she could answer, however, a very angry looking Emerson greeted them.

Surprised, the group took a step backwards to keep from tripping, as Emerson had jumped entirely into their path.

"You filthy little slag!" he shouted, pointing to Lily, anger flashing in his eyes. James's face immediately became red with anger. No one talked to _his_ Lily like that.

"What did you say to her?" James asked, bitterly and enraged. Emerson's eyes flashed with pure loathing.

"You've been shagging Potter!" he yelled, and to Lily's embarrassment, the students that had been in the hallway attempting to get to class had stopped to watch the show.

"No, I _haven't_." Lily replied, coldly and honestly in her defense, stepping forth between Emerson and James.

"And we're broken up!" she exclaimed. "So it wouldn't matter anyways!"

"Why you!" Emerson spat as he raised his arms. Lily backed away into James, who stepped protectively in front of her.

"That's it, Burton." James muttered, feeling Sirius join his side.

"You can't duel me, Potter. They'd take your precious badge away!" Emerson laughed.

Sirius glared. "He can't, but I can!" he raised his wand quickly, but was soon held back by James.

"This is between me and Burton, Padfoot." James stated, calmly as he watched Sirius getting ready to protest. He held him back. "If it gets out of hand you step in." He whispered. Sirius nodded and stepped back beside Lily.

"You still can't duel me!" Emerson replied menacingly.

"I don't need a wand to kick your arse!" James snapped holding up his fists.

"James don't!" he heard behind him, Lily. James ignored her. It had gone too far.

"You've cheated on Lily, you've broken her nose, you've spread rumors about her, you've attacked me, and you've insulted my girlfriend!" James continued, his voice getting louder and more threatening. "This is stopping, now."

Emerson grinned and threw the first punch, which James skillfully dodged. He came back and hit Emerson in the head, hard. James followed with another punch, and Emerson was out cold.

The hall was quiet around him, and James stepped back, half surprised at what he had done, have glad it wasn't him on the floor.

"We should get him to the hospital wing." James muttered as he bent down to pick him up. "Padfoot, help?"

Sirius nodded and came to his friend's side as they lifted an unconscious Emerson to the hospital wing.

"Can someone explain that we had an accident to Professor Latham? We'll be there as soon as possible." James remarked as he conjured a stretcher and guided Emerson into it.

"Sure." Remus replied.

"Everyone get to class!" Lily exclaimed to the frozen student body that remained in the corridor. Her voice was cold and demanding, startling James into looking back at her. She looked furious.

He glanced at her for a moment until she caught his eyes. James tried to smile, but she just shook her head and followed her own orders and continued to class.

James glimpsed at Sirius, he was in trouble with Lily, and he didn't know what to do.

* * *

After Defense of the Dark Arts was over, there was an hour before dinner. James took Lily's arm, as she had decidedly sat next to Allison during class, and hadn't said a word to him. She looked at him fiercely and he let go.

"We've got to talk." he stated, walking to the corner of the corridor, hoping Lily would follow him.

She did, but she still looked as cold as ever. "Ten points from Gryffindor for not listening to a Head!" Lily stated, dangerously. James blinked. Was she serious?

"What?" he asked, bewildered.

"You heard me!" Lily replied, although she seemed to be loosing her confidence.

"You can't take points from me!" James replied, flabbergasted.

"I sure can! You were told to stop fighting! You didn't!" Lily replied.

"Fine!" James retorted, loudly, his temper gaining on him. "Ten points from Gryffindor for not inflicting punishment when a fellow Head was being threatened!"

Lily shook her head. "That's not even a rule!"

"Well I took points, didn't I?" James shouted.

"Fifteen points from Gryffindor for yelling at an official!" Lily remarked, making sure to keep her voice calm and even.

"Twenty from Gryffindor for making a fellow Head feel horrible for what he did!" James yelled. "And another ten for not wanting him to defend his girlfriend, because he loves her so much!"

Lily stopped for a moment, letting silence into their "conversation" and oblivious to the fact that they were being watched by a quite amused audience, who had never seen a Head fight quite like this.

"Well twenty from Gryffindor because the Head Girl is stubborn and doesn't like being defended!" Lily shouted back.

"Well thirty from Gryffindor because the Head Boy thinks that some things need to be defended!" James yelled. "And another ten because he's sorry!"

Lily's eyes softened, and James's breathing, which had become heavy during the argument, slowed as he calmed down. After a few moments, they both burst into laughter, causing the large group that had been watching to erupt into mirth as well.

"I really am sorry." James replied. "But you've got to understand, that was the last straw with Emerson."

Lily nodded as she kissed his lips quickly and apologetically. "I'm sorry, but you know I don't like people standing up for me."

"Well, with me around, you're going to have to get used to it." James smiled his contagious grin, and soon Lily was smiling as well. They began to walk down the corridor together, hand in hand, as if nothing had happened, much to the amazement of the onlookers.

A few seconds later, a small Gryffindor approached James, tapping him on his elbow, as he couldn't quite reach James's tall shoulders.

James turned around quickly, surprising the small boy.

"Yes?" he asked, kindly.

The boy held out a quill, shakily. "You dropped this, sir."

James laughed and took it and ruffled the boy's hair. "A hundred and thirty points to Gryffindor."

James smiled again as the boy looked stunned, and he and Lily continued to walk, leaving the boy quite bemused.

* * *

**Kudos to Zippy-Wings, X. Little. Black. Cat., Ravenclaw Steph, jillybean90, WhiteCamellia, Ella Kelly, blufiresprite, PaintedBlank, and chikichiki for being fabulous and reviewing. Keep reading, I'll keep writing!**

**Lily Evans 4 Life: Thanks for reviewing, you were first for both chapters: )**

**MistressBill: I understand where you are coming from. Ellie isn't one of my favorite characters. But just between you and me and who ever else is reading this message that was made for you and not them (kidding everyone that isn't Mistress Bill) Remus will be loved again. And by the way, that wasn't harsh for a review. It was very opinionated and that's what reviewing is for, to express your opinion about my story. So thanks.**


	33. Valentine's Day Dates

**A/N: Here's another chapter! After the poll I had, it seems that hpgirl7777 was pretty right about having a wide variety of music opinions when it came to Harry Potter readers. It seemed that everyone agreed on not listening to much country or rap, though. So that was interesting. The next poll question? How about your favorite Disney movie? Mine have always been The Little Mermaid and Sleeping Beauty, but I liked Aladdin too. Anyways, here's the next chapter. Oh, and to the many comments about how I update so frequently….I write a few chapters ahead so I always have something to update, if I don't feel like writing one day or something. Usually the more reviews I get, the more inspiration I have to write, quickly. _Hint Hint_. In all seriousness, if I'm on a roll I can get a chapter done in about 30 minutes. So review, and I'll write quickly, and thus update quickly.**

**Chapter Thirty-Three: Valentine's Day Dates**

"So, Prongs." Sirius started as they hung around the seventh year boys' dorm. "What are you planning for Valentine's Day?"

James shrugged. "I haven't really thought about it."

Sirius, Remus, and Peter looked at each other and shook their heads.

"I somehow doubt that the first Valentine's Day that you are actually dating Lily will go entirely unplanned." Sirius continued, smiling knowingly. "What do you have up your sleeve?"

James grinned. His friends really knew him too well. "It will be a surprise."

"You aren't going to tell us?" asked Peter.

"No." James replied quickly. "Valentine's Day is for you and your Valentine, so Lily will find out, and that's really all that's necessary."

"You'll tell us the day after, right?" Sirius asked.

"But of course." James replied, smiling. "What are all of your plans?"

Once he saw Remus's face, James had immediately regretted asking the question.

"Well, I have a date with Lisa Marsh." Sirius stated. "I'm sure it'll be fun."

"And Claire and I were going to go to Hogsmeade." Peter replied, grinning.

Remus looked at the floor glumly. "I guess I'll just hang around here Saturday, then."

Sirius and James exchanged a glance, and James nodded.

Sirius shifted and patted Remus on the back.

"Cheer up, Moony. You can get a date. Grace Melbourne is in to you."

Remus looked up with question. "Really? Isn't that the girl you were obsessed over?"

Sirius shrugged. "Yeah, but she's really not my type. And besides, she hinted to me that she liked you. I think she'd be perfect for a date."

Remus let out a sigh. "I don't know, I mean…so soon after Ellie…and how do I know if she still likes me?"

"First off, it's been a few weeks since Ellie, Second of all, she's going with someone, and thirdly, she still likes you." James added.

"She's going with someone?" Remus asked, almost tearfully as he looked at James.

James nodded slowly. "Yeah, well that's what Lily says, nothing serious though. Hugh Locke, Hufflepuff seventh year."

Remus shrugged. "I guess I could ask Grace then."

"Good!" Sirius exclaimed, hitting him on the back.

"We all have plans, then." Peter stated, happily, he just wanted to be included for once.

* * *

"Good morning, James." greeted Lily the next morning as she walked into the Heads' common room, ready for the day.

James smiled, he was wearing a pair of black slacks and a bright blue button up shirt under his cloak. Lily smiled back at him, he looked so handsome.

"Morning." He greeted happily. "Ready for breakfast, valentine?"

Lily blushed. "Who said I was _your_ valentine?" she asked, grinning. "I was really planning on being Gilderoy Lockhart's."

James walked up to her, smiling. "Ah, but that fourth year backed out. He can't handle you."

"Like you can?" Lily asked, laughing.

"Exactly." James replied, offering his arm. "Doesth thou breakfasth, my lady?"

Lily took his arm. "Only if you don't talk in Old English for the rest of the day, my lord."

"I doth agreeth." James replied as they walked out the portrait door. Lily giggled as she clutched his hand, ready for the best Valentine's day she'd ever had.

* * *

"Hi." Remus greeted shyly.

Grace smiled up at him as she waited for him outside the Great Hall. Remus had to admit she looked beautiful, she was of average height, had a darker shade of blonde hair, but nevertheless it was blonde and likely to stay that way, her eyes were a mix of green and blue, and she had cute dimpled cheeks. Her features were a complete opposite of Ellie's dark, striking ones, they were two different kinds of beautiful.

"Hey." Grace replied, almost as shyly. "Happy Valentine's Day."

Remus grinned. "Yes, Happy Valentine's Day."

They stood beside each other awkwardly, before Remus spoke up.

"Are you ready to go to Hogsmeade?" he offered his arm, and Grace smiled and took it.

"Yes, are you?" she let out a light laugh, and Remus smiled, one of the first real smiles he had actually meant since Ellie had broken up with him. Today was going to be a good day, Remus decided. He and Ellie were over and it was time to start over.

* * *

"So shall we go to Hogsmeade?" James asked Lily as he offered her his hand as they got up from breakfast.

Lily looked over to the Hufflepuff table. "I'm waiting on Gilderoy."

James pouted. "But _I_ want to be your valentine!"

Lily grinned at him. "Well, we'll have to have a contest to see who can win my heart, then."

"How about I kiss you and then I win?" James asked, smiling.

"That might work." Lily replied grinning as James leant down and kissed her deeply in front of the entire school.

When they broke apart, James smiled. "Ready now?"

Lily nodded. "Yes, but only because you're the better kisser."

James laughed as they walked out of the Great Hall, hand in hand.

"So I thought you'd like to get some chocolate." James suggested as they entered the village.

Lily grinned and kissed his cheek. "You know me too well."

James grinned. "I'm just glad Hogsmeade visits resumed."

"I was worried they weren't after the deaths, but I suppose there's more protection now, right?" Lily asked.

James shrugged. "I hope so, I think Dumbledore's probably watching…somehow."

Lily nodded. "He's always got a plan."

"That he does. And we need chocolate." James stated as they reached Honeydukes. "Pick out whatever you want and I'll buy it for you."

Lily smiled. "Help me pick. I want to share with you!" She reached for the first thing she saw, which was a slab of white chocolate with sprinkles and held it up to his mouth. "Try!'

James smiled and took a bite. "I like it." He then held it to her mouth, and Lily smiled before taking a huge bite.

"Delicious."

"We'll get a pound."

"Now let's find the caramels." Lily exclaimed grabbing James's hand.

After picking out several treats they agreed on, going through a dress robe shop and trying on ridiculous outfits they would never in a million years buy, James suggested they get something to drink.

"Where would you like to get something to drink?" James asked.

"Madam Puddifoot's, of course." Lily replied in a quick, serious voice.

James's face faltered, and then Lily laughed.

"I was joking. Three Broomstick's of course."

James nodded, quite relieved. "All that lace makes me queasy."

Lily grinned. "But you looked dazzling in that lace dress robe!"

"I thought it was for a girl!" James exclaimed. "I was pointing at it for you to try on!"

Lily laughed. James had, indeed pointed at the lace dress robe and told Lily to try it, but the clerk came up to James and asked if he would be trying it on. James had looked like something akin to a transvestite bride.

"If you say so, Jamesie" Lily grinned, James folded his arms.

"What?" Lily asked, still smiling.

"Not you too!" He started as they reached The Three Broomsticks. "Everyone likes to call me Jamesie, can't you think of something else?" He pouted, and Lily raised an eyebrow.

Lily grinned as they took a table and Madam Rosmerta appeared beside them.

"Alright, precious." Lily stuck out her tongue as James made a face, much to the amusement of Madam Rosmerta.

"Two butterbeers?" she asked, grinning at the both of them.

James nodded, breaking a smile as well. "Yes, me and my shnuckums here would like two butterbeers."

Madam Rosmerta let out another airy laugh and walked away to get their drinks. Lily pouted at James.

"No fair! Mine sounds like a noise you make when you are about to hurl!"

James grinned as the drinks came. "But I want to call you shnuckums…shnuckums!" Lily couldn't help but laugh as she took a sip of her drink.

As the talked and drank, James couldn't help but think about how he had only dreamed of this, and now that it was actually happening, he smiled broadly, even without all of the embellishments that come with years of yearning, Lily was still amazingly wonderful and beautiful and he felt like he was the luckiest guy in the entire world.

"What would you like to do next?" James asked as he looked at Lily's drink quickly loosing its contents.

"I actually have something planned." she answered, with a tone that left James with much curiosity.

"Really?" he asked, disbelieving.

Lily nodded. "The Marauders aren't the only ones with elaborate Valentine schemes."

James looked appalled. "And here I thought we were the only ones."

Lily smiled and grabbed her purse. "Let's go."

"You're the boss."

James smiled and left three sickles on the table before following Lily.

He put an arm around her shoulder as they walked the crowded streets that glowed with the loving warmth only Valentine's day could bring.

"So where are we going?" he asked.

Lily grinned. "Well I have to stop by this store I know, and then we'll be good to go."

James pouted. "You still haven't answered my question."

"I know." Lily replied as she walked into a market and motioned for James to wait for her outside.

James put his hands in his pockets as he looked out into the street. He saw Remus and Grace walking together, talking and looking happy, Remus looked elated, and James smiled as he saw him reach for Grace's hand.

After a few minutes of mindlessly watching the happy couples, or groups of dateless girls giving a classic 'we don't give a rat's arse about Valentine's Day' attitude as they had fun with their friends, Lily appeared beside him, holding a picnic basket.

"Food!" James exclaimed happily.

"Picnic!" Lily replied, just as excitedly.

James grinned and offered Lily his hand, she took it and smiled back at him.

"Would you like me to carry that?" he asked.

Lily shook her head. "I've got it."

James nodded. "Well, I had to do the gentlemanly thing and at least try to be polite."

"You fill out your duties nicely." Lily replied as they walked down a path James had been down only once before.

They ended up in Lily's spot, or as James had started to think of it, _their _spot. Lily pulled out a blanket and put a drying, warming spell on it to keep the snow from dampening it. She sat down gracefully and opened the basket and waited for James to follow suit.

She pulled out two gigantic sandwiches, packed with James's favorite meats, a cherry pie, her and James's favorite dessert, a dish of mashed potatoes, and a plate of corn on the cob. For a final touch she pulled out two goblets and a pitcher of pumpkin juice, plates and cutlery.

"Happy Valentine's Day, James." she said, looking into his eyes. James smiled.

"Happy Valentine's Day."

Lily leaned in, and James reached for her as he pulled her into a warm, tender kiss.

After a moment, they pulled away and began to eat.

* * *

"I really did have a good time today, James." Lily stated as she returned from putting her cloak away in her room. James was sitting on the couch, contentedly looking up at Lily.

"I did too, thanks for lunch." James replied, patting his stomach. "It really was good."

Lily sat down beside him. "I'm glad you liked it. Thanks for everything, James."

James grinned at her and leaned in and softly kissed her lips. "You're welcome."

He stood up, leaving Lily to look at him in wonder.

"Where are you going?"

"I have a present for you." he stated, walking to his room and returning a minute later, holding something behind him.

"Close your eyes." he requested, and watched Lily smile and close her magical green eyes.

James walked up to her and softly lay something in her lap. Something soft and furry.

"Open!" he stated excitedly.

Lily opened her eyes quickly and looked down into her lap, which had gained a sudden warmth.

A tiny, calico kitten lay in her lap with a red bow wrapped around his—or her neck.

Lily picked it up with her hands and smiled. "He's so cute!" she exclaimed.

James beamed as he took a seat beside Lily. "It's a she."

Lily looked at James and grinned. "What shall we call her?"

"It's your kitten. You decide." James replied smiling and petting the small creature's soft head. The kitten was surprisingly calm in Lily's embrace, and purred incessantly.

"Alright, but you have to approve of the suggestion." Lily stated as she began to rack her mind with ideas. After a few minutes she looked up at James. "Either Lola or Iris."

James thought for a moment. "I like Lola."

"I like that one too." Lily approved petting the kitten's now sleeping body. "Where did you come from, Lola?"

James smiled down at the two. "A family in Hogsmeade had a cat that was having kittens, and I thought you might like a magical cat to keep you company here, so here's Lola."

Lily looked up and kissed James long and slow, his hand reached up and touched her face. When they broke away they were breathing heavily, and they were both grinning.

"I should you bring you kittens more often." James replied, before receiving a playful hit from Lily.

"Ouch, Shnukums!" he exclaimed.

Lily laughed. "We better get to bed, Precious."

James nodded. "Wait a moment, I bought a bed and some other things for Lola."

Lily smiled, James really was the perfect guy.

James returned shortly with a small cat bed, some toys, cat food, a dish for water and food, and a cat box with litter. He placed the cat box in the corner of the room and the food dish opposite of it, and then put the bed and toys in Lily's room. Lily followed him into her room and placed the kitten in her new bed, she walked to the door where James was standing, smiling.

"I love you so much." she stated.

James nodded. "I love you too." he smiled and offered her his arms, and Lily hugged him.

* * *

**Thanks to May Olivia, jillybean90, MistressBill, chikichiki, laJardiniere, 2005girl, hpgirl7777, X.Little.Black. Cat.X, WhiteCamellia, Lily Evans 4 Life, BornTooSlow, PaintedBlank, Zippy-Wings, Harry Ginny 4eva, IAMSOAP, Galasriniel, and ChristinaMarie15 for reviewing. I think That's the most reviews I've gotten for a single chapter, so I'm glad you all are enjoying this story. I'll try to keep writing and updating as fast as possible. **


	34. Sirius's Revenge and Ellie's Plight

**A/N: Well it appears there's quite a variety in Disney movie tastes. The most popular, however, seemed to be Sleeping Beauty, Lion King, Aladdin, and Beauty in the Beast. So good choices everyone. I prefer the older ones because of the illustration type, but Finding Nemo and Mulan are excellent as well. Next poll. Favorite Harry Potter movie. Mine would be the third, although I hated it the first time I saw it. I mean, the Firebolt was supposed to be given at Christmas! But after watching it over Christmas, I warmed up too it. Anyways, here's the next chapter.**

**Chapter Thirty-Four: Sirius's Revenge and Ellie's Plight**

"Ms. Evans, I would like you to try and attempt the Obliteration Charm." Professor Flitwick asked as he laid out a white sheet and poured black ink all over it. "It may be quite below your skill level, but it's a useful charm, covering up your tracks and whatnot." He grinned at Lily. "And it can even be quite a useful household charm."

Lily laughed. "Yes, I've really got to get cracking on those; I'm not going to know how to live among Magical folk!"

Professor Flitwick gave a cheerful laugh. "I'm sure you'll have no trouble, Ms. Evans."

And with that, Lily closed her eyes and began to concentrate.

On her second attempt, she was able to obliterate all of the ink from the sheet, and Professor Flitwick was applauding excitedly.

"Excellent, Ms. Evans. You may perform it a few more times, but then I've got to get to a faculty meeting."

Lily nodded and after Professor Flitwick spilled more ink, she performed the charm again.

"You'll be ready to work with McGonagall in no time, Ms. Evans." commented the tiny professor.

Lily made a face. That was the one thing about these lessons Lily wasn't looking forward to.

* * *

"Mr. Potter that was brilliant." commented Professor McGonagall, in her typical stern manner, but James could tell she was struggling to suppress a grin from forming on her face.

"Thank you, Professor." replied James as he looked at the table in front of him. Just minutes before it had been a small piece of tree bark.

"Next lesson we'll be reviewing a bit." she stated before turning the table back into a piece of bark. "And then, after an examination of course, I believe I will hand you over to Professor Latham."

James nodded; learning to do Defense Against the Dark Arts was one of the things he had been looking forward to.

"Mr. Potter, we also need to discuss your career." she continued.

James looked up at her. He knew exactly where this was going.

"It's the first of March, and applications to the Auror Academy are due at the end of the month, now I know you aren't particularly keen on this career path, but Professor Dumbledore and I wish that you would at least apply."

James nodded. "I'm going to, Professor. Lily talked to me about it and she convinced me, or rather reassured me that I should do it."

Professor McGonagall didn't try to retain a smile from James this time, her face was practically glowing.

"That's excellent. I always knew Ms. Evans was sensible. I'll get you an application then."

James nodded and started to pack his things.

* * *

"Mr. Black, you need to clear your head!" snapped Professor Jareb as he watched Sirius struggle to get up of the floor, sweat dripping down his face.

Sirius stood up, looked at the Professor defiantly, and then glared at Snape.

"I am, but it's a little difficult when you keep seeing images of ripping off every one of Mr. Snape's limbs!" Sirius shouted, holding up his wand.

"In the field, _if_ you ever get there, you are going to have to have a clear head to fight!" Professor Jareb replied, his voice growing louder as he swished his wand again.

Professor Jareb tore into Sirius's head once again. He was no longer strong enough to try to block the spell easily, they had been at this for two hours now, and so far, Professor Jareb had only bothered working with him, tormenting him with memories from his childhood.

Old images of his youth flooded through his mind yet again, so far Sirius had been able to keep it only of his pre-Hogwarts days, or at least, before he and the Marauders had started getting into so much trouble, and he could tell Professor Jareb was getting irritated with his stubbornness.

However, Sirius was weak now, and slowly but surely, Professor Jareb broke the imaginary wall that had been preventing him from seeing Sirius's recent memories.

His first snog, third year. James and him in detention with Filch. When they first found the kitchens second year. The images started to speed up, his parents were kicking him out of the house, he was living with James's family, and he was being rejected by Grace Melbourne, and then…a howling.

Sirius snapped back into alert consciousness. Professor Jareb _couldn't_ see that. Sirius stood up straight, quickly pulled out his wand, and threw the first curse he could think of towards Professor Jareb.

He didn't quite know what curse he had sent to the Professor, he had been too caught up in the moment to remember, too anxious. Alls he knew now was that Snape was looking at him in stunned silence and Professor Jareb was crouched on the floor, bleeding through his nose, mouth, and ears.

"Holy fuck." Sirius muttered, quite loudly. He quickly conjured a stretcher and attempted to lift the heavy Professor onto the stretcher. He frantically looked at Snape, who was standing, frozen in the middle of the classroom.

"Well don't just fucking stand there!" Sirius yelled. "Help ME!"

Snape shifted and looked at SIirus with pure loathing before walking over and helping him lift the Professor.

"Now take him to the Hospital Wing." Sirius demanded.

"Why don't you?" Snape shrewdly asked.

"Because I'm going to clean up this bloody mess!" Sirius shouted dangerously. "Just take him to the bloody Hospital Wing before he fucking bleeds to death!"

Snape glared at Sirius before doing as he asked and guiding the Professor to the Hospital Wing.

Sirius let out a breath and cleaned the mess up with a swish of his wand before storming out of the classroom, swearing to himself that he was never going back to these lessons.

* * *

"Tell me why you want us to go to the Ravenclaw/ Hufflepuff match again?" Remus asked tiredly on Saturday morning.

"Just because." Sirius replied as he bit into his toast.

"I still can't believe you sent Professor Jareb to the Hospital Wing." Remus muttered in reply.

Sirius shrugged. "I can't go back to those lessons."

"Why not?" James asked as he broke away from his conversation with Lily.

"Because he'll find out about us and where we go during the full moon." grumbled Sirius quietly so only the Marauders could hear.

They all nodded in understanding.

"Plus I don't want to face him again, there's no telling what I'll do to him…or Snape." he added, taking a sip of pumpkin juice.

James nodded. "Why are you so eager about the match today, anyways?" asked James, changing the subject back to the original topic.

"Because it's sure to be good Quidditch." Sirius replied. "Make sure you bring Lily."

James nodded, looking at Sirius with curiosity. James knew Sirius was up to something, he just couldn't put a finger on what exactly.

* * *

"At least it's not too cold out today." Lily commented as she took a seat on the bleachers next to James. This was the first Quidditch match she would actually watch _with_ him.

"It's still not exactly summer weather." James commented as he put an arm around Lily when he noticed her begin to shiver.

She smiled at him and then pointed to somewhere in the Ravenclaw stand. "Isn't that Remus?"

James peered over to where Lily was pointing and nodded in surprise. "Yeah, he's sitting with Grace Melbourne, I think."

"Are they dating?" Lily asked, aware that Ellie was listening and trying to get answers for one of her best friends.

"They've gone out on a few dates, I'm not really sure. He hasn't really said much about it." James replied. "Is Allison sitting with Jacob?"

"Yes, since his team is playing and all." Lily stated before looking around. Peter was sitting directly behind her, Ellie on the opposite side of her, James on the other, where was Sirius?

"Is Sirius coming to the match?" she asked, looking at James.

"I believe so, I mean, he sure was looking forward to it." James replied, focusing on the pitch as the whistle was blown.

Sirius appeared after about five minutes, looking completely innocent and yet still completely guilty before taking a seat beside Peter.

The match was a slow one, as each team was matched in skill. Many minutes went by where the quaffle was simply passed, intercepted, passed, and intercepted again.

James's eyes were beginning to get tired of the constant passing, when he noticed something _exceptionally_ strange.

Emerson Burton was flying around completely naked.

"Holy shit!" James muttered, causing Lily to look at him. He grinned and pointed to the sky.

Lily looked up to the sky where James was pointing, and began to giggle. Lily's giggles were soon accompanied by hysterical laughter from the entire stadium.

James turned and looked at Sirius, who was looking _very_ pleased with himself.

"What did you do, Padfoot?" James asked with amazement.

Sirius shrugged. "It's a simple prank, really." he started. "He doesn't know he's completely naked right now. He still feels warm, although his body doesn't necessarily agree."

James raised an eyebrow as Sirius began to laugh.

"Think shrinkage factor." Sirius commented as Lily turned around at him as well. "It's absolutely freezing out here."

Lily laughed again as she peered to where Emerson was flying around, looking around at the stands as they were filled with laughter, he looked right confused, and even more so as the Professors and Madam Hooch began trying to get him to land, trying to stop the game. But the game of Quidditch couldn't be stopped until the Snitch was caught. Emerson was so busy looking at the stands that he didn't see the bludger that knocked him completely off his broom.

He fell slowly as Dumbledore shouted "Impedimenta" through the stadium. He landed on the Pitch with a soft thud before Madam Hooch blew the whistle to pause the game and came rushing in with a blanket. Emerson was still looking at her with complete confusion.

"Never in the history of Quidditch has Hogwarts ever seen anything quite like this. "came the booming announcer's voice, laced with laughter. "Captain Burton will be asked to leave the pitch and a substitute will be asked to take his place."

The switch occurred, and Emerson was having to be forced off the Pitch, as he still didn't know what the problem was.

James turned to Sirius.

"That was bloody hilarious, Padfoot." James commented.

Sirius grinned, highly pleased with himself. "He had it coming."

* * *

After the match had ended, Sirius had goaded Remus, James, and Peter to go with him to have a drink for a celebration of such a brilliant prank. Lily had been skeptical, but when Allison and Ellie had convinced her that they could do something on their own, she gave in and let James go.

"Can't be too controlling." Allison commented as the two headed up to the girls' seventh year dorm, which was sure to be empty on a Saturday afternoon.

Lily rolled her eyes. "I wasn't being controlling, I just know what Sirius means by a celebration drink, and I don't fancy taking care of a spewing James or Sirius."

"James knows his limits." Allison responded as she pulled out a make up bag and plopped down on her bed.

Lily nodded, yet somewhat uncertainly. "But Sirius doesn't."

Ellie and Allison laughed before pulling out some magazine's as well.

"Who first?" Allison asked.

Lily shrugged. "I don't really feel like being made-over."

"I need a make over." Ellie stated, frowning. "I've got to show Remus what he's missing." she continued nastily.

Allison and Lily shared a quick look before turning their attention to Ellie.

"Honey, I thought you were over him." Allison stated.

Ellie's lip trembled. "I am…it's just…it hasn't been that long…only a little over a month…and he's gone and gotten himself a girlfriend! We dated for almost five months! Doesn't that count for something?"

She burst into frantic sobs as she lay down on one of the vacant beds, and Lily and Allison rushed to comfort her.

"James said that Remus hasn't officially called her his girlfriend yet." Lily tried; rubbing Ellie's back, easing her sobs. "And you have to remember, you broke it off with him."

Ellie rolled over and looked up at the ceiling of the four-poster of the bed.

"I know. I just didn't think I was that easy to get over." she mumbled.

Allison frowned. "Do you want him back?"

Ellie shook her head defiantly. "No, he broke my trust, he lied to me. He doesn't deserve me." she sighed. "I just wish I could find somebody else…so I wasn't so jealous. I don't want to look like I'm longing him…like I regretted my decision. Because I don't. I _don't_." she continued.

Lily looked at her sympathetically. "Alright, we'll find you a new guy."

Allison grinned. "Let's start naming!"

Ellie looked up excitedly. "Alright, but it can't be anyone in a year younger than me, that just weirds me out."

The girls laughed as they began to list names of eligible bachelors.

* * *

**The-Angel-From-Your-Nightmare, PaintedBlank, Zippy-Wings, MistressBill, May Olivia, laJardiniere, chikichiki, hpgirl7777, 2005girl, IAMSOAP: Much thanks for your simply splendid reviews. As always, keep reading, reviewing, I'll keep writing. I'm going to attempt to get the rest of this story finished and updated by Friday night. Wish me luck.**


	35. New Projects and Old Feelings

**A/N: SO it appears that the third movie is by far the favorite, although there were some votes for the other two. And I have to agree with most of you, the fourth will probably be the best. At a request of a reviewer, this chapter is being dedicated to an asshole of a teacher…a first grade teacher that held back a talkative fast reader...shame on you! Anyways, here's the next chapter…please read, please review. Thank you.**

**Chapter Thirty-Five: New Projects and Old Feelings**

"Please take a seat." came the voice of Professor Latham, the old but very much capable Defense Against the Arts teacher. He was fairly tall with orange-brown hair with many gray streaks zipping through. As a professor, he wasn't particularly disliked or liked, the students knew that he was competent, so they respected him. One thing they hated was the huge amount of assignments that typically were given to them, especially projects.

"For two weeks we are going to work on a partner project." he started as every student found their seat and situated themselves ready for class.

Some students rolled their eyes, like Sirius. Some, like Lily looked up eagerly in the excitement of a new hands on activity.

"You and your partner will be asked to research and write a detailed report on a dangerous magical beast. Describing what exactly it is, where it lives, who it mainly attacks, when it attacks, how to treat injuries given by the beast, and how to terminate the beast. Then you will create a demonstration of magical items and curses that could be useful in a attack on the beast."

The class was now looking around at each other. This wasn't sounding like the most exciting project in the world.

"I have already paired off partners." Professor Latham went on, ignoring the sighs and groans rippling through the classroom. He continued to pull out a piece of parchment, slide his glasses down the bridge of his nose, and began to read the list of partners. "Oakes and Jefferson, Black and Lupin. Pettigrew and Prewitt."

Sirius grinned at Remus, this wasn't going to be so bad. Peter however, was looking at the ground, and Allison was looking very worried. The professor continued to read out names and finally got to the bottom of the list.

"Potter and Nott, Burton and David, Evans and Snape."

Lily, who had been sitting by James turned to look at him, mouth open. This was going to be hard.

James looked livid, and Lily knew it had nothing to do with the fact that _he_ was paired with a Slytherin.

"Get into your pairs, if you will." ordered Professor Latham.

Happy pairs, like Sirius and Remus eagerly switched seats to get into their groups. Groups like Lily's and Snape's however, took their depressed time.

Snape took a seat next to Lily slowly, he looked about excited about this as she did.

"So we're partners." Lily stated lamely and Snape looked away from her and pulled out some parchment, ink, and quills.

"It appears so." Snape replied finally as Professor Latham came closer to them as he passed out the assignment.

Lily groaned as she read the subject of their report.

Werewolves.

Snape's slimy lips curled into an unpleasant sneer as he gazed at Lily.

"Well this certainly will be…interesting."

Lily glared at him, deciding what choice words to say. After a few moments, she spoke.

"Look, Snape. We need to get a good mark on this report. So we are going to put aside our _petty_ differences and get this done."

Snape looked at her for a moment and his eyes flashed.

"Alright, I need a good mark. But only if you tell Potter to keep his nose out of this."

"Of course, James knows that this is just a project we are being forced to do and we are going to do the best we can to be…civil." Lily replied easily as she pulled out her schedule book.

"Then tell him to stop glaring at me." Snape replied evilly.

Lily turned to where James was sitting, he in fact was staring at Snape with intense dislike, his knuckles were clenched and Nott was trying to get his attention, but James just continued to glare.

Lily waved her dainty hand in front of Snape and James was knocked out of his staring contest.

James's expression warmed as he noticed her and he nodded when he saw her mouth "stop" and then turned to work with a very annoyed Nott.

"Alright, we're going to need to plan out a schedule to work together." Lily started, and Snape nodded.

After a miserable hour, the class came to a much-anticipated end. Lily and Snape had done reasonably well giving the circumstances, and had organized a schedule to work in the library, as well as start on their report. James had stopped by "casually" four times, and Lily was beginning to get annoyed. So after the class had ended and they found themselves back in the Head's common room before dinner, Lily decided to discuss the issue at hand with James.

"James, we need to talk about this dilemma." she started as she returned from her room where she had dropped off her books.

James looked up from the couch where he was sitting. "What dilemma?"

Lily rolled her eyes. "Don't be like that. The project, me and Snape as partners."

James nodded as if the idea was completely new to him and Lily walked over to him.

"You are going to have to ease up and let us get through this project, get a good mark…and then we can continue with our normal lives."

James sighed. "I don't like it. I can't believe Latham did this. He knows how we all feel about Snape, and he certainly knows the feelings are mutual. I'm going to get Snape for this!"

Lily shook her head. "It's not his _fault_, James. He hates it as much as I do!"

James shook his head gruesomely. "No, he loves it. He's going to be able to degrade you and everything, and he'll do it to bloody get to me!"

"James, I highly doubt that." Lily replied, breaking a smile.

James shook his head, not finding anything amusing. "No, you don't know that horrible bugger like I do."

"Well you haven't exactly been the nicest to him in the last seven years!" Lily retorted, getting tired of James's attitude.

James pouted. "It's not like he didn't deserve what he got! The slimy toad reeks with dark magic."

Lily sighed, there was no getting through James.

"I'm going to dinner." she replied almost coldly, throwing up her arms. "If you decide to get over your childish grudge anytime, feel free to come and sit with me."

She left James sitting on the couch. He groaned and threw the quill he was holding across the room.

"Bloody hell!"

* * *

James didn't come down to dinner, and Lily sat the whole meal silent, pale, and looking out the Great Hall every few minutes for a sign of James.

Allison wasn't looking particularly happy either, so Ellie was left with no one to really talk to.

Lily ended up making a plate of food and taking it up to James, hoping he would still be there, so she could make up with him.

"James?" she called as she entered the Head's Quarters, looking around for James.

He was no where to be found. Lily sighed and put the plate down on the coffee table and headed off to her room.

To her surprise, James was sitting on her bed with a bouquet of sunflowers, how he got them, Lily didn't know, it's not like sunflowers were growing on the outskirts of the cold castle walls.

"Lily." he started, getting up and walking towards her, where she stood, somewhat speechless.

"Hey." she greeted as she took of her shoes.

James held out the flowers to her with the most apologetic look on his face.

"I'm sorry that I overreacted, Snape and I, we just go back. I promise I'll leave him alone for this project." he stated.

Lily smiled softly as she took the flowers and brought them to her face to smell them. "I'm sorry to, James. I shouldn't have been so…I don't know. I'm sorry that I got on you about him. I know you are just looking out for me."

James nodded and smelled the air. "Is that pork chops I smell?"

Lily giggled. "Yes, seeing as you didn't come down to dinner…I brought some up for you."

"I love you." James replied as he bent down and kissed her softly before following the scent of warm food.

* * *

"I have got great news!" Ellie exclaimed as she plopped down on the sofa in the Gryffindor common room between Allison and Lily. The boys had decided to go out for a night of "marauding" as Sirius called it. Lily called it trouble, but kept her nose out of it, as Allison frequently advised her too.

"Spill." Allison replied, although she was still looking quite glum. Lily made a mental note to ask about it after Ellie had gotten what ever was so important out in the open.

"You know how we made a list of respectable, eligible bachelors for me?" Ellie asked.

Allison faintly nodded. Lily grinned broadly.

"How can we forget! I've never heard so many objections in my entire life." Lily replied sarcastically.

Ellie ignored her continued with her story.

"Well anyways, Derek Robbins, Ravenclaw sixth year, asked me to the next Hogsmeade date!"

"That's great, Ellie!" Lily exclaimed. "The next Hogsmeade date is scheduled for the beginning of April!"

"Superb." Allison replied, still in somewhat of a comatose state.

"What's wrong with you?" Ellie asked, peeved that not everyone was simply ecstatic with her great news.

Allison let out a huge sigh. "I hate Defense Against the Dark Arts."

"Me too." Lily replied with empathy. "But you only have Peter as a partner, now I admit, he's not the first choice…but he at least listens and is quiet when you tell him to be."

Allison shook her blonde head. "No…it's not my pairing I'm worried about, it's Jacob's."

Lily raised her eyebrows. "Who is he paired with?"

"Kirsten Jefferson." Allison spat with such unexpected hatred that Lily and Ellie were a little taken aback.

But Lily understood where she was coming from. And so did Ellie.

"I'm sure Jacob won't do anything." Lily reassured her friend. "He's nothing like Emerson."

Allison nodded, still not quite reassured. "It's not him I'm worried about. I can trust him. I can't trust her…you've seen how she is with guys, it's like she seduces them or something."

Lily and Ellie nodded.

"Yeah, I saw how she was with James at Halloween, and Emerson. Darn, she gets around fast." Lily commented, cracking a smile. To her relief, Allison grinned slightly.

Ellie put an arm around Allison. "It will be okay, Allison, I think my brother knows what kind of girl Kirsten is."

"But just in case you might want to go talk to him." Lily added, giggling. Allison smiled and sat up.

"I think I will."

* * *

"Come on, Evans." Snape snapped as they sat in the library, looking for information on werewolves. It was that Saturday, and they had been in the library for two hours already.

"I'm trying to find this one part about silver." Lily retorted, just as impatient and eager to get out of Snape's presence. "We almost have all of our research done."

"Bra_vo_." Snape replied as he turned the page of a book. "Why don't we just go and have an interview with Remus? I'm sure he'd be glad to."

Lily closed her book shut. How did Snape know about Remus? Her lips were pursed, and her eyes were narrowed at Snape.

"You will not talk about Remus." she spat coldly. "This is a simple project; we can research in books just fine."

"I was only joking, but thanks for taking me so seriously." Snape replied before turning back to his book.

"Why do you have to be so unpleasant?" Lily finally asked, getting tired of these little conversations she and Snape had every few minutes between awkward silence.

"Why are you such a know-it-all bitch?" Snape returned.

Lily's mouth dropped slightly, but she closed it quickly. "Back to the original question."

Snape sighed and pushed the book away from him. "I'm not unpleasant."

Lily laughed. "Yes, you are. You have a snide remark to say about everything. You never look happy, you never smile…you don't even look overjoyed when your hanging out with those pompous fifth year pricks you call friends."

Snape's eyes flashed dangerously. "You wouldn't be keeled over with laughter if you were me, either, Evans."

And with that, he gathered his things and left the library, leaving Lily to regret she had ever asked him anything.

* * *

**hcgolfinfool, Zippy-Wings, hpgirl7777, laJardiniere, May Olivia, 2005girl, chikichiki, Lily Evans 4 life, IAMSOAP, PaintedBlank, Torch Phoenix: Thanks for being ABSOLUTELY AMAZING and reviewing! Thanks!**


	36. Embarrassing Encounters and Unpleasant M

**A/N: SO we have quite a few people to dedicate this chapter to. I'm glad I'm not the only one with assholes in my life. First off, to all of the people that think Johnny Depp is too old to be sexy…he is sexy…just because my middle-aged mother can agree with me and not be a pedophile doesn't make him any less sexy. Second of all, to the people who shoot at cats. You deserve more than just being called asshole, if I knew you I'd call the cops or something. Bastards. The third dedication is to Serko. Why the hell are you trying to beat a kid up? That just ain't cool. Anyways…back to the story, if I get enough reviews in a short period of time I might update again today…hint…hint.**

**Chapter Thirty-Six: Embarrassing Encounters and Unpleasant Meetings**

"OUCH!" Lily yelped from her room as Lola snapped at her toes while she was getting dressed.

Her screams, or so it seemed to James, sent him barreling into her room.

"Is everything okay?" he asked frantically as he opened the door, causing Lily to scream yet again.

James looked up where Lily was standing by her dresser in nothing but her underwear, cheeks turning a bright shade of scarlet. James's cheeks began to flush as well and he covered his eyes.

"Sorry." he muttered, fairly embarrassed. His mortification was nothing to what Lily was feeling, however, he was sure. She was just standing there in her white bra and underwear, after all, and James had to go be an idiot and walk in without even knocking.

"It's alright." Lily replied, quietly after a _very_ awkward moment. "Lola was just attacking my feet. She's got very sharp teeth and claws."

James laughed nervously. "Well, now that I know nothing life-threatening is happening…I'll go. Sorry again. I'll wait for you before breakfast, then?"

"Alright." Lily replied.

James nodded and turned back around before shutting the door quickly.

Lily looked down at the kitten, which had grown a considerable amount in the past three weeks, and shook her head.

"_Thanks_, Lola." she muttered before finding her school robes and putting them on.

As if hearing her, Lola meowed before scurrying under Lily's bed, more than likely to take a catnap.

* * *

The morning event had made the day sufficiently awkward between Lily and James, and Lily couldn't help but blush randomly every few minutes when James looked at her. James was being exceptionally quiet, and averting his gaze from her whenever possible.

By dinner, it was beginning to be unbearable, and James had to break the discomfiture.

He just couldn't think of anything besides letting Lily walk in on him and his underwear, but he highly doubted that would make things any better.

He suddenly had an idea. He whispered into Lily's ear.

"Would you still love me if made an arse of myself in front of the entire school?"

Lily's eyebrows went up as she turned to look at him and smiled. "Well I love you now, don't I?"

"Alright, I'll be right back." he replied, leaving his dinner half way finished.

Lily looked to the door as James walked out. She only had a hint of an idea of what he was about to do.

While she was waiting for him to return, she was surprised to see Grace Melbourne approach their table, walking over to Remus and giving him a peck on the cheek.

"Hey." he greeted her. "What's up?"

"I was wondering if you'd like to maybe hang out in the library after dinner or something." she replied, grinning.

Remus replied with a smile. "Sure, I'll meet you at your dorm in about an hour, ok?"

Grace nodded. "See you then."

Lily heard a sudden sputtering noise come from beside her. She turned around to see Ellie narrowly looking in Grace's direction.

"They go on dates in the _library_?" she asked, quietly. "Maybe I really wasn't meant for Remus."

Lily smiled and patted her on the back, but the sudden sound of dropping forks and knives made her look up.

Lily's mouth dropped. James was standing in his boxers and socks in the middle of the Great Hall, looking completely ridiculous. He smile and waved at Lily and walked back to the table and took a seat.

"James, what are you doing?" she asked, half shocked, half amused.

"Well I thought we could be even." James replied as he began to eat his potato. "The tension was getting to be rather unbearable."

Lily laughed as she rubbed James goose bumped arm with her slender hand.

"You never cease to shock me."

James smiled at her and continue to eat.

Although the student body didn't know the reason for James's sudden strip-tease, they were all left with the sudden thought.

_So that's what it's like to be in love_.

* * *

The Gryffindors reclined back to the Gryffindor common room, now that James was properly clothed, of course. He had surprisingly gotten away with only a lecture from Professor McGonagall about setting an example as Head Boy and ten points were taken away.

"Do I want to even know why you did that?" Sirius asked, bewildered that anyone would purposely humiliate themselves, that's what pranks were for, after all.

"Probably not." James replied as he sat on the couch next to Lily.

"You two are so _grossly _cute." commented Allison as she and Ellie went through some magazines.

"And you're one to talk." Lily replied. "I think I'll just go off to walk with Jacob now…" Lily mimicked.

Allison promptly through a magazine at her.

"Hey!" Lily laughed. "This is a good issue."

James looked over to the magazine. "PMS: Men get it too!"

James raised an eyebrow as the group of girls giggled.

"Girls have funny magazines." was all he said, he saw Sirius and Peter nod in agreement while the girls just giggled.

* * *

Later that evening, when James and Lily had left for the Heads Quarters, Allison and Ellie sat in the common room, just talking. Sirius and Peter were playing chess, and Sirius was swearing every once in a while, Peter appeared to be winning, for a reason Sirius couldn't come up with. Peter was terrible had chess, or any game that required too much tactic for that matter.

They were interrupted by Remus, who came walking in a few minutes before curfew with a few books in hand.

Sirius looked up, ready for a distraction from his loosing game.

"You really did go to the library?" he asked, astonished.

Remus smiled and nodded. "Well that's where I said we were going."

"I thought that was some sort of lingo for 'meet me by the north tower at eight for the snogging of your life!' Not really…_reading_." Sirius replied, moving his pawn.

Remus shrugged and turned to where the girls were sitting and talking. "Ellie?"

Ellie looked up. Had she really heard Remus say her name? Were they talking again?

"Er, yes?" she replied, standing up awkwardly.

"Can I talk to you?" he asked motioning to an empty corner in the common room. Ellie nodded before turning to Ellie, as if asking her if she knew what was going on.

She followed him to the corner, leaving the others to strain their ears to try to eavesdrop.

"I think we need to talk." he stated, matter of fact. "About us."

Ellie raised an eyebrow but nodded. "What about? _We're_ over."

Remus frowned and then sighed. "Ellie, even if I had told you about my situation, do you honestly think we would have lasted much longer?"

Ellie studied his face, there was something different about him, he seemed more sure of himself, he was different now then he was just a mere month ago. She thought for a moment more.

"I don't know." she replied, honestly, and then she added. "I don't think so."

Remus nodded. "I don't think we would have, either. Don't get me wrong, I love you, I always will, you are an amazing person, I just think we were missing…something."

Ellie found herself nodding yet again. What Remus was saying was making perfect sense, now that she thought about what they had, there was some sort of gap she could never put her finger on.

"I look at James and Lily." he started. "And what they have besides love, is some sort of spark…a glow. I don't understand it. I think it's what we didn't have."

"Passion." Ellie replied slowly and quietly. "We didn't have passion, Remus."

Remus smiled numbly. "Yes, I suppose that's it." he let out a sigh and put his hands in his pockets, feeling more relieved then he had in a while.

Ellie looked down. "Is that all you wanted to talk about?"

Remus began to nod but stopped. "I wanted to just clear this up. To feel like we had an ending. I want to move on, and I think…I _hope_ you do too. I want to feel that passion, and I think I am with Grace. I just wanted to talk to you about this. I wanted to let you know that I still love you and care about you, just not in a romantic way."

Ellie looked up at him. Remus had really grown as a person, and if Grace was the girl that was going to help him do that, then Ellie couldn't help but like Grace as well.

"I'm glad we talked." she started. "I want to move on, you're right. And I'm really happy for you and Grace, honestly."

Remus smiled, nodded, opened his arms for Ellie, and gave her a soft hug.

They broke away, only faintly aware that people were watching them.

"Friends?" Remus stated.

Ellie smiled. "Friends."

* * *

"I'm going to go meet with Snape." Lily called to James, who was in his room gathering his things to meet with Nott on that Wednesday evening.

James sighed. "Alright, have fun." he replied.

"I doubt fun is likely, but I think we'll finish tonight. We just have to write the report." Lily replied, delaying the time before she met with Snape.

James looked up and smiled. "Just don't offend him again."

Lily rolled her eyes, she was slowly regretting telling James what had happened on their first meeting, but James would have never left her alone without knowing, so now, however much she regretted it, he knew, and she knew that he was watching Snape closer than he let on.

"I really feel awful. Bye!" she waved.

James shook his head at his girlfriend. Sometimes she was just too nice and forgiving, but then again, it was these very traits that led him to even have a chance with her.

"Hello." Lily greeted Snape as she took a seat in the library chair.

Snape looked up and nodded as his greeting.

Lily pulled out her notes and then let out a breath.

"I'm sorry if I offended you last time, I was out of line to judge you, and I'm sorry."

Snape looked up at her, he had never actually been apologized too before. It was a new feeling for him, to be so earnestly talked to.

"It's alright." he found himself replying, determined to keep his cold, unemotional tone. "I'm sorry for…calling you a know-it-all bitch." he mumbled.

Lily nodded, she knew there conversation for the day had ended and it was going to be a slow couple of hours.

* * *

"It's getting late." Lily finally commented as she looked at her watch. "Want to call it a night, and meet on Friday afternoon? Or do you have plans? Would Saturday be better? Sunday?"

Snape looked up from his work and studied her. She had actually considered if he had plans.

"Well I believe Saturday we have our extra curricular lessons, so I think Friday afternoon would be better." he replied.

Lily nodded as she began to pack, suppressing a yawn. "How are you liking Occulmency?"

Snape shrugged. "I think it's a useful skill to have. Not the most entertaining thing, though. Having your worst memories brought up again and again."

Lily nodded, her expression was soft, and she felt that she really pitied Snape.

"I suppose it is practical, though." Lily commented. "I guess I'll see you Friday. After dinner?"

Snape nodded. "That works for me, I'm just surprised Potter isn't taking you out."

Lily sighed. Snape bringing up James in any situation was sure to lead to trouble.

"Well I think he has Quidditch or something." Lily replied.

Snape nodded. "He's always got to be the star, doesn't he?"

Lily narrowed her eyes. "Don't talk about James like that in front of me, Snape."

Snape smirked. "I'd hate to offend his pure, precious Lily flower."

Lily had had enough. She stood up and pushed her chair in.

"I'll see you Friday."

She stormed out of the library; in the same manner which Snape had left her last time.

* * *

**Thanks to Harry Ginny 4eva, Germanboy, Torch Phoneix, jillybean96, chikichiki, MistressBill, May Olivia, Little Teire, Zippy-Wings, X.Little.Black.Cat.X., Lily Evans 4 life, jessa faeire, The Angel From Your Nightmare, and IAMSOAP for being spectacular and reading and then reviewing. **

**hcgolfinfool: I would love to have you as my beta nazi…but…would it delay my posting? I'm trying to get this story up before Saturday…and so far I have…(checking files) three chapters ahead written. So, if you can assure me that it won't delay my posting…I'm going to have to start posting twice a day or more real soon because I've only just gotten to the point of Easter break…anyhoo. Alls I need is a little assurance, and you can beta the hell out of my story. By the way, I searched for the name TwighlightsRebellion and I couldn't find it…maybe I didn't search long enough, but I put it in the search engine and I went through the T pen names. Oh yeah, and thanks for reading and reviewing, keep it up!**


	37. Snape's Grudge and Talks of the Future

**A/N: Another update! Three cheers for me! rah rah! woo! Okay…well here's another chapter. read. review. I'll just be by my computer, writing, trying to appease the masses as I write the last stretch of this story you all seem to love so much.**

**Chapter Thirty-Seven: Snape's Grudge and Talks of the Future**

Lily took a seat at the empty library table in the quite vacant library, no normal Hogwarts student usually spent their Friday evenings in the library, after all. She was waiting for Snape, they were going to finish their report that was due Monday. Lily checked her white-gold watch at the time. Snape was running five minutes late. She let out a breath and impatiently tapped he quill on the hard oak desk.

After another five minutes of waiting, Snape came trudging in, completely soaked and looking exceptionally glum.

Lily raised an eyebrow in question, but with the look Snape gave her –one of pure, cold, hatred — made her forget anything, she had to comment and she opened her book.

"Alright, we just have a conclusion to finish with. It has to be about five inches." Lily stated, determined not to look up at Snape.

He must have agreed, because he pulled out their report and handed it to Lily.

"You better write I might get it wet."

Lily looked up at him and took the report, and before she could stop herself, she opened her mouth to speak.

"Why are you so drenched?" she asked in a quiet, concerned tone.

Snape's lips curled unpleasantly. "Just a few of the younger students thinking it was funny to send cold water spells to my back."

Lily frowned. "They shouldn't be doing that. You are prefect. You should report it, take a few points."

"I do." Snape replied coldly.

"Well alright, I'll talk it over with James and see what we can do about it. We'll talk to McGonagall or something." Lily remarked as she began to write.

"No!" Snape snapped with such determination that it scared Lily into dropping her quill.

Lily stared at him. "Don't be silly, James will help you. He's not like he used to be."

Snape's lips frowned and his eyes gave the most penetrating, menacing look Lily had ever seen.

"It's the _Marauders_ fault everyone does this to me. People would have never known I existed if it wasn't for them, and I could have been happy."

Lily looked down at her paper as her stomach clenched horribly. She knew it was to some extent, true. If James and Sirius had left him alone in the beginning people would have just ignored him.

However, she loved James, and it wasn't fair to blame _everything_ on him.

"I think you are right to a degree. James and Sirius should have left you alone. But others could have still made fun of you. They were just the most bold about it. And you have to look past that now, your life doesn't improve by holding a grudge. James has changed." she defended, looking at Snape directly with her burning green eyes.

Snape glared at her and looked back at his work. "Let's get this done; I have better things to do."

It took all of Lily's will to restrain from saying something along the lines of "I wouldn't want to keep you from your Death Eater meeting." She just nodded and continued to work.

* * *

"I fully empathize with Sirius walking out on his lessons." Lily stated early Saturday morning in the Head's common room before their extra curricular lesson. "Snape is miserable. He's so awful that I feel sorry for him." 

James laughed. Lily had told him of the conversation she and Snape had the previous day. "Just ignore him, Lily."

Lily huffed as she put on her shoes and began to head out the door. "I'll try. Let's go."

* * *

"Ms. Evans, I'm going to miss our meetings." Professor Flitwick stated as Lily was settled in his classroom. 

Lily smiled at him. "I am going to, too. I'm not looking forward to working with Professor McGonagall, but don't tell her I said that."

Professor Flitwick smiled and nodded. "It won't be too bad, Ms. Evans, you are a bright and capable student, it might take a bit more concentration, but you will succeed."

"Thank you for believing in me." Lily replied in a kind, grateful tone.

"Tosh, it's harder not believing in a student like you. Before you leave I have some applications for positions open in the Ministry, diplomatic work and such."

Lily's stomach did a peculiar lurch, one that usually came when talking about life after Hogwarts, the anxiety and excitement that came in the anticipation of independence.

"Thank you, Professor. I'll be sure to look them over and apply."

Professor Flitwick grinned happily. "You're very welcome. Now let us do a big review. Show me what you got!"

Lily laughed and prepared herself for the last time she'd use her eyes for Charms in a while.

* * *

"Mr. Potter, you have an hour for you examination." stated Professor McGonagall after James had taken his seat. "I need to see that you know what your skill is, what it does, the dangers, the benefits, and how well you can use it in Transfiguration. If your results are fitting, I'll hand you over to Professor Latham." 

James nodded. "But what if I fail just to stay with you, Professor?" he asked grinning.

Professor McGonagall shook her head. "You'll pass."

James smiled and then began the written part of the examination.

James finished the exam in forty minutes, if he did say so himself, he did fairly remarkable, at least Professor McGonagall seemed pleased with him.

"I'll let you go in a minute." she stated as she put his papers together with her hands. She laid the papers down and searched for something on her desk, and then held it up for James to see.

"This is the Auror Academy application. It's due to me the thirty-first, so that gives you roughly two weeks. You need two recommendations, I'll be happy to give you one."

James nodded and took it. "Could I get another one, please?"

Professor McGonagall raised her eyebrow. "Is Ms. Evans interested in the Auror field as well?"

James shook his head. "No, she's into more diplomatic work, this is for Sirius."

Professor McGonagall nodded. "If Mr. Black buckles down, he could be exceptional, please tell him I'd be happy to write a recommendation for him as well."

James smiled as she handed him another application. "Thank you, Professor. For your time and patience, it really was a pleasure."

Professor McGonagall nodded. "I'll see you Monday morning, Mr. Potter. Have a good weekend."

"You too." James replied, beaming before he left the room.

Professor McGonagall watched him closely as he left, she had to admit she was surprised; James Potter had really grown up.

* * *

"What are you doing?" Lily asked the following evening as she took a seat on the sofa in the Head's common room, she pulled out a pad of parchment and a quill and ink and began to write. 

"Beginning to fill out this Auror Academy application…it's real tedious. Good thing I got it in a few weeks advance." James replied looking up at Lily, who was smiling at him.

"I'm glad you're doing that." she commented. "It's really good to have some sort of future planned out."

James nodded. "What are you writing?"

Lily looked down at her parchment. "I'm writing up a study schedule for NEWTs."

James raised an eyebrow. "NEWTS aren't for a good two months at least."

Lily shook her head. "I know, but this is the biggest test we'll ever have…it determines the jobs we can get. I mean, even after they get your application, the Auror Academy won't officially accept you till they see your scores. It can't hurt to get a head start. I'll make you one too."

James was about to object, but with the look Lily was giving him he couldn't. He would study if it meant he could spend more time with her, it is not like he didn't need the high marks, after all.

"Alright, but remember Quidditch. We're playing Slytherin for the House Cup in the first week of May, so we'll have a lot of practicing to do."

Lily nodded. "Of course."

"Lily, I have a question." James started, now that he had taken a break from his application he might as well ask what had been on his mind for the past couple of days.

"Yes?" Lily replied as she scrawled out a schedule while looking at a calendar.

"What are you doing for Easter Holidays?" he asked.

Lily gazed at her April calendar. "Petunia's wedding is the Saturday at the end of the holiday, so I have to go to that, why?"

James shuffled in his seat. "Well, I was wondering if for the first part of the week you could maybe stay with me and my family?"

Lily grinned. "Sure, I'll have to ask my parents, but I think that will be fine."

James smiled. "Good, I know my parents are excited about meeting you."

Lily nodded, trying to ignore the intense nervousness that had suddenly swept over her. Meeting James's parents? She was going to need to prepare herself for it that was for sure.

"Sirius will probably come and stay with me for that week, too." James commented. "My parents will love you, Lily."

Lily smiled, James seemed to always be able to tell when she needed to be reassured, even when she didn't say anything.

"Maybe you can meet mine at the end of the week?" Lily suddenly asked. "I'm sure I'll need a date to bring to the wedding, so you could come to that."

James nodded, beaming. "I suppose it's only fair."

"Darn straight it is." Lily replied, grinning, she leaned in and gave James a soft kiss.

"Don't I get a 'don't worry, my parents will love you' too?" James asked when they broke apart.

Lily grinned. "My mom will love you, I'm sure. My dad…I suppose he'll be alright…he may be a bit tough in the beginning, but at least you're likable, Vernon, however…"

"Petunia's fiancé?" James asked.

"Yes, Vernon Dursley…he's so…pompous and he has absolutely no personality…It took my dad a while to really warm up to him, but he likes him now, because he knows he's good for Petunia."

James nodded. "I'm glad I'm likable then."

Lily laughed. "Now that I think about it, I wonder if Petunia has mentioned that I'm a witch yet." She reached for a clean sheet of parchment. "I think I'll write her now."

"I sure hope Vernon isn't too upset about it…I mean, if it's genetics, his kid could be a wizard." James replied.

Lily laughed and shook her head. "No kid from those two could have magical abilities, and if they did manage to produce a magical child, he'd be given up for adoption the second he did anything funny."

"That's horrible." James stated. "I couldn't even give up a child for adoption…even if they turned out to be like…_Snivellus_."

James cringed, just the thought of his child coming out anything like Snape made his stomach hurt. Lily smiled, it was nice to know that James had that kind of fatherly love in him.

"Well that's Vernon and Petunia for you." Lily replied, her eyes suddenly brightened. "Maybe if she tells him I can get uninvited to the wedding!"

James laughed. "You're horrible."

Lily stuck out her tongue at him. "Don't tell me you were actually looking forward to going to it."

"Actually, I was. I wanted to give them hell." James replied. "And I want to try a Muggle suit on, they always looked so cool. Like James Bond!"

Lily giggled. "How do you know James Bond?"

"He's just so cool. Everyone should know about James Bond." James wiggled his eyebrows. "Maybe I'll change my last name to Bond."

"Just to let you know." Lily stated. "If you do, you can forget about ever marrying me. I refuse to be Lily Bond."

James smiled a bright, wide smile. Lily was actually talking about marrying him, granted in a completely playful sense, but nevertheless, it was thrilling to see the one you love and dream of marrying conceive the thought, and appear to like it.

"We'll just take your last name then." James replied.

Lily laughed. "James Evans sounds about as good as Lily Bond."

"Then there's always Lily Evans-Bond, or James Bond-Evans." James suggested, laughing.

A smile spread across Lily's full, red lips. "How about you just stick with Potter, and then I can think about marrying you someday without having to worry about an appalling last name."

"Deal, but that means you have to think about marrying me someday." James replied in a teasing voice, and for a final touch, sticking his tongue out.

"I'll try not to have nightmares." Lily retorted playfully.

James pouted. "I'd be a great husband, you know."

Lily laughed. "I'm sure you would be, James Evans."

"You'd be a great wife." James stated, in a serious tone despite his smile.

Lily grinned. "I haven't even mastered household spells yet. I'm going to have to do everything Muggle for the longest time."

"I'm sure you'll catch on quick enough." James replied, laughing. "And I know how to make pancakes."

"A chef!" Lily exclaimed, happily. "I'm impressed, Mr. Evans."

"But that's the only thing I can make, Mrs. Potter." James replied, smiling as he leant in for a passionate kiss that Lily responded with fully and deepened the kiss, she let James's hands move along her sides and down her lower back before they broke away, grinning like fools.

* * *

**Thanks to May Olivia, Saltaire3, X.Little.Black.Cat.X, MistressBill, 2005girl, chikichiki, and –Lily Evans 4 Life- for being utterly superb readers and reviewing!**

**hpgirl7777: (counting on fingers from the plots laid out in my head)…I think ten to eleven more chapters is a good guess. I have four written already, so I'll probably post tomorrow morning and then continue to write. Thank God, I'm a bum with no life.**

**hcgolfinfool: alright then, beta away. I've never done this sort of thing again…so I don't really know how to let you beta…but you can email me if you'd like at leahUNDERSCORElizUNDERSCOREwil at hotmaildotcom. . ****you could im me on aim if it was easier too, clumsylw6. Anyone else that's reading this, feel free to im me with questions if you like, but I'm not sure I could answer them.(Sorry, fanfic erases real underscores and the at symbol, so just replace them.)**


	38. New Lessons and More Tasks

**A/N: Well I'm just on a roll. You can thank my new beta for that, hcgolfinfool. This chapter, according to her, and me, is dedicated to all the assholes that don't like skim milk. It's refreshing and less fattening, fools! But if you do happen to like milk with a percentage…I'll respect that. At least you're getting your calcium! Soo…read and review, please. Thank you.**

**Chapter Thirty-Eight: New Lessons and More Tasks**

"Good morning, Ms. Evans." greeted Professor McGonagall as Lily walked in to her empty classroom. It was time for her first lesson in ocular transfiguration.

"Good morning, Professor." Lily replied, taking a seat and pulling out a quill and some ink. If she knew Professor McGonagall like she though she did, she knew there would be some sort of exam before hand.

"Today I would like to go over the basics of Transfiguration. I feel that this will be easier if we remember where to begin, and then add on."

Lily nodded and inwardly jumped with joy. Yes, she was Head Girl, and yes, she studied constantly and got outstanding marks, but she absolutely _hated_ tests.

Professor McGonagall handed Lily a pack of notes.

"I know how you like to have a descript explanation on how to do things, Ms. Evans, so I have prepared this for your reference. It should make this a lot less painless."

She gave Lily a very rare smile, and Lily grinned and took the packet. "Thank you."

After an hour of "reviewing" as Professor McGonagall called it, although Lily suspected the Professor really might have thought Lily had forgotten some of the information, the lesson came to a close.

"I'll send you an owl for our next meeting we'll begin doing some Transfiguration of simple objects."

"Alright." Lily replied. "Thank you for your time."

The Professor smiled as Lily packed upher things.

"Oh, and Professor, here's Sirius's and James's applications. The letters from Professor Latham are in there as well." Lily stated, thanking God she hadn't forgotten to give them to Professor McGonagall, James would have been crestfallen, Sirius would have killed her.

Professor McGonagall beamed as the applications reached her hand. "Thank you, Ms. Evans."

"You're welcome."

Lily nodded as she gathered her belongings and left, but she couldn't help but feel like the Transfiguration professor was thanking her for more than just handing the applications in.

XX

"Mr. Potter, welcome." greeted Professor Latham in his even tempered tone.

"Good morning, Professor." James replied, taking his seat.

A few moments passed where nothing was said as Professor Latham shuffled parchment on his desk and let out a long sigh.

"I'm thinking that you could probably start up on a little higher level than Professor Dumbledore requested." He finally said.

"We will start with hinkypunks and all ofthat small stuff. You have to be concentrated and devoted to these lessons, but I'm sure McGonagall has already chewed you out about that." he continued with a small smile.

He uncovered a few cages and smiled at James. "So, show me what you can do."

Without any further instruction, Professor Latham sat back and waited for James to act.

It didn't take long for James to control the variety of pixies, hinkypunks, and horklumps.

Professor Latham looked impressed and gave James an encouraging remark every so often, by the time an hour was up, James had bored himself with all the magical creatures they had seen up until their fourth year.

"You may go now, Mr. Potter. I'll owl you with our next meeting." Professor Latham stated as he cleared off his desk and closed the cages of the sedated creatures.

James nodded and walked out of the room, somewhat disappointed with what he had gotten to do that day Sure it was more than Professor McGonagall would have let him do, but at the same time, hinkypunks? That was a little juvenile.

XX

The owl post seemed to have come rather early that last day of March. James was tiredly talking to Remus about what he missed while he was "visiting his mother". But then again, the owl post always seems like it comes early when you get mail.

"My mum has written me back." Lily stated as she tore open the envelope containing her letter.

She scanned the letter and James could tell from the excitement in her eyes that it was good news.

"She says I can stay with you the from that Saturday till Wednesday, and that you can come home with me and go to my sister's wedding…but they want to meet you first." she finished, happily.

James nodded. "Alright, so after we get off the train?"

Lily smiled. "I think that'll be enough. My dad probably wants to make sure you aren't a shady character."

"Like Sirius." Remus commented, smiling.

The group laughed, but Sirius just grinned mischievously.

"I can't help it if parents feel threatened when I'm around." Sirius stated. "It has to be my dazzling good looks and witty charm."

"Yeah, that's it." James replied, laughing.

Sirius grinned again and took a sip from his goblet. "Sod off, Potter."

XX

"Do you have the monthly report?" James asked as he and Lily walked the corridors to Professor McGonagall's office for a Head's meeting.

"Yes, James." replied Lily in a tired voice. "And the patrol schedules and the Hogsmeade dates as well."

James nodded as he looked at adesperately-tired lookingLily. He supposed it had been a long day, waking up early to go to lessons and all. Lily had even more Transfiguration than normal that day, as she had McGonagall for her extra lessons now, and that was sure to make her testy. "Just checking." James remarked as he put an arm around her and kissed the top of her head. "Long day?"

Lily nodded. "Yes, and I still have the Potions essay to write."

"I do too we'll work on it together." James stated he knocked and waited for Professor McGonagall to let them in.

"Come in." greeted the professor behind the oak door.

James opened the door and held it open for Lily before they took their seats.

Lily handed the professor their report and their schedules.

"Anything unusual this month?" she asked, as it was her normal routine. Lily and James would come in, take a seat, she would ask if anything out of the ordinary happened, go over the report, check over the schedules, and then she would tell them of anything they needed to prepare or go over with the prefects.

This month, she actually had something to say about giving them more tasks.

"As April is just around the corner, we need you to start planning the graduation ball."

Lily grinned excitedly; the Graduation Ball was something she had looked forward to for years, dressing up in elegant robes, having a charming date, dancing…

"The Ball will be held the evening following the graduation commencement ceremony. It will be fore seventh years only; prefects will be there to monitor the event. It is your job to create the theme, make the arrangements and design the duties of the prefects." the Professor continued, smiling. "With you two in charge, it should be a magical event."

James nodded and Lily grinned. This was sure to be an exciting occasion.

"If that's all you have for me, you may leave. Meet with the prefects on Wednesday night." she finished.

"That's all." Lily concluded. "Thank you for your time, Professor."

"Yes, thank you." James added, feeling like he hadn't said much the entire evening, but not really caring.

"Good night, and, Mr. Potter, make sure you're practicing hard, Professor Jareb is hinting that he has a perfect place picked out for the Cup." Professor McGonagall smiled at James.

James grinned back at her. "Yeah, the Gryffindor shelf. Good night, Professor."

Professor McGonagall nodded and watched the two Head students leave.

XX

"Why do we have to go dress robe shopping so early?" James asked as Lily dragged him into the most popular dress robe shop in Hogsmeade, Madam Vey's.

"I'm not going to buy…I just want to look around…see how much I need to ask my parents for." she grinned as she and James walked over to the women's section.

James looked around uncomfortably. "Just don't get anything lacey."

Lily laughed as she remembered there venture on Valentine's day. "Don't worry, I'll keep lace at a minimum, plus, I think it's you we need to worry about."

James pouted as he began to finger the various robes.

"What color are you looking for?" he asked. Lily however didn't appear to have heard him, as she seemed to be in some sort of trance that he had seen only when shopping with his mother and Charlotte. It was the crazed feeling a woman got when searching for the perfect outfit.

"What did you say?" Lily asked minutes later as she pulled out a royal blue robe.

James smiled. "What color are you looking for?"

Lily sighed. "Definitely not red, orange, or pink. I don't think I want any shade of green, either. I just wear it too much."

"But you look beautiful in it." James replied, earnestly. Lily smiled as she felt James creep up behind her and put his arms around her waist.

He only had hold of her for a few seconds before she jumped away and grabbed a piece of cloth that had caught her eye.

She pulled it out and took a look before frowning. Sometimes dress robes could be so misleading.

"Don't you want to get your choice approved by Ellie and Allison?" James asked. "I thought that's what girls did?"

Lily laughed. "I told you I wasn't deciding today; of course I'm going to get it approved by Elle and Allison first. And I want it to be a surprise for you."

James smiled. "As much as I like the thought of you surprising me, I'm going to need to know what color you decide on because I'm going to need to match my cumber button."

"Or vest." Lily replied mindlessly. "Do you want a cumber button or a vest?"

James rubbed his chin as he thought, he really hadn't given it any thought. "I suppose a vest if I get a tie and a cumber button if I get a bow tie…which do you like better, a bow tie or a regular tie?"

Lily thought for a moment. "I really like bow ties. They're so adorable."

James nodded. "Then I guess I'll get a cumber button ad a bow tie."

"That sounds sexy." Lily replied, batting her eyelashes playfully at James, who walked back over to her and gave her a kiss.

When they broke away a color caught James's eye. It was an off-white, cream-colored tone.

"I like this." he said pulling it out. It turned out to be a hoop dress, a lacey gown with huge, ruffled sleeves.

Lily scrunched her nose and James made a face.

"That could rival Petunia's bridesmaid dresses for ugliness." Lily laughed.

James put the dress robe back and grinned. "Well I like the color; it would look very pretty on you."

Lily grinned, she loved it when James showered her with compliments, it _was_ the old Potter charm, after all.

"I'll try to find something in that shade, then."

James nodded. "Good, I'll know what to look for in my dress robes."

"Don't you already have a set?" Lily asked. "You wore them on New Years."

James chuckled. "Well, they're a bit torn up from tree-climbing."

Lily's mouth dropped. "No, really? I can try to mend them if you like."

James shook his head. "You don't need to do that, one of the house elves is managing."

Lily nodded. "Alright then, I still feel terrible."

"Don't" James insisted, kissing her lightly on her forehead. "New Years was the best night of my entire life."

**Much thanks to Miss Mrprk, jillybean90, hpgirl7777, -Lily Evans 4 life-, and chikichiki for being absolutely incredible and reviewing. To all else who didn't have a chance to review this chapter before the next chapter came up, I apologize, but I'm a girl with a deadline!**

**Anyone notice the great grammar in this chapter? It had a little something to do with my new beta. So a round of applause is necessary, if I do say so myself. **

**I see all of you, clapping by your computers.**


	39. Disasters and Schemes

**A/N: Here's another chapter! YAY! Read, review, I'll try to post again today.**

**Chapter Thirty-Nine: Disasters and Schemes**

"What time are you going to be back?" Lily asked James as he put on his cloak and stuffed the invisibility cloak in his pocket, as Sirius had the map tonight.

James looked up at her as he fastened the buttons. "Five."

Lily nodded. "I'll whip up some Pepper-Up potion, enough for the three of you, you can give Peter and Sirius's theirs after breakfast."

James smiled at her as he leant down to kiss her, Lily responded and just reached for his face, determined to make the kiss last longer. But James had to go, it was a full moon.

"I'll see you tomorrow morning…don't wait up for me or anything." he waved.

Lily laughed. "Don't think that I love you _that_ much."

James smiled once more before leaving, and Lily looked at the ground, she knew she was going to have a rough time sleeping that night, she always did now that she knew where James was really going, the dangers of it all. What if he got caught? He would be worse than expelled, he would be in Azkaban. And what if something went wrong and Remus…or Mooney, bit him? She sighed as she went to her cauldron, and decided she might as well make four potions.

By the time Lily had forced her eyes to shut and not to reopen them in five seconds with another dreadful thought; it was three in the morning. She made sure her alarm was set for five thirty, so she could tip toe to James's room and see him peacefully sleeping, worn out really, purely exhausted. She would often stay there, in his room, and just look at him sleep. He seemed to be the James she really knew when his eyes were closed and he breathed quietly, Lily liked him asleep because she knew he had always slept like that, so therefore, he had probably always been as wonderful as he is now, even when she hated him. His slumber reassured Lily that James was a good person, and that she was lucky to have him.

When Lily's alarm went off she gazed up and rolled out of bed, she slipped on her slippers and tip toed to James's room as quietly as possible.

She pushed the door to his room in soundlessly, and tip-toed in, shutting the door behind her.

Her green eyes scanned his four poster bed, and then did a double-take.

James wasn't there.

It was five thirty two and James Potter was not in his bed.

Lily took a deep breath and tried to think reasonably. Maybe they were just taking longer to get back, maybe they stayed with Remus just a little bit longer tonight. After all, it was only five thirty two. They could just be running late. Lily nodded, that had to be it. She walked back out of James's room and went to pick up Lola before sitting on the sofa by the fire. Lola looked up, meowed, rubbed her head on Lily's arm and then fell promptly asleep on her mother's lap.

It was at five forty five that Lily began to _really_ worry.

She began to pet Lola frantically, darting her eyes around the room, listening as hard as she could to the still sleeping castle, she was searching for anything that would give her a sign to where James was…what he was doing, if he was alright.

Fifteen minutes later, James Potter trudged in, cloak muddied, a frown on his face, his hair was soaked and plastered to his head, he looked severely disgruntled.

Lily jumped up at the sight of him and rushed towards him, throwing her arms around him and kissing his cheeks.

"James, where were you? I was so worried!" she exclaimed, she backed away and looked at his sordid expression. "What's happened?"

James sighed and took of his glasses, rubbed his eyes and put them back on.

"Peter is a bloody git. He had the map, and my invisibility cloak…and it's so wet out there…it rained so much…and we were all muddy and Peter is running because he wants to get back to the castle to sleep, because that's all he ever thinks about…his needs. And he doesn't even think that an invisible person tracking tons of mud in is going to be followed….and he's not a very fast runner. So Sirius and I stayed back some and obliviated his foot prints and ours…but Mrs. Norris sees us…and of course she goes and gets Filch, who is able to follow the few prints Peter was making that we couldn't obliterate fast enough…bloody git."

Lily hugged him again, not caring that her night gown and rub were getting soaked and mud was plastered all over them.

"So, you got caught?" Lily asked, eyebrows raised.

James shook his head. "Sirius and I didn't…we spent the last thirty minutes dodging Filch and Mrs. Norris…but Peter, bloody Peter, got my cloak---a family heirloom…my father and his father before that had this cloak…and the Marauder's Map…the single most valued possession that all of us Marauders share…taken. He practically gave it to Filch! The bloody bastard!"

Lily sighed. "Well, it's not like he could have just hid them behind his back and insist to Filch that he didn't have anything. He probably did the best he could to cover them up, he would never do anything to hurt you, James. Peter is one of your best friends, and he loves you. I'm sure you can somehow get it back, I'll help you if it need be." she stated, giving James a supportive smile and a kiss on the cheek.

James smiled and put a hand through his hair. "I know he would never do anything like that on purpose." he let out a long sigh that turned into a yawn. "And if you help us, I'm sure we can get them back." he smiled. "Is it even worth trying to get some sleep?"

Lily checked her watch. "Not really, you're going to need a thorough shower, you are really dirty. Is it really that rainy out there?"

James nodded as he walked to the bathroom. "It's like a bloody monsoon."

Lily smiled after him, calling behind him. "But you know what they say, April showers bring May flowers."

She heard James grunt and then turn the shower on. She laughed, not really that anything was amusing, but a laugh of relief, she laughed because she knew it was better than crying, and she was afraid that's what she would have done if she hadn't had let out the chuckle.

* * *

That morning at breakfast, the tensions between the Marauders were high. Lily could tell that Peter felt absolutely terrible, that Sirius had probably already chewed him out several times, and that he was waiting for James to finish him off.

Since talking to Lily, however, James wasn't so angry, and gave Peter a smile and punched his arm, taking a seat beside him.

"It's alright, Wormtail, we can get the map and cloak back." James stated, piling his plate with food.

Peter frowned. "Padfoot said it was practically impossible, Filch put them in his top secret drawer, one that's guarded pretty heavily."

James grinned at him. "They don't call us the Marauders for nothing, Wormtail, we'll figure something out. And we have Lily working with us, this can't go wrong."

Sirius sleepily yawned and glared at Peter. "But if it doesn't…"

James shot Sirius a threatening look, and Sirius turned away, successfully leaving Peter alone.

"Look, we'll meet in the Room of Requirement tonight, we'll think of something." James continued.

Peter thought for a moment. "It's Thursday, don't you have patrolling? And shouldn't we wait for Remus to come back…you know he thinks of a lot of our really good schemes."

James sighed. "I suppose your right…we can't risk getting caught…after patrolling it'll be after hours, and we don't have my cloak or the map…and if we're caught, well we can just throw the chance of getting them back out the window."

"Tomorrow night, then?" Peter suggested. "Remus will be getting back that evening."

James nodded. "Friday night."

* * *

"This room always amazes me." Lily stated as she walked in, hand in hand with James.

James looked around, the room had several devices in which might be useful for their plan, but they couldn't take anything that belonged to the room out, it would just change into something completely non useful like a feather.

James took a seat on one of the couches, with Lily following and taking the seat beside him.

"So where did they say Filch put the map and cloak?" Lily asked as she played with James's hands as they waited for Remus, Sirius, and Peter to arrive.

James shrugged. "Peter hasn't exactly said, but I think it's in his confiscated drawer."

Right as James went to check his watch, the rest of the Marauders showed up, Remus looking quite terrible, but Lily supposed it was just because it was after the full moon.

"Sorry we're late, but Wormtail practically got us lost." Sirius stated, his jaw clenched tightly, and even Lily could tell he was borderline explosive.

"Well, you got here." James replied diplomatically.

Sirius let out a breath and blew his bangs out of his eyes, it was indeed time for him to get a hair cut, it was beginning to get a little too shaggy for even Sirius to pull off. "Still, how many bloody times have we gone here? Even without the map he should know the castle like his bloody back hand."

"So we need a plan." Lily started, her words seemed to ease the tension, for at the sound of a plan, the mischievous boys' eyes glistened with excitement and they became quiet with their imaginations.

Remus nodded. "So where exactly are the items, Wormtail?"

Peter sighed. "In his office…in one of the drawers of his top-guarded confiscated cabinet."

"Do you know which drawer, exactly?" James asked.

Peter shook his head. "I didn't have time to see…he was going on about medieval torture and detention before he was interrupted by McGonagall and I snuck out."

James nodded as he pulled out a piece of parchment and took an ink bottle and some quills from one of the shelves in the room and began to draw a map of the entire school.

The map, even though it was drawn quickly and without detail, had an incredible artistic feel to it.

"I didn't know you were so good at drawing." Lily said, amazed with James and all of his surprising talents.

James shrugged. "I'm not that good."

Sirius grinned. "Oh, the modesty! You should be ashamed of yourself, Prongs, being humble…haven't I taught you better? James is a bloody fantastic artist…you should get him to show you his drawings sometime." Sirius suggested to Lily.

Lily grinned at James. "I should."

"They're at my house." he grumbled as he continued to draw.

Sirius looked at Lily and shook his head. "I highly doubt that Jamsie here doesn't have a sketchbook tucked somewhere in his room."

To try and stop the conversation before it got to the point where Sirius suggested a raid of his room, James held up the parchment.

"Here." he said and then he pointed to a small office a few corridors and floors away from them. "That's Filch's office. Now since we don't know exactly where Filch is…and Mrs. Norris could be anywhere, we have to be very careful."

"Well, why don't you try and distract Filch in some way?" Lily suggested.

The boys' eyes lit up.

"That's a good idea, Lily." Remus stated. "We could get Sirius to track mud in. Then when he gets taken back to Filch's office he can nab the cloak and map."

"Yeah, but I need to be able to get out without getting detention." Sirius stated. "I think Filch might be getting serious with those medieval torture devices." he shuddered and looked at Remus.

"We need a distraction then." Lily stated. "We can get James…he's Head Boy…he can distract Filch with something…like third years are exploding the girls toilets."

Sirius laughed. "Remember when we did that?"

The boys laughed in remembrance.

"They weren't able to use the lavatory on the first floor for a month." James laughed.

"Yes, and we were forced to use the bathroom with Moaning Myrtle." Lily stated, frowning. "That was a horrible prank."

James grinned. "Sorry, love."

Sirius laughed again, and James couldn't help but chuckle, getting a glare from Lily.

"Back to the point." Remus interrupted. "I don't think Filch will believe James, because of his …history with Sirius, it might be better if we got…you, to come up with something."

Lily laughed. "Me?"

Sirius looked at James, who looked at Peter. They all nodded.

"Yes, you were very good at playing the tattle-tale." Sirius said. "If I do recall."

"I wasn't a tattle-tale!" Lily defended. "I only ever told on James."

James grinned. "And why was that, exactly?"

Lily smiled back at him; James's grin was just so infectious. "Because you _annoyed_ me."

"So will you do it?" Remus asked. "It won't be difficult, Filch isn't that bright."

Lily looked at James, who gave her a supportive look.

"Yes, I'll do it, but when?"

"Now." James decided. "Peter and I will go set off a small prank that can be blamed on someone else…and Remus can sit the Gryffindor common room and get alibis for the rest of us."

"Alright then, we'll recover them now." Remus stated. "Sirius, you go and get your shoes really muddy and track all around Filch's office until he sees you. Lily, you wait close by Filch's office and wait for him to bring Sirius in. James and Peter…go devise a little destruction that can be blamed on Peeves."

James nodded. "We'll stick bubble-gum in key holes and then set the paintings swaying back and forth on the third floor. It will make everyone in the paintings motion sick and they'll hurl in their paintings."

Lily made a face. "That's disgusting."

"It'll work." James replied. "The more disgusting, the more like Peeves. Everyone ready?"

Sirius nodded as he pulled out a bucket of mud the room had supplied and began to stick his feet in. After a few minutes, when his boots looked completely mud covered, he pulled them out and grinned at Lily.

"Ready?"

Lily nodded and followed after him out of the room.

"So is this how you all usually scheme?" Lily asked.

Sirius raised an eyebrow. "Well, I suppose so…Remus usually plans and checks over all of the precautions and risks…James and I, we're the best actors and the quickest on our feet under pressure, so we actually make the prank work…and Peter just does what ever is necessary for him to do. He's not much of a liar, but he sure is believable when he is told to act innocent. It's that chubby face of his that does it." he smiled at Lily.

"And look at you, Head Girl and helping the Marauders."

Lily grinned at him. "Well, I do live my life dangerously."

Sirius laughed as they walked some more before reaching a corner and stopping.

"You'll wait here. Filch's office is just down there." he pointed to a door a few meters down. "I'll go make a mess. See you in a few, Head Girl."

Lily smiled and wished him luck and began to wait.

Minutes upon minutes passed, but to Lily it felt more like hours. The suspense was killing her, she had never so deliberately gone against the rules of Hogwarts, she had never been apart in such an elaborate scheme, and this was only petty compared to what the Marauders were truly capable of.

At last, Sirius came bounding around the corner, being dragged by Filch by his ear, with Mrs. Norris trailing behind him, looking very pleased with herself.

"Tracking mud all over my just cleaned floors…" she heard Filch mumble. "I'll hang you from your toes, like back in the old days."

Sirius grinned cheekily. "Alright, Filch, but can you just let me do a scourgifing spell? Unless you'd like to, of course. I'd perfectly understand if you underestimate my ability as a wizard to do a simple cleaning spell."

Something Sirius had said had really triggered Filch, as his face reddened and he began to unlock his door vigorously and pushed through his door with the key still in the lock and in his hand.

"Your assistance will not be needed. You will be scrubbing the toilets for weeks when I'm doing with you." he replied, with a nasty grin.

Sirius shrugged. "Sorry, can't. That'll take away from my hanging by my toes time."

Lily wish she could have seen Filch's face at that remark, she was practically splitting with laughter. Sirius really was hilarious.

She decided it was time to act.

She strolled to Filch's door and although it was opened, she knocked anyways, giving herself time to put on a serious yet frantic face.

"Come in." Filch said as he went through his desk lazily.

Sirius grinned at her and gave her a thumbs-up.

Lily smiled at him but turned it into a frown just as Filch turned his gaze to her.

"Ms. Evans, how may I help you?" he asked.

"Mr. Filch." she exclaimed. "Peeves has gone absolutely mad on the third floor…paintings are shaking off the walls and gum is shooting out of locks! I tried to control it, but oh!" she put a hand over her mouth as her eyes began to glisten with fake tears. "He wouldn't listen to me at all, he said…he said…he wouldn't listen to a Mudblood Head Girl! And then he made this rude gesture, a raspberry, if you will!" Lily burst into tears, and Filch looked at her awkwardly.

"I'll go check it out myself, Ms. Evans. You watch Black here… a right stinker he is. I'll get to the bottom of this…I'll go to Dumbledore, I've been telling him for years to get rid of that…that _poltergeist_! I'll be right back, Ms. Evans, don't you worry."

Filch left with Mrs. Norris scurrying at his feet. Sirius burst into laughter as well as applause.

"That was bloody brilliant, Evans. I didn't know you were so good at this kind of thing, I would have recruited you myself years ago…"

Lily grinned and did a courtesy. "We better find these things, he said he'd be right back."

Sirius nodded and went to the cabinet and began going through drawers.

"I can't bloody find anything!" he exclaimed frantically, trying his best to keep things neat, Filch was a stickler for organization, and Sirius knew that he could tell if his files had been messed with.

Lily looked around the room, for any sign of the searched belongings. She went to Filch's desk and began to go through the drawers of the desk.

"I found them!" Lily exclaimed, but her face suddenly lost its excitement. "It's only James's cloak…the map isn't in here."

Sirius ran over to the desk after closing up the cabinet and began going through the desk as well.

"It's not anywhere. Bloody hell…where could he have put it?" Sirius put his hand on his chin as he scanned the room, but it was too late, they heard approaching footsteps, and Filch's muttering.

Lily froze. What were they going to do? They were going to be caught red-handed. Her badge would be taken for sure.

Sirius, however, knew how to act in these situations, because he was, as he had already explained, better on acting on his feet. He grabbed the invisibility cloak from Lily's hands and pulled it over them before pushing Lily out of the way and over to the wall by the door.

Filch entered, and his face was enraged. "A bloody mess that poltergeist made! And I have to clean it up, of course! Where is that special mop I bought." he muttered. Apparently, he was so distracted by "Peeves' that he had completely forgotten that Sirius and Lily were supposed to be waiting for him.

While his back was turned, Sirius pushed Lily and they scurried out.

"We need to get the map back." Lily stated after they had gone a safe distance from Filch's office and were beginning to reach the Room of Requirement again.

Sirius shrugged. "Another time, we needed to get out of there before he started to really search for what ever he was looking for and bumped into us."

Lily sighed. "I just hope James isn't too disappointed."

Sirius grinned wickedly at her as they approached the hall where the hidden room was and began to walk by three times.

"Well you have all Easter break to make it up to him." Sirius laughed.

Lily pushed him. "Sod off, Sirius, You'll pay for those comments if you keep saying them in front of me…there're no teachers to punish us at James's house."

Sirius pouted. "That's not for another week. You'll forget about it by then, and James's mum loves me. She won't stand to let you harass me."

"I have a good memory, Black."

Lily grinned as they opened the door, where an eager James, Peter, and Remus waited for them.

Her grin became crestfallen as she realized she was going to have to be the one to explain the news.

* * *

**Thanks to blackcrimson, chikichiki, Torch Phoenix, iris2489, Zippy-Wings, X.Little.Black.Cat.X, BornTooSlow, Harry and Ginny 4eva, 2005girl for dazzling me with their reviews.**

**laJardiniere: Thanks for pointing out the typo! Thanks for reviewing and keep reading.**

**Lolly O'Neill: Sorry I forgot to thank you for reviewing last chapter. It was late at night, or rather early in the morning lol. I read your profile, and you have a lot of the same interests as me. which is cool, of course. anyhoo, thanks for reviewing…and keep reading!**

**And of course, very much thanks to my beta, hcgolfinfool.**


	40. The Introductions

**A/N: Well here I am again…posting for your enjoyment. My beta and I have decided to ask a little poll question…If you could save any of the HP characters from dying in the next book, who would it be, and why? Pick ONE character, ladies and gents. Anyhoo, please read and review.**

**Chapter Forty: The Introductions**

The next week past by quickly, however stressful. Teachers were beginning to really crack down on the seventh year students, and they were reminded several times a class period that N.E.W.T.S were only a few months away. The work loads were beginning to be unbearable, and the professors made sure to bring up the fact that the world they were getting ready to go into was torn apart by war, and that people were dying every day, on both sides.

Needless to say, the Easter break was a relief when it arrived, and Lily was glad to be going home, or at least, to be getting out of Hogwarts. Only Remus and Peter were staying over the holidays over break, Remus, because he insisted he needed the time to study while the library was completely empty, and Peter because his parents were vacationing on the Virgin Islands, without him.

They boarded the fairly empty train early that Saturday morning, and didn't arrive to the familiar Platform Nine and Three Quarters till six o'clock.

Eager to get off the train after such a long ride, the group got off the train quickly and began to pair off into groups, or separate completely as they found their parents.

James, Lily, and Sirius stood together, as James searched for his parents, and Lily for hers. Sirius got a trolley and put there stuff all together. Lily caught sight of her parents, and waved them over with a smile on her face. Her parents smiled back at her and walked over to her, her mother in a light pink coat, a smile on her face. James smiled as he saw her, there was no doubt that this was Lily's mother, although she lacked Lily's staple red hair and green eyes, she could have been Lily's sister, her face was the same shape, with the same nose, mouth, and eye shape, she was the same height, and although age had probably given her a few more pounds than she had possessed in her youth, it was almost uncanny how similar she was to her daughter.

Mr. Evans, a tall man, who rivaled James's height, possessed a stern manner, with thin lips and almost tired eyes. James smiled at him as well, although it wasn't immediately returned. James had a feeling that this was only Mr. Evan's exterior, and that he was probably a very loving father and a kind man.

Sirius had caught sight of James's parents and had walked up to them, giving Mrs. Potter a hug, and then promptly asking Mr. Potter for the keys to their car. Mr. Potter laughed at Sirius, but handed him the keys, told him to not go speeding off without them, and Sirius took the trolley and packed the car. James, seeing his parents, waved them over as well, and pretty soon, some sort of reunion was gathered in the center of the train station.

James offered his hand to Mr. Evans after waving his parents over.

"Hello, Mr. Evans, nice to see you again." he stated in a respectable polite manner with a smile on his face.

Mr. Evans took his hand and shook it vigorously. "Nice to see you have a nice good grip, son." he smiled, and James's stomach was able to unclench a bit.

"And Mrs. Evans, it's a pleasure to see you again as well." he said as he offered his hand yet again.

Mrs. Evans smiled at James and took his hand daintily. "It's nice to see you, James."

James's parents had reached them by now, and James felt obliged to introduce them, Lily's stomach knotted as she saw James's parents. She was going to have to make a good impression.

"Mr. Evans, Mrs. Evans, this is my father, Sam Potter." James introduced.

Lily took a look at Sam Potter. He was most definitely James's father, everything about him was the same, the same thin, handsome features, although his were very tired and worn looking, he was tall and slender, and even had the same messy hair. His, however, was a dull red with gray streaks forming by his ears. He looked friendly, but weary.

The parents exchanged hands, and James then introduced his mother.

"And my wonderful mother, Margaret Potter." he smiled again.

Margaret, according to Lily, was one of the most beautiful women she had ever seen. She was taller than Lily, had a slim build, and had fine, aristocratic features, except her cheeks dimpled when she smiled, giving her a warm appearance. Lily could tell that James got his jet black hair color from his mother, as Margaret Potter's hair was fine and black, and had no sign of graying.

Once again, hands were exchanged, and Lily felt her stomach tighten as she realized her introduction was only seconds away. James put a comforting arm around Lily, and motioned to his parents.

"This is Lily Evans, Mum, Dad."

Margaret Potter beamed at her and brought her into a hug, although it was rather unexpected, and it did catch Lily off-guard, she responded kindly.

"So you're the girl James is so mad about, and you're every bit as beautiful as he describes in those letters!" she beamed at Lily with her dimpled smile, and Lily smiled back at her.

"_Mum_." she heard James protest, he was turning rather red.

"James has told me wonderful things about you as well, Mrs. Potter." Lily replied, smiling.

"Has he?" Mrs. Potter looked at her in surprise. "Well I'm glad he thinks of me every so often, although he certainly doesn't write enough."

"He's busy doing school work and Head duties and Quiddich practice, honey." came the strong, deep voice of Samuel Potter. "I tell her that every time a letter comes and she complains that her son could write a little longer, or at least more frequently." Mr. Potter said, mainly to Lily. He held out his hand. "Sam Potter."

Lily grinned as she took it, James's dad didn't seem as serious as James made him sound. "Lily."

"Yes, as we've heard." he replied. "Well why don't you two go run and hop in the car…I don't want Sirius in there by himself too long…I believe he'll take off with it someday." he laughed a hearty laugh. "We'll be along in a few minutes."

James and Lily nodded as they walked, hand in hand, to the black Mercedes Benz that was the Potter's car.

"So that wasn't too bad." James stated as he opened the back door for Lily, who slid in the middle beside Sirius.

Lily smiled at him. "No, it wasn't. You're parents are so nice, James."

James nodded. "I suppose they are, and your parents seem nice, too."

Lily kissed James's cheek. "Don't worry, my Dad will warm up, he's just a little protective."

"Of his precious baby girl?" James cooed. Lily giggled as James kissed her, much to the discomfort of Sirius.

"Could we please leave behind the whole backseat-snogging cliché while I'm in here?" he complained.

James and Lily ignored him, and continued to kiss.

"Fine, don't listen to me, but your parents are coming." Sirius continued, grinning as Mr. and Mrs. Potter approached the car.

Not even a second after Sirius's words had reached the ears of the two lovebirds, they had broken away.

Sirius laughed. "We'd hate to fog up the windows…then they'd think we were really weird."

* * *

After a long car ride complete with Sirius's whines about apparating, ("We're all of age, here, Sam! We all know how to apparate…I just don't see why…") Mr. Potter turned to face Sirius.

"For that last time, Sirius. Apparation is being closely watched from Muggle settings these days. We could potentially endanger all the Muggles around us. And plus, Lily needed the scenic tour to the house."

Sirius huffed, elbowed Lily and slouched back in his seat.

"And we're here." Mr. Potter stated as they came around a curve and a mansion Lily had only seen once before came to view, sitting rather royally on a huge hill.

They pulled in past the black iron gates and up the drive, where several house-elves popped up, offering to take the luggage.

"Master Potter, so good to see you." one of smaller ones greeted before preceding to struggle and carry Lily's trunk up the drive.

"No, no you don't have to do that." Lily exclaimed, attempting to take the trunk from the little elf.

"I have it, Miss." the house elf stated pointedly, taking the trunk from Lily's hands.

Lily was about to protest before being stopped by James's hand reaching for hers.

"It's better to let them do their job, Lily." he said as they watched the other house elves take Sirius and James's trunks up the drive and through the house.

"That trunk was too big for him." Lily protested.

James smiled at her. "Lily, they've been in the family for ages, and they only know how to do the things they've done under previous Potters. Believe me, we would let them go if we thought it was better for them. But they know to much, and they could fall into the wrong hands." James continued, effectively killing the argument.

Lily sighed and let James guide her up to his home. "I'll show you to your room."

"What, I don't get to share with Sirius?" she asked playfully.

James grinned. "That could be arranged, but Sirius has gas."

"I heard that!" Sirius cried from the top of the stairs. "I told you, I have a delicate colon!"

Lily and James laughed and James opened a door for Lily.

"Here you are. It's right beside Charlotte's…one down and one across from mine, and two down and one across from Sirius's." James stated as he let Lily admire the room.

The house elves had already brought her trunk up to the room, Lily noticed. The room was surprisingly girly, with lace curtains, a pink bed spread, and a whole line of furry stuffed animals.

"This is beautiful, James." she replied. "I'm sure I'll be very comfortable, I wish Lola could have come."

James nodded. "Yes, but since she's so young, I think it's better that we left her in the care of Remus."

Lily nodded. "I suppose it is for the best, and I trust Remus."

"Shnuckums. You look beautiful." James spontaneously said.

Lily grinned. "I thought we'd given up on those names."

"Well I wanted to kiss you." James replied.

Lily laughed and gave James a sweet, tender kiss.

"But only because you called me beautiful, not for that lovely nickname, alright, precious?" Lily laughed.

"Not that I'd want to break up such a cute, lovey-dovey scene or anything." interrupted Sirius. "But dinner is ready."

James and Lily shared a secret lover's smile and walked downstairs behind a hungry Sirius.

The table was filled to the brim with delicious looking food that smelled simply delectable.

James pulled out a chair for Lily, and she took her seat.

"So, James tells us your Head Girl." Mr. Potter conversed as he heaped chicken on his plate.

Lily nodded as he passed the chicken to her. "Yes, I work with James."

"Were you prefect first?" his mother asked as she took a sip of her red wine.

"Yes, actually. I spent most of my fifth and sixth year trying to keep James and his friends in line." she smiled. "I believe I've failed horribly."

Margaret Potter smiled and James's dad just sighed.

"Don't feel bad, honey. For the last seventeen years I've tried to keep James in line, and it just doesn't work." She laughed a bubbly, friendly laugh, and just like that, any ice that we between Lily and James's parents, melted, and dinner went by quickly and easily.

By the time dessert was brought out (cherry pie and vanilla ice cream), conversation was moving fluidly through out the dinner table. Lily was explaining to Mrs. Potter the great phenomena that were Disney movies. Sirius and James were arguing with Mr. Potter over which Quidditch team looked best for the Cup this year.

"Ireland is going to take it." James said, "They've done excellent this year…I wish England had done better, but ever since they lost Graves they've been low-performing."

"Ireland will take it, but I think they've always been better, England losing Graves had nothing to do with it." added Sirius.

Sam Potter shook his head and smiled. "I think Scotland has it in the bag this year, boys."

Another outburst followed, and Lily was glad she was on a topic she could really talk about.

"My personal favorite growing up was Sleeping Beauty, it's about a princess who has to be hidden in the woods by three fairies because there's an evil witch out to kill her before her sixteenth birthday, so she grows up not knowing she's a princess, and one day she meets a prince and they fall in love because he can dance and sing…"

Before Lily could get into the part where the plot thickened, a loud beeping was heard across the table.

All heads except Lily's turned to Sam Potter, Lily looked at James, but when she realized where his attention had gone, she promptly turned her head as well to the head of the table.

Sam sighed and reached for something in his robe pocket.

James sighed and looked at his mother. "I thought they were going to start making him work less, he's getting old, mum."

James's mother gave James a sympathetic look. "The Ministry is very short on Auror's right now, James. Your father has to work whenever they need someone."

James cast a dark look at his mother before turning on his father.

"Where do they want you to go this time?" he asked, not trying to hide his anger about the situation.

"Well, they want me to go to London, there's been an attack on some Muggles." was all he said as he sat up from his chair and closed the silver contraption that looked to Lily like a compact, and put it back into his pocket. "And it's urgent. I'll see you all tomorrow morning."

Sirius gave him a small smile and waved. "Good luck."

Mrs. Potter nodded. "What would you like for breakfast, honey?"

Sam grinned at her. "French toast."

"Bacon or sausage?" she asked.

"Sausage." he replied simply. "I'll see you all tomorrow…don't stay up too late now, kids."

"And James." He said finally. "I'm not too old."

James had to smile at his father, it was the only thing he could do, he had to support his father, even if he didn't think it was necessary for him to still be out, battling on the field.

James took a final sip of milk, smiled at Lily.

"May I please be excused?" he asked his mother, who nodded an affirmative. Lily smiled as he got up.

"I better go talk to him." Sirius said, who knew James's moods probably better than anyone, although Lily hated to admit it. She simply hadn't _known_ James as long as Sirius had, although she could tell he was still peeved.

So Lily was left to sit with Mrs. Potter.

Suddenly it felt like a cold sheet of ice had frozen over in between them, Lily felt like she had witnessed some deeply personal family event.

"What, what was that thing he had?" Lily finally asked, in an attempt to make conversation.

Mrs. Potter shook herself out of the daydream she seemed to be having. "It's his Auror Communicator, it's like a compact in appearance, but when you open it, it's like a map of the entire world, and it zooms in on the area…so detailed that you could drive there if necessary, and the exact location glows, red if urgent, orange if only a small emergency, and yellow if it's only trivial. They even have a little device you can talk into on the back, I'm not sure how it's done exactly, though."

Lily nodded. "That's interesting. I've never heard of anything quite like it."

Mrs. Potter smiled again at her. "I'm really glad to have finally met you, Lily. I know James has been mad about you for years, and he just seems to have finally grown up now that you're here. I know he applied for the Auror Academy, Lily, and I can only think of one person that'd be able to talk him into doing it, so thank you."

Lily grinned bashfully. "Oh, I don't deserve all the credit for that, I just sort of encouraged him, that's all."

"Sometimes a little encouragement is all you need. Especially from the one you love." Mrs. Potter said before sighing. "I'm deathly tired, I believe I'll retire now, I think James and Sirius are ready for you now, too."

Lily smiled once more before excusing herself and going to find James and Sirius.

* * *

**X.Little.Black.Cat.X., chikichiki, MissMrprk, May Olivia (nice to have you back!), 2005girl, MistressBill, Zippy-Wings, Harry and Ginny 4eva, and hoolihoopgrl131: Thanks for being super duper and reading….and then reviewing! Keep reading…not too much left!**

**dreamy-crazygirl: Thanks for such honest input, I'm glad you like my story. You do, don't you? By the way, have a little faith. I think I'll update again. And maybe. Again. Today or tonight. whatever. I am doing everything within my power to get this story done by Friday, my friend.**

**And of course, thanks to hcgolfinfool, my beta!**


	41. To The Evans' House We Go

**A/N: Woo! Another update. And I'm disappointed that more of you didn't participate in the poll. However, we did have one vote for George Weasley, a vote for Lupin, and I think I would want Harry to live. He's not my favorite character or anything, but I think that after he defeats Voldemort he should be able to enjoy his stress free life. Anyhoo. Here's another chapter.**

**Chapter Forty-One: To the Evans' House We Go**

The next few days at the Potter mansion were some of the best Lily had ever experienced, she, James and Sirius went to bed late and got up late, they spent hours just playing games in the field behind the home, and Lily even managed to get some long over due flying lessons from James. They ate chocolate eggs on Easter Sunday and searched for real dyed eggs around the house. Together, they went to several magical villages and shopped around, or just went to lunch. Lily took Sirius and James to Muggle London and picked out some Muggle outfits for James, as well as a suit to wear to her sister's wedding and a nice collared shirt to wear to the rehearsal dinner. By the time Wednesday had come, Lily was sorry to have to leave the magical world and almost fairytale-esque atmosphere of the Potter home. She was however, looking forward to seeing her parents, but she still dreaded having to introduce James to Petunia, and her over-sized fiancé.

"Drive safely." Mrs. Potter said early Wednesday morning as she handed James the keys to the Mercedes.

"I still don't see why we just can't apparate." James stated. "But I suppose I don't mind the drive."

"For the last time…this goes for you too, Sirius. Will you quit looking at your watch? Charlotte comes at twelve, and it's only six thirty." she focused her attention back on James. "For the last time, apparation to Muggle neighborhoods is being closely surveyed these days. It will just be safer for you to go this way.

Margaret Potter gave Lily and James both a hug before sending them on their way.

The drive over to Lily's house was fairly long, but the time seemed to pass by quickly to both Lily and James when it was spent with the company of the other.

"Is this it?" James asked as he turned into a neighborhood.

Lily smiled as she looked around at the matching houses, mailboxes, cars, and lawns.

"Yes, just go down here a ways and take the first left. It's the first house on the right."

They pulled in and James got the luggage while Lily went to go tell her parents that they had arrived.

James walked into the Evans' home. He had never been through the front entrance intrigued him. It was homey, the foyer was simple yet classy, with pictures of Lily and Petunia hung on the wall. James smiled as he saw a young Lily with missing front teeth, smiling broadly at the camera. Even as a child, Lily's green eyes were enchanting. As he studied the portrait, Lily snuck up behind him, putting her hands on his waist.

"I need to show you your room before dinner is ready." she said.

James sniffed the air. "I smell pork chops! And your hair smells really good, Lily." he grinned.

Lily laughed as she led James up the stairway to the guest room.

"Can't we just go to your room? I know it so well." James said playfully as he followed down the hall.

Petunia just happened to be exiting her bedroom at that time, and raised her eyebrows at both Lily and James.

Lily blushed. "Hello, Petunia. This is James Potter, and don't pay attention to him, he was joking…my room at Hogwarts looks exactly like this and James has seen it a couple of times when he comes and gets me for dinner."

Petunia narrowed her cold blue eyes at her little sister. "Please, save me the details of that freak school and the freaks you're there with."

She looked pointedly at James before walking down the stairs. Lily let out a sigh, and she felt James behind her.

"Don't let her bother you, Lily." he comforted.

Lily shrugged, it seemed that even James's words couldn't quite comfort her when it came to Petunia, she opened the guest bedroom door and showed James in.

"Here's your room." Lily said as she turned on a light. She opened a door. "Here's the closet. And Petunia and I have a bathroom just across from my room that you're free to use."

James nodded as he enveloped Lily in his arms. "When does Petunia shower?"

Lily looked up at him by reaching her neck back. "Why?"

"Well I don't fancy walking in on her naked." James explained like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Lily laughed. "I think she showers in the morning. Yes, she does. Because I remember her banging on the door when I'm in there."

James laughed too. "Well then, I guess I'll just have to shower at night."

"Better safe than sorry." Lily replied as she kissed him lightly on the lips before pulling away from his grasp, although she still held his hand.

"Let's go down to dinner…my mother made pork chops especially for you." she said quietly.

James bobbed his head in response and followed her back down the stairs.

Mrs. Evans had prepared a large meal, complete with pork chops, mashed potatoes, boiled carrots, and green beans. James smiled as he took a seat after pulling out a chair for Lily to sit in.

"This smells wonderful." James announced. "Compliments to the chef."

Mrs. Evans smiled she spooned potatoes on to James's plate. "Tell me when."

After a decent portion filled his plate James politely told her that was enough for now, and Mrs. Evans moved on to the next plate. Mr. Evans was now seated at the table, and he seemed to be studying James.

"So what have you two been up two these last few days?" Mrs. Evans asked as she took her seat.

"We explored around James's house for a bit." Lily said between bites.

"Lily took me shopping for some proper Muggle attire." James stated.

To his surprise, Patrick Evans chuckled.

"I'm sure that was quite the adventure. Lily is difficult to shop with, I gave up years ago." he commented.

James smiled him. "Well, it wasn't too bad, I have to admit, If I had gone by myself I would have been done in about ten minutes, but I wouldn't have matched."

"Spoken like a true man." Patrick replied, taking a sip of his water. "Tell me, James. What do you plan to do when leaving school?"

James swallowed the pork he had been chewing and thought for a second of the words to use. "I am planning on becoming an Auror, so I will be with the Auror Academy, Auror's are sort of like soldiers, but they go through more training, I believe. I also plan on getting a summer job filing for the Ministry so I can pay for a flat of my own."

This response seemed to please Mr. Evans, and he continued to eat. "I went into college, then medical school and became a doctor, so I don't know much about fighting and all. but I respect that career."

James nodded. He was beaming on the inside, he had earned Mr. Evans's respect, to an extent, at least.

The rest of the meal passed by smoothly, to say the least and it ended with Lily and James's favorite, cherry pie.

Before bed, James visited Lily in her room.

"Today was good." he stated as he stood in his long pajama bottoms and white shirt. "Your father seemed to like me."

Lily nodded. "Of course he did, I told you he'd warm up to you. And my mother thinks you're absolutely amazing."

"Now to work on Petunia." James joked.

Lily _had_ to laugh at that. "My sister hasn't yet warmed up to me, if you have a chance, I applaud you."

James grinned and hugged her. "It's okay. What's on the agenda tomorrow?"

Lily let out a long groan. "If I heard my mother right, and I was hoping I hadn't…Vernon is coming over for brunch.

James pulled away and grinned madly. "So I finally get to meet the charming bugger."

Lily frowned. "Don't pull anything, James."

"I won't, if he doesn't harass me." James replied before hearing footsteps. "I better go, good night."

"See you in the morning." Lily replied before falling into her bed.

"Lily?" came the cold, domineering voice of Lily's older sister.

Lily looked up from her under her covers. "Yes?" she asked.

She heard Petunia take a breath.

"I told Vernon about you and your kind, and the wedding is still on." she said.

"Well let's have a party." Lily sarcastically replied to her odious sister.

"He wasn't happy at all, but I convinced him I was different, that are parents don't support you or anything." she explained.

"But our parents do support me." Lily replied, beginning to really get angry with her sister.

"He doesn't have to know that. Good night." was all Petunia said before closing the door behind her, not even giving Lily a chance to respond.

Lily huffed and folded her arms, now she had to worry about how Vernon would treat her, and more importantly, James.

* * *

"Lily, would you take this bowl onto the dining room table?" Mrs. Evan's asked the next morning.

"Mum, it's going to be crowded in there…James has long legs and Vernon…is well the size of a whale."

Mrs. Evans waved her daughter away. "Nonsense, that dining room is big enough for ten whales."

Lily smiled at her mother, who was grinning as well.

"I just wish we could have eaten outside…" Lily stated.

"I do too, but it's absolutely wretched out there. It's raining cats and dogs." Beverly replied, handing the cutlery to Lily.

"Where's Petunia?" Lily asked. "It's her fiancé that's gracing us with his presence."

"Don't talk like that, your boyfriend is hear as well, you know." Her mother retorted.

"Yes, but I'm helping." Lily remarked. "Where is James, anyways?" she asked, any topic including James could distract her these days.

Mrs. Evans smiled at her young daughter. "He's out in the den reading the paper with your father."

"Dad's probably chewing him out; I better go see what's up." Lily stated, drying her hands rather unnecessarily on a kitchen towel before walking out into the den.

James saw her enter and smiled excitedly. "These pictures don't move!" he exclaimed.

Lily smiled at him and shook her head.

"James says he'll show me a magical newspaper next time he visits, so I can see the pictures move." Patrick stated as he read The London Times.

"And your dad says that after brunch I can watch the tellie." James added enthusiastically.

"Why don't you turn it on now?" suggested Lily, but as if just to frustrate her, the doorbell rang. Vernon Dursley had arrived.

"I've got it!" Petunia yelled from the top of the stairs in a shrill voice.

"But _I_ wanted to greet the whale." Lily said sarcastically, loud enough for only James to hear. He chuckled.

"Let's go get a seat." Lily whispered. "I'd hate to watch them kiss or anything."

James jumped off the couch and followed Lily to the dining room.

"I just got the mental image of a walrus snogging a horse." he muttered. Lily giggled and her mother looked at her, but she and James just continued and took their seats.

Patrick Evans joined them soon with a disgusted expression on his face, telling Lily and James that Petunia and Vernon had indeed, kissed.

Petunia walked in hand in hand with _what_ James assumed was Vernon Dursley.

Vernon cast a very sinister look to both Lily and James before taking a seat beside Petunia and opposite of Lily and James with the parents at the heads.

The meal began quietly enough, with the sounds of eating ringing throughout the room. But there comes a point in every meal, where conversation is deemed necessary and hence brought up.

"So, James, is that it?" Vernon started, almost glaring at James from across the table.

"Yes that's it." James replied, his voice on edge as his grip seemed to become tighter around his fork.

"You go to that ruddy school with Lily?" he asked.

James nodded. "I go to Hogwarts, if that's what you mean."

Vernon huffed as he stuck a piece of roast into his flabby mouth, barely missing his gaudy, overgrown mustache.

"And your…you're a wizard." he continued, his voice bitter.

James nodded. "Yes, that's what we learn how to be when we go to Hogwarts. What do you do, Vernon?" James tactfully changed the subject.

"I work for Grunnings, it's a drill company, I'm in line for Assistant Vice President." he boasted, casting a glance at Mr. Evans, who just continued to eat.

Petunia nodded robotically, as if to say, "It's true."

"That's nice." James replied, rather pleasantly, Lily thought giving the situation. Vernon was practically trying to start an argument with James.

"What does your kind do for leisure?" Vernon asked again a few moments later.

"Well there's cards, and Quidditch, and just, you know, normal things…flying, reading." James explained.

Vernon screwed up his eyes in confusion; Lily highly doubted he had ever heard of Quidditch, or even reading, for that matter.

"Don't you have any sports like tennis or golf?" he asked, bewildered.

James raised an eyebrow. "We don't particularly play them, but we know what they are."

Vernon nodded. "You and me, then. A round of golf, Friday morning."

Lily couldn't let James do agree to golf with Vernon, it was a calamity waiting to happen. She piped up.

"Why don't you two just watch the news together or something." she tried. She knew Vernon was the type of man to watch the news, and James was eager to see how the television worked.

"No, I'd rather see how James fairs at golf. It's a true man's sport, after all." Vernon stated.

James smiled. "Sure, I'd love to play with you."

Lily sighed; this was going to be a disaster.

* * *

**Much thanks to hoolihoopgirl131, Harry and Ginny 4eva, MissMrprk, 2005girl, Zippy-Wings, and chikichiki for being absolutely splendid and reviewing. Thank you!**

**Also, a thank-you to my beta is in line. Thanks hcgolfinfool!**


	42. A Round of Golf and a Wedding

**A/N: Alright, here's the next chapter. For all of you that think James and Lily are getting a little too sappy, I'm sorry…you're going to have to be patient with it in this chapter though. And aren't lovers sappy sometimes? I know I've witnessed some sappy relationships. I promise in a few chapters they'll sap themselves out of it. For the most part. Anyhoo…we still had some people answering the poll, which was awesome. Another vote for Lupin! I've got another question you can answer in your reviews. Do you think part of the "magic" of Harry Potter books is the anticipation of the wait? Do you think that when our children read them they'll be less enthusiastic about the books because they'll all be out by then? Or do you think it'll be the same? Something to think about. So read, review. I'll post again today.**

**Chapter Forty-Two: A Round of Golf and a Wedding**

"James, you don't have to do this." Lily insisted the next morning. James was standing in her room wearing a pair of khakis and a blue polo shirt, grinning.

"Oh come on, Lily. It'll be fun." He grinned at her, and Lily had to admit that he looked rather cute dressed as a Muggle golfer. "I'm just glad you talked me into buying a polo shirt and some khakis."

Lily laughed. "Hold on, I'll get you some shoes."

She returned a minute later with a pair of golfing shoes and a hat.

"These are a pair of my father's old ones, and here's a hat to keep the sun out of your eyes." Lily said as stood on her tip-toes and placed the plaid golfer's hat on James's head, and he stole a kiss from her while she was placing it on his head.

"My father will be playing with you as well, I think he secretly wants to beat him. If you have any questions, just ask him." Lily continued.

James nodded. "Where will you be?"

Lily grinned. "Well, I'll be part of the audience, as well as Petunia and my mother, and I think a few of the dinner guests tonight."

"Let's go." he said finally.

Lily sighed, hoping against hope that the day would turn out all right.

* * *

"Thanks for letting me borrow your clubs and your shoes." James thanked Mr. Evans before they reached the first hole where they were to meet Vernon.

Patrick smiled. "It's nothing; those clubs haven't been used in years. Do you want to go third so you can learn what to do?"

James grinned. "Sure, I've read a few books on it, so I don't think I'll be too terrible."

"Reading and doing are two entirely different things, James." Patrick stated as they reached the green.

Vernon was looking very smug in his bright red polo shirt and navy pants. James thought he looked very much like an over-grown tomato.

"We're playing nine holes today." he stated. "We've got a rehearsal dinner to get to, after all."

James nodded. "Alright then, let's play. He flipped a tee, which ended up pointing towards Lily's father. "You can go first, Mr. Evans."

Patrick Evans nodded and looked to the flag before getting out his five iron. With a swing, the ball easily traveled two hundred yards.

Lily, Petunia, and Beverly Evans all clapped a quiet, golfer's clap, smiling eagerly. A few men, presumably Vernon's good friends that would come to the wedding, casually made their way over to where the girls were standing and began to watch.

Vernon stepped up now. James watched him carefully as he pulled out his five iron.

Vernon's ball went just as far as Mr. Evans's had, and James was slightly nervous before he approached the ball. He searched for his five iron and pulled it out, carefully taking a grip as he prepared to swing.

James's ball went a surprising two hundred thirty yards, feet away from the hole. James grinned as he heard Lily and Mrs. Evans clapped. He bowed gracefully and then hopped in the golf cart with Mr. Evans. To James's surprise Lily hopped onto the back of the cart as well.

"That was incredible James, and you've never even played golf before!" Lily exclaimed.

James grinned. "I think it's from Quidditch, I have great hand-eye coordination."

Patrick nodded. "Hand-eye coordination is a must in golf." He broke into a smile as well. "I daresay Vernon expected you to miss the ball entirely."

"Well he was disappointed then." Lily replied as they approached the hole. She jumped off the car just as gracefully as she arrived and made sure to hold her dress down. "Go put the ball in now, James, Dad."

The men grinned together as the reached for their clubs and walked to where their balls lay, James within five yards of Mr. Evans's.

Vernon had stopped his car with a fuming Petunia a good thirty yards before James and Mr. Evans's had, as his ball had gone the least distance.

James pulled out the best looking club to him, as he had been distracted when Mr. Evans had chipped his ball and Vernon's ball hadn't gone much farther with what ever club he had used, and he was currently swearing a blue streak. James wrapped his finger around his seven iron and did the same.

To everyone's surprise, but especially Vernon's, the ball landed right beside Mr. Evans's.

He heard Lily jump and exclaim in excitement and he grinned.

He then followed his ball in after Mr. Evans with his putter, and he heard a loud sputtering noise he could only assume was Vernon, who was still meters away from the flag. Mr. Evans's grinned at James as they got back in their cart, with Lily hopping in with them again.

"That was brilliant, the both of you!" Lily stated enthusiastically.

James grinned. If it was up to him, Vernon was going to have the worst golf experience of his life, and James only found it necessary to use his own natural talents to help his own game out a bit.

By the time they reached the ninth and final hole, Vernon was explosive, and James couldn't help but think that he looked more like a fire cracker now, his face was a violent shade of crimson.

James was in the lead, but was followed closely behind by Mr. Evans, Vernon, however, was so far behind that had absolutely no chance in winning, and his friends were starting to comment on James's great natural talent, and were joking about the lack of Vernon's. Petunia's arms were folded and she looked cross.

"You first, Mr. Evans." James said as Patrick Evans took a hard swing at the ball, sending it flying across the green.

Vernon huffed as he watched Mr. Evans's ball and he approached the ball in a frustrated manner, his mustache looked like it was going to be ripped off any second.

One Vernon's first swing, he missed the ball. The group, except for Petunia and Mrs. Evans, out of respect for her daughter, laughed. Vernon's thick neck was scarlet as he tried to drown the laughter out with his concentration and he tried again. He hit the ball this time, but it only went a measly few yards. Vernon threw his club violently into the crowd as everyone ducked.

"Quite a temper, that one's got." James commented pleasantly as he prepared to swing.

James's ball flew through the air and James bowed as the crowd applauded him.

The crowd followed Mr. Evans and James down into the last stretch of green, Vernon and Petunia promptly left after finding his club, mumbling that you couldn't trust _that sort_ with a decent game of golf.

Mr. Evans managed to put the ball in the hole after two more swings, and it took James four, making Mr. Evans the winner.

James shook his hand. "Good game, Mr. Evans."

Lily's father took his hand and shook it vigorously, grinning. "You too James, and please, call me Patrick."

"Yes sir." James replied gathering his clubs as Lily came to his side and pulled him into a hug.

"That was simply wonderful, James!" she cried and then she grinned and whispered in his ear. "Don' think I don't know what you did, James Potter."

James smiled at her as they separated. "That was a good game, if I do say so myself, I'll have to play again sometime."

"I'll take you down to the club sometime during the summer." suggested Mr. Evans. "Without Vernon; I've never seen such a poor sport."

"Oh he was just frustrated, dear." Beverly Evans commented. "Although I think he could have handled loosing a little better."

Patrick checked his watch. "Well we better go him and get changed; we've got a rehearsal wedding and dinner to attend."

James reached for Lily's hand as they took a seat together in the back of the golf cart with Mr. and Mrs. Evans in the front.

"Now that wasn't so bad, nothing wretched happened." James commented to Lily in a low tone.

Lily grinned. "You are so bad."

"He had it coming." was all James said, although he was smiling all the same.

* * *

Later that night, after a tense evening spent with a still furious Vernon and Petunia, and some of Vernon's family, the Evans and James returned to the Evans' home, full and tired.

James stretched as he and Lily walked up the stairs. "Does golf always make you that sore?"

"You're using muscles you haven't used too much before, so yes." Lily commented with a yawn.

"It was fun, though." James replied as he began to take his tie off, he continued to struggle with it in the middle of the hallway, so Lily guided him into her room and began to help him.

"For you, I suppose." she said as she undid the tie. "Vernon was still absolutely raging at dinner."

James grinned. "He was glaring at me all evening."

Lily smiled and shook her head. "You're too much."

They were interrupted by a knock at the door, and Petunia Evans entered, without waiting for a response, in her usual brisk manner.

"Lily, I would like to talk to you out here." she stated flatly.

Lily raised her eyebrows but nodded and followed her sister into the hallway.

Lily shut the door to her bedroom, and copied her sister and folded her arms crossly.

"What do you want?" Lily asked.

Petunia stuck her nose in the air and moved her hands to her hips.

"I just wanted to let you know, that Vernon and I think that it's best that after tomorrow, we don't see each other anymore."

Lily raised her eyebrows and tried to suppress a giggle.

"What do you mean? We're going to see each other, Petunia, we happen to have the same parents."

"We mean, Vernon and I, that after tomorrow we try our best to forget that we were ever sisters. No Christmas or Birthday cards, we just don't recognize each other anymore."

Lily laughed. "Isn't that how it already is, Petunia? We only spend time with each other when we're absolutely forced to, hell, I know the only reason you invited me to your wedding at all was because Mum made you. It's killing you, isn't it?" Lily glared at her sister with the closest thing she had ever felt to hatred.

"When we decide to start a family, we don't want our future children to be exposed to your kind!" Petunia continued, ignoring her sister's remarks. "And as soon as you move out and into your world...I hope to never see you again!"

"Well believe me." Lily snapped in a harsh tone. "The feeling is mutual. I wouldn't any of _my_ future children to be exposed to _your kind_, either."

Petunia huffed and stormed away, slamming her door shut on Lily. Lily almost laughed; you would think that Lily had asked Petunia out for the talk, the way she stormed off. Lily let out a long sigh before entering her room again, where James was sitting in the chair of her vanity, looking fervent, he stood up when he saw her.

"What did she have to say to you?" he asked.

Lily looked at him, feeling her eyes water, but hoping James didn't see the tears threatening to fall.

"I think I was just disowned." she muttered. "Petunia and Vernon don't want to risk exposing their future children to me and my kind."

James folded his arms around her and let her melt into him; he rested his head on hers. "It's alright Lily, everything will work out in the end."

* * *

The day of the wedding was a frantic one; Petunia had gone berserk and was running around the house madly searching for something blue.

Lily just sighed as she read over her Transfiguration notes in the den, sitting by James, who fascinated by the television and watching the morning news with Patrick Evans. The third time Petunia raced through the den, Lily just threw up her notes.

"Why don't you just wear blue underwear?" she cried.

Petunia stopped in mid pace to consider it. "Won't it show through my dress?"

"How many layers do you have to that thing? As I recall there was almost as many as on your cake." Lily stated.

Petunia counted on her fingers. "There're four."

"It won't be seen. Just go light blue." Lily replied in an annoyed air as she picked up her notes again.

Petunia hurried up the stairs to find some blue underwear without as much as a thank you for the thought. Lily's mother entered the den a few minutes later, dressed in her mother-of-the-bride dress, a light pink, conservative garb.

"Aren't you dressed yet, Lily, James? Patrick?"

Patrick, James, and Lily all exchanged a look and got up respectively to go and get dressed for the blessed affair.

Fifteen minutes later, Lily heard her name being called from James's room.

Lily finished putting on her pearl earrings and headed to James's room, where he stood, checking himself out in the mirror.

"Is this all on right?" he asked spinning. "It feels weird. Not at fluid as a dress robe."

Lily smiled sympathetically. "Yes, you look handsome."

"Like James Bond?" he asked excitedly as he checked himself out in the mirror again.

Lily laughed. "Yes, like James Bond."

"Well you look absolutely stunning." James complimented as they made their way down the stairs.

"Why thank you." Lily replied, grinning.

"You'll look prettier than the bride." James said in a low voice, making Lily giggle.

"You kids ready?" Mrs. Evans asked.

Lily and James nodded.

"Alright, your father and I and Petunia are heading over to the church. Can you follow in your car, James? It just might be a little crowded in ours."

James nodded. "Sure, we can follow."

"Good, well then, let's go." she said with finality in her voice.

James nodded as he pulled out his keys.

* * *

The wedding was a long and formidable affair, with many people in fancy suits and dresses looking highly pleased with themselves. James noticed, to his amusement, that the groom's side of guests was all rather plump and round, with thick flabby necks and purple cheeks.

The occasion had moved by in a slow, but easy pace, and everyone was enjoying the ceremony.

It was in the middle of the vows that disaster struck.

"And do you, Petunia Evans, take Vernon Dursley, to be your lawfully wedded husband? Do you promise to love him, comfort him, honor and keep him, in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, to be faithful to him as long as you both shall live?" the celebrant recited.

"I…I…I..I d..d..d..I..I…" Petunia stuttered, turning red.

James kept his head bent down, and he stared into his lap and let her stutter for a few more awkward seconds.

Finally the words were able to flow smoothly from her lips. "I do."

The celebrant looked at her funny and then nodded and continued with the ceremony until the climax of the event, 'you may kiss the bride'.

The party then moved into the reception hall, where music, food, and dancing covered up the gauche moment which had just befallen the bride, and effectively, the groom.

James and Lily danced, and Lily leaned her head on his shoulder.

"That was you, wasn't it?" she asked quietly.

James smiled. "Well, I couldn't have her talking to you like that and get away with it."

"Thank you." was all Lily said and they continued to dance happily.

* * *

**Thanks to the awesome reviewers: X.Little.Black.Cat.X., hoolihoopgrl131, Harry and Ginny 4eva, May Olivia, hpgirl7777, PaintedBlank, jillybean90, Zippy-Wings, chikichiki, and CaptainOats+PrincessSparkle!**

**And of course, thanks to my beta, without her this chapter would have been…well lacking. So thanks hcgolfinfool!**


	43. Just Some Friendly Conversation

**A/N: Woo! Posting again..let's all dance. So I found most people think that part of the magic is the anticipation of the HP books, and I have to admit, I agree, although I still think they'll be just enjoyable a hundred years from now. A classic. I did have one reviewer who thought the wait was just annoying and the magic was in the books, not the wait. So I commend you, although I don't agree…but you may be right. So everybody, read review, and be merry. I think I'll post again today, because I'm in a good mood….it's thunder storming! I love thunderstorms.**

**Chapter Forty-Three: Just Some Friendly Conversation**

"Ms. Evans, you are doing surprisingly well, I must say." Professor McGonagall complimented as she finished up her lesson with Lily.

"Did you practice over the holidays?" she asked.

Lily shook her head. "No, I was too busy with my sister's wedding and N.E.W.T.s studying…I did go over my notes for it though, maybe that's it."

Professor McGonagall nodded. "That could very well be the case. Now, please transfigure this glass into a candelabrum and then you may be dismissed."

Lily nodded and began to concentrate.

* * *

"Excellent today, Mr. Potter." Professor Latham noted as their lesson wrapped up on that Wednesday evening.

James smiled at him. "Thank you."

"You did well on your project with Nott, too." he commented.

James nodded. "Thank you; we put a lot of effort into it."

"I especially liked the part about vampires being given a chance in society, that they aren't evil, it's more of a curse they have. Very insightful." he continued.

"Well, it's the truth." James replied as he packed his things. "Many of those kinds of creatures…vampires…werewolves…they're cursed. They didn't go out and try to get attacked."

Professor Latham. "You've got a good mind, Mr. Potter. I'll see you at our next lesson, we'll probably have one more before N.E.W.T.s, I don't want to distract you from those tests. They are very important."

James nodded. "I know, Professor. I'll wait for your owl."

* * *

"I am going to Quidditch practice a little later tonight." James told Lily after dinner. "Slytherin's bloody booked the Pitch for every afternoon so we have nights. It'll probably longer than usual too…bastards."

"Alright, but when you get back, you should probably crack open a book. N.E.W.T.s are only five weeks away." Lily replied as they sat in the Head's common room, going over notes.

James nodded. "Yeah, that's what the schedule says." he replied with just a tad bit of sarcasm.

Lily rolled her eyes. "It's for your own good, you know."

"Hey, I wasn't complaining, love." he replied before kissing her and then jumping up to go change into his Quidditch robes.

Lily just laughed at him and continued to read over her Muggle Studies notes.

Thirty minutes later, Lily got tired of looking over notes and decided to head to the library for some extra background reading on the subjects she was going to have to know.

It was on the library that Lily was bombarded by a very energetic Allison.

"Lily, I was just coming to find you, I've been trying to get you by yourself since we returned from holidays!" she exclaimed.

Lily looked at her in a shocked way. "What's wrong?"

Allison shook her head. "Nothing, I just really need to talk to you."

Lily nodded; she and Allison really hadn't had a good long chat with just the two of them for the longest time.

"Want to go back to the Head's Quarters?" Lily asked.

"Is James there?"

Lily shook her head. "No, he's gone to Quidditch practice…he'll be gone for another hour at least."

"Alright, then." Allison replied, smiling as Lily led her back to her room.

"So what's up?" Lily asked as they took a seat in the common room.

"I just wanted you to be the first person I told…you're my best friend, and I've known you for so long." Allison started.

Lily's eyes had caught the excitement now; Allison had big news.

"Jacob and I…over Easter Holidays…we…we had…sex." Allison spat out, in excitement, yet anxiousness in Lily's reaction all the same.

Lily didn't even try and keep her jaw from dropping.

"What?"

Allison giggled. "I know, it's shocking, isn't it? But I don't know…we've dated for almost two years…and we love each other, and it just seemed so right."

Lily nodded, at loss for words.

"We were safe and everything." Allison continued, we made an anti-conception potion and all."

"So, what was it like?" Lily asked, it seemed only polite, after all.

Allison's eyes fluttered.

"It was so amazing, yet weird too, you know? To be that close to someone, that intimate. It's almost scary at how vulnerable you are…but it's so magical all the same."

"I take it Ellie doesn't know?" Lily said after a while.

Allison shook her head. "No, I don't really want to tell her, it would just be weird…Jacob and all."

"Yeah, that's probably best." Lily said quietly.

"Are you okay, I mean, I did the right thing, in telling you, right?" Allison asked.

Lily smiled at her and gave her a reassuring hug. "Yes, it's fine, it's just a little…shocking, you know."

"I know." Allison replied. "We'd been thinking about if for a while though. I mean, we love each other."

Lily nodded. "I know, you two are very much in love with each other."

Allison smiled. "Yeah, it's not like…it's not like I just met him and slept with him or anything. I'm not a slut."

"Of course not!" Lily protested. "You and Jacob have been dating for almost two years, it's almost expected, I guess."

"Thanks for listening to me, Lily. I really needed to tell someone…I felt like I'd been walking around with the best secret and that I would explode if I didn't get it out." she giggled. "Could you imagine me just blurting that out in the middle of class or something. You saved me from potential embarrassment, Lily." she grinned.

Lily smiled back at her. "All in a job well done."

Allison beamed. "Well, I better go…you probably had something to do before I interrupted you…and Jacob's waiting for me. See you in the morning!"

Allison left with the same bubbly air that she had arrived in, and Lily felt like her mood had been completely drained.

She laid down on the couch, pushing her notes and books to the floor and she kicked her shoes off and let out a sigh.

Her whole life seemed to have altered. It was almost disturbing to know that your friend had made love, had felt something as intimate as being with another person. It seemed to change her from child, adolescent, to an adult. She had always thought of sex being something adults did, older people, not little kids, not her. But she wasn't a little kid anymore, and the subject still seemed to foreign for her to grasp it, it simply bewildered her that Allison, a girl her own age, had been with a boy, their same age. It was baffling, remarkable, thrilling, and frightening all at once. Lily was uncertain, was everyone doing it? Allison sure didn't look any different. It was quite possible that every one of her classmates had been with somebody, but Lily shook the thought from her head. It was simply improbable, yet possible all the same. She took a breath and let out a long sigh. She wasn't dumb, she knew that's what Emerson had wanted from her, and she hadn't been ready. She didn't really think she was ready now either, now that she thought about it. Did James want it? Was he waiting for it? What was he expecting of her?

Lily was so entranced by her thoughts that she didn't notice that James had returned. He seemed to realize she was absorbed by something, as he cupped his hands over her eyes.

"Guess who?" he asked childishly.

Lily jumped up as she felt his cold, wet hands on her warm face.

"James!" she exclaimed, more from surprise than trying to answer the question.

"Right." James replied as he removed his hands and took a seat by moving her legs and then placing them on his lap.

"What are you thinking about?" James asked, as Lily still hadn't said anything after a few minutes.

Lily looked at James and then sat up.

"I think we need to talk." she said.

James nodded. "Alright, what about?"

Lily took a breath. This was a topic they hadn't even come close to discussing yet. "Allison was in here earlier, she needed someone to talk to."

James raised his eyebrow, clueless to where this was going. "Is everything alright with her, what about her and Jacob?"

Lily almost laughed. "Things are more than fine between them, but it is sort of what she wanted to talk about."

James looked at Lily's eyes, still trying to figure out what was on her mind.

"Allison told me that during Easter break, she and Jacob had…sex." Lily said plainly.

"Oh." was all James could say. "Was it the first time or something?" he asked.

Lily nodded. "Of course! Why would she tell me if it wasn't the first time?"

James shrugged. "I don't know, I thought maybe girls shared stuff like that."

Lily raised her eyebrows. "Do guys?"

James sighed. This was beginning to become an awkward conversation.

"Well, yeah. I mean, Sirius tells about all of his escapades and what not…and Peter and even Remus goes into some detail."

Lily's face strickened. "They've all done it?"

James shook his head. "No, only Sirius has."

James watched Lily's face relax. "So you haven't?"

"No." James replied. "What's bothering you, Lily?"

Lily sighed again. "It's just…this is the first friend I've had really tell me this sort of thing, and now I have so many things on my mind."

James nodded, he understood. He had felt similar when Sirius had first told him at the end of sixth year. It was like they had grown up somehow.

"So what is on your mind now?" James asked as he played with Lily's feet.

"I was just wondering, er, what you…how you…felt about sex."

James sighed. "Well, I think about it. I think everyone thinks about it."

Lily nodded. "Yeah, but are you ready for it?"

James looked at her, searching for something he couldn't describe, an answer maybe.

"I really don't know, Lily, I can wait as long as you can. It's sort of an, I'm ready when you are thing, I guess." James replied.

Lily nodded. "Well, I don't know how I feel about it."

"That's quite alright." James assured her.

"I mean, growing up I was always told about white weddings, I'm pretty sure that's what Petunia had. But I'm not sure if I really agree with it or not. I think I'm really not ready yet."

James moved over and kissed her. "That's fine." he murmured. "I'm not trying to pressure you into anything; I just want to be with you."

Lily grinned. "I'm glad we talked about this."

James smiled back at her. "I suppose it was good to get it out of the way, to let us know where we stand with each other and all."

"Yeah, that and I'm worried Lola is going to start wondering where she came from." Lily replied, giggling.

"I doubt the stork story would satisfy her." James grinned.

"She's much too brilliant for that." Lily agreed.

"She could have killed the stork, after all." James added.

Lily laughed as she stood up. "I think I'm going to call it a night, I'm dreadfully tired."

"No more studying with me?" James pouted.

Lily smiled at him. "You don't need to be studying, you need to be showering; you're filthy."

"Sorry, the Pitch was terribly muddy today."

"It's alright." Lily replied easily. "As long as you beat Slytherin."

James beamed and puffed out his chest with confidence. "Oh, we will."

* * *

**2005girl, May Olivia, PhyscoLeopard, chikichiki, X.Little.Black.Cat.X, Prongs1, HGshipper, hoolihoopgirl131, laJardiniere, Zippy-Wings, MissMrprk, Saiyan-of-the-Seas: THANKS FOR REVIEWING! HUGS FOR ALL! EXCEPT FOR THE FACT THAT I DON'T LIKE HUGGING. INTERNET HUG!**

**Thanks to me beta, hcgolfinfool, who found this chapter quite amusing.**


	44. The Quidditch Cup

**A/N: Yes, I'm updating again. Because, it's still thunderstorming, and I'm in a good mood. We had some more votes for Lupin, for many of the same reasons. You guys sure do like the guy. I think he's a mystery. That's what I like about him. Anyhoo…to answers of how much longer this story is going to be…I just finished writing all the chapters. There's going to be four more after this. And maybe an epilogue, but I'm not sure. Hope I'll update again today! And as always, read and review.**

**Chapter Forty-Four: The Quidditch Cup**

"James, you need to eat." Lily urged. James was looking tense and excited, and kept pulling out a playbook, flipping through it, scribbling something else down, and then tucking it back away, only to bring out when another thought struck him.

"What?" James asked, obviously absorbed in his thoughts.

"Eat. You piled all of that food on your plate, and you're not even touching it." Lily said, more clearly and taking James's book away from him.

"Hey!" he protested.

Lily shook her head and pointed to his plate. "Eat, and then you'll get it back. Besides, you know these plays like the back of your hand."

James grinned at her before forking liberal amounts of eggs into his mouth.

"I don't see how you tolerate him." Sirius joked. "The way he eats, it's enough to be ashamed of."

As the words came out of his mouth, so did bits of bacon, and Lily couldn't help but laugh.

James finished his breakfast and then held out his hand to Lily.

"I don't much care for dancing right now." Lily teased.

James frowned. "Well can I have my notebook back, then?"

Lily grinned and then handed him his book back, and he dived into the contents again like a madman.

* * *

"This is sure to be an interesting match, eh?" Sirius said as he took a seat in the stands next to Lily in their usual group. Jacob and Grace had even graced them with their presence and support by wearing gold and maroon.

Lily nodded. It was a beautiful day for Quidditch, it was sunny, cool enough to be comfortable, and there wasn't a cloud in the sky.

Madam Hooch blew the whistle after the captains shook hands, and the most anticipated game of the season began.

The game began slowly, it was the Quidditch Cup, after all, and each team was matched, player by player, in skill level. Except, Lily grinned, James. He was unbelievable on the Quidditch pitch, and no one could take that away from him.

That's probably why it was James to score the first four goals, enthusing the Gryffindor stands, while reeking havoc among the Slytherin stand, as loud hisses were made at every goal James scored.

Getting down by a few points seemed to discourage the Slytherins, but it also made them more eager to play dirty. Madam Hooch began calling fouls left and right, and the penalty shots only resulted in Gryffindor scoring more points.

The score was soon ninety to zero, and Slytherin was becoming furious.

The captain, Andrews, a burly sixth year with several missing teeth even took the beater's bat from his teammate to hit a Gryffindor chaser with it.

Another foul was called again, and the Slytherin stand went into an uproar.

Madam Hooch waved them off as James was asked to take the penalty shot was taken. The familiar swoosh of the quaffle through the hoop made the Gryffindor lead hundred to zero.

Lily could look at the way James was now flying, with a harsher grip, that he was becoming more and more frustrated with the opposing team and just praying that their seeker caught it soon.

He would have no such luck; for the next choice foul the Slytherin team had planned out would make any chances of the Gryffindor seeker to catch the Snitch evaporate into thin air.

Michaels, the Gryffindor seeker, had started to speed faster on his top of the line broom, the Snitch was in his reach, when one of the Slytherin beaters charged head on into where he was flying, sending a loud crunch of broken bones echoing throughout the stadium. Slytherin beaters were naturally gigantic compared to swift Gryffindor chasers.

James turned as he heard the noise and saw Michaels fall helplessly through the air. Before he could even think, he sent a spell Michaels's way.

"IMPEDIMENTA!" he cried, not even realizing he was doing magic without a wand.

Michaels fell slowly through the air and landed on the dew covered grass with a soft thud, leaving the audience to stare at James in amazement, they had only ever seen the Headmaster do magic without his wand, after all.

James zoomed down to stop by Michaels when he landed.

He was still out cold, most likely from the collision than the fall. Madam Hooch called Andrews down after conjuring a stretcher for Michaels and sending him on his way to the Hospital Wing.

She scolded Andrews for at least five minutes before awarding Gryffindor two penalties and James was told to take the shots.

His aim was perfect, and Gryffindor was awarded another twenty points, bringing the score up one twenty to zero.

James called the reserve seeker, Gaunt, a small third year girl, over to him once the goals were made, she approached him quickly, but timidly.

"I need you to just distract them from getting the Snitch. If you can get it, great, but I think just distracting them till we get three more goals will be the best thing." he ordered, voice booming against the wind.

She nodded and flew off, and James and his fellow chasers began to fly together, stealing, and then passing the quaffle to score another goal.

James through her a thumbs up, and the girl smiled and began to make a beeline to a 'pretend' snitch. It worked, the Slytherin seeker began to follow her, and James and his teammates had enough time to score yet another goal.

Gaunt tried to make another beeline, but the Slytherin seeker seemed to have caught on, and began searching the sky for the snitch himself.

James knew they would have to score quickly again, or else they would loose the match for sure.

The quaffle was passed to him, and he began to dart Slytherin chasers left and right, as well as bludgers that were aimed at his head.

He threw the quaffle through the hoop right as Madam Hooch blew the whistle.

Slytherin had caught the Snitch, but Gryffindor had won. The entire stadium but Slytherin erupted into cheers. James had never felt so good, especially knowing that when he landed, Lily would be waiting for him.

* * *

"Ms. Evans, your work has been rather astounding." Professor McGonagall complimented. "I'm impressed; it seems that you've won your battle with Transfiguration."

Lily grinned. "I think I'm just getting to it, Professor."

Professor McGonagall gave her a rare smile. "I'm expecting good results on your N.E.W.T.S."

Lily sighed. "I'm praying for good results on them"

"You'll do fine." Professor McGonagall replied, with her rare kind support. "Transfigure these pieces of parchment into quilts."

Lily took a deep breath and closed her eyes in order to become concentrated; she didn't need to mess up now.

She opened her eyes suddenly and looked at the parchment on the table and thought of the spell, and to her relief, the parchment unraveled into a large, colorful quilt.

"Good, Ms. Evans. I have a few more things for you to Transfigure, then you may be dismissed. Our next meeting will be the second day after N.E.W.T.S, I want you to focus on just those tests for now, however, so I think it's best we have a break."

Lily nodded as she prepared herself for the next task.

* * *

"Mr. Potter, you are performing excellently." Professor Latham commented on that Saturday morning after the Quidditch up.

"I love Defense Against the Dark Arts, sir." James replied with a smile.

"Well that is apparent." the Professor remarked as he took off his glasses and cleaned them off with his sleeve before putting them back on. "Let's go to the faculty lounge, I believe they have a boggart problem in there."

James nodded excitedly and eagerly followed Professor Latham to the faculty room.

The room was empty, except for Professor Flitwick, who smiled broadly at James before leaving.

"Nice charm last Saturday, Mr. Potter. Excellent wandless magic."

James blushed. "Thank you Professor. I just did what was necessary."

"And that's what will make you a great wizard." Professor Flitwick replied energetically as he gathered his papers. "I'll see you in class on Wednesday."

James nodded before turning his attention back to Professor Latham.

"Where's this boggart?" he asked.

Professor Latham smiled at him before pointing to a cupboard. "Right here."

James nodded and began to clear his head. "Alright."

"You know what to do." Professor Latham stated as he flung the cupboard doors open.

James opened his eyes and saw Lily, laying in front of him, eyes wide open yet so cold and lifeless, dead.

James's throat began to get chocked with tears as adrenaline pumped through his veins.

Wait. He took a moment to think. Lily was in her lessons with McGonagall right now. She was safe. He ignored the voice in his head that asked 'could you be sure?' and took a deep breath.

"Riddikulus!" he shouted moving his fingers magically.

Lily's body popped up and turned into a show girl, dancing to and fro. James laughed, Lily would never dance like that. He heard Professor Latham join in beside him, and soon the boggart was gone.

"So, your greatest fear is loosing Lily Evans?" he asked conversationally.

"Yes, sir. I love her." James replied.

Professor Latham nodded then smiled. "It's good to have that kind of love in these times. You hold on to her, James. She'll be very important in your future."

James nodded as he gained a completely new respect for the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor.

"We're done here, I'll send you an owl, and our next meeting won't be till after N.E.W.T.S, so study hard." Professor Latham said before ushering James out of the faculty lounge.

"Thanks Professor Latham, good night." James waved before making his way back to the Heads' Quarters, because even though the image of Lily sprawled dead on the floor wasn't real, all he could think about was how he wanted to wrap his arms around her and keep her away from danger.

* * *

"Lily?" James called into the Head's common room.

Lily appeared from her bedroom door. " James?"

James caught sight of her and rushed to her, enfolding her in his arms.

"James, is everything alright?" she asked, worriedly.

James nodded as he continued to hold her.

"I just needed to see you, to hold you." he replied quietly.

Lily kissed his cheek. "How were your lessons?"

James broke away. "I did well, I saw Flitwick…I fought a boggart."

Lily raised her eyebrow.

"How did that go?"

James took a breath and looked up at Lily before looking to the floor. "It turned into you."

"You're most frightened of me?" Lily asked, she was really starting to worry now.

James sighed and shook his head. "No, you were…you were sprawled on the floor, your eyes were wide open…you were dead, Lily."

Lily's eyes watered, it never seemed to amaze her how much James cared for her, and just knowing that his worst fear was loosing her in this war made her love for him grow even more.

Lily wrapped her arms around him, this time.

"It's okay, James. I'm here, I'm breathing." she smiled into James's shoulder. "We'll be okay."

James rubbed her back as he held her. "I know, I know…it's just sometimes…thinking about what could happen…it's so unnerving, yet things like death happen all the time out there, and I don't know if I'm ready to face it."

"I'm not either, James. We'll have to grow together. We'll go out into the world together, and we'll make it James, we will."

* * *

**MORE HUGS TO prongs1, 2005girl, MissMrprk, and hoolihoopgrl131!**

**And as usual, to my beta.**


	45. NEWTs Stress and Graduation Shopping

**A/N: Another chapter! yay. read. review. thanks! Oh, and we had some more votes thinking that the magic was still in the wait of the books. Just thought I'd let you all know. **

**Chapter Forty-Five: N.E.W.T.s Stress and Graduation Shopping**

"I'm bloody sick of studying." Sirius complained as the group of seventh years sat outside on the fairly warm Sunday, under a giant oak tree.

"Padfoot, that book has been open for five minutes, and it's on Quidditch." Remus commented as he turned the page of his Charms notes.

Sirius threw a quill at him. "Sod off, Moony."

Remus sighed and continued to read.

Lily and James were quizzing each other on Charms and Transfiguration, while Allison and Jacob went over Defense Against the Dark Arts, Peter hopelessly went over Potions by himself.

"Boys just don't _understand_ the emotional charms." Lily burst out.

James shook his head. "That's not true!"

"Well how come when we did the Cheering Charms, girls could do it better than boys?" Lily argued.

"Because, they were partners with boys, and boys are easier to please than girls!" James retorted.

Lily gasped. "That is not true!"

"Yes it is!" James exclaimed as he stood up, which in turn caused Lily to stand and face him, her face turning redder by the second. "We have to do everything right, or girls go completely mad!"

"I still think it's just because the girls can understand the charm better." Lily snapped. "When you think of emotions and feelings, girls understand them better, so they can do the charms better!"

"Just because you're brilliant at Charms and you're a girl doesn't mean all girls are excellent at emotional charms!" James shouted.

Lily huffed and folded her arms. "I'm going back inside, where I can study in quiet, non-argumentative places!"

James scowled before kicking the grass in front of him.

"And now I'm going to have to be the one to apologize." James muttered. "Because girls are so damn hard to please!"

Sirius appeared beside him. "What's up with you two?"

James mumbled. "I don't know…I guess she's PMSing or something."

To his misfortune, Allison had heard him, and had looked up at him, eyes flashing dangerously.

"That is one of the most piggish things I've ever heard you say!" she exclaimed. "Anytime a girl argues it's all, 'she must be PMSing' what a load of rubbish!"

James groaned. He didn't need another argument.

"Sorry. I'm bloody sorry!" James replied in a heated manner. "I think we've just spent too much time together, or something."

Allison nodded. "Now that's a more reasonable explanation. You just got annoyed with each other. Spend some time away from each other."

Sirius, still standing beside James, shook his head. "The PMSing thing makes way more sense. How can two people in love as Lily and James get sick of each other?"

"Well apparently, Black, it can happen." Allison retorted.

Sirius stuck out his tongue. "Whatever." he turned to James. "So are you going to apologize now, or what?"

James shook his head. "No, I'll let her cool off for a bit. I think I'm going to go for a walk."

"Care for some company?" Sirius asked eagerly, anxious to get away from all of the mass studying and occasionally flare-ups that happened when stressed out people got together to work.

James shook his head. "No thanks, Padfoot, I just need to be by myself for a bit, next time, maybe."

Sirius nodded, trying to understand and went and laid back down, shut his eyes, and basked in the sunlight.

James sighed and then began to walk.

Allison was right, they were just arguing over petty things because of being constrained to each other all the time. How many steady couples had to live with each other constantly, especially during the most stressful part of the year? Tensions were bound to rise, and it was nothing he had to worry about, nevertheless, he began thinking of ways he could apologize.

After walking for what appeared to be hours, the others were no longer under the tree and must have gone in for dinner, James decided to head back in.

He walked into the Great Hall, where it seemed the entire student body was already seated and eating happily.

James smiled as he saw his friends and took his seat next to Lily.

Lily turned to him as he sat down; she looked like she had been crying.

"I'm sorry for arguing with you James, it just wasn't worth it. It was so silly. I'm just so stressed out about N.E.W.T.s and the future and…"

James held his finger up to her mouth.

"Shh. I understand, Lily, it's okay. Have you been crying?"

Lily smiled weakly and nodded. "No, I was practicing the Cheering Charm on myself, and I laughed so hard that I cried."

James shook his head and grinned at her. "For a Head Girl, you sure are silly."

Lily took a sip of her pumpkin juice and nodded. "It's your fault."

James raised his eyebrow. "How is it _my_ fault?"

"Well if you weren't such a ridiculous Head Boy, I wouldn't have to be so silly all the time." Lily replied, smiling at him.

James grinned. "There are some things you just can't help."

* * *

"Come on Lily, we've got to decide on a dress robe!" Allison exclaimed at breakfast the next Saturday. Lily was studying at the table, ignoring the conversation around her.

"I think we should just study today." Lily replied carelessly.

"Lily Catherine Evans. It is the last Hogsmeade date and we both need dress robes. Do you want to go naked to your graduation ball?"

Lily looked up and grinned. "How did you know that the theme James and I picked out was a nude beach?"

Allison faltered and screwed up her eyes in confusion. "What? Let's just go. Ellie can tell us which ones not to get."

Ellie nodded. "Yes, I'd hate for you two to graduate with ugly robes. Come on, Lily."

And with the aid of her two best friends, Lily was practically forced to go to Hogsmeade. Once they had reached Madam Vey's shop though, Lily got into the spirit and began looking for the perfect robe.

She took a light blue one, an emerald one (at the request of Ellie), and a light yellow one to the back of the store to try on.

She modeled for Ellie, who had decided to be _very_ honest in her opinions.

"Too much robe." she commented as Lily appeared in the blue robe, which was long and flowing with long sleeves. Lily shrugged and went to go try on the next one.

Allison appeared in a dark pink robe, but Ellie told her no on the account that it looked like something her great Aunt Helen would wear, and according to Ellie, that was a bad thing.

Lily then emerged with her emerald one, and although Ellie had insisted it looked stunning on her, Lily took it off, she was sick of wearing green all the time. Her last set of dress robes had been emerald and she just wanted a change.

Allison then modeled a bright blue robe, which Ellie had applauded until she saw the price tag.

At Lily's turn, she wore the last robe she had gotten to try on, a elegant yellow robe.

Ellie had immediately burst into a fit of laughter.

"You look like a canary on fire!" she exclaimed between giggles.

Lily frowned. "I do not!" But then she had turned and looked in the full length mirror, and she couldn't exactly say she didn't look anything like a canary.

"Well that's the last one, I'm going to have to go search again. I knew I should've bought one the last time I was in here."

Ellie just rolled her eyes as Allison came out, wearing a very light shade of pink, and looking absolutely beautiful.

"Allison, you look great in that!" Lily exclaimed. "Jacob will love it."

Ellie nodded her head in agreement. "Yes, and you don't look like cotton candy in it."

Allison grinned at her. "Well isn't that just reassuring."

"Honestly, you look gorgeous. Now we have to go help impossible Lily find a robe." Ellie replied.

Lily searched the racks in hopes for the perfect color, the perfect fit, the perfect robe.

At last, her green eyes caught sight of a cream-colored robe tucked away in the corner. Lily remembered the color, and just hoped it wasn't the same robe she had seen with James.

She reached for it, and to her delight, it wasn't the same robe. It still wasn't the prettiest thing she had ever seen either. Allison appeared behind her and gave it a good long look.

"Why don't you go try it on?" she suggested.

Lily shrugged. "I don't think I like it."

"Well, it couldn't hurt to try it on, now could it?" Allison replied. "Go try it on."

Lily gave in and headed back to the dressing room. Allison and Ellie continued with their search.

Minutes later, Lily slowly emerged out into the store and waited for Ellie and Allison to shun the outfit.

Much to her surprise, however, Allison dropped her pink robe in surprise as she saw Lily.

"Is it that horrible?" Lily asked as she began to turn around and head back to the dressing room.

"No!" Allison exclaimed. "Lily, you look amazing! If I were a guy, you'd take my breath away!"

Lily laughed. "Really?"

Ellie nodded. "That's the robe for you, go check your fine self out!"

Lily walked back to the mirror and looked at herself. She had to do a double take. The robe seemed perfect in everyway. The shade was perfect with her fair coloring, her green eyes, and her red hair. It seemed to hug her curves just right, yet wasn't too tight or revealing at the same time. It was simple, yet dazzling. Lily squealed, causing a few other shoppers to look at her oddly.

She went back, changed, and appeared by the counter. "I'd like to by this robe, please."

The kind-looking woman that Lily could only assume was Madam Vey smiled at her. "Good choice, Miss. I haven't sold a one like it yet, you're sure to be the only one with it. And I can tell, it'll look amazing on you."

"It does look sexy on her." Ellie commented, causing Madam Vey to grin politely at her as the money was exchanged and Allison placed her robe on the counter to be purchased.

* * *

"So did you have any luck today?" James asked as he studied Potions in the Heads' common room after supper.

Lily nodded. "Yes, I found the perfect outfit. I can't wait for graduation!" she commented excitedly.

James smiled at her without looking up at her. "That's good. Any chance I can see it?"

"No!" Lily protested. "It's surprise. I'm sure you'll love it, though."

"As long as I have you as my date, I'll be happy." James replied in a good-natured tone.

Lily laughed. "I don't know, I was really considering going with Gilderoy."

"Only seventh years are allowed." James mentioned playfully.

"Oh, I'm sure they'd let the rules slide for Head Girl." Lily remarked in the utmost seriousness.

"Then they'd let the rules slide when I kill the bastard." James retorted, just as serious, but smiling just the same. "I'm Head Boy after all."

"So what do your robes look like?" Lily asked, changing the subject.

"Oh so what, are you going with me now?" James asked, looking up at her.

"Well, Gilderoy just couldn't handle me. He was too much of a little boy." Lily giggled.

James nodded. "That's what I thought, you need a man. And you're just going to have to be surprised as well."

"What?" Lily exclaimed. "That rule is only for girls!"

James raised his eyebrow. "Please, show me this all powerful rule book that states in fine print exactly when dates can reveal their outfits."

Lily rolled her eyes. "Come on, tell me!"

"It's leopard print. It has tails; I have a cane and a top hat!" James replied.

Lily grinned at her sarcastic boyfriend. "Oh good, you'll match perfectly with me."

"Well now that we have that settled." James commented as he looked back down at his paper. "I have some Potions to study."

Lily sighed. "Me too, hold on, and we can work together."

James smiled as he watched Lily scamper off and get her Potions book. He knew he could never really get tired of her, and just when he thought she was getting on his nerves, he felt like he loved her even more.

* * *

**Thanks to: Harry and Ginny 4eva, chikichiki, micheymouse, myzteek, Elise7, jillybean90, MissMrprk, May Olivia, -Lily Evans 4 life-, Prongs1, Zippy-Wings, 2005girl, glowing ice, IAMSOAP, X.Little.Black.Cat.X**

**And special thanks to my beta…by the way if this looks different then when you edited it, I never received the email with the corrected version, so I just did it myself. It's okay though, and you're still totally appreciated.**


	46. NEWTs

With hours of studying that the seventh year students of Hogwarts had put themselves through, they were almost relieved the day that N.E.W.T.s came. It seemed that at least half of the seventh year class had broken down at least once, and the seventh year Gryffindors had been no different. Allison burst into tears one morning when she realized she had brought down her Potions book to study rather than her Transfiguration one, Remus was barely saying anything, he spoke only when spoken to, otherwise, he seemed to always be thinking of something and a book was always in his hand. Peter was walking around more anxious than ever, if you asked him a question about studying, he was likely to start stuttering and go into some sort of seizure. Lily had locked herself in her room on more than one occasion; she wouldn't even let James in. It appeared that the only seventh year Gryffindors that didn't seem to be entirely perplexed by the N.E.W.T.s were Sirius and James. Sirius would laugh every time someone had a break down and would then mark it on a piece of parchment like some kind of tally. Lily hadn't seen him actually crack open a book and study once, but she knew he would do alright. He always did. James was the most balanced of the group, he did study, but he didn't go overboard, he didn't bring books to the tables, and he never talked about studying. Still, he was getting tired to his friends acting completely nutters, and Lily shutting him out.

The NEWTS began the first Monday of June, and Professor McGonagall called the seventh and fifth year students into the entrance hall after breakfast, where after a few minutes of waiting, filled with anxious whispers and nervous silence, McGonagall called them in class by class and they were told to begin the written part of their Transfiguration exam.

James looked at the fifth year students in wonder. They looked a wreck, several were chattering away naming all the spells they could think of off the top of their head, and they didn't appear to be aware that they were saying anything.

James found his seat and waited for McGonagall to call time, and he began his exam. He managed to finish in half an hour, and when he looked up, only Sirius was finished with his exam, he gave James a thumbs up and he grinned. James looked over at Lily, she was in deep concentration, her hand was writing furiously, and James smiled to himself as Lily paused and went back to dot all of her I's.

What seemed like years later, Professor McGonagall called time and collected their papers, and James was joined by an anxious Lily out in the hall.

"What did you get for number thirty-two?" she asked frantically. "I was sure it would turn into a Cheshire cat, but I just couldn't remember for sure."

James grinned and put an arm around her. "That's what I put; let's go get some lunch…"

"That's what you put? Do you think it's right? I should probably skip lunch and go make sure…I could review for the practical examination as well…"

James covered Lily's mouth with his hand. "Lily, wouldn't have put it if it wasn't right. And you are not going to go scamper off and lock yourself in your room. You are so pale and frail. You need to eat. You can't think if you can't eat."

Lily sighed, she knew she would get nowhere arguing with James now, and she resigned herself to eat lunch.

"That's better." James stated as they made their way back into the Great Hall after McGonagall called them back when the Great Hall was back into its original state.

The rest of the week passed by just like that Monday, and James was certain that Lily was going to have some sort of ulcer by the end of the week. She continued to study enough to make herself sick, she had appeared to have given up eating all together, even with James's nudging. She would brush him off and open a book, reciting a random fact and then checking herself. James didn't see why she did this, it's not like she ever got them wrong. He shuddered at the thought of her actually getting one wrong one day. She would probably have a nervous breakdown and would have to be hospitalized. He couldn't do anything about her study habits, though. Lily had picked them up long before he had any part in her life, and he knew she wasn't going to change them for him.

That Friday came like Christmas in summer. The day had been anticipated so much, that the seventh years could barely believe it was there. Lily had to be reassured six times, and then she freaked out because she had forgotten to bring down her Muggle Studies book, and that was the NEWT she had that day. James shook his head and resigned himself, almost glad that he didn't have another NEWT with Lily. So much for giving herself an ulcer, she was beginning to give him one.

XX

"Done!" Sirius exclaimed to James as they walked out of the Astronomy tower. "I am so glad we had the practical exam last night, because we're having a party tonight!"

James smiled at him. "I am so glad that it's over. I can finally get some sleep now."

Sirius raised his eyebrow. "I didn't think you got stressed out by exams."

James chuckled. "I don't. I had to check on Lily and make sure she did put her books away to sleep. But I have a feeling she just hid them and pretended to be asleep and then just read them under her covers like some little kid trying to stay up past bedtime."

Sirius laughed. "She certainly is a handful, isn't she?"

"Yeah, but I guess it comes with the package of Lily." James said as they walked out into the sunlight and on the Hogwarts grounds.

"What, the balanced part and the unbalanced part melded together?" Sirius asked, chuckling at himself.

James raised his eyebrows. "Something along those lines."

All of a sudden, James's world went black.

Cold hands cupped around his eyes, and he couldn't see a thing.

"Guess who?" he heard Lily's voice ask.

James grinned. "Hm…Professor Sprout?"

"Nope! Guess again!" Lily demanded, laughing.

James turned around and caught her in his arms. "Lily!"

Lily laughed and kissed his nose. "We're done!" she exclaimed.

James grinned. "I think we should hold a book burning party or something."

"No…we might need our notes later!" Lily exclaimed, smiling.

"Well it's good see that you're back and acting normal." James stated as they took a seat by the pond, Sirius, Peter, Remus, Allison, and Jacob following behind them, but neither James nor Lily realized it.

Lily put her hand in the water and splashed it around. "That water feels refreshing!"

"Care for a swim?" James grinned.

"No! It's refreshing because it's hot outside…it's absolutely freezing in there!" Lily exclaimed as she began taking her shoes off. "But I think I'll put my feet in."

James watched her take off her shoes and smiled.

"What?" she asked when she caught him gazing at her.

"Nothing." James replied, but he continue to stare at her all the same.

"What?" Lily asked again as she threw her shoes to the side of her.

"I was just thinking about the last time we were out here after a major exam." James said.

Lily raised her eyebrows. "When?"

"Oh, after OWLs were over. Don't you remember?" James said.

Lily thought for a moment and then grinned. "Yes! You were a complete arse that day."

James gasped. "No, I wasn't! I was _never_ an arse."

"Yes you were." Lily insisted. "Sitting under that tree, ruffling your hair because you thought it looked cool…playing with that stupid Snitch. You aren't even Seeker. What's up with that? Couldn't you have least thrown a quaffle or something?"

James grinned. "I knew you were watching me under that tree! And no, everyone already new I was talented with a quaffle in my hands. I had to show them my seeker capabilities as well."

Lily just shook her head. "And then you go and start something with Snape. It was like a James the Jerk afternoon. You did every little thing that I despised in a ten minute period."

"What? Looking handsome?" James asked with an innocent look on his face.

"No!" Lily protested.

"And I wasn't being a jerk; I was merely playing with Snivellus."

"You had him hanging upside down with his underpants showing!" Lily exclaimed. "Sirius was there too!"

Sirius seemed to queue in at his name. "I was, wasn't I. We haven't given Snivellus a good de-pantsing in a while, Prongs."

James laughed. "And you came down, ready to raise hell. I finally gotten you attention doing that. I would have been perfectly happy if you had stormed over while I was playing with my Snitch, you know."

Lily just shook her head. "Well I was prefect, and someone had to stop you. It's not like Remus was going to do anything."

Remus looked over at her from where he was talking to Grace.

"I would have, but you try getting anything through Sirius and James, it's impossible!"

Lily grinned. "Well, I know that now!"

James smiled at her as he continued to remember that afternoon. "And then I asked you out, and you said…"

"I'd rather date the Giant Squid!" Sirus interrupted with an abnormally high voice as he fluttered his eyelashes.

Lily laughed. "Anything looked better than you back then, Potter."

James frowned. "But the Giant Squid is slimy. And I'm sure he smells on dates. And his kisses?" James scrunched up his nose. "It was like telling me you'd go out with Snape."

"Oh didn't I tell you?" Lily asked. "I did." she grinned as she saw James's expression.

"Well I've gotten you in the end now, haven't I?" He grinned. "I won!"

He stuck out his tongue at Lily and she pushed him, and he landed with a splash in the lake.

"Hey!" she heard James yell. "It's not too cold in here. You should come on in Lily, I'm sure the Giant Squid wouldn't mind!"

Lily laughed as she stood up, hands on her hips. "That's what you get, James Potter…for being insuff—"

Another splash was heard as Sirius pushed Lily into the water.

"And that's what you get. Evans!" he laughed manically.

Lily glared at him and began to swim up to shore. She however, was caught by James.

"Come on Lily, I have this friend I want you to meet."

Lily squealed. "James Potter, let me go!"

"If I do, the Giant Squid may get his tentacles around you, and then you'd be forced to go on a date with him!" James replied.

"Going out with the Giant Squid is looking mighty appealing right now!" Lily exclaimed.

James let her go, and she began to swim back to shore.

"Oh come on, Evans. Don't you want to race me or anything? We're in here already, we might as well have some fun!"

Lily turned to look at him. "It's freezing in here, James!"

"Well we could warm it up!" James replied, grinning madly.

Lily frowned at him. "You aren't funny, James."

James swam over to her before she could get out and held on to her, and puckered his lips out.

"Come on, give me a kiss!" he said, his lips still poked out obnoxiously in Lily's face.

Lily laughed as she picked up some seaweed and pushed it on James's mouth.

He spat out. "Lily, I said you, not the Giant Squid!"

Lily laughed again as James tackled her and gave her a kiss.

Their friends just watched from the shore. They had never seen any two people so hopelessly in love.

"They're going to end up married." Allison commented.

Sirius nodded. "Yeah, they already act like an old married couple now."

They watched with mild amusement and laughed when they heard Lily scream.

"James, you have seaweed breath!"


	47. More Meetings with Dumbledore

**A/N: Enjoy. I apologize for any errors, I'm in a rush though as I have to be somewhere in twenty minutes. Read. Review.**

**Chapter Forty-Seven: More Meetings with Dumbledore **

"We have lessons tomorrow morning, right?" James asked as he and Lily patrolled the halls.

Sure, it was a Monday night, but Lily had given the sixth year prefects off patrolling this week so that they could study for their upcoming exams. Fifth and seventh years didn't have final exams, after all, and Lily remembered being a sixth year and wishing the Head Girl and Boy would cut them some slack the week before their exams.

"Yes, at six thirty…it's going to be extra long." Lily replied with a sigh.

James groaned. "Don't they understand rest and relaxation? Do they know the ordeal we just went through?"

Lily laughed. "I thought you handled N.E.W.T.s fairly well."

"Oh I wasn't talking about the N.E.W.T.s I was talking about you." James replied, grinning.

Lily hit him in his arm. "I told you a thousand times I'm sorry, I was just so stressed out."

"And I told you a thousand _and one _times, I was only ribbing, dear." He smiled.

"James, you're going to drive me nuts." Lily said as they walked.

"I thought I already had." James teased. "Or does last week not count?"

Lily hit him again and he just laughed.

"Don't worry; St. Mungo's is only a letter away."

Lily tried her best to glare at him, but she only ended up laughing.

James grinned at her and kissed her forehead as they walked.

* * *

"Nice to see you this morning, Ms. Evans." Professor McGonagall greeted the next morning as Lily entered a few minutes before six thirty.

"Good morning." Lily greeted as she put her things down on a desk.

"Since this will be our last lesson, at least during school…we may meet again for lessons afterwards, I have prepared a review and then a few new tasks, such as animal transfiguration."

Lily nodded. "Alright."

"We will start with toothpicks to matchsticks, then maybe teacups to mice." Professor McGonagall stated as she began to lay objects out.

Lily cleared her head and began to concentrate…

…"Good, Ms. Evans. Very nice" Professor McGonagall said an hour and a half later.

"I think we'll continue these lessons after you graduate." she added.

Lily nodded. "But…why? I mean, don't get me wrong, I want to learn, it's just, after I've graduated, why not just forget about me?"

Professor McGonagall smiled at Lily. "Because Ms. Evans, I think I'll be seeing you again."

Lily nodded. "Well, I hope I'll see you again, Professor McGonagall, thanks for working with me."

"You're welcome. Oh, and Professor Dumbledore would like to meet with you this evening. Seven o'clock."

"Alright, thank you." Lily replied before taking her things and leaving.

* * *

"Good morning, Mr. Potter." Professor Latham greeted with a yawn. He held up a cup to James. "Coffee?"

James shook his head. "No thank you."

"You sure? It's bloody early." he mumbled. "But Professor Dumbledore asked us to finish up our lessons today, and as he wants to meet with you tonight, well that only left this morning."

James raised his eyebrows. "Professor Dumbledore wants to meet with me?"

Professor Latham nodded. "Yes. Now, let's get started."

James bobbed his head, although his mind was still racing about what the headmaster could want with him. Probably just Head business, he told himself.

* * *

"Do you know what this meeting tonight is about?" James asked Lily as they prepared to leave for the headmaster's office.

Lily shook her head. "No, Professor McGonagall didn't say."

James nodded as he thought. "Do you think it's just a Head meeting, or maybe more like last time?"

Lily shrugged tiredly. "I don't know, James."

James shook it off. "It is rather curious."

"Let's go, so we can find out, then." Lily said as she checked her watch. "Seven till seven. We'll get there right on time."

"You know that it takes seven minutes to get to Dumbledore's office?" James asked, amazed as he and Lily started out.

Lily looked at him as if it was the most practical thing in the world.

"Well of course, it takes nine to get to Professor McGonagall's office, six and a half to Flitwick's if you're in a hurry and running. To get to the dungeons it take thirteen, but that's with a relaxed walk."

James shook his head. "Just as I think have you completely figured out you go and add something more the I have to comprehend."

"You are just as perplexing, don't worry." Lily replied as they continued to walk.

"You know, if we take this turn here we can get there in four minutes." James stated.

Lily looked at him. "And just when I think you've told me all the shortcuts in Hogwarts you go and tell me another one."

James smiled. "Well you did say I was perplexing."

They reached Professor Dumbledore's office three minutes early, so Lily insisted on waiting by the gargoyle.

"It wouldn't hurt to be early, Lily." James insisted.

"He said seven o'clock, we'll knock at seven o'clock." Lily replied, tapping her foot.

"Well it's six fifty nine now, don't you think we should start the walk up there?" James asked as he checked his watch.

Lily nodded. "Yes. Sugar Quill."

The stairwell opened up, Lily reached James hand, and they made their way up the winding staircase.

Lily knocked three times.

"Come in."

Lily turned the knob and James followed in behind her.

"Ah, Ms. Evans, Mr. Potter, right on time. The others should be greeting us soon." he stated as he slid his glasses back up his nose.

"I'm simply ecstatic to see what you have in store for us at the Graduation Ball, by the way." he commented as another knock was heard at the door.

"Come in." he said again.

To Lily and James's surprise, Peter, Sirius, and Remus entered.

"Mr. Black, Mr. Pettigrew, Mr. Lupin, thanks for joining us, take a seat, we're just waiting on two now."

Peter, Sirius, and Remus looked at Lily and James with confused expressions on their faces as they took their seats.

Another set of knocks came to the door, and Professor Dumbledore told them to come in.

Emmeline Vance and Grace Melbourne entered, looking just as bewildered as the other five.

"You wanted to see us, Headmaster?" Grace asked timidly. Emmeline was a Ravenclaw with her, and Lily never understood why she hadn't been friends with either one of them. They were both smart and funny girls.

"Yes, yes please, take a seat. I believe there are a few left." he smiled.

Once they were seated, Professor Dumbledore sat back in his chair.

"I suppose you all are wondering why I've asked you all here.

No one replied, but their faces clearly said yes.

"As you all are seventh years, and you have all showed interest in fighting against Voldemort, and you all have the certain characteristics I've been looking for, I wanted to invite you to join a sort of group."

James and Lily exchanged a look.

"What kind of group?" Lily asked. "One that fights Voldemort?"

Professor Dumbledore smiled his all-knowing smile and nodded. "That's pretty much it, Ms. Evans, I, as well as some other brilliant witches and wizards, have created this group, The Order of the Phoenix, and as you seven are some of the best characters, not to mention the best wizards and witches in your class, I thought it only necessary to invite you to join. You don't have to of course, you have to understand that you will be fighting Voldemort, death is probable, and that your life as well as those you love could very well be in danger by joining us. This group is to be top secret, and it is kept away from the Ministry. If you decided to join, you are not allowed to speak a word to it except to highly trusted individuals. Know that if you do join, you will be fighting for the greater good, and that you would be helping in the effort to help vanquish evil from the world."

"I'm in." Sirius exclaimed immediately, practically jumping out of his seat.

Professor Dumbledore shook his head. "I can't accept any decision now, Mr. Black. I can't ask that of you. Talk it over with your family, think about it, then, after graduation, send me an owl with your decision. I won't be insulted if you choose not to join, I'll respect your judgment no matter what it is. So please, think it through. Think of the risks, and also, think of the benefits."

The group listened silently, nodding their heads in understanding every few seconds.

"Are there any questions?"

The group looked around at each other.

James spoke up. "If we do say yes, when would we start?"

Professor Dumbledore smiled at James.

"After I get your owl, I'll owl you back with the next meeting date. You'll start then."

James nodded.

"Anything else?"

The group remained silent, and Professor Dumbledore nodded.

"Alright, then. If you think of anything else, please feel free to come and see me or owl me. You may go."

They got up, bid good night to the headmaster, and walked out, quiet, taking in the news that had just been given to them.

Lily and James walked to the Gryffindor tower with Sirius, Peter, and Remus, and dropped them off before walking to the Heads' Quarters.

As they reached the quarters, Lily finally spoke.

"Well, what do you think?" she asked.

James shrugged and then looked at her. "I think I want to do it."

Lily nodded determination in her eyes. "I do too; I want to do everything I can to bring down Voldemort."

"When do you think would be a good time to send our acceptance letters?" James asked, smiling.

Lily smiled as they walked through the portrait hole.

"I think we really better think this through first…Dumbledore is right, this will have an affect on our friends and family. And it is a big deal. This is our lives."

"But we'll be saving lives, saving our families. It's worth it." James replied reasonably.

"I agree." Lily remarked. "But we need to respect Dumbledore's intentions and wait till summer to send our owls."

"Alright, but I'm going to go ahead and write my letter." James replied grinning.

"I will too." Lily replied, smiling.

* * *

Thanks to Harry and Ginny 4eva as well as Lily Evans 4 life for being quick reviewers!

Thanks to my beta as well!


	48. Graduation

**A/N: This is it, folks. It's complete, finished….I may do a sequel, depends how much HBP alters my story. I hope everyone gets their copy and enjoys it. I'll write a sort of epilogue to to explain some things to you (like the title) after this chapter…tomorrow, most likely. Have a good night everyone!**

**Chapter Forty-Eight: Graduation**

"I can't believe it's here." Lily stated early their last Saturday morning at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Allison, James, Remus, Sirius, Peter, and Ellie nodded their heads quietly as they ate. The group was filled silence, but mostly for the excitement in it, the fact that they were putting on their graduation robes right after breakfast and returning to the Great Hall, where it would be changed into a ceremonial masterpiece was just thrilling.

James and Lily made their way back to their Heads Quarters in the same silence that had filled the breakfast table, they reached the quarter and went their separate ways to put on their black robes and hats, with their badges pinned on nicely, of course.

Lily and James had perfect right to be especially nervous; they had been given the task to right a sort of motivational speech. Lily had written it, and James was to deliver the message, as Lily had decided, he was simply the better politician, and naturally more charismatic.

She caught a sight of James with his graduation robes and pointed hat on. He looked charming, yet silly all the same. Lily couldn't laugh, however, as she was wearing exactly the same thing.

"Ready?" James asked, in a strong, confident tone. Lily caught sight of their speech in his pocket and smiled.

"Yes, are you?" she asked.

James nodded. "Couldn't be more ready."

"Then let's go." Lily replied.

"Let's graduate!"

Lily laughed as she and James walked down, arm in arm to the Great Hall.

The Great Hall had been decorated elaborately. Where the Professors usually sat, rows of chairs were made for the students to sit on. Chairs were made in rows where the House tables usually sat, filled with Professors, and to the students surprise, some parents were there. Magical ones, of course, as Muggle parents could not see Hogwarts. Lily smiled at Mr. and Mrs. Potter as she took her seat next to James in front of all the other students.

Professor Dumbledore got everyone's attention as he stood behind the podium.

"Yes, welcome, welcome students and parents! " Professor Dumbledore beamed. "It is my honor to present the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry Class of 1979. This class has been through a lot, as they leave this school to go into a world that was in a very different state when they left it. This bunch of students began their educatation before darkness surrounded the world, and thus they will be key in bringing the world back to the harmonious state they left it. I have complete faith in this class. And now, a word from James Potter, Head Boy and Quidditch Captain for Gryffindor, which one the Quidditch Cup this year."

A small applause was given, as James thanked Professor Dumbledore as he put Lily's speech on the podium and looked out into the crowd of proud professors and expectant parents.

James cleared his throat and took a breath. He looked at Lily and smiled and then began to speak.

"Good morning, my fellow students, parents, and teachers. I am honored to have this opportunity, to give the speech for my graduating class, as Head Boy. This year was an amazing one, not only for me, but also for the entire class. We learned more, we matured more. We grew together and made new friends, and most importantly, we had fun. I cannot take all the credit for this great year and how smoothly it ran, Lily Evans, Head Girl, deserves most of it." James smiled. Lily looked up at him. James was changing the speech.

"You see, in my Hogwarts career, I was more of a troublemaker, I didn't really care about school or marks, and Lily Evans knew that. I was in love with her from the moment I saw her, but she wouldn't tolerate me, because, as she so eloquently put it, I was a bullying toerag. Although I wouldn't have agreed then, I'll be the first to admit it now, that she was right. So my sixth year summer, I took it upon myself to mature, to become responsible, not only to impress Lily, but to gain the respect of my professors and classmates. I needed to grow up, I was seventeen with no future. I don't know how he knew I had decided to take myself seriously, it just lies in what me and my friends theory… that he knows everything, but Professor Dumbledore decided to make me Head Boy. And I appreciate it so much that he trusted me, that he respected me. And I know he cares about all of us so much, and that he'll do anything for us, so I'd like to thank him now, for the great headmaster he's been for these past seven years."

The Great Hall erupted in applause as everyone turned and looked at the headmaster, who was smiling modestly at James.

"But this isn't about me, or how I've changed." James continued. Lily smiled timidly, he was back to her speech. "Hogwarts class of '79, we've come a long way, from being tiny scared first years, to responsible hopeful young adults. We've got to continue to work together, and we've got to put aside tiny differences and disputes as we go out into the world. There's a war we'll be going into, to live in. We will be faced with temptations and challenges, and it's important to keep our heads clear, to keep the target straight. We've got to overcome the war, we've got to work together and do the best we can to defeat Voldemort."

A sucking in of breath was heard throughout the hall as Voldemort's name was spoken.

"We can do it, if we work together." James finished with a final, demanding tone. "I look forward to the future, because I believe that it's still bright."

The Great Hall erupted in applause as James took his seat beside Lily. Lily squeezed his arm.

"That was very good, James. I'm proud of you." she smiled.

James smiled back at her. "I really owe a lot to you, Lily. I love you."

"I love you too, James."

Professor Dumbledore returned to the podium.

"Well that was a very touching speech given by Mr. Potter. Now, let's continue. Deputy Headmistress McGonagall will call out the students' names in alphabetical order, and I will hand them their diplomas."

Professor Dumbledore backed away from the podium and let McGonagall take the stand. She held out a list and began to read out the names.

* * *

"I'm glad that's over." Sirius commented as they walked out into the Great Hall to go and greet James's parents.

James nodded and let out a breath. "That was hard."

Lily grinned and gave him a peck on the cheek. "But you did so well."

James smiled as they approached his parents. His mother jovially hugged him, crushing him.

"Oh, Jamie! That was beautiful! I am so proud of you, honey!" she exclaimed.

"Mum, you're smothering me!" James squeezed out between breaths. His mother let go and then saw Lily.

"And Lily!" she gave Lily a crushing hug as well before letting go. "You look beautiful today, dear."

Lily beamed. "Thank you, Margaret."

Sirius suddenly grasped hold of James's mother.

"I've got to get my hug, Margie!" Sirius exclaimed.

"Oh, Sirius, now you're squashing me!" Margaret said, gasping for air.

Sirius grinned and let go and then caught sight of Mr. Potter.

"And Sam…" He gave Mr. Potter a giant bear hug and then broke away with a smile.

"Congratulations, Sirius, James, Lily." he stated, smiling at the three of them. "I'm really proud of you all."

James looked at his father, pure respect glowing from his hazel eyes. "Thanks for coming, Dad."

James father nodded.

"We'd better be going." Mrs. Potter said after a few seconds, in a disappointed tone. "Your father has to work this evening."

James nodded understanding. His father waved, but before he was out of James sight, James ran up to him and through his arms quickly around his father, who matched him in overall size.

Sam Potter was surprised at his son's action, but hugged him back.

"I'll see you when I get home." James said when he broke away. "Good luck tonight."

James's dad nodded, and smiled. "I really am proud of you, son. Now go have fun."

James beamed at his father and then turned to go catch up with Lily and Sirius.

* * *

Lily checked herself out in the mirror of her vanity in her bedroom.

She had to admit, she felt gorgeous. Her red hair was done up, with red ringlets coming down along her face. She pinned a white daisy daintily in her hair for decoration. She had on her pearl earrings and necklace set that her mother had given her for her sixteenth birthday; they matched perfectly with her cream robes.

She smiled at herself and then went out into the common room, where James was standing, waiting for her. He was wearing black dress robes with a tail, a cream-colored cummerbund and matching bow tie. His hair was as messy as ever, and he was grinning madly at her. And Lily thought he looked like the sexiest thing she had ever laid eyes on. James's jaw had dropped once his hazel, bespectacled eyes had looked her over, but he had closed it quickly.

"Good evening, beautiful." he greeted as he took her hand and kissed it.

Lily felt silly all of a sudden and blushed.

"Hi." she whispered.

"Shall we go?" James asked in his typical polite manner.

Lily nodded, green eyes shimmering with excitement.

James took her hand and led the way down to the Great Hall, which, thanks to Lily and James's wonderful ideas, had been transformed a second time that day, into a elegant 1920's theme. Lively jazz music was played by a jazz band Lily and James had been reluctant to find and teenagers that had already arrived were dancing in quick paces and doing dances like the Charleston.

"Want something to drink?" James offered as they found a seat.

"Yes please, Precious." she grinned at him and James laughed.

"Be right back, Shnuckums."

Lily smiled and took a seat, crossing her legs elegantly as she waited for James to return.

James found his way to the punch bowl, where Sirius was standing by himself, grinning as he watched the dancing and tapped his feet to the music.

"I thought you had a date." James commented.

Sirius grinned and shook his head. "No, I didn't want one."

James raised his eyebrow. Sirius not wanting a date was enough to make the world stop turning.

"Why not?" James asked.

Sirius shrugged and smiled. "I just didn't."

"Oh. How many drinks have you had?" James remarked.

"Three butterbeers, I've almost gotten a nice buzz." Sirius replied with a grin. "One or two more will get me there."

James nodded as he held the drinks for Lily and himself. "You know, you can dance with Lily tonight if you like."

Sirius grinned at him. "You'd share your Lily flower?"

"For one dance, and one dance only." James added with a smile. "Honestly, I'm sure she'd dance with you once or twice. You aren't a bad dancer or anything."

"I might take you up on that." Sirius replied. "But right now, just go to your girl, Prongs."

James nodded and went back to Lily.

After taking a few sips of their drinks, James got back on his feet and offered his hand.

"Care to dance?"

Lily grinned. "With you? I don't know…"

James pouted, and Lily laughed.

"Why of course I'll dance with you."

Throughout the night, Lily and James danced, he did let Sirius cut in once or twice, and he even danced with Allison, who was wearing her light pink robes once.

After two hours or so of dancing and being in the high-spirited atmosphere, James was beginning to get hot.

"Care to go sit outside?" he asked Lily.

Lily nodded. "Yes, it'll be refreshing." Her face was red from the heat of dancing and James was glad to escort her outside.

Once outside, they walked a ways before James found a stone and transfigured it into a park bench.

He took a seat and Lily did the same.

"I had a really good time tonight, James." Lily said as she enjoyed the fresh air.

James smiled at her. "I've enjoyed the last six months, Lily."

Lily grinned and kissed him.

"This year really was amazing, Lily." James said after a while. "I can't believe you decided to date me."

Lily laughed. "Honestly, James, I can't believe how wonderful you turned out to be."

"Well I could have vouched for that long ago." James teased as he lent in to kiss her again.

When they broke apart, Lily leant back and smiled. "I can't believe that on Monday, we'll be back on the Hogwarts Express for the last time, and we'll be out into the real world."

James nodded, understanding. "I know, it's so exciting."

"I'm glad I have you to be there with me, James." Lily replied.

James turned to Lily, smiling, gazing in her eyes, she looked so beautiful, so happy.

James reached into his pocket, and pulled out a ring box he had been carrying around all evening. The timing was now, James thought.

Lily studied him slowly, as if his actions were in slow motion, and she sucked in her breath.

"Lily, you are the most amazing person I have ever met, and I thank God everyday that you are in my life. You make feel like a better man, you make me want to be a better man. You are the most beautiful woman in the entire world, and I want to spend the rest of my life making you as happy as you make me feel every moment of the day. Lily Evans, will you marry me?"

Lily was speechless. She hadn't thought this was possible…so soon.

She moved her lips to speak but nothing came out, as her mind was completely blank. She stared at James for a moment, stunned. James was beginning to wonder if she had heard him and began to speak again.

Lily took a breath and spoke. "Are you sure you're ready for this? I mean, are you sure we're ready for this…we've only dated six months, James, do you think that's long enough? And we're so young…"

James looked at her in the most serious expression she had ever seen him use.

"Lily, I've been ready for years. I think we're ready. I don't think we're too young, because we're in love, and that's all that matters." he stated in a confident, deep tone that reassured Lily of her worst thoughts.

Lily looked into his eyes, and realized she could spend the rest of her life just being with him.

"Yes, James, I'll marry you."

And with her words, they both leaned in to share the sweetest kiss either of them had ever experienced.


	49. Dear Readers

Dear Readers,

First off, sorry this took more than a day or so to post, but I suppose all of you were busy reading HBP, as was I, but I was also out of town.

The title of this story, as some of you may be thinking, is rather curious. It has no apparent explanation in this installment, so I shall explain it to you. Arthur Miller, writer of The Crucible and Death of a Salesman, as well as others, wrote an article concerning The Crucible. This article was called Tragedy of the Common Man, I had it from an English class, but I lost it, so I will try to give you a synopsis as best as I can from memory. This said article describes heroes as not being extinct, just because we think of great mythological tragic characters as heroes. No, heroes can be everyday, typical people, but they must possesses the Tragic Flaw. What is the tragic flaw? Miller defines it as being the point in a heroes life when he will lay down everything, even his life to stand up for what he believes is right. It can be over something as small as standing up for one's name or property, or as Lily and James did, for their son. I believe they couldn't have fully develop this flaw until they were together, until they had love, and of course, they wouldn't have had Harry.

I hope this explained it for you, if you still have questions, put it in the review or IM me on aim, clumsylw6.

As for doing a sequel.

I just don't know, I'll try to write a few chapters and see if I like the feel. So just check for jumpernumbernine every once in a while, and we'll see.

Oh and did anyone catch it?

My mistake? Last chapter? Class of 79? Oh no, I thought about it after I posted. They graduated in 1978.

Jumpenumbernine


End file.
